Closer
by Lynns
Summary: Relationships are slowly built from the ground up and it is something that you simply do not rush into. Naruto was flattered after hearing Hinata's confession and the two of them will take the small baby steps that will lead them closer together.
1. Let's Take It Slow

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Blueangel326

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Let's Take It Slow**

Her eyes slowly skimmed the ceiling, counting the tiles above her one final time in an attempt to get some sleep.

"One hundred and ninety . . . again," whispered Hinata.

It had been two weeks since the six paths of Pain had attacked and destroyed the village, and only a week ago since she had woken up. While she was unconscious, Yamato had rebuilt the hospital in record time for everyone who had been severely injured. Tents were also set up outside for anyone who had minor injuries. Out of everyone in the hospital, herself, Kakashi, and Chouji's dad had been the worst off. All of them had been on the brink of death, and it was all thanks to Tsunade and Sakura that any of them were still here.

Rebuilding of the village had begun immediately. The Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, had sent out as many ninjas and medics he could to lend them a hand. Even Kankuro and Temari had come to help them out.

During her two week stay in the hospital, so far only her teammates, Neji, and Sakura had come to visit her. Her mind wandered to her conversation this afternoon with Neji . . . .

"_**Hiashi-sama has requested that only a few people may visit you and for a guard at your door at all times. He wants you to recover as quickly as possible," said Neji, pouring her a glass of water. "He and Hanabi-san are on their way back and should be here tomorrow night."**_

_**Hinata had simply nodded. Her father had become less strict and harsh over the years, but to simply disobey an order he had given was practically like committing suicide.**_

"_**Has he . . . attempted to see me at all?"**_

_**Neji sighed softly, his eyes shifting to the door where Koh was standing guard before continuing. He knew exactly who she meant. "No, I'm afraid he has not." **_

_**Tears threatened to fall but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.**_

"Why haven't you come, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered to herself, eyes closing. "I want to see you, just to make sure you're okay."

Even though she had confessed her feelings to Naruto, Hinata wasn't expecting to hear an answer from him, or at least not one right away for that matter. At the time she had only wanted him to know the truth, that there was someone out there that did love him. However confessing to him on the battlefield hadn't been her ideal choice, but under the circumstances if she were to die by the hands of the enemy, Naruto at least had the right to know about her feelings.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the soft sound of tree branches being rustled as if someone was jumping on them. She had been hearing it for the past week but had ignored it since it was probably just the wind. However, tonight she knew the wind was at a stand still, seeing as her window was slightly open and the curtains had not moved.

_Someone's outside? Has someone actually been watching me the past week?_

Slowly, Hinata crawled out of her bed, grabbed her crutch, and shuffled across the floor, lightly brushing the curtain out of the way so she could have a glimpse outside. Even though none of her legs were broken, Sakura had suggested she use a crutch for balance since the strength in her legs hadn't fully returned from being in bed for over a week. The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, and at the foot of the tree closest to her window was the one person she had hoped would come visit her. Naruto was pacing back and forth and even with her window open she could barely hear what he was saying to himself.

After quickly thinking it over, Hinata turned her gaze to door and activated her Byakugan. She had been expecting to see someone, but there was no one there.

_I thought Neji-niisan said he would be guarding my door tonight . . . so why . . ._

A soft smile spread across her face as she shuffled out the door and into the dark hallway. Again there was no one there, and the only sound that could be heard were Kakashi's snores in the room across from hers. Closing the door behind her she made her way down the hall, hoping the stairs wouldn't cause her too much trouble.

***********

"So, Hinata, nice to see you back on your feet! You know about what you said two weeks ago, I . . . argh, god damn it! That sounds so stupid!" hissed Naruto, hitting the tree trunk with his fist. He closed his eyes in frustration and tried to slow down his breathing. It had been a week since she had woken up, and the first thing he was told was that he couldn't see her right away. Direct orders had been given from Hiashi who had heard of what had happened to Konoha and his daughter. He had almost picked a fight with the Hyuuga guarding the front door, but Neji had pulled him away and lectured him to calm down.

"_**Unfortunately, you can't see Hinata-sama right now."**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about? I have to talk to her! Come on, Neji, can't I just see her for a few minutes? I'm sure you can keep that small of a secret from her father?"**_

"_**And what pray tell do you plan to talk to her about, Naruto?"**_

_**His eyes widened. Averting his gaze with the Hyuuga, his eyes stared at the ground while trying to think of an answer. "I-I really haven't . . ."**_

"_**First, think about what you are going to say. I am the only one she has told about what exactly happened between the two of you during the fight with Pain. Upsetting her right now is not-"**_

"_**You think I would do something like that?!"**_

_**Neji raised his hand, silencing the blond ninja. "Just think about what you're going to say to her."**_

_**The Hyuuga turned to return to the hospital, "Oh, and one more thing: do not think of coming at night to see her, even though her window is open and I am the one guarding her."**_

Naruto chuckled softly, "If that wasn't a dead give away . . ."

He turned and looked up at the window to Hinata's current room. For the past week, he had been standing here or in the branches above, contemplating on what the hell he was going to say to her. An hour ago, Neji had left his post at Hinata's door, eyeing him with a glare that practically said, '_Y__ou better not be here when I come back_.' He clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he remembered the fight with Pain and Hinata's words shocking him so much he was speechless. As soon as the words had left her mouth, everything mysterious about the girl was suddenly clear in his eyes - the way she blushed and stuttered whenever he was around, the fainting spells, and her geniality towards him.

_All the girls acted like that around Sasuke . . . I guess I just never thought it could happen to me, so I never noticed._

"Damn it, I still don't know what I'm going to say to her . . ."

It was difficult to find the words when he himself did not know what exactly it was he felt for her. All in all she was one of his precious people – Nakama – but had he ever seen her as more than a comrade? He had never really had a long conversation with the Hyuuga Heiress, but because they shared the same pain of wanting acknowledgement and being called failures, they had formed a bond. Through the years, he had kept his eyes on Sakura, oblivious of Hinata's feelings. At first he saw her as dark, plain, and timid when they were children . . .

_But now she's really pretty with her long midnight hair. She doesn't dress like Ino and Sakura-chan who show off their bodies, but . . . _A blush spread across his cheeks at a comment Kiba had made about how the size of her chest had nothing to do with the bulkiness of her large coat.

And yet she was the first, the very first person to say she loved him. After hearing those words, he was overwhelmed with the feeling of want, happiness, fear, and confusion. For years, he had hoped and dreamed for those exact words to be said to him, but now that they had been said – he had no idea what to do.

"Why can't I figure out what to say to her?"

"Y-You could start by saying hello, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto whipped around to see Hinata standing behind him. She was leaning on her crutch for support as her other hand was on the hospital wall for balance. A blush spread across his cheeks as he took in her black tank top and sweat pants.

"W-What are you doing outside? You m-must be freezing!" stuttered Naruto, shrugging off his orange and black jacket. The blush didn't disappear from his cheeks as he walked over to her and placed the warm jacket on her shoulders. His fingers brushed against her soft skin, which only caused his face to turn redder than before.

"T-Thank you . . ." whispered Hinata.

Naruto smiled softly before shifting his gaze away from hers. "So, why are you up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Hinata's face became as red as Naruto's, her gaze moving down to her feet, "I c-couldn't sleep, and then I heard you outside . . ."

Scratching the back of his head Naruto shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Hinata shook her head, mumbling a soft "_it's okay"_ that Naruto barely heard. He stared down at the girl before him, still at a lost of words. Sighing softly he tried to make conversation, "W-Would you like to sit with me, Hinata?"

She looked up at the blond ninja, the blush growing on her cheeks. "Where would you like to sit, N-Naruto-kun?"

His eyes scanned the area, looking for the non–existent bench that used to sit outside the hospital. Finally, the thick branch on the tree he had been pacing under caught his attention. "How about up there?"

After she nodded, Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, pulling her close to him and propping the crutch up against the side of the hospital. "Hold on."

In a single leap, they reached their destination. Naruto gently set Hinata down before taking a seat beside her. Silence persisted between the two, neither of them really knowing what to say to the other. Naruto stared up at the sky, scratching the back of his head while Hinata stared down at the ground, her fingers fiddling with the material of her sweat pants.

"W-Were you injured badly after the fight with Pain?" asked Hinata, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Just a little; I've had to take it easy for the past few weeks," whispered Naruto. Whenever he was around Hinata he never felt the need to show his tough side and could always be himself. "What about you? How are you feeling after Pain . . ." He couldn't finish. The incident was still fresh in his mind when Pain's chakra blade had pierced her body.

Hinata's hand came to rest on her chest, and Naruto saw the scar from where she had been stabbed. He hadn't noticed it until now. "It s-still hurts just a little bit, but Sakura-chan healed me, so I know I'm going to be okay. I've still got s-some bruises here and there, and I'm still a bit sore."

Naruto's eyes narrowed with guilt. If only he had been stronger, more aware of Pain's power . . . hell, had he not left the village, none of this would have happened.

Hinata noticed the pained look on his face and without thinking she placed her hand on his shoulder, "D-Don't blame yourself, Naruto-kun. It's my own fault for j-jumping in like that. I shouldn't have . . ."

"Stop. Don't ever think like that," whispered Naruto. He was both nervous and glad that they were finally talking about what had happened, "If you hadn't done that – even though I did transform - Pain would have captured me and it would have been . . . just like what happened with Gaara, so please don't think like that." Naruto turned his head to look Hinata in the eye. "Y-You're not scared of me, are you?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"They said I was pretty scary looking. Something about a fox skeleton and then almost going completely nine-tails, and I . . ."

"No. I'll never be scared of you, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered without stuttering once. "I've known about the nine-tails since I was a child. My father told me and never once have I been scared of you."

A sort of warm feeling of acceptance fell over Naruto. It was something he had never felt before, not even with his own teammates.

Hinata took a deep breath and continued, "I-I meant what I said before I attacked Pain." Her hands clenched on top of her legs. "I've always admired you, had a crush on you, and later realized that it wasn't just a crush but something more. And I would have m-maybe said something sooner, but I . . ."

"Hinata . . ." interrupted Naruto, "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"Since the first day I saw you at the academy. Whenever I looked at you, I would always feel this intense and warm feeling in my heart. I watched you from . . ." Hinata dipped her head down, and, before he could respond, she whispered ever so softly to him, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tilted to his head to the side. "Why? Hinata, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Back in our academy days, I-I knew you were alone and didn't have any friends . . ."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as the painful memories slowly entered his mind. The cruel taunts and harsh words from the other ninjas was something that was burned in the back of his mind.

"I-I wanted to be your friend so much. I wanted to play with you and talk to you . . ." Naruto shifted closer since her voice was just barely above a whisper. "But I was such a coward, and I thought maybe you wouldn't w-want to be friends with someone like me who was always making mista-"

"Enough."

Hearing his stern voice caused Hinata to raise her head, but she kept her eyes downcast, unable to look into his.

"Please don't apologize for that."

"B-But I-"

"It's okay, Hinata. I don't regret anything that happened in the past, no matter how painful it was."

Nodding softly, Hinata shifted her gaze to look at Naruto out of the corner of her eye, his own staring up at the full moon above them. Silence fell between them, but it wasn't awkward at all – almost peaceful.

"Hinata, I have to be honest . . . like I always have been with you." His gaze fell on her own, piercing blue against soft lilac. "About what you said two weeks ago – I don't-"

"You like Sakura-chan, right?" interrupted Hinata. She had always known Naruto harbored deep feelings for his teammate; it had been obvious to everyone.

His eyes widened momentarily before the hand closest to hers lifted to scratch the back of his head, a trademark sign that he was getting nervous. "I don't really know what it is I feel for Sakura-chan anymore. Maybe it's just a crush, maybe it's something more . . . but then again I've been asking her out for years, and she's always said no. I guess it's time I moved on, but, in all honesty, I don't know what love is."

Hinata nodded softly, knowing perfectly well why he didn't know anything about love.

"However, when I'm around you . . . I feel at ease," he whispered softly. Memories of seeing her before the final round of the chuunin exams flashed before him. On the way to his fight against Neji, he had walked to the training grounds and found Hinata standing there. For the first time in his life he had let his guard down. Telling her why he acted tough all the time to hide the pain of failing. "You were the first person that I ever told why I act tough all the time, and I showed my weakness in front of you. I was so down that day, but then you . . ."

His hand left the back of his neck, slowly to rest on top of hers; blue eyes still locked on lilac ones, "You cheered me up by telling me how I was a proud failure and that true strength is making mistakes but having the guts to get back up."

Hinata was too distracted by his words to notice his hand on hers.

"You always seem to leave me speechless. Back then you did and when you jumped in to save me from Pain it happened again." His hand lightly squeezed hers, finally getting Hinata's attention that Naruto was holding her hand. "I want . . . I want to find out more about you, Hinata, and whether we just end up staying friends or perhaps something more. . ."

A dark blush slowly spread across Naruto's cheeks, his eyes finally leaving hers to stare at the ground below. Hinata's cheeks were redder than his while she stared at their hands. His on top of hers. She could feel the calluses and blisters on the palms from all his training on the back of her hand. How many times had she always dreamed and imagined his hand holding hers? Taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage she could muster, she turned her hand in his. Interlocking their fingers together and lightly squeezing back.

"We can start out slow, Naruto-kun. J-Just talking like this is a good start," she whispered softly, holding onto his hand as if it were a life line.

Naruto squeezed back just as hard, scooting closer to her, "Slow would be nice. I really don't want to start anything serious until this whole mess is over."

"R-Right, and even if you do come to realize that you s-still like Sakura-chan, we will always be friends."

His trademark smile appeared. "Thanks Hinata!"

Their eyes left each other's to stare back up at the full moon, and the comfortable silence returned as they listened to the sound of the night.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Naruto, reaching up on the branch above them and grabbing a small bouquet of Lilacs. Smiling, he passed them to Hinata who grabbed them with her free hand. "I found these outside the village today, and they reminded me of your eyes."

Hinata brought the flowers up to her nose, sighing contently as the soft aroma from them relaxed her even more. "Thank you very much, N-Naruto-kun."

Resting the flowers on the branch beside her, Hinata was about to suggest she return to her room before anyone noticed she was missing, but then a thought came to mind.

"Have you been s-sitting outside my window the past week?"

Naruto stiffened slightly, a guilty smile spreading across his face. "Y-Yeah that's been me. I've wanted to talk to you, but I wasn't sure on exactly what to say . . ."

"Didn't anyone see you?"

"Sakura-chan did a few times, and Neji did today. Both told me to grow some balls and just go see you instead of hiding in this tree."

Hinata giggled softly and turned her head to look into his eyes again. A soft blush dusting her cheeks as she once again summoned up her courage. "Tomorrow, would you like to go for a walk with me, Naruto-kun? We could talk some more, and I want to get to know more about you too."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before his face cracked into a grin, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

The blush spread like wild fire across her face, and all Hinata could do was nod.

He laughed softly. "Sure. I have to help out with rebuilding the village first, but after I'm done, I'd like to go for a walk with you . . . that is, if you're allowed to leave the hospital?"

"I think going for a walk would be fine, but I just can't overdo it. As long as it's before my father comes back, then everything will be fine."

Smiling softly, Naruto released Hinata's hand to stand up. He raised his arm up to stretch out his body before kneeling down to offer his back to Hinata. "Let's get you back into bed. Can't have you tired for our walk tomorrow."

Returning the smile, Hinata nodded and crawled onto Naruto's back, her arms wrapping around his neck. He could feel the heat radiating off her face as his hands reached down to pass her the bouquet of Lilacs before grasping her thighs. Naruto jumped down from the tree and headed back into the hospital at a slow pace. His own face was beet red, feeling her chest pressed into his back. _I think having both my sensei's as perverts has rubbed off on me the wrong way . . ._

*************

Sakura's hand shook as she watched Naruto and Hinata walk back into the hospital. Her breath coming out in short shaky pants while her other hand was clenched against her chest.

She had come to check on Hinata but discovered that the Hyuuga Heiress was missing. Slightly panicking, she was about to search the hospital, but movement and voices outside caught her attention. Drawing back the curtain slightly, she watched as Hinata and Naruto sat in the tree talking. What had happened between them during the fight with Pain was a mystery to everyone. She had seen Naruto outside of Hinata's room countless times and could not figure out what the hell he was so nervous about. At first, she had thought it was just Naruto feeling guilty that Hinata had gotten hurt on his behalf. Practically everyone in the village except for Naruto himself knew that Hinata had a crush on him, which was obviously the reason she had gone down to help him. However, as she watched them talk, and saw as Naruto grasped Hinata's hand in his . . . it was obvious that something had changed. Had Hinata confessed to Naruto before she was struck down by Pain? But as the two continued to talk and move closer to each other, it became clear that she had . . .

But what Sakura could not figure out was why did it bother her so much when Naruto handed Hinata a small bouquet of flowers and then knelt down to let her climb on his back? Her body shook with jealousy and betrayal as if Naruto had just cheated on her. Naruto had always been asking her out for dates, and, like always, she refused. The date requests had lessened a lot since he got back from his training mission with Jiraiya.

Sensing that Naruto and Hinata were getting close, she opened the window wider and darted outside. Landing on the tree branch that moments ago occupied the said couple, Sakura quickly hid herself in the leaves and watched through the open window.

The door opened and Naruto carried Hinata to her bed, turning to set her down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata."

"Have a good night, N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura could see the red blush quickly spread across Naruto's face, as he reached down to grasp Hinata's hand, brought it to his lips and lightly kissed the back of it.

"You too, Hinata. Sleep well."

Once again Sakura's hand clenched against her chest, _Why? Why does it hurt? I don't have those kinds of feelings towards him . . . do I? Or is it that I'm jealous that he . . ._

She concealed herself more in the trees, watching Naruto stroll out of the hospital, a great big smirk plastered across his face as he hummed an unknown tune.

Neji finally returned, hoping he had given Naruto enough time to talk with Hinata. Upon seeing the said blond ninja and the big smirk on his face he knew the answer to his question. Naruto didn't even notice the Hyuuga as he walked by, still humming and smirking. Shaking his head, Neji walked back into the hospital to return to his post but stopped momentarily to regard the female medic kunoichi hiding in the trees.

"Does it hurt because the one you yearn for isn't here? Or is it because deep down you've always had hidden feelings for your other teammate?"

His statement was met with silence.

"Either way you need to move on and stop sulking in the past, let go . . . even if it will be painful." Neji didn't even wait for a response as he headed back into the hospital. Climbing the few staircases he returned to his post at Hinata's room. Opening the door slightly, he peeked in to find her fast asleep and a small smile on her lips.

_**Even when times are tough and everything around you is going downhill, good things will arise from the ashes.**_

A/N:

In case any of you are curious, yes the first chapter of this fic is from my first Naruto one shot. In fact my other two one shots 'When It Rains' and 'Facing Your Heart' are going to be the next few chapters. I decided to combine the three shots into one fic and continue on with the story. I won't remove the original ones because I'm lazy.


	2. When It Rains

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Narai Moroha

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**When It Rains**

The clouds rumbled in the sky before erupting with bright lightening, almost shaking the ground below. None of the villagers even jumped at the thunderous weather above. It had been raining hard for three days, and rebuilding the village had been put to a stand still for now, however there was still a lot of work to be done. With the ground wet, it was a lot easier for Yamato to continue his job of filling in the crater that was once Konoha. Most of the rubble from the previous buildings had finally been moved and disposed of, and now they could start to re-build Konoha on its original foundation.

Kakashi turned from watching Yamato and continued his work along with the other ninjas, searching through the wreckage to see what had and had not survived the blast. A soft sigh escaped his lips, watching his footing on the muddy ground as he moved to a different location to search. During the attack, this was the closest he had come to being killed. So close that he had even seen his father on the other side.

One full month had passed since Pain had attacked and been defeated, however the sorrow and pain was still fresh in everyone's minds. Three days ago, a message from the Raikage in the Hidden Cloud village had brought even more painful news, especially for his two students. Sasuke was involved with Akatsuki, and now both Naruto and Sakura were heartbroken when they heard the news. No one could make heads or tails as to why Sasuke would join up with Akatsuki until Naruto made a comment about what had happened when he almost went nine-tails and about his discussion with his father. The masked person was the one who controlled the nine-tails, and this realization reminded Tsunade of a theory once proposed to her by Jiraiya – that Uchiha Madara may still be alive. Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Yamato, two of the village elders, and Kakashi himself met to discuss Sasuke's involvement. They threw theories back and forth in attempts to uncover his reason for working with the man who caused the nine-tails' attacks.

Tsunade had been very suspicious of the elders, for their eyes were downcast and any questions directed at them were not answered. It was obvious that they knew something. Threatened to have their minds read by Inoichi, the two elders told the truth but only moments before the leader of the Yamanaka clan could place his hands on their heads.

Thus, the true story behind the annihilation of the Uchiha Clan was unveiled to the group present. It was obvious that Sasuke had learned the truth and had joined up with Akatsuki to take his revenge on Konoha for Itachi. But the question was would he only take his revenge on the elders and Danzou for this treachery, or the entire village? Tsunade had dismissed them all, only after making them all swear on their lives not to tell a single soul of what they had discovered.

Another sigh escaped his lips, his eye looking up to the forest in the distance where he knew both Sakura and Naruto were contemplating what they would do now that their once comrade just might be their enemy.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired ninja looked up from his work to see Hinata walking towards him. She had an umbrella propped up against her shoulder as she carried a tray full of hot drinks over to him.

"Ah, Hinata, thank you very much," smiled Kakashi, taking one of the drinks from her and taking a sip. "Hmmm, that hits the spot."

"Tsunade-sama is suggesting everyone take a break for a while and come inside . . . she doesn't want anyone catching a cold."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm surprised that she's still here. Hasn't she left for the Five Kage meeting in the Land of Iron to discuss Akatsuki yet?"

The Hyuuga Heiress shook her head. "No, not yet. She wants to make sure that everything is in order here before she leaves."

"Well, hopefully when she attends this meeting, a solution can be found." _Though I highly doubt it; I don't think the five Kages have ever really seen eye to eye._

Hinata nodded and turned to leave but stopped suddenly. "Have you seen Naruto-kun today, Kakashi-sensei?"

The question didn't surprise him at all. For the past two weeks, Naruto and Hinata had been seen regularly together. Ino was convinced they were a couple now and giggled whenever the two were spotted together. However, Kakashi knew his student well, and to all of a sudden jump into a serious relationship was not like Naruto.

Kakashi raised his free hand and pointed to the trees. "He's still having a hard time with the news from the Raikage."

Even though most of the village was aware that Sasuke was now a member of Akatsuki, the details behind it was very tight-lipped to only those who had been in the meeting. Everyone had been warned, of course, in case the Uchiha was suddenly spotted near Konoha.

The Hyuuga Heiress nodded. With small sad smile on her lips, she turned around to pass drinks off to the other ninjas. When the last cup was passed off, Kakashi watched as she returned her tray to the food tent a short distance away and headed off in the direction of the forest.

***********************

The rain had completely soaked his clothes; however, he was numb to the usual chill felt when soaked from head to toe.

News of Sasuke joining Akatsuki and the real reason the Uchiha clan had been wiped out weighed heavily on Naruto's heart; just the simple thought of Sasuke becoming his enemy…

He could now hear Itachi's words crystal clearly in his mind . . .

"_**You want to bring Sasuke back, don't you? But what if he doesn't want to go?" asked Itachi.**_

"_**I'll do whatever I have to do to bring him back!"**_

"_**By force if necessary, eh? If all were to go well and Sasuke goes quietly, that is one thing . . . but what if it's the opposite? You said you thought of Sasuke as a brother. Well, what would you do if Sasuke were to attack Konoha?"**_

"_**What? Why would Sasuke . . .?"**_

"_**Sasuke is still pure. He could easily be colored by anything. If that should happen, would you be able to stop him? Even if it meant killing him? Could you weigh Sasuke's life against the village?"**_

"_**I'd protect Konoha! And find a way to stop Sasuke without killing him!"**_

"_**Such a child. You talk of nothing but pipe dreams . . . There are times when a ninja must make painful choices."**_

"_**Someone said the same thing to me before . . . but there's no choice . . . I won't bend my words - that's what being a ninja means to me."**_

_**Suddenly something was being forced into his mouth. "Mmph!"**_

"_**I've given you some of my power . . . I hope . . . the day never comes when you have to use it."**_

He let out a shaky breath, his hands clenching hard enough that he was drawing blood. Taking a step back, he let his body hit the tree behind him, his eyes turning up to the darkened sky. Piercing blue eyes didn't even flinch as lightening illuminated the sky before darkening once again.

"What are we going to do, Naruto?"

He didn't need to look up into the branches to know it was Sakura. How long she had been there, he didn't know. Both of them had been lost in their own little worlds since the meeting with Tsunade and the others.

"I . . . I don't know, Sakura-chan."

Pain's words of accomplishing peace – love breeds sacrifice, which in turn inspires anger and hatred – were echoing in his head. Sasuke had lost his brother Itachi, who had been forced to kill his clan, and now wanted revenge on Konoha. And, for the life of him, Naruto couldn't blame Sasuke at all for the hate and pain he held towards the village. He too now understood the feeling of revenge after his master had been killed. _No wonder Sasuke didn't want to fight me . . . I didn't understand him at all at the time. _ Anger – hate - revenge . . . it was starting to spread like wildfire throughout the lands. Would there ever come a time when people would truly understand each other like Jiraiya had envisioned? Would there ever be peace?

His frustration started to build as his mind went in circles, going over the same thing but not arriving at any answers. Naruto shifted off the tree and started to walk, not caring where his feet took him. Sakura was silent as she watched her teammate walk away for she could not find any words that could help or fix the situation.

The storm above fully rained on him as the tree coverage lessened. He could only perceive his feet splashing and the rain pounding. From a distance it would look as if the rain was simply pouring down his face, but upon closer inspection, there were also silent tears that sought release.

"Sasuke . . . Jiraiya . . . Dad . . . what should I do?" choked Naruto.

Naruto twitched slightly as he heard soft footsteps approaching him from behind and the tapping of the rain on an umbrella. Closing his eyes, he focused to see who was behind him but almost immediately relaxed. Naruto fully let his guard down as the footsteps came closer until a blue umbrella shielded him in a poor attempt to keep his already soaked body dry. Hinata said nothing as she stepped into his view, a worried look in her eyes as their gazes met.

The Hyuuga Heiress looked away for a moment before pulling a cloth out of her pocket. Wordlessly, she raised her hand and without flinching Naruto closed his eyes, letting her wipe the rain and tears off his face. Once finished, Hinata placed the cloth back in her pocket and with her free hand reached forward to grab his own. She started to lead him back towards the village, but he remained rooted to the spot. When Hinata gave him a questioning look, with eyes downcast, Naruto shook his head, not wanting to return yet.

The thunder rumbled loudly above before a crack of lightening shot through the air, but neither ninja jumped nor flinched from the loud sound.

Silently, Hinata folded her umbrella and let it hit the wet, cold ground. The rain quickly soaked her dark midnight hair as she took the few steps towards Naruto. The blond ninja barely moved when Hinata reached forward, sliding her arms under his and pulling him into a hug. His arms hung motionless at his sides, eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at the top of her head, unsure of how to react to this contact. No one had ever hugged him before like this . . . was it to comfort him? Out of pity? Before he could think more on the situation, her soft voice reached his ears.

"It's painful, isn't it?" whispered Hinata, her cheek resting on his chest. "When someone you love changes into someone you no longer know?"

_That's right . . . the Sasuke that Sakura and I once knew . . ._

"Before my mother died, my father wasn't as strict and harsh as he was a few years ago. He was always disappointed in my skills, but when she passed away on a mission . . . he changed. He became much colder, wanting to get revenge on those who had taken her away, becoming angry and strict with those around him."

No words left Naruto - all he could do was listen to hers.

"Even after he got revenge on those who had taken her away . . . nothing changed . . . revenge won't change what has already happened."

Tears began to leak out of Naruto's eyes once again. Even after defeating Pain, knowing he had been the victor and saved Konoha, it still didn't change the fact that the village was destroyed or that Jiraiya was gone.

"When we lose someone important, we are surrounded by pain and loneliness. We want it to go away by filling our thoughts with revenge, thinking that it will make it go away and will suffer others like we have."

Naruto started to shake.

"But, you know . . . I never once held a grudge towards the one that took my mother away."

He stopped moving altogether, the tears halting instantly. Questions were forming on his tongue, but he could not find the words to voice them.

"I was angry at the ninja that had killed her, however my mother was simply doing her duty, and he was doing his. I had to try and understand why he did what he did."

"But that's so hard to do . . ." croaked Naruto, his hands clenching into fists. He tried to come to terms with why Pain did what he did – it was his term of justice and peace – his village destroyed and parents killed by Konoha ninjas. Now that his village was destroyed and he felt the loss of loved ones, could he understand Pain's actions now?

"Yes, it is. Anger and hate are feelings easily brought on . . . But it is kindness and understanding that is hard to find. You told me once that Jiraiya-sama wanted there to be a time when people could truly come to understand each other and that your father believed you would find the answer."

Slowly his hands unclenched, memories of his fallen master and of the father he never really knew flooded his mind, "Yes . . . yes, they did. . . "

"To truly understand someone, you have to let go of your hatred towards them . . . and forgive them."

Naruto's hands suddenly flew up, crushing Hinata against his chest while burying his face in her shoulder.

"I can't! I could never . . . I could never forgive Pain for what he did to Jiraiya . . . to the village . . ." His voice becoming barely a whisper, ". . . . What he did to you . . . unforgivable!"

Hinata closed her eyes, not even blushing at the close contact as she embraced him tighter. "What Pain did was to purposely hurt others and make them suffer . . . after finding out you weren't in the village he could have just left and let the village be. However, to create pain for others, he destroyed the village."

His eyes clenched shut, pulling Hinata closer to him as the tears returned to his eyes, sobs wracking his body.

"Forgiving others for their actions is hard, it's very hard, and hating is so much easier because we shift the blame and pain to someone else."

"How . . . I don't know . . . how we can ever come to understand one another . . ."

"I – I really don't know either, Naruto-kun . . . it will be very hard, but I believe that you can do it, and I believe you will be able to change Sasuke-kun too."

Naruto stiffened.

"You have no idea how much you changed Neji-niisan with your words . . . he no longer hates the main family, my father, or me. He actually smiles now, and because of that my father has started to return to his old self again. He no longer disowns me or calls me a failure and now believes in me. . . . The hatred in the Hyuuga house is slowly . . ." Her hands clenched the back of his jacket, tears lightly rolling down her cheeks. "Someone who was so full of hate and revenge for his father was changed by you, Naruto-kun . . . So I have no doubt in my mind that with your words you will be able to help Sasuke-kun and change him back to the person he once a was!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, a warm feeling washing over him as he remembered his promise to Sakura . . . "_**It's okay, Sakura-chan, I'll bring Sasuke back for sure! That's a promise of a lifetime!"**_

If possible, the depression he had felt earlier was now lifted from his heart, and the determination to bring Sasuke back to the village renewed. His arms pulled Hinata closer to him, tears flowing from his eyes but no longer from the frustration and pain he had felt earlier. "How is it . . . that you, Hinata . . . always . . . . *sniff* . . . Thank you . . ."

Hinata smiled softly, tears still falling from her eyes. "I have faith in you, Naruto-kun."

The two continued to stand there, both just concentrating on the warm feeling of embracing one another. Naruto's thoughts slightly drifted over to his feelings for Sakura . . . wandering back to when he had made her that promise of a lifetime . . . He had always realized her feelings for Sasuke, feelings that she still had today and feelings that he had forgotten she had, hoping they would shift to him instead someday . . .

It slightly hurt to finally come to terms that the person you wished would look your way and yearned for would like you back . . . that the person would never have those kinds of feelings for you. Yes, it did hurt, but . . .

_I have Hinata here . . . and maybe someday . . ._

As if on cue, the rain lessened into a light shower, and the thunder and lightening faded into the distance. His gaze shifted down, taking in the image of Hinata and him embracing each other. He liked this feeling - he liked being held by her. Her body trembled slightly from being soaked by the rain, but she refused to let go him – holding him to let him know she understood his pain and would gladly take some of the weight off his shoulders. Was this what you do when you love someone? To always be there for them? To listen to their pain? To comfort them? Hinata did all of these things without a second thought . . . did them for him . . .

A light blush crept to his cheeks as he let his hands caress her small back - she was much smaller than him . . . and having his arms wrapped around her . . .he felt so . . . right . . .

"Thanks, Hinata . . . I feel a lot better now . . ." he whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun. I'm glad I was able to help," she whispered back.

Smiling softly, Naruto was about to slowly pull out of Hinata's embrace so he could properly look at her but stopped when he felt something warm and soft against his whiskered cheek. The contact didn't last for long, only a second as Hinata had pecked a light kiss on his right side. She pulled away, her eyes downcast and a blush covering her entire face. "J-Just try not to get down on yourself and be the same old Naruto-kun that everyone l-loves…"

He felt Hinata's arms leave his waist, and the first thing he did was raise his hand to his cheek . . . still feeling the warmth left behind from her lips, his eyes wide with surprise.

"W-We should get back to village…w-we are kind of soaked," whispered Hinata, still unable to look him in the eye.

Naruto nodded softly, kneeling down to pick up the umbrella but leaving it closed. Hinata started to take a step towards the village but stopped when she felt Naruto's callused hand wrap around her smaller one, a big grin on his face.

"You know . . . I haven't seen you for about three days. How about after we get changed into some dry clothes, we go get some ramen?"

Hinata smiled, glad to see that the life was restored in Naruto's eyes instead of the soulless look they had moments ago when she found him in the rain.

"I – I would really like that, Naruto-kun. I – I 'm sorry I haven't been around lately, but I've been helping my family," explained Hinata, a blush still tinting her cheeks from her previous actions.

Naruto smirked and let out a sigh of contentment as they made their way to the village. "Ne, Hinata-chan, is it okay if I keep holding your hand? Even in front of everyone?"

The blush increased ten-fold from his suggestion and also the fact that he called her Hinata-_chan_. She was afraid that she would faint on the spot. Holding her ground, Hinata managed to stutter, "Yes . . . . I-I-I w-w-would . . . . l-l-like that, Naruto-kun."

Somehow through that little ordeal she had managed to keep her gaze locked with his, but her eyes widened as he brought their combined hands up to his lips, kissing the back of hers. "Great!"

Hinata took deep breaths, trying to control her hammering heart. Naruto simply chuckled as he watched her, his hand slightly tightening around hers.

"Did I ever tell you the time I gave my first kiss away? Although I'm told it doesn't count with another guy."

"W-What? How did that happened, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked, breaking into the story what had happened between him and Sasuke, then Sakura almost beating him half to death. Hinata giggled as they continued to reminisce about the past.

***************************

Painful tears rolled down her cheeks, her body wracking with sobs, her eyes watching the blond ninja walking away hand in hand with Hinata. They became smaller and smaller in her line of vision. Her chest tightened at the loss of something she never knew was there. It was ironic how true the saying was, "_you don't realize how precious something is until it's gone," _and now it really was gone. Watching Hinata kiss Naruto on the cheek had been hard enough, but seeing the soft look he gave her and then kissing the back of her hand had been too much. She didn't want to watch anymore, and yet she couldn't keep her eyes off of them. Never again would he ask her out on a date . . . never again would he blush when she sat close to him . . . never again would he think of her that way. She cried out her emotions, knowing that no one would hear her as she slumped against the tree behind her. Tears blurred her vision as she raised her hand . . .

"Come back, Naruto . . . please . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry I didn't realize it before . . . come back . . ."

Once again she had been too late . . . first with Sasuke on the night he left . . . and now with Naruto . . . both gone from her reach. For the longest, she had thought Naruto was simply annoying, always getting in her way and never understanding her. He was a prankster, and even though at times she found his jokes funny . . . she kept her cool to look good in front of Sasuke to try and get his attention. Those feelings suddenly changed the day he promised to bring Sasuke back, and her eyes had been opened to show that he really did understand.

After he had returned from his training with Jiraiya, she was once again confronted with her feelings for Naruto. When Chiyo from the Sand Village had said that removing the tailed beasts from the Jinchuuriki would kill them, her whole world had begun to crumble. The thought of Naruto dying shook her to the very core. Again, she was confronted when seeing him transformed into the Kyuubi with four tails. She had been scared, very scared of losing the Naruto she knew and cared for to the tailed-beast sealed inside of him. Never again did she want to see him transform into that horrible creature.

But he had transformed again . . . and now she had found out the truth as to why he had. Eavesdropping one day on her way to see her master, Neji had reported to Tsunade to tell her what exactly had transpired when Hinata had jumped in to save Naruto. Hinata had confessed to Naruto and attacked Pain, and upon seeing her cut down Naruto had immediately transformed.

Jealousy shook through her entire body at the thought. Even knowing of Hinata's crush for Naruto, she never would have guessed in a million years that the Hyuuga Heiress would gather enough courage to confess. Nor did she ever imagine Naruto returning those feelings to Hinata.

Now the two were seen on a daily basis together, talking, walking, side by side, though not showing any public display of affection until now . . . holding hands. She knew that Naruto would take things slow with this new development and not want to rush into this since it would be all so new to him. Not to mention the mess with Akatsuki and Sasuke still loomed over him.

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked up, not even startled to see Sai standing before her. Sometimes, her teammate could appear and disappear on a whim without anyone noticing his presence. His face was emotionless as ever, but there was now a change in his eyes which showed a note of concern for her. He held an umbrella in his left hand while he extended his right to her.

"Are you alright? Yamato-taichou was getting worried about you and Naruto . . . but I saw Naruto walking with Hinata back towards the village, so I came looking for you."

Sakura sighed softly, taking his hand to pull herself up. "Thanks, Sai."

Sai nodded, "Shall we head back? It's almost supper time, and Tsunade would like to talk to you before she leaves for the Land of Iron."

Sakura followed after Sai, staying close so she would be under the umbrella. The sketch book under Sai's left arm caught her attention.

"Were you out sketching the landscape?"

Sai nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "Yes, I was, actually . . . but then Naruto and Hinata caught my attention. They were acting in a way I had never seen before, so I sketched a few pages so I could look them up later to see what it means."

Sakura almost stopped but snapped out of her stupor before continuing on. "M-May I have a look?"

Passing her the sketch book, Sakura flipped through the first few pages. Her eyes recognized most of the scenery drawn from around them, and he had even done an excellent sketch of the thundering sky. What made the tears reappear in her eyes were the sketches of Naruto and Hinata hugging each other, Hinata kissing his cheek, and finally Naruto kissing the back of her hand.

"I've never seen Naruto act like this before, not even around you, Sakura. I was hoping Kakashi-sensei or Yamato-taichou would be able to . . . . Hey, Sakura!"

She released the sketchbook from her hands, running as hard as she could towards the village. Sai just barely caught the book before it could hit the cold ground, a confused look on his face as he looked down at his sketches. He could not understand at all why Sakura was so upset.

Authors Note:

I edited this chapter a bit to fit what is currently going on in the manga right now.


	3. Facing Your Heart

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Narai Moroha

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Facing Your Heart**

"Alright, Sakura, spill it!" hissed Ino, nudging her friend back to reality.

"Wha-What?" asked Sakura, clutching her side.

"You've been spacing out constantly for the past three months, barely eating at times, and half the time you look like you're going to cry! What the heck is going on?"

Sakura sighed, pulling the white sheet that she was washing out of the river and hanging it on the clothes line.

"Well?" asked Ino, sounding more aggravated than before.

"It's nothing really. I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all . . . you know, with Sasuke and . . ."

"Liar. Both you and Naruto looked like you lost your souls there for a few days, but he seems to be fine and dandy," Ino sighed softly. "I thought we were friends, Sakura. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sakura was about to respond, but movement in the distance caught her attention. A group from the Hyuuga clan was making their way back on what appeared to be a very successful hunting trip.

_Looks like deer meat is on the menu for tonight for the Hyuuga clan_. She stiffened slightly as she caught sight of Hinata who was in a deep conversation with her cousin.

Ino noticed immediately, her eyes darting back and forth between Hinata and Sakura. What the heck had the Hyuuga Heiress done to make Sakura look so rigid? Suddenly, it came to her. "Are you jealous of Hinata?"

Sakura spun around so fast she almost knocked down the sheet she had just cleaned. "What? Oh, come on, Ino. That's silly!"

But the look in Sakura's eyes could not fool Ino. Sighing she finished washing her sheet, hung it up on the line, and grabbed Sakura by the hand.

"We are going to talk - now!"

***************

Tsunade smiled as she watched the Hyuugas deposit the five deer bodies into the food tent to be butchered for tonight's meal. "Good work, all of you."

"It was nothing, Hokage-sama; quite the easy hunt for us," commented Koh.

"You are all dismissed for today. Tomorrow the supplies will arrive, and you can start building the Hyuuga estate," announced Tsunade. "Finally, we can start the actual rebuilding of the village."

The past three months had been mostly clean up, taking down of the outer wall that had surrounded Konoha, and trying to come up with the architectural plan. Now that everything was in order, it was time to actually start building.

Bowing to the Hokage, all the Hyuuga turned to take leave.

"Oh, Hinata, can you come here for a second," smiled Tsunade, watching the Hyuuga Heiress turn around with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

Still smiling, Tsunade leaned forward to whisper in Hinata's ear. "_He_ will be back tonight from his mission."

A soft blush touched her cheeks along with a smile. "Thanks, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded, laughing softly as Hinata caught up with her clan and almost ran into Neji. Sighing softly, she returned to her office, which was currently one of the larger tents in the area. Kakashi was already in there waiting for her.

"Feeling like your old self again?"

The ninja nodded. "But making me not take any missions for two months was a little over the top, Tsunade-sama."

"Nonsense. I haven't been accepting a lot of missions since we need everyone here to help with the village. Not to mention I figured you needed a well deserved break, and we still need some reliable ninjas in case we are attacked."

"I understand. So then I take it the ones on missions right now will be back soon?"

"Yes, with all the lumber we have collected and the supplies coming in from the Sand village we can finally start rebuilding."

"So, why is it that you wished to speak with me, Tsunade-sama?"

"In all honesty, it's based on a personal issue."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, perplexed. "Pardon?"

"It's about Sakura. She's been acting stranger than usual, and I'm trying to figure out what's going on with her. Not concentrating on her work, constantly making mistakes, and most of the time in her own little world. Even with her as my apprentice I've never seen her like this, so I figured since you were her team leader maybe you would have some idea."

The copy-ninja stared at the Hokage, wondering if she was actually being serious or pulling his leg. He had also noticed Sakura's strange behavior, but for him to be asked the reason behind it... "Ah, no, Tsunade-sama, I do not know what is wrong with her."

Tsunade sighed softly. "Well, I'm hoping she snaps out of it soon."

**************

A good distance away from the village and high up in one of the tallest trees, Ino decided this was as good a place as any for a private conversation. She was determined to find out what was wrong with Sakura, even if it meant beating it out of her best friend. Minutes passed, and Sakura still remained silent with her eyes finding the branch beneath her very interesting.

Sighing softly, Ino tried to at least get the conversation going. "You know - I'm a bit jealous of Hinata too."

"Y-You are?" asked Sakura.

"I mean come on! Out of all the kunoichi, her curves are to die for! I swear, I think there's some secret in the Hyuuga family for having a nice chest because Hanabi also..."

Sakura frowned and once again went back to staring at the branch.

Ino sighed in frustration. "Okay that's not why you're upset, but come on, Sakura! You've got to snap out of it! It's been close to three months since you've been acting all mopey! I mean... if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous of Hinata for going out with Naruto!"

She was met with silence, and it shocked her. Ino had been expecting Sakura to go into denial and call her crazy for thinking that she would be jealous of Hinata for that. Hell, she had been half joking when she said it, hoping to get a rise out of her. But Sakura's silence confirmed what she had just jested.

"Whoa…wait… Sakura, are you serious?" She sat down right beside her friend, placing a hand Sakura's shoulder.

"If… If I tell you the truth… will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Of course I will, Sakura! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Sakura laughed softly, "You sure you can keep that promise? Usually you're the one spreading all the gossip around the village."

"Only if it's an important topic though! I mean come on, you got to admit that Naruto finally dating someone is big enough news to get written in the paper and . . ." Ino immediately shut her mouth.

Another sigh left her lips, and Sakura clasped her hands in front her. "I never thought of him as more than a friend – maybe even like the brother I never had . . . but this, I never even thought about it until I saw him and Hinata."

Ino shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders for support. "Are you sure you're not just jealous of him being with somebody? I mean, maybe it's not him that you actually like."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for the longest time, all of his attention was focused on you. Even if it did annoy you, deep down I'm sure you liked him always asking you out. You liked the attention you were getting from him, but now . . . you see him with Hinata. You see the way he looks at her, and you wish that was the way someone would look at you."

Sakura shook her head. "I've already taken that into consideration, but it's more than that."

Ino's eyes widened. "Wait, so does that mean you're really…?"

"Yeah. I was mostly trying to catch Sasuke's attention, but over these past few years with him gone, Naruto . . . he grew on me, sort of snuck into my heart without even noticing."

They were silent for a moment, both watching the sun slowly starting to set in the distance. Ino finally interrupted the silence. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"I really don't know…"

"Well . . . I think you should tell him!"

"What?! I can't possibly do that! Naruto and Hinata are together!"

Ino smiled and pulled her friend closer, "Of course you can. I mean, they are only dating right now; nothing serious is going on between them! What if he really does have feelings for you? Maybe they are stronger than his feelings are for Hinata?"

"Ino! I simply can't…"

"And why not? You'll never know if you don't tell him! If he does reject you, though, then you'll know it's something that wasn't meant to happen between you two. Then you can move on instead of staying where you are at right now. You can't keep thinking of 'What if' situations or 'What could have been' because it's getting you nowhere, Sakura. So you either need to step up and confront him or step down and move on. You can't just stay stuck in the middle!"

_Can I really do that? Could I really ask him if he . . . likes me back? But Ino is right . . . I can't stay like this forever! I've got to get a fricken grip . . . geez, I'm surprised Tsunade hasn't hit me one upside the head yet._

"He is coming back tonight from a mission with Sai and Yamato-sensei. You should corner him after he reports to Tsunade," suggested Ino.

"I'll think about," replied Sakura.

As they watched the sun finally set, Sakura somehow felt better than she had in a long time.

**********************

"So no troubles then?" asked Tsunade.

"Nope, easy as pie!" smirked Naruto. Sai and Yamato nodded in agreement as they passed her their reports.

"Good to hear. I'm sure by now you've heard of what's going to be happening over the next few weeks?"

"Finally we can actually start rebuilding Konoha! I got to say sleeping in a tent isn't . . ."

"Would you rather be sleeping on the cold ground with no shelter, Naruto?" questioned Tsunade. "Or perhaps you would like to stay in the hospital with the rest of the patients?"

Seeing Tsunade crack her knuckles, Naruto shut up immediately.

"You are all dismissed."

The three ninja left without another word.

"Idiot," mumbled Tsunade but soon smiled. "If he ever becomes Hokage, it could mean our doom."

Outside, Naruto and his team went their separate ways. Being away for a week, he suddenly had a huge craving for ramen, and he knew exactly who he wanted to join him.

Moments later, he found himself outside of the area where the Hyuuga clan had pitched their humongous tents. It surprised him how much Hinata's father never really said anything about him and her actually spending more time together, but sometimes he would catch a glare from the Head.

_Of course, I can't count the last time I brought her home . . . thought I was dead there for a moment._

If anybody, Neji had been the best sport out of them all, but, of course, he did get the one death threat that if he ever hurt Hinata . . . his body would never be found.

"Um, Naruto?"

Naruto jumped slightly from hearing his name being called and turned around to find himself almost nose to nose with Sakura. "Whoa!"

Sakura gasped as he jumped away from her and ended up hitting the back of his head on a low branch, falling to the ground.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Ow…" mumbled Naruto, rubbing the back of his head while his face was buried in the grass, "Yeah, Sakura-chan, I'm okay . . . what are you doing here?"

Sakura winced and tried to come up with an answer.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything . . . but I've never seen you around this area before. You looking for Hinata or Neji?"

"Uh…" Sakura started to fiddle around with her hands. "No, actually…I was looking for you."

Naruto stopped rubbing the back of his head and jumped to his feet. "Looking for me? Is something wrong? Come to think of it you have been acting strange for a while now. Want to tell me what's going on? I'm all ears!"

"I'd like that, Naruto."

"Do you want to talk it over ramen? I was going to ask Hinata, but if you want to we can go instead, and I can meet up with her later."

Sakura blushed. "Ah, actually, I was thinking if we could go somewhere private…alone."

"Hmm, that bad, huh? Alright, where do you want to go?"

Smiling Sakura grabbed his hand, and with out saying a word lead him off deeper into the forest. Her cheeks reddened at the thought of holding his hand, but there was still a slight sting at the fact he wasn't holding hers back. As the two disappeared into the trees, Neji stepped out of his hiding place. His eyes locked onto where they had disappeared.

_I wonder what Sakura's up to?_

"Yo, Neji!"

The Hyuuga turned around to see Kiba and Shino walking towards him. "Good evening."

Kiba's smile turned into a frown as his eyes turned in the direction where Naruto and Sakura had gone off into the forest. "So what's going on?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm certainly going to find out."

"Keh, I know you don't really trust Naruto that much when it comes to him being closer with our teammate, but you need to relax a little."

"I don't think Naruto's the one he's worried about," commented Shino.

"I know what she plans to do," sighed Neji, starting to follow after them.

"What? You're going to spy on them?" asked Kiba, rather stunned.

"Spy? Really, you think I would sink so low and do something like that? I'm just merely going to observe."

Laughing softly Kiba followed after him. "Well then, allow me to help you 'observe' as well."

Shino didn't say anything, instead he continued on his way into the Hyuuga area to find Hinata.

"Thanks for distracting Hinata for us Shino!" called Kiba, waving at his team mate.

"You could keep your voice down just a little," whispered Neji, picking up the pace a bit after activating his Byakugan. The two ninja jumped from tree to tree, using all of their stealth techniques so they would not be noticed.

"So what's the deal with Sakura anyway? She's been acting strange since-"

"Since Hinata and Naruto started seeing more of each other . . . I'm sure you can piece together what that means," Neji whispered.

"But that's ridiculous! He's been asking her out since we were genin, and she's always found him so annoying! Even after he returned from his training, she . . ."

"You ever heard of the saying 'you don't realize how precious something is until it's taken away**'?"**

Kiba was silent for a moment. "So…what? Naruto starts paying attention to Hinata, and Sakura realizes she actually likes him that way?"

"Exactly."

A soft growl escaped his throat. "And she plans to tell Naruto she likes him then?"

"You got another reason she's dragging him off into the forest…alone?"

"Well, how do you think Naruto's going to react? If he lets Hinata go to be with Sakura, I'll beat his ass, then beat him some more until-"

"You will do no such thing!" hissed Neji. "With your temper, you'll leave evidence; if I do it, no one would ever know."

Kiba tried to keep his laugh quiet. "Protective of your little cousin, huh? That's a nice change."

Neji finally came to a halt and leapt into the nearest tree, quickly followed by Kiba, "Close enough now. I'll watch them; can you hear what they are saying?"

Closing his eyes, Kiba listened. Concentrating, he blocked out all other sounds and finally heard Sakura's voice.

"So your mission went well then?"

"It was fairly easy, just had to deliver a scroll," said Naruto, taking a seat on the rock next to him. "So, what's on your mind? Everyone's been worried about you; at first, we thought you were sick or something. Does this have to do with Sasuke?"

Sakura's face fell slightly, her eyes drifting down to the ground. "No… you see… it has to do . . . with something . . . that happened…"

"Eh? Sorry, Sakura-chan, can you speak up?"

Her mouth opened but still he couldn't hear anything. Frowning, he stood up and walked towards her. "Sakura-chan, if you don't speak up then I can't hear-"

Sakura's head lifted up, and the look that she gave him made Naruto stop in his tracks, his eyes widening with shock. A soft pink blush covered her cheeks, and her eyes . . . the only way he could best describe them was that they were identical to the way Hinata always looked at him. Before he could say a word, Sakura took a step closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and closing her eyes as she leaned up to kiss him.

_His lips are so close to mine, so close I can feel his breath against mine . . ._

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sakura by the waist and pushed her away, their lips had only been a centimeter apart. She stumbled backwards, almost tripping over her own feet. Naruto backed away so that there was some distance between them, his mind racing, trying to sort through what had almost just happened.

Kiba had been ready to pounce, but Neji held him back. "He stopped her, don't worry!"

Sakura looked back up at Naruto who looked pale as ghost - scared and confused, almost as if she were to take a step forward he would run away. Tears pooled in her eyes, head dropping down as her hands came up and clenched against her chest.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto . . ." she cried out. "I-I just…I wanted to tell you that I – that I . . ."

Naruto didn't move, his eyes widening even further if that was possible.

"I – I like you, Naruto, I really do like you!"

His face became even paler, and if Neji didn't know any better he was afraid the blond ninja was going to pass out.

"You know, I think it's safe to go now, Neji. I really don't think Naruto will…"

"Quiet…"

Sakura tried to gather her thoughts, "I never noticed until that night at the hospital when you and Hinata were talking in the tree and . . ."

That got Naruto's attention. "Wait, what?! How did you know about that? No one was . . . no, wait. The window wasn't fully opened when I took Hinata back into the hospital, but it was when I brought her into her room . . ." Realization dawned on his face. She had been watching them, spying on him!

"I'm sorry! I went to check on Hinata, and she was gone! I was about to go look for her, but then I heard voices outside. I saw the two of you, and I just couldn't pull myself away . . . I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"Sakura-chan . . ."

"And then two weeks later, I saw the two of you again together! You and I, we were both so miserable about hearing what had happened to Sasuke, and I couldn't find anything to say or do to cheer you up. But then Hinata came along and you – you started smiling again and were your old self!"

Naruto could no longer look her straight in the eye, his eyes shifting to the ground. "You've been spying on me?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not intentionally! I've just happened to stumble upon you two a few times, but instead of walking away like a normal person would . . ." She really started to cry now, her body wracking with sobs. "I'm so sorry, Naruto! You constantly asked me out ever since we were kids, and I never really noticed you until you promised to bring Sasuke back! After that I slowly, slowly started to like you more than just a teammate . . . more than a friend, and you got under my skin without me knowing it . . ."

Naruto didn't say anything, so she continued.

"I know that you're seeing Hinata, but I had to tell you! Ino finally brought me to my senses that I should let my feelings out." Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, she started walking towards Naruto. He didn't run from her, but his eyes remained on the ground. "I like you, Naruto, I really do . . ."

The Jinchuuriki didn't even move or react when Sakura wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his chest. Sakura waited and waited for him to say something, anything, but she heard nothing.

"Please, say something, Naruto . . . please tell me what you're thinking . . ."

Naruto still didn't say a word as he took a step back, gently putting his hands on Sakura's shoulders and pushing her away. Sakura looked up, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. His hands remaining on her shoulders, he took in a deep breath before speaking. "I liked you back then, because both of us wanted to be acknowledged by others: you wanted to be noticed by Sasuke, and I wanted to be recognized by you and everyone in the village, but especially you."

He spoke barely above a whisper, so Sakura didn't dare interrupt or make a sound and just listened to his words. The sorrow in his voice made her heart break as she was the main cause behind it.

"You were so pretty and talented, and I wanted you to acknowledge me so much that it hurt. I tried to cover it up by acting cool and tough all the time, but deep down it hurt so much sometimes it was unbearable."

Tears once again pooled in her eyes, and she could see that tears threatened to overtake his eyes as well.

"When we were placed on the same team, I was so happy! For a full five seconds I was the happiest guy in the world! But then Iruka-sensei announced that Sasuke would be with us as well. I knew – I knew you loved him and that I was just simply an annoyance to you. But I kept trying to win your heart…heh, you know me - I never like to give up."

Sakura couldn't even make a small laugh at his joke, not while tears were pouring down his face._ Have I really hurt him like this? This pain in my chest . . . is that what he felt every time I called 'Sasuke-kun' and looked at Sasuke-kun rather than him?_

"Unbeknownst to me, there was someone who did acknowledge me. She really wanted to be my friend and play with me but was too shy to approach me. I always thought of her as weird, plain, and dark - could never figure her out. I never realized how she acted around me . . . was almost the same way you acted around Sasuke."

Neji closed his eyes and deactivated his Byakugan. "I think it's safe to go now. Naruto's a level headed guy and is doing the right thing."

"Oh sure, now you say that . . ." mumbled Kiba under his breath. The two ninjas left silently, giving their friends a private moment which they could only assume would involve more tears.

"I always acted tough around you and never dropping my guard, even though you were my teammate, someone I wanted to get to know me better. But the first person I actually really let my guard down in front of was her . . ."

Sakura flinched slightly and started to clue in on where this was going. _So he no longer has feelings for me? I was too late . . ._

"Both of us . . . we were called losers and failures and always wanted to prove others wrong that we could change! So we always got up to try again!"

"Naruto . . ."

"Even though we were the same, I saw right through her and always looking your way, waiting for you to notice me. You and I got closer through missions and the chuunin exam and I was so happy when you cheered for me against Kiba. I knew, deep down that you would never see me that way . . . and that your heart would always belong to Sasuke. I knew that when I made you that promise and I still intend to keep it . . . I will bring Sasuke back!"

"Naruto, I . . ."

"Even after I got back from training with Ero-sennin for three years . . . I thought maybe you had gotten over Sasuke and would look my way . . . but you didn't. Deep down, I still yearned for you, but when Pain attacked the village and Hinata came charging in like that . . ."

"Naruto, please . . ." whispered Sakura, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I inspired her! My smile saved her and changed who she was! She was the first person to ever say 'I love you'to me. Hinata and I have . . ." he paused for a minute, releasing one hand on her shoulder to wipe his eyes, "I've been so happy with her, the happiest I've been in a long time. The last time I remember being this happy is when I finally became a ninja. Sakura, I have to admit that deep down a part of me is just jumping for joy since I finally know that you really do like me back, but . . ." His eyes closed. It seemed like almost yesterday as he remembered what had transpired between Hinata and him before he left . . .

_**His heart was racing so fast it almost felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. His hands trembled slightly as they rested against Hinata's hips while one of hers was resting lightly on his shoulder and the other softly caressing his cheek.**_

"_**It's not a dangerous mission right?" asked Hinata, her eyes shifted from following her fingers to look into his blue eyes.**_

_**Naruto shook his head. "No, it's really simple. We just have to deliver a scroll, but Tsunade-baachan is being extra cautious and adding more people to the mission just to be safe."**_

"_**Makes sense."**_

_**Naruto let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding, not sure what to do when they were close like this. Sure, they had been holding hands and even pecking each other on the cheek when saying goodnight, but what came after that? In all honesty, he didn't know. Silently, he cursed himself for not paying more attention to his sensei's books; maybe they could have prepared him for this. What had started out as a simple walk in the forest and holding hands had come to him now leaning against a tree and Hinata very much in his personal space.**_

_**Her eyes remained on his, until they slightly moved down to his lips. He felt a shiver run up his body as Hinata leaned closer to him.**_

"_**Naruto-kun," she whispered softly. Her eyes closed, and her lips came closer to his.**_

_Is she . . . is she really going to . . . .? __**His heart was beating faster than before, and he suddenly forgot how to breathe, but then . . . **_

"_**Do you want me to stop?" **_

_**With every word she whispered he could feel her breath against his skin, causing another shiver to run down his spine which caused his eyes to close half way. Forgetting to actually think, Naruto closed the gap between them. It was something he had never experienced before – except the one time with Sasuke, but he had been so disgusted by it and tried to banish the thought from his mind. **_

_**Hinata's lips were soft, warm, wet and felt amazing against his own. He could feel her breathing through her nose and the caresses her hand made against his cheek. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and the light blush on her cheeks. Over the past three months, her blushes had lessened around him.**_

_**The contact ended all too soon as Hinata slightly pulled away, eyes opening halfway to look into his. Fingers that had been caressing his cheek trailed down to move across his lips, and she could feel his hot breath against the tips. Both of them were breathing fast, pondering about the new step they had just taken.**_

_**Naruto realized that he wanted it again – he wanted to feel her lips on his again.**_ "_**Hinata . . ." he whispered, hands that had remained on her hips moved up to her back, pulling her to him. **_

_**Her own hands moved away from his face and onto his chest, and she could feel his heart pounding against her fingertips. The blush on her cheeks increased in color as she once again closed her eyes; he kept his open. Again, the mysterious shiver returned to his body as their lips reconnected. His eyes remained half closed, wanting to see her peaceful face as they kissed but also wanting to make sure that this was real - that he was really kissing her! Just when he was getting used to the feeling of their lips pressed together, he gasped when Hinata's lips move against his own, caressing them. Another shiver ran over his entire body, and he liked it . . . he liked that feeling and wanted more.**_

_**Hearing his gasp, Hinata pulled away again, her eyes not able to meet his as she stuttered, "I r-really don't know w-what I'm doing . . ."**_

_**Naruto laughed softly. "Neither do I, but I do know one thing . . ."**_

_**The blush increased on her cheeks from the hooded look he was giving her and the slight huskiness that had taken over his voice. Leaning forward so that his back was no longer against the tree and with quick maneuvering, he switched their positions.**_

"_**I don't want to stop . . ." he whispered, hands braced against the tree as he leaned into her.**_ _**A small gasp escaped her lips before they were covered by his again.**_

_**The night passed on, but time seemed to stand still for them as they experimented and enjoyed this new contact.**_ _**He would never forget the small whimpers that she had made when his hands caressed her neck. Or the way he could feel and hear her heart pounding as fast as his, knowing he was the only one that made her feel this way.**_

_**It was burned into Hinata's mind when her fingers had found their way into his blond spikes. The way his body had shivered and the sound that had escaped his lips made her shiver with delight.**_

_**They continued kissing throughout the night until it hurt to do so, both of their lips red and puffy from the continuous contact. **_

_**Naruto kept his head buried against her neck, shifting to breathe in the smell of her hair while her hands traced circles on his back. No words were spoken between the two, but nothing needed to be said. They were content with just listening to the sounds of the night, the other's heartbeats, and the slowing down sound of their breathing.**_

_**Never before had he felt this way before . . . this feeling of contentment and acceptance. feeling wanted and needed . . .**_

_I never want this feeling to go . . . I've already had a taste of what it feels like and to lose it now . . ._

_**All too soon, Naruto had to break the silence, "We should get back. Tsunade-baachan will be mad if she hears I slept in because I was out all night,"**_

_**Hinata nodded, knowing full well she didn't want to have an ill-tempered father to deal with.**_

(A/N: THEY WERE ONLY KISSING LIP TO LIP . . . NO MAKING OUT, OR ANYTHING DIRTY SO GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER)

Blue eyes reopened to meet Sakura's gaze. "What I feel for Hinata is more than what I ever felt for you . . . more than I will ever feel towards you . . ."

Sakura stepped back, her eyes leaving his and back to the safe zone of the ground. She could no longer look into his intense blue eyes, knowing that every word he had just said was the truth.

"Sakura-chan . . ."

"It's okay, Naruto, really it is. I'm glad that you told me the truth."

"I'm sorry . . ."

She shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who . . ."

Turning around she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Even though she felt crushed that she had lost Naruto, she also felt relieved as well for letting him know her feelings. Silence fell over them. He stared at her back, and she gazed up at the starry sky.

"You should get going. I'm sure Hinata has been waiting to see . . ."

"I know, but, Sakura-chan, are you going to be . . ."

Sakura whipped around to face him, a soft smile on her lips. "I'll be fine! I just really needed to get this off my chest and now that I have, I feel much better."

Naruto frowned slightly, knowing he was the cause of the pain behind her eyes.

"I want to thank you for being completely honest with me . . ."

"Sakura-chan . . ."

"Go! I know you want to see her too . . ."

After a slight hesitation Naruto started to head back, a soft '_I'm sorry_' could be heard as he passed her before breaking into a run. Sakura turned as she watched his retreating back. Once again she was alone, but it was a different feeling from all the other times. Deep down, she was very happy for Naruto. He had found someone who had seen who he really was since they were young children.

A few moments passed, and finally Sakura decided it was time to head back. Tomorrow would be different day . . .

*******************

Naruto raced back to where he had first run into Sakura, hoping that Hinata hadn't been waiting too long for him. His heart clenched slightly from the guilt he felt for telling Sakura the truth. Never had he ever expected that she had feelings for him. Perhaps had she confessed before the incident with Pain . . . Shaking his head as hard as he could, the thought was banished from his mind.

"Naruto-kun!"

Looking ahead, he saw Hinata. She was standing on a low tree branch and waving at him to catch his attention. Breaking out into a great big grin he leapt towards her. In one jump, he reached the branch she was on and couldn't help himself when he engulfed Hinata in a hug, lifting her up into the air and spinning. The grin grew face as he heard her giggling in his ear, "You missed me that much?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he set her down but kept his face buried against her neck. Shivers ran up Hinata's body as she felt his hot breath against her sensitive skin. Before she could say a word, his lips were against her neck, and she could only manage a gasp.

The blond ninja smiled at her reaction and noted a small apology to Ero-Sennin when he had called his books boring and useless. During his mission he had had some free time to do some reading of his master's books. Feeling her body slightly trembling and the way she was gripping the sides of his jacket, he couldn't help but feel male pride burning through his body. Pulling away, he pecked her on the forehead and released her from his embrace. Hinata's face was beet red, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat.

The previous event was washed from his mind, and all he could think about was the girl standing in front him. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving,"

Hinata nodded. "Ramen?"

Laughing softly, Naruto collected her hand in his as they jumped down from the tree. "Do you even need to ask?"

As they walked into the direction of Ichiraku's small temporary booth, a voice behind them stopped Naruto cold in his tracks.

"If she's out late again like last time . . ." called Neji, eyeing down the blond ninja.

Turning around slowly, Naruto looked into the eyes of Neji, Shino and Kiba, who weren't exactly glaring at him, but it wasn't a friendly stare either.

"Heh, I know, her father gave me a mouthful . . ."

"Oh, Hiashi-sama was quite generous the last time, but I will warn you if it happens again . . . well you have heard my threat before, and it still stands."

Sweating bullets, Naruto bobbed his head up and down that he understood perfectly and turned to continue his way onto Ichiraku's with Hinata.

The Hyuuga Heiress waved goodbye to her teammates and cousin before whispering to him, "Don't mind them! They're just acting like three big older brothers."

"Yeah . . . and I certainly wouldn't want to take all three of them on at once or your father for that matter!"

When they were out of visual and hearing range from their audience, Hinata turned and lightly kissed Naruto on the lips. "You shouldn't worry; I'll protect you from them."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as suddenly pushed Hinata against the nearest tree, his lips dominating hers. Hands came up to grasp her hips while her arms wrapped around his neck.

When they pulled apart he whispered, "But who's going to protect you from me?"

Wanting to get even, Hinata grasped his shoulders and quickly spun him around, his back hitting the tree with a small thud. Instead of going for his lips, she returned the favor he had given her earlier. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt her lips against his neck, right above his pulse point. He almost didn't hear her whisper, "I-I think I can take c-care of myself."

Laughing softly, the two pulled apart and their hands intertwined again as they headed off to get ramen at Ichiraku's.

Naruto couldn't help but feel joy and happiness whenever he was around Hinata. His heart always felt lighter, and the more they were together, the more he could feel the scars from his past slowly fade away. It was true when he had told Sakura this was the happiest he had ever felt, and he would do anything – everything within his power to make sure this feeling never disappeared. Hell he would take Pain on with one hand tied behind his back if it came down to it.

"You never did finish telling me your stories from your training session with Jiraiya-sama."

"Oh, that's right! Let's see where was I? …Oh yes! So while the women chased Ero-Sennin out of the bath house, I was laughing so hard I could barely stand up. . ." Naruto continued, waving his arms and adding action to his stories.


	4. Fear of Being Left Behind

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Blueangel236

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Fear of Being Left Behind**

Naruto stood outside of the newly built Hyuuga compound, his fist raised to rap on the door. He stood there for a moment before sighing softly in defeat, lowering his hand back down to his side. _Coward! You've avoided her long enough and made her cry! So grow some balls and knock already!_ Feeling the courage he had moments ago slowly slip away, Naruto turned and headed back to his apartment.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he had started avoiding Hinata, and all because of his own lack of confidence and stupidity. Shoulders sagged as he remembered what had caused this whole mess in the first place.

He had finally been successful in bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, but only after beating the ever-loving crap out of the said Uchiha. Once Sasuke had been down for the count and unable to move, Naruto had tried to convince the Uchiha that revenge against the village was not the answer; however after fighting for almost an entire day, it had been hard to speak. Sasuke, unfortunately, was unwilling to listen at the moment, screaming at Naruto that he had no idea how he felt about losing someone close to him.

"_**Bonds of love are something that you will never truly understand! No one could ever love you! You are a Jinchuuriki host and are destined to be alone! They would find you disgusting and leave you behind!"**_

At first, Naruto had ignored Sasuke's words as he watched Kakashi sling the Uchiha over his shoulder and Team 7 - including Sai - made their way back to Konoha. On their journey back, Naruto did a lot of thinking about his relationship with Hinata.

Five months ago, he had experienced his first kiss with her, and ever since then that was as far as they had gotten. With the threat of Akatsuki and Sasuke over his head, neither of them wanted to go any further. Having said that though, Naruto was finding it extremely difficult to keep their relationship at a complete standstill. Never before had he felt this way about anyone, and wanted to explore it more. If kissing her felt so amazing, what would the next step feel like?

All of that came to a screeching halt when he thought about Sasuke's words, and for a moment he wondered what he would do if Hinata all of a sudden decided he wasn't worthy enough of her and left. The thought made his heart clench and almost left him gasping for breath; reality finally set in his mind.

For over half a year, he had been living in a dream, always thinking that no matter what, Hinata would be in his life; however, with this reality check, he was almost left breathless. If Hinata left him now, it would hurt… it would hurt so much, and right now they were only dating. Two months ago, they had finally admitted to everyone that they were officially dating. But if things got more serious between them and then she left…

_Don't go there...don't even think about it._

Would he be able to stand it? In all common sense, Hinata could have anyone she wanted, so why him? Doubts and negativity soon flooded his mind. She was the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and he was a demon container. If anything, he would be nothing but a burden to her.

Everyone's perspective of him over the years had changed drastically, and no longer were hateful words whispered between the villagers. Unfortunately, there were still some who saw him as nothing more than a monster. He could handle people hating him, but could he stand people hating Hinata as well for being with him? Would she even want to deal with it? Only now was she regaining respect in her own clan, but to be shunned by the villagers for just being his girlfriend…

Now, two weeks after returning to the village, he avoided Hinata at all costs. Coming up with every excuse in the book not to spend time with her or go have lunch at his favorite ramen booth. He was scared – scared of the reality that one day she would no longer want to be with him. All of this - holding hands, hugging, kissing - was so new to him, and being able to finally experience what he had only once dreamed of, it went beyond his expectations. He had been so happy with Hinata by his side. So happy that he wasn't even living in reality. Now that he was aware of what could happen, he didn't want it anymore…

The clenching feeling around his heart, the shaking in his hands, and the continuous lumps in his throat were bad enough. If their relationship went farther, how would he feel when she left? No, it was better to break things off now, so before she could leave him, he would leave her first.

Every time he told Hinata he was busy with something or couldn't spend time with her, her expression broke his heart each time. But the reminder of _this is better for everyone _kept repeating itself in his head. And for the first time in a long time, the loneliness that he had felt back when he was a child returned like a tidal wave crashing on him. He kept telling himself that eventually the feeling would pass.

Finally, yesterday evening, Hinata had cornered him and softly demanded to know what was going on. He could see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes, so, instead of avoiding the problem like he had been with another excuse not to talk to her, he told the truth.

Hinata didn't say a word as he spoke, explaining why stopping things now was better for the both of them. After he finished, again he was met with silence. It hurt - his heart clenched as he watched the tears sliding down her cheeks and hitting the ground beneath her feet. Her hands tightened into fists, and her whole body shook. At first, he wanted to run to her and take all the words he had said back but knew that he couldn't, his mind dead set that this was for the best. She too would eventually get over him.

"**What did I do?"**

**Her soft spoken words left him speechless for a moment, and his whole body froze when finally their gazes met. **

"**What...did I do...to make you think...that I would ever...ever leave you?" her words were broken up as her body wracked with sobs. "I love you, Naruto-kun!"**

**Before he could say anything, she took the few steps to close the gap between them with her lips crashing onto his. Her hands fisted in his orange and black jacket not wanting to let him go, lips moving desperately against his. She wanted him to take back all the words he had just said to prove that never in a million years would she ever consider leaving. It hurt so much that he would even think such a thing...**

**Finally breaking the kiss but unable to look him in the eye, she rested her head on his chest.**

"**I've had a crush on you since we were children…and never have I thought…"**

**Naruto's eyes widened.**

"**Please…please don't go, Naruto-kun…" she cried, gripping his clothes even tighter.**

**He wasn't sure what to do. His mind was telling him that it was for the better - logically speaking it was for the best! But his heart was telling him the exact opposite. Was this truly for the best? Was he really being a fool here?**

"**Hinata… I…"**

"**YOU BASTARD!" **

**Naruto turned his head just in time as a fist connected with his jaw, forcing Hinata to let go as he crashed into the ground.**

"**Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried.**

**Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up, watching as Kiba glared at him. The dog ninja's body tensed and muscles flexed; preparing for another attack at Naruto. And before Naruto could say another word to Hinata or yell at Kiba to stop, the Inuzuka came charging at him again, grabbing him off the ground and slamming him against a nearby tree.**

"**You avoid her for weeks, and now you make her cry? You're dead meat!" growled Kiba, pulling his fist back to punch him in the face once more. With the force of Kiba's punch and the tree behind him, his world went black.**

**When he had come to, he was alone in the forest with a bruise on his right cheek and a black eye. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, meaning he had been lying there most of the night.**

**Slowly getting to his feet and dusting off his clothes, Naruto turned to head back to the village, but suddenly came nose to nose with Neji.**

"**You're finally awake? I was beginning to think Kiba had knocked you out for good. Luckily, I managed to convince him to escort Hinata-sama back home and that I would deal with you."**

**Naruto jumped back, raising his arms in defense for another attack.**

"**Please, Neji! Let me explain, I-"**

"**Are you stupid?" Neji asked calmly.**

"**What?"**

**Neji sighed and leaned against the tree closest to him. "I'm wondering if you truly are that stupid - to even think for one second that Hinata-sama would even consider dumping you." Neji glared at him with his cold white eyes and Naruto had to look away from that penetrating gaze. "Answer me. The only reason I'm here instead of Hiashi-sama is because he is currently out of the village. You should consider yourself lucky since I doubt he would have left you alive for making his daughter cry. If you thought Kiba's punches were hard from the stunt you pulled, you haven't seen anything compared to the Head Hyuuga when he is angry."**

**Naruto's body started to shake at the thought.**

"**So tell me why you pulled such an idiotic move on my cousin?"**

"**You – you wouldn't understand…"**

"**Try me."**

**The blond ninja growled, "Trust me - you don't know!" Then, very softly, he mumbled, ". . . She could do better . . ."**

**Neji's eyes widened slightly at his whispered words. "I see . . ."**

"**So, if you don't mind . . ."**

"**You feel as if things are getting out of control. Never before have you felt this way about someone, and the thought of them leaving you is so heartbreaking...that you try to leave them before they can hurt you?"**

**Naruto's eyes shot up from the ground, staring at Neji with his mouth wide open.**

"**Wake up, Uzumaki. Everyone who starts a relationship for the first time has felt like this, and you're not the only one."**

**His hands clenched in anger. "Not everyone has a demon sealed inside their . . ."**

"**We all have our demons!" barked Neji, silencing Naruto. "Faults that we figure will eventually scare the person away!" Before Naruto could react, Neji grabbed him by the front of his jacket, almost lifting him up into the air. "You are afraid...you are a coward, fearing that Hinata-sama will suddenly see you as someone who is unworthy of her! Is that what you think? Well, you're dead wrong! I have known Hinata-sama most of my life, and I have never seen her this happy before!"**

"**If she continues to stay by my side, then it will make her unhappy! I'm one of the Jinchuuriki!"**

**Neji continued to glare at Naruto, his grip not lessening on his jacket. "Let me tell you something – something I have told no one else, and the only reason I'm telling you is because I think it will get through to your thick, stupid skull. I know exactly how you feel because I tried to pull the same stunt . . ."**

**Naruto's eyes softened at that statement. **Neji did the same thing? But who . . .

"**So then, the rumors that you and TenTen . . ."**

"**I'm from the Branch house, and I once foolishly considered that that was a reason for her to...leave me. If we were to continue down this path it would leave nothing but hardships for her, or so I selfishly thought. However, unlike Hinata... TenTen - she, well...it was the reason I was stuck in the hospital for a few days."**

**Naruto flinched at the thought of TenTen actually overtaking the Hyuuga Jounin and putting him in the hospital.**

"**She was mad...very mad. I lost count how many times she called me stupid or an idiot. I had considered every logical reason for her to leave, and by all rights she should have...but tell me something, Naruto, when has love ever been logical?**

"**It is a human emotion that is unexplainable... so don't think that logic can answer it. Stop thinking of the negative things that could happen and concentrate on the positives like you always do! And before you say that you don't deserve to be loved, when has anyone gotten what they deserved? All one can do is reach for higher things and work hard to get to them!"**

**He could feel the anger building in him, his mouth running away, "Your situation and mine are completely different! I've got a killer fox inside of me that could destroy this village in a second!"**

"**And when has that ever mattered to her? She's known about the Kyuubi since childhood, and still she had such a horrible crush on you! Why would that change now?"**

**Naruto felt his anger slowly start to fade and memories played through his mind of her constant reminders to him that the Kyuubi did not affect her feelings for him. To her, he was Naruto and would always be just Naruto, even with a demon still sealed in him.**

**Releasing the Kyuubi container, Neji regarded him for a second before turning to leave. "Think about what I said...and give Hinata a moment to calm down before you talk to her. If you don't come tonight, Kiba and I will be hunting you down."**

After that, Naruto had found the tallest tree in the forest, and on its highest branch he sat there thinking about Neji's words. Pushing aside all of the negative thoughts that had plagued his mind during the past two weeks, he concentrated on the good ones.

The feeling of someone waiting for him when he was gone - it was something he had longed for ever since childhood. Every time he came back from a mission now, Hinata was usually waiting for him with a smile on her face. The feeling he got from it was a deep longing and happy one that almost brought tears to his eyes. He had nearly cried the first time he had said to her 'Tadaima' to which she responded with 'Okaeri-nasai' after a long hard mission.

Holding hands, embracing someone, eskimo kisses, actual kissing - never had he experienced any of these physical contacts before, and now that he had, he didn't want them to disappear. In fact he wanted more.

Getting to know Hinata was the best thing that ever happened to him. Learning about her childhood, her likes and dislikes, favorite food, favorite jutsu - he loved learning about her, and he wanted to know more personal things about her.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered the time she had said how much she liked his whiskered cheeks before kissing them. She truly did not care that the Kyuubi was inside him or that if it was unsealed he could kill her.

He had wished for all of this his whole life and had wanted to throw it away because he got scared. Usually if you got scared in a fight, you would just train harder, stand up and fight again. But battles of the heart were played on a much different field, and being hurt on an emotional level cost more than a physical wound did. With time, physical wounds healed, but time did nothing for wounds of the heart . . .

The risk of being hurt and left behind – yes, they were scary, but the benefits that came when you were with someone were well worth the risk.

_I just have to work harder at this. Take on the challenges as if I were training normally instead of being a coward._

By the time Naruto had come to the conclusion that he had been a complete idiot for what he did and had summoned up the courage to actually talk to Hinata, the sun had set and once again it was nightfall.

And so here he was. Ready to knock on the Hyuuga door and beg for Hinata to forgive him for being such an idiot, but upon facing his problem his courage had fallen.

Only after a few steps back towards his apartment did Naruto stop . . .

_What the hell am I doing!? I can't just leave like this! For one thing, Neji and Kiba will kill me and hide my body if I don't; but more importantly if I don't fix things with Hinata now they may never be fixable_

Smacking himself on the forehead, Naruto whipped right around, ran towards the Hyuuga door and knocked loudly three times. He could hear whispered voices on the other side, and the sound of bolts moving to unlock it. As the door opened Naruto came face to face with . . .

"TenTen?"

The weapons Ninja regarded him with a solemn look, twirling a kunai on her right hand,

"How come all you guys are idiots? I've been trying to tell Hinata she should have just kicked your . . ."

"That's enough."

TenTen looked to her left before disappearing and within a few seconds Neji had taken her place. "Hinata-sama is currently in her room. I've taken the liberty of removing all servants from the house for a few hours so that no one will interrupt."

Naruto blushed, but it quickly disappeared when Neji cracked his knuckles.

"By interrupt I mean you telling Hinata-sama how much of an idiot you were, apologizing, and making it up to her. If you decide to do anything else that involves the removal of clothing, I'll cut off your head, and I don't mean the one above your shoulders!"

Pale as a ghost, Naruto nodded.

"Good, now follow me."

Neji lead Naruto down a series of different hallways that would be quite confusing to an outsider. However, Naruto had been to Hinata's room before when she had showed him pictures of her childhood. Telling Neji that he knew the way to Hinata's room would most likely lead to wrong conclusions and the removal of certain body parts.

When Neji led Naruto past Hinata's room, a confused look came across his face but thought it better not to ask. Opening the shoji to his left, Naruto was lead into a huge garden.

"She has moved from her room to here. Follow the stone path towards the pond, and you will find her," instructed Neji, deactivating his Byakugan.

"Thank you," whispered Naruto.

"My debt to you from when you helped me see that destiny can be changed is paid; we are now even."

Naruto nodded before stepping down the stairs and started walking down the stone path. The Hyuuga Jounin watched him for a moment before turning around to head back to his own guest.

A soft gust of wind passed by, causing the trees to sway and the aroma of the nearby flowers passed Naruto. Catching the smell of lilacs, he turned to see a tree full of them. He remembered that lilacs were the first flowers he had ever brought Hinata. Smiling softly and hoping Neji wouldn't kill him for this, he walked towards the tree.

*********

Hinata stared down at her reflection in the pond. She couldn't see herself clearly with the ripples her tears created. Crying for a full day had not lessened them at all; instead it only intensified as the day went on.

TenTen had come by her room to cheer her up, trying to explain that boys were nothing but idiots. She even told her a similar story when Neji had tried to convince her with logical reasons why it wouldn't work between them with him being in the Branch House. Hinata couldn't help but smile a little now that she knew the real reason her cousin had been in the hospital for a few days.

"**Naruto just got cold feet isall and it happens to everyone when things between them get serious. I heard from Sakura that Sasuke said some pretty mean things to Naruto when the two of them fought...something along the lines of him being a Jinchuurki and that no one could ever love him. He's just being an idiot right now, and you've got to knock some sense into him."**

Taking a deep shuddering breath Hinata attempted to wipe her tears away, but the memory of Naruto's words were still fresh in her mind.

"**I don't think its right for us to see each other anymore. You're the heir to the Hyuuga clan, and I'm a demon container - it will never work between us. I know you've known about the Kyuubi for a long time, but I don't think you've considered all the hardships that could go along with it. So, before this gets anymore serious between us and you decide to leave me... I think it's best that we break it off here."**

Tears once again started to roll down her cheeks. She had never thought of leaving Naruto...never. The very thought of him disappearing and never to see him again was so painful to think about it instantly made her heart clench. She had felt this pain before when Naruto had battled against the leader of Akatsuki and was almost taken away. The thought of Naruto disappearing from her world had been so overwhelming, her body had moved all on its own. Jumping down into the huge crater without even a second thought to protect the one she cared and loved most...even though she knew she didn't stand a chance against the enemy.

Naruto had fears that she would leave him, and she had the same fears. Scared of opening her heart more to the blond ninja, thinking he would find her weak and useless, being left behind by her crush...her boyfriend . . .

"Hinata-chan?"

Gasping in surprise, Hinata whipped her head around to see Naruto standing behind her at the beginning of the dock. She had been so deep in her own thoughts she had been completely oblivious to someone coming up behind her.

_What kind of ninja am I to let my guard down like that? If that had been an enemy, I would have been dead!_

Her eyes fell on the small bouquet of flowers in his hands...lilacs . . .

_Those are . . ._

Naruto scratched the back of his head and couldn't help but shift from foot to foot in nervousness and guilt. He had been watching her for a few minutes, seeing the tears rolling down her face. Tears that he has caused.

"Can we talk?"

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

Sighing with relief that she was actually willing to talk to him was the first good sign that he could fix this. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly approached Hinata where she sat on the end of the wooden dock with her legs dangling over the edge. Moving the flowers to his right hand, he took a seat beside her, leaving his left hand free to grasp her smaller one in his. He half expected for her to jerk her hand out of his, but she didn't; instead she squeezed his hand back.

A sort of awkward silence engulfed them as Naruto tried to find the right words to explain himself, and he ended up blatantly telling Hinata the truth like he always did . . .

"I got scared," whispered Naruto.

Hinata lifted her gaze from their locked hands to look at him, her pale violet eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I've been alone most of my life, and I've always longed to have someone welcome me home, to have physical and emotional contact with someone. It was the first thing I ever dreamed about before becoming Hokage. Then when finally I got what I wished for...I was overwhelmed...with a happiness that I have never felt before in my life."

Naruto stopped for a moment, placing the flowers in his hand down so that he could reach forward and caress Hinata's cheek. She leaned into his touch, welcoming the contact which made Naruto relax more and speak from his heart.

"I've been so happy these past eight months, and I started to think I was living in a dream. I tried to see this from a logical point of view and couldn't figure out what you see in me in the first place. I'm someone who has a demon sealed in his body, and I'm with the heir to the Hyuuga clan, who are practically royalty in Konoha.

"Thinking only of the negative things...it got to me. The thought of you realizing that I'm not. . . that you...thinking you would leave me, and it just hurt so much that I couldn't stand it. So I-I thought if I broke it off first...it wouldn't hurt as much."

Hinata remained silent. Deep down, she wanted to wipe all his fears away but continued to listen, letting him get his worries off his chest.

"After seeing you cry like that, getting punched by Kiba, and then getting a tongue lashing from Neji made me realize that I was just being a total idiot - tossing aside the best thing that has ever happened to me like that - and you have every right use your Juho Soshiken on me."

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, mentally lecturing himself for hurting her in the first place and making her cry. The hand caressing her cheek left for a moment to pick up the lilacs at his side and present them to her.

"I'm an idiot, but I want to be your idiot. I can be really dense and stupid at times and I know that that sounds like an excuse for what I did but...I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I'm so sorry for what I said to you, and I take everything back."

Tears started to fall from his eyes, "I want to keep us going. I know it will be scary, and I'm sure I've got some traits and habits that make you mad, but if you can look past that...I-I want us to stay together!"

Naruto watched as a small smile formed on her lips and her own free hand coming up to take the flowers from his. She brought them up to her nose to smell their sweet aroma. Setting them on the dock beside her, she raised her hand again to rest it on his whiskered cheek. A soft blush dusted her cheeks as she finally realized he had called her 'Hinata-chan'.

"I've been scared too, thinking that Naruto-kun would want to leave me as well."

Blue eyes widened upon hearing her similar fear to his.

"I still sometimes see myself as weak, useless, as someone who cannot change. I usually think these things when you're not around, but whenever I'm with you...those fears just melt away. I've told you many times before, Naruto-kun, that you being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi doesn't bother me at all," she whispered, pulling his head down to hers so that their noses brushed against each other. Her fingers lightly traced the birthmark whiskers on his cheeks, and Naruto couldn't help but shiver under her touch.

"I know what you mean, and when I was with you I never even thought of those things before, but, after what Sasuke said to me . . ."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Hinata pressed her lips against his. Any worry or doubt that had been in his mind flew out the window as he returned the kiss eagerly. The hand on her cheek moved into her hair, feeling the silky strands move through his fingers. Their lips caressed one another, never breaking as they rekindled the lost contact. Naruto realized how much he had missed kissing Hinata, and not having that contact for two weeks made him wish it never ended.

Hinata pulled his face closer to hers, tilting his head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss. Fingers continued caressing his whiskered cheek as she savored the taste of him...an addiction she had started to crave ever since their first kiss.

Too soon for them, they pulled apart, gasping for air as their eyes stayed locked.

"I forgive you, Naruto-kun."

The blond ninja couldn't help but smile. "I'll make it up to you, Hinata-chan, and I promise I won't ever make you cry again...unless it's tears of happiness!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she bumped her nose against his. "Next time, though, if you ever have fears or doubts about anything between us...let's talk about it, okay? I don't want for you or me to just suddenly jump to conclusions."

"I promise," Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and claiming her lips again. Their kisses became more desperate, their breathing and heart beats increasing by the moment. When air became essential again, they pulled apart, gasping.

"Hinata-chan . . ." he whispered again, leaning in to kiss her, but was surprised when her fingers pressed against his lips stopping him.

"I think it's time we stopped for tonight since it's almost one in the morning."

Naruto smiled and was about to protest but couldn't argue as a yawn escaped his lips. "Point taken."

Hinata pecked him on the lips one last time before moving to stand up and Naruto followed after her. Their hands never letting go as they made their way back through the garden. Feeling tired, yet playful, Hinata couldn't help the idea she formed when she released Naruto's hand from hers. Smiling, she lightly tapped him the shoulder whispering 'You're it' before breaking in a run towards her house.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Naruto taking off after her as she weaved in and out gracefully through the trees and bushes. Her laughter was music to his ears as they continued their game of tag throughout the garden. It was as if the past two weeks had never happened and everything was back to the way it was before.

At one point with Naruto being 'it', he caught sight of his girlfriend making a break towards the Hyuuga house and moved to stop her. He meant to just move in front of her to block the path, but, without seeing a rock hidden by some lilies, he tripped. Hinata didn't have time to move or catch Naruto as he came toppling onto her. She found herself on her back in the lush green grass with Naruto on top of her.

A blush quickly spread across her cheeks. She could feel one of his legs between her own. Naruto braced his upper body on his elbows with her head resting between them, their lips a mere inch from touching. Their gazes locked as they tried to slow down their breathing from running around the garden.

Naruto couldn't help but stare down at her in awe. Seeing the stars above reflected in Hinata's eyes made her seem more beautiful to him. Before he could even think about the compromising position they were in, Naruto leaned his head down to kiss Hinata on the lips. A new feeling swept over him, something he had not felt before. Being in this position - him on top and her below - made his body shiver in a whole new and wonderful way.

Hinata, at first, felt nervous and even slightly scared with Naruto on top of her, but her worries soon left when his lips found hers. Soft dainty hands that had been resting in the grass moved with one wrapping around his shoulder to pull him closer and the other entangled his blond spikes to caress his scalp.

The blond emitted a soft groan as his head tilted slightly to deepen the kiss. Experimentally, Naruto wanted to try and take another step, so he opened his mouth slightly.

Hinata jerked at the feeling of his tongue against her lips which caused them to pull apart. The rose color on her cheeks intensified greatly as she stared up at Naruto with wide eyes, his face as red as hers.

"S-s-sorry! I just . . ." stuttered Naruto, he made a slight attempt to get off her, but the grip she had and his shoulder and scalp didn't lessen.

The blush on her face intensified as she pulled Naruto back down to her, kissing him before she returned the favor by lightly flicking her own tongue against his lips. Feeling a shiver run up his spine from the contact, Naruto opened his own mouth and could not help the small whimper that escaped his throat as their tongues touched. He tasted her; she was warm and sweet. Shivers continued to run up and down his body as his tongue fully slipped into her mouth. If he thought kissing had been amazing, this new experience created something on a whole new level. He couldn't help but smirk inwardly as Hinata fought back and pushed his tongue back so she could explore the contours of his mouth.

If she hadn't been lying down, Hinata was afraid she would have passed out by now. Her hand gently fisted in his hair to pull him closer, allowing her to taste more of him. Regular kissing had been addicting enough, but this...it was as if she couldn't get enough of it.

Both were lost in the sensations of their tongues massaging one another, small sounds of whimpers were slowly filling the quiet garden. Hinata felt him shift slightly, moving his left arm so that all of his weight went onto his right elbow. His body leaned more into her, deepening their kisses even more, if that was possible. She could feel his hand move along her side before slipping under her back.

Her hands in his hair and on his back, the taste of her, the smell of her skin, the sounds she made were clouding his brain. He felt something new awaken within him, a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach. Instinctively, his hips moved forward, grinding against hers . . .

Both of them froze as they felt it. Hinata's faced turned even redder at the feeling of something hard against her thigh. Eyes slowly fully opened as she watched him pull his body off of hers; rising to his knees. His face was even more crimson than hers, hands and body shaking slightly as his clouded brain cleared and he fully realized what was going on. Naruto let out a shaky breath and was not sure on how to take Hinata's reaction to this. He hadn't meant for it to happen! But being surrounded by her like that . .. he had just . . .

Her eyes were still wide and she was panting heavily beneath him.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s . . ." stuttered Naruto. Did you apologize when this thing kind of happened?

Hinata slowly pushed herself up, lightly nudging her head against his before kissing his whiskered cheek. "Don't be sorry," she whispered into his ear. "It's okay."

Leaving one hand on the ground for support, she raised the other to lightly caress his face. The shaking in his body stopped and his racing heart started to calm down. Closing his eyes he moved his head to rest it on her shoulder, taking in the smell of her hair. He could still feel the slight constricting in his pants and tried to take deep breaths to compose himself. However being so close to her and the memory of the kiss did the exact opposite. Images from what he had read in his sensei's books suddenly came to mind and the thought of doing that with Hinata . . .

The sound of loud footsteps from the Hyuuga house caused the two push away from each other and move to their feet. Naruto was half expecting Neji to come flying out of the shoji, but instead it was TenTen who came running out and closed it behind her.

"We've got to move now!" she hissed, grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him towards the wall.

"What the hell?" asked a baffled Naruto and didn't get a chance to say anymore as TenTen leapt into the air with him in tow. They landed on the other side and he was slammed into the wall with her hand covering his mouth.

"Lower your chakra to a bare minimum and don't make a sound!"

Wondering briefly what the hell she was talking about, he was about to protest when a familiar presence caught his attention. Eyes widening, Naruto did as he was told and listened as he heard the shoji slide open again.

"Hinata, why are you out in the garden so late?"

The sound of Hiashi's voice sent a chill down his spine, and not the good kind he had been experiencing moments ago. Both ninjas listened as Hinata and her father talked before they heard the shoji close again with both Hyuugas inside.

Sighing in relief TenTen released Naruto and stepped away from him. "That was close . . ."

"I thought he was gone!?" whispered Naruto, following after the weapons ninja as they made their way to the main street and away from the Hyuuga complex before anyone saw them.

"He wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. Luckily, though, Neji saw him coming before he came through the front gates, so I was able to make a run for it."

Nodding softly, Naruto finally relaxed as they turned down the main road in the village. For the first time in two weeks, Naruto felt completely happy again and if at any time Hinata felt like kicking his ass for his almost idiotic move, he would take it without complaint.

The wear and tear of the long day soon took its toll on him, and h couldn't help as another yawn escaped his lips.

"You should be lucky that Hinata forgave you."

Naruto turned to TenTen and nodded. "I'm one lucky fool!" he admitted.

Getting close to his new apartment, Naruto was about to bid TenTen a good night and thank her for saving his butt from Hiashi, but something caught his attention, "TenTen...why are you wearing your shirt inside out?"


	5. Touch

**Touch**

The weather had started to cool considerably with winter on the way. Never did it snow in Konoha, but most of the villagers were now wearing long sleeved clothing because of the nippy weather; Naruto on the other hand however did not notice the change in temperature.

Breathing hard against a tree, he could not help but smirk at seeing Kiba lying on the ground face up. The Inuzuka had been utterly defeated in his match against the blonde ninja, and even though it hurt his pride a bit, he couldn't help but smirk at how strong Naruto had actually gotten over the years.

"Keh . . . you sure put up a hell of a match Naruto, but don't let your guard down I'll beat you someday!"

Naruto laughed softly, "Bring it on Kiba, I'll take you on any day!"

Both of them laughed this time, but there was one that remained silent in the trees.

"Oi Shino! Are you going to challenge Naruto? I wore him out quite a bit, I'm sure you could take him down!" called Kiba into the high branches.

"No, I won't. Why? Because the only time we have a chance at beating Naruto is when he has wronged Hinata in anyway. And why is that? Because due to our immense anger of the wrong he has done to our little 'sister', we are more powerful." Shino said mater-of-factly.

Kiba burst out laughing and Naruto hung his head in shame on how true that statement actually was. In a normal sparring match he could beat Kiba, Shino and even Neji . . . but when it came to their over protectiveness of Hinata, they were down right scary. The time when Kiba had pulled a punch at him three months ago had knocked him right out. Never had he felt the Inuzuka hit that hard before, it was incredible how strong someone was when they were angry.

He couldn't help but shiver at the time when he himself had completely lost it in anger and had just gone ballistic. The times of when Gaara had been killed, Orochimaru flaunting how Sasuke had just abandoned them and Hinata being stabbed were the first to come to his mind. Taking a deep breath of the crisp fall air, Naruto slid down the tree and took a seat on the ground, leaning his head back.

"So any more news on Sasuke?" asked Kiba, slowly getting up in a seated position.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "No. Tsunade-baachan won't even let me see him right now. Only Kakashi-sensei and the interrogators are allowed to speak with him."

Kiba caught the slight anger and hurt in Naruto's voice; he frowned slightly, "Don't take it personal Naruto. Tsunade-sama wants to know what's going on with Akatsuki is all. Once they've gotten that all figured out I'm sure both you and Sakura will be able to see him."

"But . . ."

Shino jumped down from his spot; landing beside Kiba, "It's not safe for you to be around Sasuke right now. Why? Because he has been tainted by Akatsuki,"

Naruto turned his head and gave a glare at the Aburame.

Kiba sighed, "Look Naruto, we understand that he is your friend and teammate. You probably know him better then us or anyone else for that matter. But to some of us, we still kind of think of him as a traitor who tried to kill you and joined up with that Orochimaru bastard. And now apparently he wants revenge against Konoha for his brother's death, and he's the one who killed him! How screwed up is that?"

Shino nodded softly in agreement.

Naruto had almost instantly ran his mouth off to defend his teammate, but stopped. He did know Sasuke better than anyone and to those who didn't like Shino and Kiba, in their eyes he was still a traitor; someone who had left the village in search of power. Before letting his mouth run away Naruto put himself in their shoes before speaking, "I know what Sasuke did is wrong . . . and him wanting revenge on the village . . ."

"No need to explain man, I've gotten enough details from Hinata whenever I've said something bad about the Uchiha."

Ever since he had brought Sasuke back two months ago, Hinata had been his shoulder to lean on. He would talk and rant about Sasuke to her; trying to figure out on what he would say to the Uchiha. Hinata believed that she could change Sasuke and make him see that revenge was not the answer. He knew deep down that Hinata did not really have a liking for Sasuke since he had tried to kill him after all . . . but still she defended his friend. Looking over at Kiba and Shino, he decided to drop the subject, "Speaking of Hinata, where is she today?"

"She's babysitting for, Kurenai-Sensei. Soon she will be back into her roll as a ninja again," commented Kiba

"What about, Hitori? Who's going to be looking after him?"

"Between Team 10 and us, Kurenai-Sensei has all the help she needs."

Shino once again nodded softly in agreement.

"Although Shino doesn't baby-sit that often, because he makes Hitori cry with his shady outfit!" laughed Kiba.

Naruto couldn't tell with Shino wearing his dark glasses, but with the aura he felt from him he could tell that Shino was giving Kiba the death glare. Laughing nervously Naruto stood up, "Well I promised Lee I would spar with him today as well, so I'll see you guys later!"

Before anyone could say a word, the blonde ninja was gone.

*********

Kurenai watched with a smile on her face as Hinata played with Hitori on the living room floor. For some reason her son found it very amusing and laughed every time Hinata activated her Byakugan. Turning back to her task, she continued on making supper for herself and soon guests. "Are you sure you won't join me and the team for supper, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga Heiress shook her head as she deactivated her blood line, picked up Hitori and lightly bounced the boy on her lap, "Naruto already asked for me to have supper at his place tonight."

Kurenai smirked and winked at Hinata, "Oh is that so huh?

"I-It's not like that Kurenai-sensei! I just happened to mention to him I haven't really been to his place before . . . and he asked if I would like to have supper there . . ." Hinata blushed, which caused Hitro to laugh at her red face.

"I'm just kidding Hinata," giggled Kurenai as she continued to chop carrots, "You two haven't gotten that far yet?"

"K-Kurenai-sensei!" squeaked Hinata.

The Kunoichi giggled softly, but then her face turned into a serious expression, "On a serious notes though Hinata, have you two gotten that far?"

With her face still beet red as a tomato, Hinata could not help but stutter, "N-no . . . we've only been k-kissing and a few other things . . ."

Kurenai regarded the young Kunochi sitting on her floor, "Like?"

"T-touching I-I guess . . . but we're j-just h-hugging r-really . . ."

'_So what Kiba and Shino said is really true, these two are taking it slow. It's almost been a full year now that they have been seeing each other'_ thought Kurenai. She really didn't mean to pick on Hinata with her relationship with Naruto, but there were still the dangers of Akatsuki and not to mention their young age of seventeen. Well almost seventeen; Hinata's birthday wasn't until another month away. Hinata was like a daughter to her, and she couldn't help but feel like an over protective mother to her sometimes. However, mother or not . . . if Hinata wanted to take that step with Naruto then really she had no say in the matter,but at least she could make sure her student took the extra precautions. A rap at the door interrupted her thoughts as Kiba and Shino came walking into her home.

"Yo! Kurenai-sensei!" called Kiba.

Hitori suddenly squealed with delight, pointing out the window where Akamaru was sitting.

Deciding quickly, Kurenai turned to Kiba to whisper into his ear," Would you mind taking Hitori out for a ride on Akamaru? I want to talk to Hinata for a moment,"

Kiba didn't question his sensei as he walked over and picked up Hitori, "Want to go for ride on the big doggy?"

The toddle only smiled and continued to point out the window.

"Come on Shino!" called Kiba as he walked back out the door.

Shino followed without a word and Hinata watched with a confused expression as her teammates left, leaving her alone with her sensei.

*********

She walked slowly to Naruto's apartment, and for the life of her could not get rid of the blush on her cheeks. She had talked to Kurenai-sensei about her relationship with Naruto so far; even though it had been embarrassing and she couldn't stop stuttering. Her Sensei really was the only mother figure in her life, so no matter how tough it was to tell her, Hinata was glad she did have someone to talk to about this kind of thing.

It had been really weird at first when she and Naruto had started talking. Never before had she been this close to a boy aside from her own teammates, but they were like brothers to her. Now her dream had actually come true, and she was actually Naruto's girlfriend. As much as Ino lightly teased her about it, she really liked the slow pace that she and Naruto were going at with their relationship. They were both new to this, and never once did Naruto try to pressure her into doing something she wasn't comfortable with.

A very dark blushed soon covered her cheeks at the memories of their previous encounters together the past week. She had finally gotten the courage to take both her large jacket and mesh shirt off in front of Naruto two days ago. Not that she had been naked or anything from the waist up; always wearing a tank top or black t-shirt underneath. It had been a big step for her, feeling self conscious about her body. Naruto however blew her nervousness out of the water when he had mumbled, 'Beautiful' to her, and then proceeded to kiss her senseless. They soon found themselves on the ground like many times before, kissing and wrestling each other with their tongues. Their hands only touched neutral areas on their bodies such as arms, shoulders and the back. At first Hinata had been fine with that, especially when after a while of them kissing in the grass she would feel Naruto's excitement against her thigh. Every time so far he had pulled away, mumbling a small apology to her when it happened. Now however she wasn't surprised like she had been the first few times, but flattered that he found her attractive and wanted her that way. It made her body tingle and face burn. She knew though, that neither of them were ready to take that big of a step yet.

But there was a craving that was making itself present in her mind . . . the craving to touch him. Yes she had touched him when both of them were wearing clothes, but what she wanted was to feel his skin on her hands. It made her blush to think about it, but it was something she really wanted to do. Asking for her Sensei's advice, she had been given a very interesting answer that she had not even thought of doing.

Once she had finished talking to Kurenai and her teammates, a plan had formed in her mind. The bold step she was taking made her heart pound in her chest, and she hoped that Naruto would like it as well. She stared down at the small box in her hands, hoping to be rid of the blush on her face by the time she reached her destination.

********

Naruto winced as he sat down on his couch to rest for a moment; with supper ready he just needed to wait for Hinata to arrive. After sparring with Lee and Kiba he had been about to call it a day, but then Neji had showed up wanting a match as well. He had agreed willingly, but now he was slightly regretting it . . . especially when both Lee and Neji had started to tag team him. With Lee's Taijutsu and Neji almost closing all of his Tenketsu, he almost lost the match between the two ninjas.

_I certainly got my ass kicked that's for sure . . . god I'm so sore . . ._

A soft knock at the door caught Naruto's attention, and slowly he moved to his feet to answer it. Walking towards the door, Naruto reminded himself that after Hinata went home he would have to visit the hot springs; that would help relax his muscles. Opening the door Naruto smiled at the sight of his girlfriend, "Hey Hinata-chan, come on in!"

Hinata smiled back with a light blush still on her cheeks and stuttered, "H-Hi, N-Naruto-k-kun."

Naruto's eyebrow arched on how badly Hinata was stuttering in front of him. _She hasn't stuttered like that in a long time. Is she nervous about something? _Putting that thought aside for now, Naruto stepped out of the way and let Hinata in. It was the first time she had been invited into his apartment. He watched nervously as she looked around.

It was a small place with the living room and kitchen in one room and down a small hallway was the bathroom and bedroom. There wasn't a lot of furniture either aside from the couch and TV in the living room; a table in the kitchen. Even thought it wasn't very big, Hinata found it cozy.

"So are you hungry?" asked Naruto, pulling up a chair for her.

"Y-Yes, t-thank you." Hinata whispered her eyes now downcast from his questioning gaze.

_There! She's stuttering again! And now she won't look me in the eye! Okay now I'm getting worried, what did I do?_

The two ate in silence, both of them nervous for different reasons. Naruto was trying to piece together what was wrong with Hinata. It had been months since had stopped stuttering in front of him, she wouldn't look him in the eye, was fidgeting with her hands nervously and her body language was practically screaming how uncomfortable she was.

Hinata on the other hand was debating if putting her plan into motion was a good idea or not. Through out the entire time they ate she continued to change her mind to do it or not do it. She was nervous, and unbeknownst to her Naruto could tell immediately.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto was almost scared to ask her. Was there some kind of bad news that she had to tell him? _Don't tell me she wants to . . . break up with me?_

Hinata looked up from her food at Naruto's serious and . . . scared face? Was he nervous about something too? Instead of telling him no that she was just fine, Hinata took it as an opportunity and softly stuttered, "A-actually . . . I heard from K-Kiba-kun that you had a s-sparring match with him and Lee-san today."

"Yeah I did. Your cousin also decided to join in too and tag team with Lee."

"I – I was wondering a-are . . . . you . . .could I . . ." whispered Hinata, her face becoming crimson red.

"Hinata what . . ."

"Wouldyoulikeamassage?" Hinata had spoken so fast and softly that he had barely heard what she said.

"A massage?"

"Y-yes . . . I-I thought you m-might be sore f-from sparring a-all day . . ."

_Is this what she's been nervous about? It's just a massage why would she be so nervous about it? I mean all she's doing is . . . oh . . ._

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he stood up from his chair to come kneel in front of Hinata, "Is this why you've been nervous ever since getting her? Asking if I would like a massage, which I would have to be crazy to turn down?"

"Y-yes."

Leaning forward Naruto lightly pecked Hinata on the lips, "I'd love one."

Hinata smiled and soon the nervousness she had been feeling slowly started to fade.

"I'll clean up the kitchen, and you do whatever you need to do to get ready," suggested Naruto.

Nodding softly to his response, Naruto kissed her one more time before starting to clean up the table and kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her grab the small box she had brought with her before she disappeared into his bedroom.

_She's going to give me a massage in there?_

It was the best place after all he reminded himself, other wise the only places left were his small couch or the carpeted floor. And with only three options to choose from, he would take the bed any day. _The bed . . . _Immediately a blush crept up on his cheeks with the thought of Hinata and him both on his bed._ Stop thinking perverted thoughts you idiot! She's just going to give you a massage and maybe a bit more afterwards . . ._

As Naruto washed the dishes he kept glancing over his shoulder now and then to look towards the bedroom. The door was closed, which he couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was doing in there. Shaking his head, he continued on his task to clean the dishes.

His mind wandered to the last time he and Hinata had been together, which had two days ago actually. They had been in the forest sparring with each other, and afterwards had decided to go sit along the river together. It had been warmer than usual that day, and Naruto had taken off his black and orange jacket, along with his mesh shirt. He hadn't expected Hinata to do the same, but she had; leaving both of them in T-Shirts. She openly admitted to him that she was very conscious of her body and rarely took her jacket off.

For the first time he got to see the natural curves of her upper body without her bulky coat. Just the mere sight caused him to blush, and now he fully understood the jealousy behind the other kunoichi in the village.

He couldn't understand why she would be ashamed of her body, because in his eyes she was perfect. The thought of her body almost gave the blonde ninja a nose bleed. _How I've longed to run my hands down her side, across her legs and her chest . . ._ Naruto banged his head on the cupboard in front of him, trying to get that thought out of his mind. But it was there in his brain and it was there to stay. Sighing softly in defeat to his perverted mind, he began putting the clean dishes away just as Hinata came out of his bedroom. She had removed her jacket and mesh shirt and was only wearing a tank top this time. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy bun and he could smell a strange yet relaxing aroma coming from his room.

"I-it's ready," whispered Hinata, another blush darkening her cheeks. "You'll need to change into some shorts though."

"Why?"

"I-I was going to massage your legs to . . . but if you don't want me . . ."

"YES! I mean, yes I do and I'll change into a pair of shorts." said Naruto, unable to look her in the eye with the way his perverted mind was taunting him.

Hinata moved to sit in the living room while he went into his bedroom to change. She tried to control the racing of her heart and her fast breathing. Quickly she went over the list in her mind to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

_I set up the candles, spreaded towels across the bed to make sure they wouldn't get covered in oil . . . was there anything else?_

Hearing the bedroom door open Hinata turned around and almost thought she was going to faint from the sight before her. Naruto was just wearing a pair of black shorts like she had asked him to, but it was still something she had not seen before. Seeing her cousin or teammates practice and train without their shirts was an entire different story all together; this was the man she was in love with. She couldn't help but just stare at him. His lean muscled arms, firm toned legs, amazing chest and abs . . .the very sight was making her own body tingle in a whole new way.

"How come there are towels on the bed?" asked Naruto.

"I-I'm using a m-massaging oil, and I didn't want it to get on your sheets." informed Hinata, cursing inwardly that she was still stuttering.

Naruto smiled before sighing softly and walking towards her. He watched as the blush on her face increased in color the closer he got to her. When Naruto in front of her his hand came up to lightly caress her cheek, "You don't have to do this . . ."

"I WANT TO!" blurted Hinata. She took a step back realizing how loud she had been, "I mean . . . I do want to do this! I just . . . I'm nervous that you won't like it . . ."

Hinata was cut off when Naruto took a step forward to kiss her; his hands coming up to grasp her upper arms. The kiss was short but sweet, "Trust me, I will like it very much."

Hearing his whispered encouragement, Hinata couldn't help the shiver than ran up her body, "Okay."

Smiling, Naruto released her upper arms to grasp her hand in his before leading her to the bedroom. The few candles that had been lit gave off a sweet aroma that caused both of the ninja to relax. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Just lye on your stomach, and make sure that you're comfortable," said Hinata, closing the door to keep the room dark, "You want to be completely relaxed for this."

Crawling onto his bed, Naruto lay down and grabbed one of the pillows to rest under his chin under; his arms folded in front of him, "Is this okay?"

"For now it's fine. When I get closer to your shoulders you'll have to spread your arms out so I can massage them too."

Naruto shifted slightly so he could watch Hinata grab a brown bottle off the floor and squeezing the contents onto her hands. She moved to stand at the end of the bed, and even in the darkened room he could still see a rose colored blush on her cheeks. Her eyes scanned his body with closer inspection. She could see bruises from Lee's kicks and the small red dots in places his tenketsu had been sealed off by Neji.

"They really did a number on you," commented Hinata, her hands reaching forward to his feet first. She heard Naruto gasp from the cold oil on her palms, "Sorry . . . it will warm up in a moment."

Naruto at first shivered from the cold oil on Hinata's hands, but as she started to rub her hands up and down his feet it warmed up. He couldn't help the sigh of contentment that escaped his lips as Hinata began to work her magic on his beaten body.

Deep down he could feel a part of his past slowly start to fade away into dust. The desire for physical contact was finally something he got to fully experience here with Hinata on his bed. He had at first cherished her hugs, and light caresses on his back . . . but this was the bulls eye right here. Her hands on his bare skin and it would be a feeling that he would never forget.

First she started at his feet; her thumbs and fingers working the heel and soles. Hinata used a stroking motion with the use of her palms and finger tips that soon had him melting into bliss. He couldn't help the light trail of drool that came out of his mouth from her touch, it just felt so good. A soft groan echoed through the room as Hinata started working on his calves, "Oh god . . ."

"Like that?"

"Yes and for the love of god don't stop!" Naruto groaned out again.

For the next fifteen minutes Naruto was complete puddy in her skilled hands as Hinata worked on the sore muscles of his legs. He couldn't tell if Hinata was an expert in this category, but the stroking and circular motions she was using on his muscles were doing the job. When she started working on the backs of his upper thighs, he could feel the nervousness and hesitation radiating off her. Before he could say anything she softly whispered . . .

"Is this okay?" her fingers lightly brushing the sides of his upper thighs covered by his shorts.

"Yeah its okay, Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered back.

Without saying another word her hands slightly slipped inside his shorts to work the backs of his thighs just below his rump. Naruto hummed loudly into the pillow, it just felt sooooo good. All too soon Hinata pulled her hands away and walked away from the bed. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Hinata use his spare blanket to cover his legs.

"You need to keep the body warm after a massage." said Hinata, upon seeing his questioning gaze.

Naruto nodded, resting his head back down on the pillow.

Hinata stood there for a moment, staring at the bare back of her boyfriend; wondering if she should ask for his permission for the next part. Shaking her head lightly, she moved without thinking and just went with the flow.

_He's honestly liking what I'm doing so far . . . so why I am still nervous?_

The bed creaked lightly as Hinata crawled onto it; straddling Naruto's thighs as she sat down on them.

"Is that okay? Or do you want me to move?" asked Hinata.

Naruto had been surprised at first when Hinata had gotten onto the bed with him, but feeling her sitting on him from behind caused a small shock to go through his body. It was a familiar feeling he had felt before, but usually it was when he was kissing her.

When she didn't hear a response from Naruto, Hinata was about ready to climb off, but when he raised his hand to give her thumbs up she continued on with her work. Applying more oil to her hands, she started working on his back next. Starting at the lower part of his spine, she used the weight her body to put pressure into the heel of her hands. Slowly she slid her way up from the lower to the upper part of his back.

Hinata could not help but smile with pride as she heard small whimpers and moans coming from Naruto. She was pleased with his reaction, but more so on how well her plan was going. Hinata watched as her hands pushed and moved across his skin; the blush on her cheeks slightly becoming redder with how much she was actually enjoying this. She loved touching him and feeling his skin beneath her finger tips made her body react in a way she didn't know it could. Every time Naruto reacted with a shift in his body or sound from his lips from her touch, it made her own body tingle . . . and she couldn't help but think what it would be like, if he were to touch her this way.

That thought immediately made her stop for a moment. If he were to touch her like this . . . then that would mean her skin would be showing as well. She was very self conscious of her body, always had been ever since she was a child and she always wore baggy or long sleeved clothes. Her bulky jacket and baggy pants were proof enough of that. Unlike the rest of the kunoichi in their village who took pride and how they looked; Ino, Sakura and Kurenai were an example of that. Even though TenTen wore long sleeved clothes and pants, she still showed off that she had curves.

Feeling Hinata stop her movements, Naruto was brought out of his state of bliss long enough to look over his shoulder at her. There was a far off look in her eyes, her face was getting a little pale and if he didn't know any better it looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hinata what's wrong?" asked Naruto, concern filling his voice.

Snapping back to attention, Hinata stared down into his eyes for a moment before shaking her head, "It's nothing . . ."

A frown etched Naruto's lips. If truth be told, he didn't really know anything about girls or relationships . . . hell he was very dense when it came to this kind of thing. But somehow he knew again that something was bothering her, however decided he would ask her about it later. Feeling her begin to slowly massage circles up his back, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Hinata would like this sort of thing done to her too. He was obviously enjoying it; hence the big drool stains on his pillow. It seemed that Hinata knew or had a general idea of what she was doing, so maybe she wouldbe able to teach him? Naruto smiled at the thought of touching her body like she was touching his.

The bed creaked again as Hinata shifted; moving up to sit on his lower back so she could reach his shoulders better. Feeling her hands lightly pull on his arms, Naruto removed them from under his pillow and spread them out on the bed. At first she worked out the tense and abused muscles on his shoulders before moving up to his neck. As she worked at the base her hands slowly slid down to his collar bone; Naruto softly laughed from the ticklish feeling.

Her hands moved across and over his shoulders to his biceps, and down to his forearms. Naruto couldn't help but frown at the reminder that she was almost done giving him his massage; because after the arms there was no where else left that she hadn't touched aside from his head.

Wiping her hands on the towels beneath them, Hinata flexed her hands slightly and began running her fingertips through Naruto's hair to massage his scalp. She literally felt a shiver run through his body as her fingers moved in small circles. The most surprising part for her was when she took a tip from Kurenai-Sensei and lightly massaged his ears as well. A loud moan was muffled with Naruto's head buried in the pillow; his back flexing up.

"God Hinata what are you doing to me?" whimpered Naruto, "I seriously feel like I've died and gone to heaven.

Hinata giggled softly, "You're feeling better then?"

"One hundred percent better and if I have this to look forward to when I'm sore again, I'll spar with Neji and Lee everyday . . . hell maybe I can get Shino and Kiba to join their tag team too." Naruto seriously considered.

"Well . . . I'm not quite done yet." whispered Hinata, a blush once again covering her entire face. She moved back down Naruto's body, seating herself on the backs of his knees.

"Hinata?"

"J-Just tell me if you don't like it okay?" requested Hinata.

Before Naruto could ask what she was doing, he felt her hands on the side of his hips. At first she just moved her finger tips in small but deep circles, waiting to see what his reaction would be. His hands were clenching the towels and she could feel him shaking.

Feeling like she had crossed the line, Hinata pulled her hands away, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun . . . I thought . . ."

"Don't stop," he interrupted, a slight huskiness in his voice, "Please keep going . . ."

Hearing him practically beg for her to keep going meant she couldn't deny his request and continued. She returned to massaging his hips, now using the heels of her hands. Feeling less nervous, she boldly moved her hands from his hips up to his backside (aka butt). Hinata almost felt like she was going to pass out from touching him there, but was determined to keep going.

"_**I know it sounds embarrassing to massage someone there, Hinata. However it feels really good since we do use the muscles there a lot. Most people don't think that area needs attention but really it does along with the hips," instructed Kurenai-Sensei, "Just give it a try. Some people like it and some don't, but I'm sure he'll let you know,"**_

Taking a deep breath Hinata continued to run Kurenai-Sensei's instructions through her mind, trying to be more comfortable with touching him there. Using the heels of her hands again she slowly moved them up the muscles and then back down again. After a few times of that motion, she moved onto the next step by moving her hands in circles. Her eyes kept glancing up at Naruto to see if he was enjoying it. Even though his head was buried into the pillow, she could still hear the moans coming from him.

All reasonable thinking had flown out the window for Naruto, and all he could think and feel was Hinata touching him. When she had been touching him all over his body with her hands it felt incredible and thought it couldn't get any better . . . but it did. Now where she was touching him was completely mind blowing. He couldn't control the sounds coming out of his mouth, nor the way his body reacted when he arched his hips into her hands. At one point, her hands moved over the sides of his hips to slip underneath so she could reach his front. Naruto could have sworn he was going to lose his mind with her hands moving just over his lower abdomen and hip bones. His ands clenched the pillow under his head and a loud whimper/groan echoed throughout the room. That deep feeling started to churn in the pit of his stomach again and he could feel his body starting to heat up. A certain part of his anatomy became hard between his legs as her hands started to move in small circular motions over his hip flexors. Every time her fingers moved across his hips a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. His breathing was becoming ragged and heart was pounding loudly in his chest. Had anyone else been touching him like this the outcome would have been completely different . . . but it was Hinata – Hinata was the one touching him. Suddenly it became all too much for him to handle and the pleasure that was coursing through his body was hitting an extreme high. Images started to run through his head at what he was now craving now and the feeling inside of him that needed release . . .

Hinata was surprised when Naruto suddenly lifted his upper body off the bed and in a ragged voice whispered to her, "Stop Hinata!"

Pulling her hands out from underneath his hips she quickly got off of him. Moving to the end of the bed she watched him for a moment. His body was visibly trembling and his breathing was coming out in loud pants. Hinata couldn't figure out what had happened; hadn't he been enjoying it?

"Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan . . ." whispered Naruto. He moved to the edge of the bed, sitting with his feet planted firmly on the floor and the pillow was now in his lap; hands completely covering his face, "It was just becoming too much to handle . . ."

Confusion swept across Hinata's face at first, wondering what he was talking about. Even in the dimly lit room she could see his face was flushed beneath his hands, his breathing slightly shaky, body trembling and he wouldn't look at her – almost as if he was ashamed of something. Eyes fell to the pillow covering his lap and suddenly it all came together. Had touching him like that really gotten him excited? _Kurenai-sensei surely didn't mention that that would happen to him! I was just massaging his hip flexors and lower abdomen . . . but then again . . ._

Hinata blushed as she reminded herself on where exactly she had been touching him and how close she her hands had been from touching his . . .

She had to sit on the end of the bed to prevent herself from passing out. Her heart was now also pounding in her chest, trying to figure out what to do now. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Naruto was still hunched over and trembling.

Hinata didn't know a lot about boys . . . but from some guidance from her Sensei, she knew very well why Naruto was trembling and looked uncomfortable . . . but the real question was what she could do to help him. Her hands trembled slightly as she came up with her own answer.

_Can I really do it? I've never touched a man . . . there before and . . . and . . ._

Hinata also covered her face with her hands as she tried to make up her mind quickly about what she wanted to do.

_Ten months. We've been seeing each other for over ten months. Even though I'm not ready to – to have sex with him yet . . . I'm sure there are other things I can do with him that won't lead to it. I mean get a grip girl, it's not like he's forcing you to do this! Every time he's pulled away knowing that it makes me nervous! But now . . . what is this feeling? I don't really understand why I'm thinking this, but I really liked it when he was groaning and shivering when I touched him. It felt so – so . . ._

Finding her courage Hinata got up off the bed and walked over to Naruto; standing in front of him. Naruto's face remained buried in his hands, but his head soon snapped up at the feel of her fingers caressing his blonde spikes.

Perhaps it was the aroma from the candles, the setting of the darkened room, or perhaps it was something different all together . . . but the look that Hinata was giving him made his body start to shake all over again. At first he wanted to tell her to stop, that right now it wasn't wise to be near him when he was like this. Before he could say anything to her, hands fell onto his shoulders; lightly pushing him towards the bed. When she pulled the pillow from his lap Naruto finally found his voice, "What are you doing?"

Hinata could tell from the tone of his voice that he was confused and perhaps slightly scared. In all honestly she was too, but was too determined to stop now, "Move up more on the bed Naruto so you can lye down."

"Hinata -chan, I don't think . . ."

"Please? Just lye down . . ."

Naruto blushed, "But, Hinata-chan . . ."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then please lye down?" she asked, her hands starting to lightly caress Naruto's face, "I – I think you'll like this . . ."

Finally obliging to her request, Naruto scooted back on the bed so he could lye down.

Hinata soon followed his pursuit, lying half on top of him but keeping her upper body up on her left elbow. She was nervous beyond belief; never having done this before, Hinata was unsure if what she was about to do was right or not. But what did feel right was doing this with him . . . Naruto the man she had been in love with since she was a child. The only person she had ever thought doing this with. She debated on whether or not to tell him to keep his hands on the bed while she did this. Without a doubt he would want to touch her and probably in places that he hadn't before. It made her shiver at the thought, but also made her slightly paranoid. Even after deciding to do this with Naruto, she was still very body conscious. Mentally she tried to snap her mind out of that rut and tried to remember that he had called her beautiful.

"Hinata-chan?" questioned Naruto, never taking his eyes off her as they lay together on his bed.

She did not answer, but instead leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It was a light kiss at first, but soon turned into something else. Passion soon swept over them when their tongues started to dance together. Hinata's right hand started to caress the skin on his chest; tracing over the muscles.

Naruto groaned softly from her touch and kiss, his own hands moving over her body. Right hand moved up over her shoulder to caress her back, while the other moved into her hair. He removed the clip holding up her hair so he could caress the scalp and pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. Once again he was getting lost in her touch, the scent of her skin, the shampoo in her hair and the closeness of their two bodies. All rational thinking had left his mind. Moving his hand up to the bare skin of her shoulders, a small moan left Hinata's throat from the contact. He had never touched her bare skin before aside from her arms and neck. Her skin was so warm and soft that he wanted to feel more. His hand moved back down; finding the end of her tank top before slipping his hand underneath.

Feeling his hand on her bare back made Hinata want to pull away at first, but she calmly reminded herself that this was Naruto . . . and that it was okay. Breaking the kiss, Hinata sat up slightly and watched has her hand moved across his upper body. Across his pecks, down towards his abdomen and up again along his sides. She was completely captivated as she watched her own hand caressed his upper body, and soon she was touching him everywhere. Fingertips gliding across his shoulders, down his biceps towards his forearms, moving lightly over his hand and then making her way back up to his shoulder. A small whimper caught her attention; her eyes moved back up to his, and he was watching her, mesmerized by her actions. Smiling softly from his reaction, she leaned down to kiss him again and decided it was time to make her move. Slowly her hand moved back down across his abdomen and she felt a small shiver run over his body, but he did nothing to stop her. Taking her time she traced his ab muscles with the tips of her fingers, memorizing every little detail.

Scared that he wouldn't like what she was about to do, Hinata pulled her lips away from his and moved her head so she could kiss his neck.. Finding his pulse point, her lips started lightly caressing and nibbling the skin. A shaky noise left Naruto's lips that encouraged Hinata to continue. Finally her hand started to skin the waistline of his shorts; listening and waiting to see how Naruto would react.

Too lost in the moment Naruto was too oblivious to actually think about where Hinata was touching and kissing him. It felt so good that all he wanted was more; feel more of her skin and kiss her until he felt dizzy. Feeling her lips start to nibble just below his ear caused Naruto to turn his head to the side so she could have better access. Shiver after shiver ran up his body, and the tightness in his pants was almost becoming unbearable. He had no idea what Hinata was really trying to do, but it all soon became clear when he felt her hand start to slowly slip inside his black shorts.

"Hinata-chan wait!"

"I want to . . ."

Hearing her whispered words caused Naruto to freeze. Hinata moved her head from his neck, but for some reason couldn't look him in the eye.

"I want to do this for you . . . I do . . ."

"You don't have to," whispered Naruto. What she was about to was something he had thought of many times when he was having a cold shower. Never had he thought of asking her to touch him there until she was completely comfortable with it, "As much as I would *gulp*, like you to do that for me – I won't force you to . . ."

"I know, but I want to . . . I want to feel you and I want to please you . . ."

Her eyes finally looked into his and for the life of him Naruto couldn't tell her to stop again. Instead he softly nodded.

Getting his approval Hinata leaned down and pecked his lips, but before she could move back to kissing his neck, he held her place. His blue eyes bore into hers, telling her he wanted to keep eye contact with her for this new step. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat Hinata obliged, the hooded look he was giving her was making it hard to breathe.

"Hinata . . ." croaked Naruto, his whole body shivering with anticipation before her small hand slowly found the most prized part of his anatomy. He couldn't stop the quivering groan that left his lips; the sound echoing off the walls. His eyes widened for a moment before closing, tightly as his teeth gritted together. At first she thought he was in pain, but the way his hands gripped her to him and the small thrust from his hips told her otherwise.

It was strange at first to touch him there; it felt hot and smooth but hard at the same time. Her hand moved curiously up and down his erection, feeling his entire length and head against her fingertips. With the sounds coming from Naruto's mouth and the way his eyes were burning into hers, she immediately knew he liked it. The only problem was she wasn't sure exactly what to do from here. Experimentally she moved her hand up and down his erection to see what his reaction would be. Feeling his hips move and the long moan from his throat, she took that as a good sign and continued. Moving her hand up and down the smooth hard length, Naruto started to react in a way that she had never seen before. His hips were moving along with the motions of her hand, while whispering her name over and over in a raspy voice.

Naruto felt like his body was on fire; beads of sweat starting to roll down his forehead He liked what she was doing so much he wanted her to go faster, squeeze him a little more tighter. Unable to find the words though, he moved his hand down on top of hers, showing her how to stroke him.

Upon feeling his hand on top of hers she halted her hand; thinking he had done that to stop her. She attempted to pull her hand away and tried to turn her gaze away from his, but he had a firm grip on her hand. His free hand came up to cup her cheek, gently turning her to look at him again. Scared met pleasure filled eyes as Naruto tried to calm the shy timid girl above him who had taken such a huge step out of her comfort zone. He smiled softly and Naruto tried to tell Hinata with just his eyes to trust him as his hand started to move, trying to guide hers.

A shaky breath left Hinata's lips as she felt his hand move along with hers, guiding her on how to stroke up. At first she had been holding him tenderly in her hand and make slow strokes up and down his erection. However Naruto was now showing her what to do, how he wanted to be touched. His hand flexed slightly to tell her he wanted to be held tighter and the motion of their combined hands was picking up in speed.

Naruto could already start to feel the coiling spring of release start to wind tighter and tighter as she stroked him. It felt completely different compared to touching himself; the pleasure he felt from this was so much more blinding he didn't think he would last much longer.

"F-Faster . . . please . . ." Naruto gasped.

Hinata obliged, her eyes watching with complete fascination at the different emotions that seemed to cross his face. Sometimes his teeth would grit together and eyes clench tightly shut as if he was in pain. Then blue eyes would fully open wide and his lips would part as a shaky moan passed through them. As her hand moved faster, Naruto started making small grunting noises and he pulled her down for a passionate, bruising kiss; pulling her body even closer to his. She squeaked in surprise when the hand that had been on top of hers moved to rest on her bottom, the other hand remaining on her back; feeling his nails slightly dig into her skin.

His head felt like it was spinning faster and faster, the coiling spring was so close to snapping. Beads of sweat rolled down his concentrated face as he focused on the pleasure coursing through his body. Finally he felt the coil snap . . .

"Hina . . . gah!" Naruto cried out; his body suddenly becoming rigid and stiff before a loud pleasurable moan filled the room.

She watched as his face flush even more, body shaking and something hot squirting onto her hand. His back arched off the bed and eyes squeezed tightly shut as he came hard and fast.

After a moment she felt him go soft in her hand and slowly pulled it out his shorts. A soft groan escaped his lips from the lost contact. While Naruto tried to catch his breath, Hinata brought her hand up and stared at the white substance stuck to her skin. She debated giving the stuff a taste, but decided against it; wiping her hand on the towels beneath them.

Naruto's arms that had been lying limp on top of her back, moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her down so half her body lay on top of him. His eyes slowly opened to stare at the ceiling for a moment before shifting to the side to meet her gaze; a goofy grin on his face, "You've got some talented hands there, Hinata-chan." whispered Naruto, his hands slowly stroking over her entire body.

Hinata blushed and averted her gaze.

Still smirking he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Hinata whispered back, kissing his chin.

Taking a deep breath Naruto let his body to recover from his intense release; waiting for the feeling to come to his legs. A comfortable silence fell across the room as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

Hinata wrapped her arm around his waist and listened to the steady rhythm of Naruto's heart. A dark suddenly spread across her cheeks as she shifted slightly and felt a slight wetness between her legs. With the way Naruto had been holding her possessively against him, his reaction to her touch and the noises he had been making, it was no wonder that she had also been turned on by the encounter.

Naruto's hand slowly slid on top of hers, and brought it up to his lips. Smiling he leaned up and lightly kissed each of her finger tips, her palm, her wrist and then twisted her hand slightly so he could kiss along her knuckles. When he was done, he leaned down to kiss Hinata on the forehead before shifting slightly to roll on top of her. The kiss did not last long before he pulled away; their foreheads pressed together as a smirk started to appear on his lips. His right hand made it down her side, found the edge of her shirt before slipping under to feel her skin.

"It's your turn now, Hinata-chan" he whispered huskily before enveloping her in another kiss.

**Author Note**:

**Massage**: A real quick note on the massage scene and that is I have no professional or researched info on this subject. I am merely writing from what I felt when getting an athletic massage from my aunt, and yes they do massage your butt and hip flexors but only if you are comfortable with it. I'm completely comfortable with it, especially after I've gone to the gym and got my ass handed to me, but some people like my sister hate being touched like that by a massage therapist.


	6. Lost

_I foolishly thought that us not being together would be for the better at one point . . . I soon found out how wrong I was . . . but now that you're really gone . . . I feel so . . ._

**Lost**

Never did Konoha have a white Christmas, it was either chilly or they would have to deal with the freezing rains. This year was no different than any other year weather wise, but Iruka found the mood around the village to be much gloomier. His eyes lifted from the test papers on his table to the window that was rattling from the harsh winds outside; the freezing rain beating down from the darken sky. The calendar on the wall soon caught his attention; skimming over today's date of January 2.

_It's now been a full month since Team Kurenai went missing . . ._

Their mission had been rather simple, to escort someone to the far side of Iron country and come back. They had received word from the team that the mission was a success and were expected to arrive back home in a week. On the morning when Hinata's Team was supposed to arrive, Naruto had been waiting by the North gate since the sun broke over the horizon. A happy grin plastered on his face, waiting for his girlfriend to come back home. When there had been no sign of them at nightfall, it had taken him almost an hour to persuade Naruto to go home and sleep; convincing him that Team Eights arrival was delayed because of the weather.

Two days passed, then three, four, five, six . . . finally on the seventh day it took all of Tsunade's power to keep Naruto in the village and not go on a blind hunt to find them. After gathering information, it seemed that Team Kurenai was last seen heading towards the mountains after leaving a small village.

A cell was immediately sent out to find the missing ninja's which consisted half from the Hyuuga clan. Neji, Hanabi, Ko, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sakura had been sent. Originally she had only wanted Neji, Sakura and Shikimaru; but after hearing rumors that Akatsuki had been spotted near Iron country, she added more to the cell. She had been close to strangling anyone from the Hyuuga Clan from their constant pestering that they would deal with this problem, but they finally gave in when she appointed Hanabi and Ko to the group as well.

Naruto had been angry – very angry that he wasn't on the cell to find the missing Team Eight. Tsunade however stood her ground, telling him to wait in the village while the others searched. She tried explaining to him that with the Hyuuga members on the team their Byakugan would become very useful, Kakashi for his tracking, Sakura for medical and Shikamura for strategizing the search.

They had been sent out three weeks ago, and still no word if they had found any trace of the missing Konoha ninja's. It almost seemed hopeless that they were alive, and had probably run into the remaining members of Akatsuki.

Iruka figured that out of everyone in the village, Naruto was taking this hardest; which didn't surprise him at all. Standing up, he moved to the window and looked out towards the north gate and as usual for the past few weeks . . . Naruto was perched on the wall – waiting.

This behavior of his was way different from when Jiraiya had passed away . . . and nothing he or anyone else said seemed to snap him back to life. Sighing softly he returned to his test papers

*********************

Water dripped from the strands of his hair, off the tip of his nose and toes; however he didn't seemed to be bothered at all by it. The rain had soaked him to the bone, but he refused to find shelter and leave his spot on the North Gate; eyes remained on the trees ahead. He felt empty, like his soul had been ripped out . . . and then pain – Sasuke's Chidori through his chest seemed like a simple flesh wound compared to this. Blue eyes twitched softly at the sound of someone coming from behind, his hands lightly gripping the wooden edge he sat on. Naruto wasn't really in the mood for another pep talk from anyone . . .

"How long do you plan on sulking like this?"

Hiashi's voice caused Naruto to increase the strength in his grip; wood cracking beneath his hands and teeth clenching.

"Hinata wouldn't want you acting like this . . . I thought our future Hokage had more pride than this, perhaps I was mistaken."

"Keh . . . I'm sure Hinata-chan, would be utterly disappointed – and heart broken . . . to know that the father she thought maybe gave a damn about her – now doesn't give a shit that she's missing!" hissed Naruto, feeling the anger within him start to shake his body.

Only the sound of the rain could be heard from his sudden outburst, the two men not saying a word to each other at first . . . but then Naruto continued, "I promised Hinata-chan I would be waiting for her here when she got back and I always keep my promises, that's my nindo way . . ." he whispered, not really caring if Hiashi heard him or not. He started to wonder why the Head of the Hyuuga Clan was here anyways talking to him since the two rarely exchanged words and only saw one another when he was picking up Hinata for a date. His eyes shifted to stare at the man behind him; Hiashi remained silent and continued to look at him with an expressionless gaze. Perhaps with him here, Naruto figured he could get some answers from the Head Hyuuga . . . not to mention say a word or two that he had been itching to say for a while now . . .

"I used to think having no parent's, is the worse thing that could happen to a child. Not knowing what love and support is; wanting to be acknowledged . . . I thought I had it pretty bad. Then when I started to get to know Hinata a little better and I realized that no . . . I didn't have it worse off after all. Here she actually had a father . . . someone who could acknowledge and support her – protect her, but instead . . . he always beat her down with harsh words. calling her weak and useless. Saying she was basically just a piece of trash in the House of Hyuuga and not needed at all. To hear those words from your own father . . . even if I can't imagine my own father saying those kind of words to me . . .

"I don't understand how you could treat your own daughter like that! She's the most kind hearted person I know! You Hyuuga and your god damn pride! Does family not mean anything to you!? Did you actually give a damn when your brother sacrificed himself for you!? So that he could protect his older brother!?

"Hinata has tried so hard, to live up to your expectations so that you would finally compliment her! Be proud of her! She told me that things were better in the Hyuuga Clan now . . . saying you were actually smiling now and I thought perhaps you were being so protective of her when I was around – thinking you were just being like any normal father would be around someone dating his daughter!"

Naruto had to stop for a minute, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his anger a little bit; feeling the power of the Kyuubi surge through him from his out of control emotions. He finally looked Hiashi straight in the eye.

"How long were you going to let this continue? Us seeing each other like that? I know what your whole Clan thinks of me. And I know they wouldn't want a nobody like me around in your circle. Probably would want someone of pure and noble blood to be with her . . . not someone who's got a demon sealed in their gutt!"

Hiashi said nothing from his outburst.

"Don't you care about your daughter's happiness at all!? She's your flesh and blood!"

Still the Head Hyuuga said nothing, so Naruto turned his gaze back to the forest, "The only ones in your clan who actually give a damn about her are Neji and Hanabi and they are already out there looking for her. So the only thing I can do right now is sit here and wait for her to come home."

After a moment and hearing nothing Naruto at first thought that Hiashi had left, but he knew that the Hyuuga was still behind him. He almost wanted to snap at him to say something, but thought against it.

"I have made many mistakes in my life . . . one has been with my daughters."

Blue eyes widened as he heard the deep voice behind him, but continued to stare straight a head.

"The way I treated them was . . . unforgivable. Especially with Hinata, however I have slowly began to start over . . . and like you said actually smiling around them.

"Hinata has already passed my expectations when she beat Neji this fall and you have no idea how proud I was of her. The last time I remember hugging her like that was when she was a child. So before you run your mouth off like that, know what you're talking about first!"

Hearing the coldness in his voice made Naruto flinch slightly.

"You aren't exactly the best choice I would choose for my daughter, however – this is the happiest I have ever seen her. So I have been telling the elders to stand aside and let you two be for now,"

"For now?" questioned Naruto, still not looking the man in the eye.

"Right now the relationship between you two isn't very serious at the moment. However when that time comes there will be things that would need to be done,"

Naruto laughed softly before harshly whispering, "Like what? You are going to put the sealed bird cage on her too?"

"Of course not, however the elders would not like it, if the heiress marries someone who is not of noble blood. Even though you are practically next candidate for Hokage and it would bring a huge benefit to us, they refuse to have the Jinchuuriki in the clan.

"The only choice would be either for Hinata to choose to either stay with the Hyuuga clan . . . or with you. I could go into more details, but I will save that for another time when things are more solid between you two.

"And before you say anything more about me not caring that my daughter is missing, think again Uzumaki Naruto! Hhowever as head of the Hyuuga clan I can not show such weakness in front of them and must remain strong . . . unlike you who look as if he has lost his soul. Which is why I am here, go home. I know Hinata wouldn't want you sitting in the rain here freezing to death."

At first the blonde ninja didn't move. Hiashi was about ready to show Naruto what happened when you didn't follow orders from the Head of the Hyuuga . . . but at the sight of his shoulders shaking he stopped, "She promised me . . . SHE PROMISED ME SHE WOULD BE HOME BEFORE HER BIRTHDAY!" shouted Naruto, his hands fisting and slamming into the wood beam. His whole body shook now with sobs and sounds of grief leaving his mouth.

Walking forward, Hiashi placed his hand on the Jinchuuriki's shoulder, "Sometimes promises are broken . . . you couldn't bring Sasuke back the first time like you promised, but eventually you did. Hinata didn't come home when she said . . . but you know she will eventually."

Hiashi said the last little bit with slight shakiness in his voice and Naruto wondered if that was from the worst case scenarios of Hinata being . . . shaking the thought from his head, Naruto nodded softly.

"Now go home," ordered Hiashi in a voice that booked for no argument.

Slowly Naruto got to his feet and he turned to face the man behind him; unsure of what to say to him. However nothing had to be said as Hiashi clasped a hand on his shoulder, gave him a slight nod before disappearing into the rain. Standing there for a moment, he debated on whether he should sit back down and wait . . . but the thought of making Hiashi mad and not in the mood for a fight; he decided it was best to head home. Naruto however took his time; feet slowly shuffling along the wet and muddy ground. He didn't have to look up to know where he was going as his feet automatically carried him to his apartment. He could feel eyes watching him from the windows he passed, all looking at him with worry and sympathy. Everyone in the village was genuinely worried about him, but the only thing he knew that would make this empty feeling go away . . . was when he felt Hinata wrapped in his arms . . . hear her voice in his ear.

Finally his feet stopped at the apartment building that was his home, arms automatically moving into his pocket and finding the keys to the door. It all seemed like a blur to him as he entered his apartment, somehow got out of his wet clothes, showered, redressed into some sweats and a T-Shirt before finding himself sitting on the bed. Elbows rested on his knees while his hands dug into his blonde spikes. The last time he remembered feeling like this was when Jiraiya had died by the hands of Pain. He had been consumed by grief with the reality of his mentor not being in his life anymore . . . and it had hurt. However this feeling . . . it was completely different. Losing the one person who saw him for who he really was – someone he had an emotional and physical connection with . . . it was almost too much to handle at the thought of never seeing them again. He remembered a time when he had once thought that not having her in his life would be for the better . . . had he really been that stupid? He was never the smartest ninja like Shikamaru, and could never understand why Hinata had chosen him; grateful for everyday she was by his side.

Now that she wasn't by his side . . . he finally realized what he had taken for granted. Someone to hold his hand – someone to embrace, someone waiting for him to come home from a mission . . . someone who he could . . .

Eyes fell onto the bed beneath him, memories flooding his mind from the last time she had been at his house . . .

"_**It's your turn now . . . Hinata-chan," he whispered huskily before enveloping her in another kiss. He heard her moan softly as his tongue invaded her mouth; his right handing moving along her side feeling her bare flesh.**_

"_**N-Naurto-kun . . . wait!" gasped Hinata, pulling her lips from his.**_

_**The blonde ninja pulled away, looking down at her with a slight confused look in his eyes, "What is it?"**_

"_**I-I don't . . ."stuttered Hinata, her hands coming up to cover her face.**_

_**He watched as her body tensed and could practically feel her discomfort radiating off her body; his eyes narrowing slightly. Did she not want him to touch her like that? Maybe it was different for her to know his body like that, but maybe she didn't want him to . . .**_

"_**I'm . . . I'm sorry Hinata-chan . . ."**_

_**She pulled her hands away from her eyes to look in the eyes; gasping at the hurt expression on his face.**_

"_**I – I just thought . . . I'm sorry . . ." he moved to get off her. **_

"_**No wait!" cried Hinata, her arms suddenly coming up to wrap around him; pulling his body closer to hers, "I want . . . I want you to touch me, but . . . but . . ."**_

_**He could see tears welling up in her eyes and could not figure out what she was so upset about, "What's wrong Hinata-chan? You can tell me." Leaning down he kissed her forehead and then her cheeks, wanting to chase away whatever was making his girlfriend cry.**_

"_**You want to touch me . . . see my body too?" questioned Hinata.**_

"_**Of course I do," confirmed Naruto.**_

"_**But, what if . . . what if it's not – w hat you expect?"**_

_**His eyebrow arched in confusion, "You don't think I'll like what I'll see?"**_

_**Blushing a deep crimson, Hinata nodded softly and he couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped his throat; lips crashing on hers.**_

"_**Hinata . . ." he whispered after breaking the kiss, "Do you remember how excited I was a few moments ago?"**__**The Hyuuga nodded again, the blush on her cheeks intensifying, **__"__**You think I would have been like that if I wasn't attracted to you?"**_

_**Her eyes widened softly from his whispered statement; the hands on his shoulders lightly gripping him harder. To hit a few more points home, Naruto decided to be completely honest with her, **__"__**You are the only one I have thought about doing this with . . . I want to touch you so badly that just the mere thought is getting me excited all over again,"**_

_**To prove his point his hips moved and she felt a familiar hardness against her thigh; a soft squeak leaving her lips, **__"__**But if you don't want me to . . . I'll stop. Would you like me to stop?"**_

_**She stared at him for a long time; soft violet searching intense blue before finally she shook her head.**_

_**Grinning like an idiot he leaned back down, to kiss her briefly on the lips before pulling away. Rolling off of Hinata he moved to sit cross legged near the top of his bed and smirked at the confused look she was giving him.**_

"_**Come here . . ." he whispered softly.**_

_**Not knowing what he was planning, Hinata rolled up onto her knees in front of him. His hand came out to grab her wrist and pulled her towards him . . . pulling her onto his lap. She could not help but gasp softly as Naruto pulled her into such an intimate position. Her legs were wrapped around his waist; crossing like his were beneath her.**_

"_**Is this okay?" asked Naruto, his eyes burning into hers.**_

_**She could only nod softly, unable to find her voice.**_

_**Smiling he leaned forward, kissing her gently as his hand came up to stroke her hair. She hummed softly at the feeling of his fingers caressing her scalp, her own hands coming up to rest on his shoulders for balance. The soft kissed continued as Naruto wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer, the other slipping under her tank top to feel her bare back. **_

_**A soft whimper left her throat; body slightly trembling from both anxiety and pleasure. She could feel the small calluses on his hand that was caressing her lower back. He didn't move any higher or lower as Naruto took the time to feel her bare skin.**_

"_**Your so soft and smooth," he whispered against her lips. Naruto's gaze shifted from hers down to where his hand was now moving.**_

_**She couldn't help but tremble, feeling his hand move from her back, around her side, and finally coming to caress her lower belly. S he watched as he moved the material of her tank top up, revealing the creamy white skin of her abdomen to him.**_

_**Her first instinct was to push him away and cover herself; it was something she was used to doing. However a voice in the back of her head kept reminding her that this was okay . . . **_

_**Naruto's eyes fell back on hers, silently asking for permission before his hands moved again; tugging lightly on the tank top to pull it over her head.**_

_**Hinata held her breath as she sat in front of Naruto in only her bra and blue pants. He said nothing as his eyes stared up and down her form; she could even hear him gulp before moving closer to her. His hands returned to her hips before they started to explore every inch of her upper body. Fingertips moving slowly up her sides, onto her back, across the shoulders and along the arms. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when his latched onto her neck. His tongue swirled around her pulse point; hands continuously moving over her upper body as if he was trying to memorize every detail and texture. Her back arched slightly when he started moving his kisses down her body, lightly nibbling on her shoulder.**_

_**Naruto shivered when he felt her own hands start to move along his back, feeling every muscle there. He could not get enough of her, the feel and taste of her skin drew him in like a moth to the flame; wanting to touch more of her. Feeling her bra covered breasts against his chest, he couldn't help the shiver that ran up his body. Lips leaving her shoulder, Naruto moved to look Hinata straight in the eye.**_

"_**Hinata-chan . . ." whispered Naruto, hand lightly caressing her cheek.**_

_**She leaned into his touch; eyes closed half way, "Yes?"**_

"_**May I?" his eyes moved down to her chest.**_

_**Hinata blushed at the sort of longing look in his eyes as he stared down at her breasts. Her breathing started to come out in faster pants at the thought of him touching her there . . . just touching was not really a big deal, but if he wanted to remove her bra . . . could she handle it? Shaking her head and mentally kicking herself, she whispered, "O-okay,"**_

_**Smiling softly Naruto leaned forward, kissing her lightly as his hands moved from her back and ever so slowly to take his time; cupped her breasts in his hands. He couldn't stop the groan that left his throat as he felt the weight in his palms and hear Hinata's soft whimper.**__**Leaning his forehead against hers, noses lightly nudging against each other, "You okay?"**_

_**Hinata nodded softly before Naruto closed his eyes and captured her lips in his again. Hands continued to explore the weight and feel of her breast while his tongue explored the all too familiar contours of her mouth.**_

_**At first she had felt extremely nervous with the thought of him touching her chest, but now that he was . . . the feeling slowly started to fade and she was actually starting to enjoy his hands on her breasts. A sort of burning sensation started to make itself known in the pit of her stomach, and an urge to move her hips against his.**_

_**Naruto's lips slowly left hers; making their way down across her cheek and neck to finally stop along her collarbone. Feeling his hands leave her breasts she was about to question why he had stopped. However she didn't get any coherent words out as his hands moved, lightly forcing her to arch her back as his lips started to kiss the swell of her breasts. Sounds of pleasure once again started to echo through out the room as Naruto's lips paid attention to her breasts. Even though they were mostly covered by her bra she still felt a tingling sensation that swept through her entire body that went all the way down to her toes. Instinctively her hips rubbed against his as her mind was clouded with pleasure. Nails lightly dug into his shoulder when his lips moved down to lightly kiss over the silky material of her bra to where her nipple would be. Hinata couldn't help as a loan moan left her lips when she felt his teeth lightly nip against the material; hips moving slightly harder against his own.**_

_**An aching feeling between her legs along with a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach made her whimper, not knowing why she was feeling this way. Hinata was so lost that she hadn't even noticed his hands undoing the clasp on her bra. Pale violet eyes slowly opened half way, meeting wide bright blue.**_

_**Both of them watched as Naruto slowly slipped the straps off her shoulders, down her arms until the garment was finally off her. It slipped onto the floor, but neither of them noticed. Hinata watched with fascination and nervousness as Naruto simply just stared at her naked upper body. Blue eyes were abnormally wide, his chest heaving as he got excited . . . it made her own body burn in a whole new way. Before she could say anything, he pulled her closer to him and cupped her breasts again. Her own eyes widened as she drank in Naruto's soft grunts as he grinded his hips against hers – then leaned back down kiss and nibble her newly exposed flesh.**_

_**Hinata felt like she was lost in a haze of pleasure and any thoughts of being body conscious flew out of her mind completely. All she could feel was Naruto and all she could hear was her own pleasurable whimpers and soft groans from him. The only thought that was running through her mind was that she didn't want him to stop. Feeling his tongue swirling around her nipple . . . god it was so amazing that it made her body tremble with want.**_

"_**Na-Naruto-kun . . .' she squeaked, hands holding onto his shoulders like a lifeline. She could feel him smile against her breasts as he continued teasing them. This feeling, it was something new and totally different. It was something she had never experienced before . . . absolute pleasure. Never before had she touched herself, it was something that was discouraged to do in her clan. However after becoming closer with Naruto the urge to actually get to know her body became stronger. **_

_**Naruto on the other hand didn't have a clue what-so-ever on what he was actually doing to her. But with a few guidelines for his master's books and with the way she was reacting; he figured that he was at least doing something right. He could feel beads of sweat starting to run down her back and the sound she was making was music to his ears. Feeling her hips moved against his awakened that feeling again he had felt earlier . . . which also made him come to the conclusion on where he wanted to touch her next.**_

_**His hand on her breast slowly moved down across her ribs and abdomen before lightly tracing over the waistline of her pants. She didn't stop him, so he took that as a good sign that he was allowed to continue. Slowly his hand slipped inside her pants and Naruto could not help the whimper that left his throat as his fingertips brushed along the edge of her panties. He could already feel the heat radiating off of her, and his body reacted quickly to it. Gritting his teeth he pushed aside his own needs and desires, concentrating on the girl in his arms. **__I won't be selfish. Hinata-chan pleasured me and I'm going to do the same for her . . ._

_**Masculine fingers slowly slipped inside, feeling the soft curls of her womanhood. Naruto's breath hitched as his fingers slipped further down and when he reached his goal . . . he almost snapped. His body froze, eyes widened, heart stopped and a certain part of his anatomy was almost beyond its breaking point. He pulled his lips away from Hinata's breast and buried his face in the crook of her neck. **_

_**Hinata froze the moment she felt his fingertips slip into her panties. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to touch her there, but now that he was she was both nervous and yet excited at the same time. Then she felt him bury his face into her shoulder and watched as he didn't move and inch. His body was now visibly shaking; she could hear and feel his breath speed up as if he were suddenly running. When he pulled away to finally look at her, his expression was one that Hinata had never seen before. He was staring at her as if she were food, a delicacy that he longed to eat.**_

_**Naruto stared at her for a long moment before shifting forward so their foreheads were touching. She could feel his fast breath against her lips and was about to ask him if he was alright, but after a moment he spoke.**_

"_**Wow . . . I wasn't expecting that . . ."**_

"_**Expecting what?" Hinata whispered back.**_

"_**This." Naruto's fingers shifted slightly inside her soaked underwear, causing Hinata to whimper softly, "God Hinata-chan, you have no idea how good it feels to touch you there. You're so wet and dear gods are you hot! Does it feel good for you?"**_

_**Hearing his husky voice, blue eyes burning into hers, and the way his inexperienced fingers were caressing her down below – she couldn't find her voice and so she nodded her head.**_

"_**Show me, Hinata-chan. Show me like I showed you how to please me . . ."**_

_**Her face being piping hot red and her mind was so hazed with pleasure that she wasn't able to think to herself how embarrassing his words were. Instead Hinata slipped one of her own hands down to join his. Naruto grunted softly when she felt her hand on top of his. Slowly she moved his fingertips onto the most sensitive area of her body. A soft moan slipped past her lips to show Naruto that that was the spot to touch her.**_

"_**Right there?" he asked, experimentally moving his fingers in a circle over what felt like a hard nub. Her hips bucked against his hand, her mouth made on 'oh' shape and the way her pale eyes widened was a good enough answer for him. Smiling more to himself, he moved his head so his lips could brush against her neck and feel her pulse against them.**_

_**Slowly he began pleasuring her, his fingers moving at a snails pace at first. His ears drinking in her pleasure filled sighs and whimpers as he caressed her. It soon clicked into his mind on exactly where he was touching her and quickly went over the instructions his master had once given him on pleasuring a woman. The instructions were very vague in his mind, but could anyone really blame him for not being able to think straight? With the way Hinata was moaning and grinding against his hand, it was any wonder he could even remember his own name.**_

_**Little shocks of pleasure coursed through Hinata's body and she could no longer control the sounds escaping her lips. Her head felt like it was spinning. Hands gripped his shoulders tightly and even her nails were starting to dig into the muscle. However if her nails were hurting Naruto, she didn't notice at all. All she could think and feel was him touching her down below. She could feel the pleasure building in her body and there was a new feeling in the pit of her stomach that was churning. It almost felt like there was a spring down there and the more pleasure she felt, the tighter the spring became.**_

_**Suddenly she felt his hand shift and moving away from her clitoris, but before she could ask Naruto what was going on, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. She whimpered softly as she felt her boyfriend slowly insert one finger inside of her. Shakily she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she coached herself through this new experience. It was something so very new and scary that Hinata tried not to pull away from Naruto. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down her racing heart.**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

_**Hearing his whispered question, Hinata softly answer, "I'm okay . . . it just feels so new."**_

_**Naruto was completely silent for a moment before he asked, "You've never touched yourself like this before?"**_

_**Hinata shook her head.**_

"_**Can I keep going? If you don't like what I'm doing, then stop me, okay?"**_

_**A warm, loving feeling spread across her chest from how considerate he was being. Nodding softly to give him permission, she felt Naruto's hand start to move again. Slowly he started to pump his finger in and out of her and Hinata had to admit that it was a very strange and aliened feeling at first. However when she felt his thumb return to her sensitive nub, any fear or other concerns she had were crumbling in her mind. The jolts of pleasure returned to her, but were twice as powerful. Her own body started to shake as it wracked up the pleasure moving through her body. She could feel beads of sweat rolling down her back and across her chest. Soft sighs and moans left her lips as she voiced her pleasure to Naruto.**_

_**His teeth gritted together and it took all of his will power to stay in control to keep a level head. Hinata's moans in his ear, her body trembling against his, the way she reacted to his touch . . . it was completely intoxicating and driving him insane. His own body was reacting strongly to hers and all he could think about . . . was if it felt this amazing to touch her with his fingers – what would it feel like he were to . . .**_

_Stop it! Don't even think about it! If you do, you won't be able to go back and you'll lose control? Is that what you want Uzumaki? To force yourself on your girlfriend who is willingly letting you touch her like this?_

_**Naruto grunted softly and tried to think about anything else, but also concentrated on pleasuring his girlfriend. He knew she was getting close with the way her hips were bucking against his hand and the high pitched moans echoing off the walls. He moved his hand faster inside her, desperately wanting Hinata to feel that same release he had felt early on. Suddenly he felt her body tense up, legs gripping his hips as she felt her body start to tremble uncontrollably. Her inner muscles tightened around his fingers and he felt a hot liquid ooze onto his fingers. Through all of his Hinata didn't say a word; however he could feel and hear her harsh breathing against his neck. **_

_**As her body became less tense, he slowly pulled his hand out of her panties and brought it up to his line of vision. Staring at the wet substance on his hands, he didn't even think about it as he brought it to his lips and tasted it. Naruto couldn't help but groan at the erotic taste now in his mouth. It wasn't exactly a delicious taste like ramen, however it did make his body tingle and quiver.**_

_**His masculine pride was practically bursting at the seams. He had just successfully pleasured his girlfriend into absolute bliss. Naruto's own body was now begging for another release, however he pushed it aside. Slowly he laid both of them down on his bed and shifted his hips so Hinata wouldn't feel his member on her lower back. **_

"_**How was that, Hinata-chan?"**_

_**The dark blush on Hinata's cheeks only intensified, but she softly stuttered, "I-It was amazing . . . thank you, Naruto-kun."**_

_**Naruto smirked, "You're very welcome Hinata-chan."**_

_**Silence fell over the darkened room and slowly the two drifted off to sleep.**_

Eyes moved away from the bed to the floor of his bedroom. Deep down he knew that Hinata was still alive and that her team had probably just run into some trouble in the mountains. But this feeling . . . just the mere thought of her being gone, it shook him to the very core . . .

If anything good had come out of this, he had finally had a conversation with her father. Even though things weren't very serious between them with the thoughts of marriage or anything like that . . . it was good to know how things might go when or if they got that far.

It was also good to know, that Hiashi wasn't completely against the two of them seeing each other. The fact that he had purposely searched him out, spoke volumes on how the Head of the Hyuuga Clan cared for his daughters love interest. He could have just left his sorry butt out in the freezing rain . . . but instead came to try and snap him out of his sulking mood.

At least having some support from her father, made Naruto relax on the thought of their relationship progressing even farther. Both of them had been worried about how the elders and Hiashi would react if things really got serious between them. Thoughts of them putting the cursed bird seal on her, banishing her from the Hyuuga compound or her being forced to marry someone else . . . many thoughts had run through both their minds. Hinata had told him once that Hiashi had married her mother out of love and the marriage hadn't been forced. It had been around the time when she had told him all about her family . . . from the time her uncle Hizashi sacrificed himself for her father, to showing him pictures on how much she looked like her mother. Naruto had never been a real big fan of the Hyuuga's with their pompous behavior and caring about nothing but their prid. However he was glad that there was at least Neji , Hanabi and Hiashi on his side.

Eyes moved off the floor to the dresser where a semi-neatly wrapped gift sat, along with a small box of cinnamon buns. They had been sitting there since December 27 when he had planned to give Hinata her birthday gifts. He frowned slightly at how messy of a wrapping job he had done around the box, but he was never good at stuff like this. However the frown soon turned into a smile. Hinata certainly wouldn't mind how neatly wrapped the gift was . . . she never had cared for little details like that . . . never cared if anything was perfectly done.

She liked that he was clumsy, made mistakes, never gave up and was the same old Naruto she had fell in love with as a child. Most of the girls . . . including Sakura had been disappointed that even after his three year training session with Jiraiya; even though growing and looking more mature, he was still the same. Clueless, dense and immature . . .

Girls had been disappointed that he wasn't cool like Sasuke . . . perfect and could do anything with ease . . .

Hinata on the other hand didn't care about stuff like that . . .

_**Naruto shifted on his wooden stool, tongue slipping out to lick his lips as a steaming bowl of Ramen was placed in front of him. He heard Hinata giggle softly when he rubbed his hands together and without a second thought started to gobble down his meal **_

"_**Ah . . . isn't that Naruto?"**_

_**The blonde ninja's ears perked up at the sound of his name being used; eyes shifted to the side to see three chuunin kunochi watching him from around the corner. He had never seen them before, but kept his ears peeled to see why they were talking about him.**_

"_**Yes that is him! Ah, isn't he dreamy? So powerful, he defeated all six pains by himself!"**_

"_**I know! Isn't he also the apprentice of Jiraiya? One of the three ninja?"**_

"_**He was on a three year training session with him! Oh I bet he knows all kinds of new moves after learning the sage techniques!"**_

_**Naruto couldn't help but smirk that girls were finally starting to notice him. Even though he already had Hinata by his side, it still didn't hurt for a pride booster that other females noticed him too. Without thinking he turned his head to smile at the three chuunin, but when their eyes met they looked back at him with horror and disgust.**_

"_**Gross!" the three of them whispered in unison.**_

_**Looking down Naruto noticed that he still had a mouthful of noodles hanging out of his mouth. Feeling slightly embarrassed he tried to slurp up the rest of the noodles into his mouth, but almost ended up choking. Little pieces of noodles remained on his face and he flinched slightly when the girls started talking again.**_

"_**Doesn't he have any table manners?"**_

"_**He's eating like he was raised by animals!"**_

"_**Isn't the girl sitting beside him grossed out by this?"**_

_**Naruto glanced over at Hinata. She was sitting up prim and proper, eating her Ramen with such table manners . . . mean while he was slouched over and had bits and pieces of his meal all over his face. He couldn't help the slight frown that curved his lips, thinking how much of an embarrassment he was to her.**_

"_**Naruto-kun . . ."**_

_**Hearing Hinata call his name he turned around to face her and was knocked speechless when she leaned forward and started planting kisses all over his face. Her tongue ran over his cheek and lips as she cleaned up the slight mess. Hinata's hand released her chopsticks to cup his cheek and tilt his head to the side as her tongue suddenly invaded his mouth. He could hear the girls gasping in the back ground when Hinata pulled away, licking her own lips.**_

"_**Hmmm . . . the Miso Ramen does taste pretty good, I'll have to order that next time," she mumbled quietly before returning to her own bowl.**_

_**Naruto stared at her with wide eyes and could not help the blush that started to spread on his cheeks. He could still hear the girls chattering behind him, but didn't really care what they were saying as a big smirk spread across his face.**_

A soft knock at his door brought Naruto back to reality. Hope suddenly rose in his chest as he sprinted towards the door and flung it open to see a very drenched Shino and Kiba standing there.

"Kiba! Shino! Wait, where's Hinata!" cried Naruto.

"Easy there Naruto. Don't worry she's fine, just has to spend a night in the hospital for some minor injuries," sighed Kiba. From the tone of his voice Naruto could tell that he was tired and worn out.

Naruto tried to calm himself down, but so many questions started to come out, "What happened? Were you guys attacked by Akatsuki? Did those bastards hurt Hinata?"

Kiba sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for answering anymore questions, especially when he had been bombarded by them from Tsunade. Shino however came to his rescue, "We were trapped for a few weeks in the mountains from an avalanche which is where Hinata sustained her injuries; just a sprained wrist and a few bruised ribs. No we weren't attacked by Akatsuki, but due to our injuries and the harsh winter weather we were delayed on our return home,"

Naruto suddenly disappeared from the door way and reappeared moments later in his usual orange and black outfit. Closing the door behind him Naruto brushed past Shino and Kiba as he made his way to the hospital, "Thanks guys!"

Kiba shook his head and started off towards his home, wanting to get out of his soaked clothes and find a bed as soon as possible, "That guy has a one tracked mind,"

Shino nodded in agreement as the two teammates returned to the muddy streets and on their way home.

***********************

Hinata stared at up at the hospital ceiling and a sort of déjà vu feeling came over her. She was in the exact same room she had been last time when Pain had stabbed her, however her injuries weren't that severe this time. Flexing her right hand she winced slightly in pain from the sprained wrist. Her bruised ribs had been almost completely healed by Sakura, but it still hurt if she had to laugh or cough. Eyes drifted from the ceiling to the corner of the room where Neji was seated; his head leaned back against the wall. He had carried her most of the way home, so it was no surprise that he was tired . . . and even if he wasn't really sleeping he was sure doing a good impression of it.

What had seemed like a simple escort mission had officially gone to hell and back. A blizzard had broken out in the mountains on the way home; followed by an avalanche that had trapped them for two weeks; add coming across a pack of angry wolves, then finally finding their way out of the mountains only to discover they were back where they had started. Instead of heading back they had gone around the cursed mountains where they had run into a search and rescue squad that had consisted of her cousin, sister and one of the Hyuuga body guards; along with Kakkashi, Shikamaru and Sakura. At first she had been surprised that Naruto wasn't with them, but Sakura had filled in the blanks on who Tsunade had wanted to be in the rescue cell. The rest of the trip had been hell as well with the freezing rains, and it was no surprise at all that Shikamaru had caught a cold. All in all injuries had been minor with bruises, sprains and Kiba had suffered from a concussion . . . but in the end everyone was basically fine.

A soft tapping noise on the window caught her attention which caused her to suddenly sit up. Flinching slightly from her injured ribs, she looked over to see Naruto perched on the window sill, waving at her. For the first time in almost a month she smiled, slowly crawling shifted on the bed so she could open the window. Soundlessly he slipped into her room and still didn't make a sound when she pointed to the corner at her sleeping cousin. Nodding softly Naruto closed the window behind him. His jacket was soaked as he pulled it off his shoulders and gently set it on the floor. The bed softly creaked when Naruto was suddenly nose to nose with her and enveloped her in a kiss. She found herself being pushed down towards the bed as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She kissed him back with just as much passion, her uninjured hand came up to caress his whiskered cheek. A small whimper left her throat as she tasted him in her mouth, not realizing how much she had missed kissing him like this.

Finally the two pulled apart and stared down at each other; foreheads pressed together.

'Missed you,' mouthed Naruto, not wanting to wake the sleeping Hyuuga in the corner.

'Missed you too,' Hinata mouthed back.

Not wanting to leave, Naruto moved as he pulled the blankets on the bed back so he could settle in beside her. Hinata shifted to her side as Naruto slipped in behind her and lightly wrapped one arm around her waist; being mindful of her injury. Sighing with absolute contentment, Naruto buried is face into her dark hair before planting light kisses over the back of her neck. Hinata shivered slightly from the soft kisses, but all too soon she started to relax and could feel her body start to succumb to sleep. Naruto too could feel sleep start to take over his body as his eyes slowly closed.

The feeling of being wrapped in each others arms was just what the couple needed after being separated for a month. They didn't care at the moment what her father or Neji or anyone would think in the morning when they would be found cuddled together.

For the first time in a month, both Naruto and Hinata slept better than they had in weeks, knowing that the other person would be there when they woke up.

_Author Note: Well there you have it, the next installment. This chapter wasn't has hard to write as the last, but needless to say I hope you all enjoyed it._

_Please please please reviews, I love hearing your guys comments!_


	7. Guy Talk, Girl Talk

Girl Talk, Guy Talk

Usually when Naruto was in the Konoha hospital he was visiting a friend, or very rarely had injuries of his own. When he had been injured, it took at most only a few days to heal; thanks to the Kyuubi's power inside him. However this time around was much different than any other time he'd been here . . .

Covered from head to foot in bandages, he looked almost exactly the same after his first battle with Sasuke . . . but after fighting against Uchiha Madara . . . he felt ten times worse. It hurt to move . . . it hurt to breathe . . . it hurt to blink . . . hell it even hurt to think! Compared to every battle he had ever won, this one had definitely taken the worst toll on him. Never before had he used up all of his energy and the Kyuubi's as well. For the first time and probably the last; he and the Kyuubi had worked together to defeat the Uchiha. As the Kyuubi had quoted when the fight was over, 'I would rather be sealed in your sorry ass, then to be used by Madara again as some sort of weapon for his bidding,'

Naruto chuckled lightly at the memory, but instantly stopped from the pain that racked his body. In all honesty it did feel like every bone in his body was broken and since he had used up all the Kyuubi's power, there was not even a speck left to help heal him.

Sasuke was somewhere in the hospital in a room as well since he too had taken a shit kicking from Madara. His teammate had finally been brought to his senses after he and Sakura had basically yelled at him for over an hour; also adding a few punches here and there. Sasuke had been a huge help with his Sharingan and it had felt good to fight by his side again. Kakashi had also taken quite a beating as well, also using his Sharingan to its full extent. Tsunade had been utterly concerned that the next time he used it, he could go blind. His sensei had also suffered from a few broken bones, but all in all would be fine. Sakura too had been part of the battle; however she was more there for medical assistance then fighting and had only suffered a few minor injuries. Shugo, Karin and Suigetsu had helped them as well in fighting the other two remaining Akatsuki members; Zetsu and Kisame. Victory had been theirs . . .

Staring up at the ceiling again, his mind started to wander back to his conversation with Nagato about peace. Now that Madara was defeated . . . what would the answer be to finding absolute peace? Or was there even an answer to this riddle? Even if people could truly understand each other, that didn't exactly mean they could come to an agreement. There would still be people who would kill and just want to see the world burn in chaos. So what was the answer?

Slowly he tried to sit up, even though his sore muscles were protesting not to. Tsunade had told him that it would be at least two weeks before he would be up and running again. The first week Tsunade was forcing him to stay in the hospital, but the second week he would be able to go home and rest there.

His eyes drifted over to a chair in the corner of the room that had a Jounin vest draped over the back of it. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought that he was no longer a Gennin, but a Jounin now. Due to his victory against Madara, Tsunade had decided that she would not promote him to Chuunin, but Jounin instead. She even had told him that if he thought he already had been on lots of missions, he would be on a lot more now that he had been promoted. Technically speaking she had bent the rules a bit since he didn't actually take the exam, but she knew with out a doubt he would have passed with flying colors.

Most of their group were Jounin now; even Hinata had passed the test last month. After getting out of the hospital he had convinced her that she should take the test. She had been doubtful at first that she would pass, but after he reminded her that she had beat Neji; Hinata decided to give it a try.

Even though it meant more missions for both of them, and probably less time together . . . Naruto had no doubt they would pull through it . . . or so he hoped. They had been separated from weeks at a time, but sometimes A and B rank missions took months. The distance and time spent apart would definitely take a beating on their current relationship, which meant they would just have to work harder on it. Even though he hated it, he could always ask Neji for some advice. Out of everyone in their group he was the only one who was in a relationship like his. The Hyuuga and TenTen had been seeing each other for over a year, and were both Jounin. So for Naruto, Neji seemed like the best person to talk to about this kind of thing; even if the Hyuuga gave him a slight glare every time he came to ask questions.

A knock at the door brought Naruto out of his thoughts, and he turned his head just in time to see Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikimaru, Lee and Chouji come walking into his room.

"Hey there champ!"

"Kiba you could keep your voice down, we are in the hospital after all, "scolded Neji.

"Ah lighten up will you? We finally managed to convince Sakura to let us all in here at the same time," said Kiba, holding up the take-out box from Ichiraku's for Naruto to see, "We came here to celebrate your victory!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile. All of his friends were either holding take-out ramen boxes, or some kind of food that made it seem they were having a small party. However the brown paper bag in Kiba's other hand caught his attention, "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"What did you expect? Can't have a party like this without Sake!"

"If you give any to Lee, I'm nominating you to fight him," grumbled Neji.

"Troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Enough of the bickering, let's eat!" piped Chouji.

The six guests gathered around Naruto's bed and started their small 'party'. When Naruto inquired why Sasuke wasn't with them, Lee said they had asked the Uchiha to join them, but were declined. Sai was also MIA, but that was because he was away for a mission. They started reminiscing about the old days, recent missions and even had Naruto re-tell the story of his battle with Madara.

"I can't believe Tsunade-Sama just promoted you to Jounin just like that, she should have made you take the test," grumbled Kiba.

"I think Naruto's deserved it actually. He did practically beat most of the members of Akatsuki after all," said Chouji, munching on a bag of his favorite potato chips.

"If you say so Chouji, but man that test was hard though,"

Kiba moved to grab the Sake bottle off the floor, but Shino beat him to the punch.

"And just pray tell where did you get this from?" the bug user asked his team mate.

"Oh, would you relax Shino? It was a gift from that guy we escorted to the snow country and lucky for us it somehow survived the trip home,"

"You do realize that if Sakura catches us in here with it, we are all dead," said Naruto. Truth be told he had always wanted to try Sake, however if his team mate caught them . . .

"Oh come on you guys! We are just going to have one drink each, alright? Not get drunk and rampage around the hospital," said Kiba, grabbing the bottle from his team mate.

"A drink for youth!" cried Lee.

Kiba passed each of them a small cup of Sake (except Lee) before making a small toast to the blonde ninja. They all drank their cup of alcohol, but most of them hadn't enjoyed it. Naruto found the taste bitter, Chouji had quickly started gobbling down chips again to get rid of the taste and Shino almost had to force himself to drink the rest of his cup. Neji and Shikimaru however had no trouble with the Sake since they had drank it before in their clans. Kiba on the other hand had enjoyed it so much that he kept on drinking, much to everyone's dismay.

Lee then had pulled out a deck of cards suggesting they play some games to keep the party rolling; surprisingly even Neji had joined in on the game.

"So . . . Naruto, things getting pretty serious between you and 'hic' Hinata?"

Everyone could see the blush Naruto was sporting even under his bandages, "None of your business Kiba,"

"Aw are you embarrassed? I do know you two haven't done it yet, but what you guys are doing is . . ."

"Kiba that's enough!" hissed Neji.

"How the hell do you know that?" squawked Naruto, almost dropping his cards.

Kiba smirked and tapped his nose, "Oh I can tell . . . and what are you bitching about Neji? You and TenTen are actually doing it!"

Naruto slapped his hand against his forehead . . . and if looks could kill Kiba would be dead instantly with the glare Neji was giving him.

"Shikimaru and his girl aren't doing stuff like that yet though, just holding hands and embracing from what I can tell,"

All eyes suddenly went to Shikimaru; who was now also glaring in the Inuzuka, "Troublesome dog, keep your mouth shut,"

"You're seeing someone?" asked Lee.

Shikimaru sighed and tried to ignore Lee's question as he drew another card from the pile.

"Who the hell would be able to put up with you?" asked Naruto, thinking of his friends laid back behavior.

"Temari puts him in his place,"

"Chouji!" hissed Shikimaru.

"Temari?" burst out almost everyone.

"Yup, he's been seeing her for almost three months now. They started talking more when she was sent here to help out with the village," informed Chouji, ignoring Shikimaru's glare towards him.

Kiba made the sound of whip lashing which was soon silenced by his team mate smacking him in the back of the head.

"So Naruto's with Hinata, Neji with TenTen, Shikimaru and Temari now . . ." counted off Lee.

"Oi! You don't need to keep count!"

"'Hic' easy there Naruto, some of us are just jealous since you get to see Hinata's big . . ." Kiba imitated the size of Hinata's chest.

"Kiba either zip it or I'll personally cut your tongue off," growled Neji, folding his cards and fingering the kunai in his pocket, "We are not interested in the love life of the others here,"

"Oh sure we are, Chouji and I are the only ones who don't have a partner,"

Everyone's eyes slowly moved to Shino and Lee who sat side by side at the end of Naruto's bed.

"Shino and Lee too?" asked Naruto.

Shino remained silent, but Naruto could have sworn he could see a light blush on the Aburame's cheeks. Lee however was smirking like an idiot, "Well Sakura and I were going to keep it a secret,"

Naruto's jaw fell, "Sakura?"

"You've only gone on one date with her Lee," Neji reminded his teammate, "And I keep telling you, now that Sasuke is back she's going to have her eyes on him,"

"I'm more surprised with Shino though," said Chouji, "If I had to guess it's someone from his clan though,"

Again Shino did not saying anything, but gave a single nod to confirm what Chouji said.

"Man you guys are so lucky! I'm especially jealous of Naruto and Neji who are actually. . ."

The Inuzuka, even though slightly drunk, shut up immediately when he saw the Hyuuga activate his blood line.

"Kiba you're gossiping like a girl," sighed Shikimaru, "I'm with Neji; not interested in hearing about who's dating who,"

Naruto nodded in agreement. However, deep down he was smirking; wishing he could boast about how great it was to be with Hinata and how sexy she could be when they were alone together. Even though he was just dying to brag, deep down he knew that Hinata would not appreciate him talking about their private life like that to his guy friends.

"Full House," called Neji, laying his cards down for them all to see.

All of them groaned as they lost their betting's, shuffled the cards again and went for another round.

*****************************

Hinata slowly made her way to the hot springs that was located just outside the village. After training with her father for almost two hours, she needed a long good soak in the hot water. A blush spread across her cheeks at what really would make her feel better . . . a massage from her boyfriend. Naruto had been so persistent to learn after she had given him one . . . along with other caresses afterwards that still made her blush.

"Hinata-Chan!"

Slowly turning around, she smiled at the one who had called her name, "Konbanwa TenTen-Chan,"

"Heading to the hot springs?" asked the weapons mistress, walking beside Hinata now.

"Yes. Father didn't go easy on me today,"

"I know what you mean . . . I just finished training with Gai-Sensei,"

Hinata smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure a nice soak in the hot spring will do us both good then,"

TenTen also smiled at Hinata's non-directive invite, "So . . . I hear Naruto is now a Jounin,"

"Yes he is. Naruto wanted to go out and celebrate since both of us are now the same rank, but he has to stay in the hospital for a little while longer and then he has to rest at home,"

"Oh I'm sure when he goes home, you'll take good care of him," giggled TenTen.

"TenTen-Chan!"

The two Kunochi continued on their journey to the hot springs; soon finding one that had plenty of coverage from the trees. After placing some well set traps for peeping perverts, TenTen gave Hinata thumbs up that it was okay to undress. Just as Hinata was unzipping her jacket, a loud scream came from the distance that made both girls freeze.

"What in the world . . .Hinata stay here!" whispered TenTen, taking off in the direction of the scream.

Hinata did as TenTen asked and if she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn that scream sounded like Ino.

Moments later an annoyed TenTen returned with Ino and Sakura behind her; both had leaves stuck in their hair for falling into one of her traps.

"What the hell TenTen?! You could have killed us!" cursed Ino, doing a quick medical jutsu to a cut on her arm.

"Well what kind of Ninja walks into an obvious trap?" asked TenTen, her hands reaching up to release the twin buns and let her hair down.

"You didn't need to set up a trap in the first place," grumbled Sakura.

"With all the perverts in the village, it's stupid of me not to put up any traps,"

Hinata smiled nervously at her bickering friends while she slowly started to undress. Usually even around her girlfriends, Hinata would be body conscious and would either enter the hot spring when no one was looking, or have a towel wrapped around her. Being with Naruto for a year now had changed that, and at least around her female friends; was no longer shy about them seeing her body.

TenTen had immediately noticed that Hinata was less body conscious and could not help but smile at the reason behind it. Sakura and Ino were too busy bickering to notice anything as they stripped.

Reaching up to untie her hitai-ate Hinata froze; her hands hesitant to remove it from around her neck. A blush spread quickly across her cheeks at what lay hidden beneath there. Quickly glancing at TenTen, she saw a similar mark on her friend's neck as well when she removed her high collar shirt. Sighing in relief, Hinata removed the hitai-ateand stepped into the steaming hot spring.

Soon all four girls sat in completely submerged in a peaceful silence as they savored the feeling of the hot water soothing their sore bodies. Hinata slowly ran her hands over her body, rubbing in spots that were sore from training. A light brush over her breast caused Hinata to gasp softly; a dark crimson blush covering her cheeks as the memory of Naruto's hands touching her there. The blush intensified, her mind wandering of what would happen if it was Naruto in the hot srping with her . . .

A loud gasp snapped Hinata out of her thoughts and looked over at Sakura who was staring at her and then shifting her gaze over to TenTen; her eyes looking down at their necks.

TenTen frowned slightly in confusion and looked over at Hinata to see if she knew what the pink haired ninja's problem was, but suddenly smirked.

"Something wrong Sakura? Or are you admiring the marks Hinata and I have that shows how much our guys like to ravish us?" asked TenTen.

Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped; meanwhile Hinata's face was so red it looked like she would pass out at any second.

"You have to admit though, having a man's hands on your body is way different then when you touch yourself, right Hinata?"

"TenTen-Chan . . ." whimpered Hinata, not feeling comfortable at all with where the conversation was going.

Sakura could not help the blush that quickly spread across her cheeks; eyes still staring at the bruised circular marks on Hinata and TenTen's neck. And were those actual bite marks on Hinata's shoulders?

"So you guys are . . . doing it?" asked Ino.

TenTen laughed softly, "Well I can't speak for Hinata on that part, but with the way how she's not as body conscious as she used to be, tells me something is going on,"

Hinata's head was almost fully submerged in the water except from her nose up. She shook her head, indicating that she and Naruto hadn't gotten that far.

"What?! You've two have been together for almost a year and you haven't . . ."

"Oh will you two shut up. If only you knew about the strict rules in the Hyuuga Main House. Fortunately Neji is from the Branch House so there was nothing holding him back,"

Once again Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped; TenTen had just openly admitted she was having sex with Neji.

TenTen turned to Hinata who was still beat red in the face, and she highly doubt it was from the hot water, "You two do stuff though that is quite intimate though, right?"

Hinata didn't look TenTen in the eye, but slowly nodded her head; her hand coming up to lightly brush against the mark on her neck and shoulder.

"I'm just surprised is all. Naruto is one of the biggest perverts out there, I figured you guys would have . . . you know . . . by now . . . I mean rumor is you guys spend nights together,"

"W-We may sometimes sleep in the same bed . . . but that doesn't mean we are . . .doing it . . ." Hinata voiced, barely above a whisper. Ever since she had last been in the hospital, neither she nor Naruto could sleep well after that. They soon decided (that is if they could get away with it) to sleep in each others beds. Hinata found it easier to sneak off to Naruto's apartment; rather than him trying to sneak into the Hyuuga compound. Even though they weren't having sex, they did other things that had each other moaning in the night and the sheets clinging to their sweat covered bodies.

"Hinata, how on earth do you sleep through the night? Naruto is such a rough sleeper and his snoring is so loud," said Sakura. She lost track of how many times she came close to killing Naruto. Kakashi had been the only smart one in their group and had brought ear plugs.

"I-It's not that bad. He's just really clingy, snores a little bit, but I'm used to that since I camp out with Kiba-Kun on missions and he does drool just a little bit. He's not perfect you know,"

"I still find that very hard to believe. One time on a mission we set up camp, and Naruto was moving around so much that he punched Sai in the face, and almost hit Yamato-Taicho with a Rasengan,"

"Well you know Sakura, we could have Hinata prove it," suggested Ino.

"Prove it?"

"Well Naruto's in the hospital, I'm sure Hinata will be spending the night there with him and then we can see for ourselves,"

If TenTen thought Hinata's face was red now, it became even more crimson when she heard Ino's suggestion, "I-I don't think that's a good idea. Can't you guys just take my word for it?"

Sakura smirked, "I'm afraid we can't Hinata, I want to see for myself if Naruto is a better sleeper when you're around. Last night he was snoring so badly I thought Sasuke was going to kill him, and he's a floor below Naruto,"

"N-No I mean . . . I haven't stayed with Naruto in the Hospital during the night, and that's past visiting hours,"

"Like he cares about stuff like that; when you were hospitalized he stayed the night with you. Unfortunately I wasn't on shift that night so I really don't know if Naruto sleeps like you say he does. And since I am on shift tonight, I can witness and see if you're a miracle worker,"

"B-But he's injured! I can't just crawl into bed with him like that!"

"Oh don't worry about that! Tsunade-Shisho is going to be healing him some more before bed, so he won't be in as much pain. At least he'll be able to move around more,"

Ino nodded in agreement, "Count me in, I want to see this too; what about you TenTen?"

"I've got better things to do tonight. Our team is being sent out on a mission tomorrow, so this will be the only night I'll have some private time with him for a while," TenTen informed them.

*****************

The full moon hung high in the darkened sky as they walked back to Konoha and to the hospital; Hinata had tried everything she could think of to convince them that this wasn't a good idea. However Ino and Sakura refused to listen. Both of the two Kunochi had had night shifts at the hospital before when Naruto stayed, and it was such a circus from the way he snored keeping all the other patients up. It was just something they had to see with their own eyes.

"Now, we will be witnessing this through his window, so make sure you open it,"

Hinata covered her face with her hands, "Is there nothing I can say to make you guys change your minds?"

"Nope, not going to happen,"

Hanging her head in defeat, Hinata turned from her two friends and slowly walked up the steps towards the hospital. As soon as she opened the doors, a very loud snorting sound echoed off the walls of the hallways. Walking up the stairs towards his room, she took quick glances at other patients to see they had pillows over their heads to block out the sound.

'_I suppose if I do this, I'm doing everyone a favor here so they can get some sleep . . . but if Naruto acts like he usually does when I crawl into bed with him . . . oh god I'm going to be so embarrassed if Ino and Sakura see . . .'_

The door to Naruto's room was closed and when she opened it the sound he was making only got louder. Stepping into his room and shutting the door quickly behind her, she saw him sprawled out on the bed like a star fish, mouth wide open with a small river of drool, and his arms wrapped around one of his pillows. Most of the bandages had been removed on his body and she could now see some of the scars he had gotten. Quietly she walked over towards the window and opened it just a little bit; careful not to trip over the blanket that had been tossed on the ground in his sleep.

Tip toeing across the room to the chair in the corner, she removed her jacket and any weapons she had on her.

"RASEN . . ."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she heard Naruto start talking in his sleep. As she watched him from the corner of her eye, she was starting to have an understanding of why Ino and Sakura had doubted what she said. After removing her hitai-ate, Hinata walked over to Naruto's bed and gently tugged the pillow out of his arms. The blonde ninja whined softly from the lost object, but then immediately went back to his regular snoring and rolled onto his left side. Hinata slowly lay down beside him; raising his right arm so she could snuggle against him.

It was as if he knew she was there; his arms moved to wrap around her and his snoring died down so much then even Hinata could barely hear it. His forehead came to rest against hers and one leg moved up to intertwine with hers.

Sakura and Ino could not help but watch in fascination. Never before had either of them seen Naruto sleep so quietly before. Sakura was now tempted to bring Hinata along on their missions just so that all of them could get a good night sleep. However both girls could not help but wonder . . . if this was all it took . . . why had Hinata not wanted them to see this?

Hinata sighed with relief and closed her own eyes; wanting to find the land of dreams. However, her relief was short lived when she felt Naruto move. Her eyes fully opened to stare into Naruto's half closed ones. He was still asleep, but the smirk that he was wearing . . . she knew what was coming. His right hand moved from her back, around her side and found the edge of her mesh shirt; slowly slipping inside to caress her stomach. Before she could say anything he pulled her into a kiss; lips lightly caressing hers. Feeling his hand slowly moving up towards her breasts, Hinata had almost forgotten that she had an audience just outside the window. His lips left hers, leaving butterfly kisses along her cheek and jaw line to move down to her neck.

"N-Naruto . . . wait . . ." Hinata whispered, her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away from her.

Naruto ignored her plea and continued on kissing her neck, lightly nipping the skin with his teeth. His right hand finally reached her chest, slipping underneath the bra to cup her bare breast; his left arm firmly wrapped around her to keep her in place.

Hearing the soft moans from the room, Ino immediately bolted and left the couple alone; clearly understanding now why Hinata didn't want them to see this. Sakura knew that she should have just followed after Ino . . . but for some reason her body would not move from the branch she was sitting on. She had seen Naruto asleep many times on their missions and never before had that peaceful expression ever been on his face. Usually his hands were slightly clenched, his body always moving . . . as if he were expecting someone to attack him.

She could not help but watch as Naruto caressed Hinata's body with his hands; nor could she help feeling very jealous. Sakura had tried getting over her feelings for Naruto, but deep down they were still there. Now seeing him with Hinata like this . . . she almost wished that was her in his arms . . . caressing her skin . . . . kissing her neck . . .

The feeling of a man's hands on her body . . . TenTen had teased her about it at the hot springs, but oh god how true that statement was. She envied TenTen and Hinata because both of them knew what it was like. At first she had only ever thought of Sasuke touching her like that . . . then her fantasies had moved to Naruto after she had realized her feelings for him.

A month before Sasuke had been brought back, she had finally accepted Lee's offer to take her out on a date. In all honesty she had a wonderful time with Lee and had considered going on another date with him . . .but then Sasuke had been brought back . . . now she didn't know who or what she wanted.

Hearing another moan come from the room she finally turned and left . . .

************************

Finally after an hour Naruto had stopped caressing her in his sleep; now he lay motionless on top of her aside from his soft breathing against her neck. Hinata was very thankful that Ino and Sakura hadn't stayed to watch the show and gave them a private moment.

The first few times she and Naruto had slept together, he had simply held her, slight drool coming out of his mouth and his snoring was barely heard. However after the third time . . . he had started to touch and kiss her in his sleep and kept doing so after that. Not that she had minded . . . but when Ino and Sakura had wanted to see what Naruto was like when she slept beside him . . . well what was she supposed to tell them? Sorry you can't come because Naruto basically makes out with me in his sleep? They definitely wouldn't have believed that either . . .

Hearing a soft groan come from her boyfriend, she looked down to see that he was starting to wake up. His eyes slowly fluttered open before a great big yawn escaped his mouth.

"Feeling better?"

Naruto's gaze met hers and a big smile spread across his face, "Hmm . . . I was feeling better after Tsunade healed me . . . but now that you're here . . . I feel awesome,"

Hinata giggled softly, "Well you seemed fine when you were ravishing me in your sleep,"

"Heh . . . I did that again huh?"

"Yes, however I didn't mind," Hinata whispered, kissing his forehead. She thought it was best not to tell him that they had had an audience for the first little bit.

"All the guys stopped by and we had a little party for my victory over Madara . . . Kiba even ended up bringing Sake over for us to drink, although he was the one who completely finished off the bottle,"

"That must have been fun. I had some girl time with Sakura and the others in the hot spring,"

Naruto snickered, "So when will you go to the hot spring with me?"

"Naruto!"

"I'm kidding . . . at least for the moment I am . . ."

Immediately Hinata's cheeks went red and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how innocent she looked.

A peaceful silence fell over the room. Naruto could almost feel sleep start to claim his mind again as Hinata's fingers caressed his scalp. Just as his eyes were about to close, he finally remembered the discussion he had had with Neji.

"Ne, Hinata-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Things are . . . going to be difficult from now on, aren't they? With us being Jounin and with all the missions we will be on, we aren't going to be spending much time together. I'm worried that . . . we might grow apart.

"I talked to Neji today, since he and TenTen are Jounin and are constantly on missions all the time. However the difference is with them they are on the same team . . . so they always get to see each other, but you and I are on different teams.

"I'll miss you when I'm gone or when you're away . . . and I hope you don't think that I would ever cheat on you or anything because I'm lonely. I-I love you, Hinata-Chan,"

His last whispered words left her breathless. Only twice had he ever said those three words to her and that was because he was afraid to say them. He was afraid that she wouldn't want his love, that she would somehow see it as worthless in her eyes. However nothing could be farther from the truth . . .

"We'll just have to work hard to try and maintain our relationship. It's not going to be easy . . . but this is something you and I both want, so I know it will work out,"

Her hand slowly moved to intertwine with one of his own, squeezing tightly, "I love you too Naruto,"

Naruto shifted slightly so he could kiss the back of her hand; a small frown tugging at his lips, "I-I have to admit Hinata-Chan . . . that I'm scared, I'm really scared. I wonder why you chose to be with me . . . you could have anyone . . . yet you chose me . . .

"Please, please don't ever leave me . . . I don't think I could take it if you did . . . when I thought you weren't coming back last month . . . it was like I had lost my soul. I didn't know what to do with myself . . . but then you did come back and I was so happy . . . the hole that was in my heart was filled back up . . .

"My worst fear is that one day I'm going to wake up you won't be there,"

Naruto shivered at the very thought of Hinata not being in his life and that feeling had hit close to reality when she and her team had disappeared.

"I'm not going anywhere Naruto . . . there's no reason for me to leave," murmured Hinata, leaning down to kiss his forehead again, "I'm always happy when I'm with you,"

Naruto couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips and that feeling of acceptance once again washing over him, "Hinata-Chan . . . when I get out of the hospital . . . I want you . . ."

Hinata smiled, "You already have me Naruto,"

"N-no what I mean is . . . I want . . . to make love to you . . ." Naruto whispered into her ear.

The smile on her lips slowly faded, eyes widening and a blush covering her cheeks, "You want to . . ."

"I know I said that I would wait for you . . . but I . . . I want you to be mine Hinata-Chan . . . all of you . . ."

Her hands started to tremble, heart beat thundering against her chest and she couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs. She watched as Naruto immediately sat up, a worried expression on his face.

"Hinata-Chan? What's wrong?" he asked; eyes searching hers for the reason behind her panic attack, "Is it that . . . you don't want me?"

A crushed, pained expression fell over his face that broke Hinata's heart from his assumption.

"N-no that's not it at all!" she cried, pulling him back down to her, "I do . . . I want . . . to make love to you too Naruto . . . but I'm scared!"

"Scared? What are you scared of Hinata-Chan? I've already told you I think you're beautiful,"

"I know that . . . but . . . all girls are scared their first time . . ."

"They are? But why would they . . ." Naruto's voice trailed off as realization dawned upon him. A deep crimson blush now covering his cheeks as well, " . . . oh . . . because for girls its . . ."

Hinata nodded, her arms tightening around him, "But . . . even though I know what's going to happen . . . I still want to . . . with you Naruto . . . I wouldn't want to with anyone else,"

A smile replaced the worry frown on his face; snuggling closer to Hinata, "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else either Hinata-Chan . . ."

As if they had silently agree that was a good place to end the conversation, Naruto and Hinata both closed their eyes; sighing with contentment. Both of them soon succumbed to their bodies urges for sleep, feeling safe in each others arms.

A/N:

My apologies on the delay for this chapter, but I've been hitting the gym everyday after work, plus getting ready for Otafest this weekend.

So anyways please review!


	8. Together

A/N: Alright posting the Author note up here this time because . . . THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONY CONTENT! So if you are a fan of lemon, enjoy . . . and if you are not, close your eyes, back away slowly and don't make any sudden movements. I do apologize for the delay on this chapter, but as you can see on its enormous size and also the face it takes me forever to write limey/lemony scenes, that is reason enough right there. Also along with the usual I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto-San. So when you're done reading, please review!

Edit: Okay, as I stated in the author note beforehand I have re-written the lemon scene. After I read Perpetual's lemon chapter of Clones for inspiration, it was still very fresh in my mind and non-intentionally used almost the exact same wording as her. So once again I apologize, it was my complete fault for not re-checking the chapter when I was done.

In any case, I have re-written it to my style, and I hope you all enjoy!

Edit one more time: I fixed all the spelling, grammer and fricken comma/ period mistakes. I want to thank Shawny Wong for graciously pointing those out to me. Just so you guys know, I really do try to catch the mistakes, but when going over it in my own head the right words are what I'm thinking, but perhaps not the right words are being written. God I seriously need to hunt down a beta . . . any gracious volunteers that want to go over my horrible spelling?

Together

The tiles on the bathroom floor cooled Hinata's burning cheeks caused by the high fever that coursed through her body. She was short of breath and the taste in her mouth almost made her want to throw up again. Beads of sweat rolled down her face while her hands latched onto the toilet beside her; trying to sit up. Violet eyes slowly opened and she tried to stand, but stopped immediately from dizziness; hands gripping the toilet like a life line. Gritting her teeth, she tried to ignore the aches in her muscles while attempting to crawl out of the bathroom towards the warm bed. After a few more shuffles she reached her destination, hands grasping the mattress as she hoisted herself up; burying her body under the heavy blankets. Even under the flannel sheets and fuzzy blankets, the shaking chills would not stop. Wrapping her arms around herself and pulling her legs up she tried to stay warm and find sleep; but tonight was probably going to be useless as well. Even though she could barely breathe through her nose, the smell of Naruto on the sheets caused her to relax slightly; hands gripping the material even tighter. Eyes slowly opened again to peer around the familiar bedroom; even though Naruto wasn't here it still felt more like home to her than the Hyuuga compound.

With her father, sister and cousin away on missions there wasn't anyone to stop her from coming here. Not that Hinata wanted to return to home after the fight she had had with the elders.

After returning from a mission, the elders had practically ambushed her; trying to convince her that being with Naruto was a mistake and that for the good of the clan she should try to find someone else. The fight had escalated, and Hinata had to forcibly restrain herself to not attack them with her Juho Soshiken. Instead she had just left and her feet had carried her to Naruto's apartment. She had only meant to stay at the apartment for only a few days, but now she had been there for over a week. What had first started out as just a small cough turned into something much worse.

Now here she lay in his bed, trying to get over her sickness before Naruto and her father returned. She was worried that her father would be angry at her for not returning home right away when she found out she was sick. However she didn't want to return and face the elders feeling this way. And Naruto . . . Hinata didn't even let her team mates stay for very long. Her skin was paler than usual, hair messy from sleeping, bags under her eyes and she probably smelled; only having showers when she didn't feel too dizzy to stand up. Add on the throwing up almost every time she ate something . . . she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Pulling the blankets over her head, Hinata attempted to find sleep . . .

****************

Naruto couldn't help the yawn that escaped his mouth as he walked down the streets of Konoha. His feet dragging against the ground, arms hanging at his sides and his eyes were barely open. He was covered head to toe in dirt, and prayed that Hinata would be able to get some of the stains out of his red coat.

At first when he had returned to the village, Naruto had wanted to see if he could sneak into the Hyuuga estate and spend the night with Hinata. However after seeing that it was 2am, he decided against it; she was most definitely asleep and trying to sneak in to see her was getting tricky with the guards. The last time he had to use a Kage no Bunshin to distract one of them while he sneaked off into her room. Neji had not been pleased that he was causing a ruckus in the middle of the night.

Soon his feet carried him up the flight of stairs to his home; hands fumbled in his pocket for the key. Pushing open the door and closing it behind him, Naruto slowly walked into his apartment . . . only to trip and fall face first onto the floor.

"Ow!"

Naruto rolled over while his hands clutched his throbbing face. Immediately he sat up to see what the hell had caused him to fall, his eyes adjusting to the darkened room. A pair of sandals were tangled in his feet and he recognized them immediately. A great big grin spread across his face, hands pulling off his own footwear before bolting to the bedroom. The grin slowly faded from his face as he stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of Hinata in his bed. Beads of sweat ran down her very pale face, her body shaking as if she was cold before it convulsed as she coughed. Walking over to the bed, his hand reached out to touch her forehead; she was burning up.

'_She's sick? Okay what do I do . . . what do I do . . . what the hell do I do?'_

Naruto smacked himself in the forehead in an effort to calm down. His eyes fell on the night table where a bottle of medicine sat beside the alarm clock.

'_Okay so she's taking medicine,'_

He moved around the bed to see a few towels on the floor and a garbage can on top. To the other side of the bed, the bathroom door was open and the toilet lid was up.

'_She's throwing up . . . has a garbage can on one side and the bathroom on the other side . . . so no matter which side she gets up from there's a place for her to . . .'_

Moving back towards Hinata, he pulled the blankets back just a bit. She was wearing one of his T-shirts and nothing else but her underwear. Had this been another situation Naruto would be stripping to join her in bed . . . however this was not the time to have thoughts like that. With the way she shifted in her sleep and winced as she moved; her body was aching and he could see the chills running up her body.

The frown deepened on his face, feeling powerless to do anything. Obviously she had done a good job so far of taking care of herself while he wasn't there . . . so really there wasn't anything he could do to help right? Naruto shook his head and almost felt like banging it against the wall. Of course there was stuff he could do!

Quickly he changed out of his outfit and into a T-Shirt and boxers before crawling in beside her. Whatever it was she was sick with, he knew it was no threat to him. With the Kyuubi inside him he had never been sick in his whole life. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer to him; letting her know that he was there for her. Burying his face into her hair, he could tell that she hadn't showered in a few days. Perhaps to some this would seem disgusting, but Naruto simply smiled and knew what the first thing he would be doing in the morning. Also he would have to think of what to make her for breakfast . . . when you're sick what can you eat?

'_I'll have to phone Sakura in the morning, she would know . . .'_

Naruto slowly started to close his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but suddenly felt Hinata move. Eyes widened as he watched her try to push the blankets off of her and a hand flying up to her mouth. Immediately he knew what was happening and flung the blankets off them. Picking her up, Naruto bolted for the bathroom; pulling her hair back as he set on the tiled floor close to the toilet. Her head dipped down and Naruto couldn't help but wince as she threw up, the smell making him nauseous. However, he gritted his teeth and bore through it. When she was done he watched as she tried to catch her breath, her body shivering from just emptying out the stomach. Naruto released her hair and grabbed a piece of tissue paper; kneeling down beside her to wipe her mouth.

Violet eyes widened as Hinata finally realized that she wasn't alone anymore, her gaze meeting Naruto's.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Hinata,"

Tossing the tissue paper in the waste basket, Naruto picked Hinata back up and carried her to the bed.

"Y-You don't have to do that . . ." whispered Hinata, clinging to his shoulders as another wave of dizziness fell over her.

Feeling her cling to him like that, Naruto frowned, "Don't worry, I won't drop you."

Naruto set her down on the bed before crawling in beside her, "I'm here for you now and I'll take care of you,"

Hinata blushed under his intense gaze.

Pulling her close to him, Naruto curled up behind Hinata and lightly kissed the back of her neck, "In the morning I'll help you take a shower,"

She opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced as Naruto spoke again.

"How long have you been sick?"

"A-A week,"

"And you've been here all alone the entire time?!"

"No, Shino-Kun and Kiba-Kun come check on me in the mornings and brought me medicine,"

Naruto frowned.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but usually you spend your nights at the Hyuuga estate when I'm gone,"

"I-I had a fight with the elders, and since Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-Chan, and Otou-sama aren't home . . ."

She didn't need to finish her sentence; he completely understood now why she was here. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "I have to admit, I was quite happy to see you were here when I got home; quite a nice surprise,"

Hinata also smiled, "I'm sure you would have reacted differently if wasn't sick,"

A soft chuckle left his throat, "Well I haven't had you since White Day and that was three weeks ago. So you can imagine I've got quite the craving . . ."

She giggled softly when she felt him nip her neck, "I promise we can when I feel better,"

Naruto smirked and held her tighter, "Seeing you in the shower tomorrow might appease my craving for now. . ."

Hinata lightly smacked his arm and jokingly whispered, "Hentai,"

"You're complaining about that now? I seem to remember a certain Hyuuga enjoying my hentai ways when we were at Mount Myoboku,"

Humming softly in agreement, Hinata buried her face into the pillow; feeling better than she had all week. Yes, she still felt the dizziness, aches in her muscles and all the other symptoms she had been suffering . . . but with Naruto sleeping beside her . . . it just seemed to all disappear.

****************

Sakura walked slowly down the streets of Konoha, shifting the small bag of groceries in her hand. A small frown was etched on her face from being awakened so early in the morning.

"I'm going to kill Naruto for this, why the hell couldn't he get these?" mumbled Sakura.

"You know he won't leave Hinata's side when she's sick like this."

Sasuke walked beside her as they made their way to Naruto's apartment.

"I know, but why on earth is she at his apartment in the first place?" she questioned.

"Who knows, I could honestly care less,"

Her hands gripped the grocery bag a bit tighter and could not help but feel slightly jealous that Hinata was being taken care of by Naruto. Eyes glanced over at Sasuke who was staring straight ahead and her heart clenched. He was still emotionless as ever towards her, and she wondered if that would ever change between them.

They climbed the steps together up to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door . . . but there was no answer.

"Oi Naruto! Open up!" called Sakura, pounding on the door. However again there was no answer, "If that idiot has gone back to sleep I'm going to kill him,"

"Perhaps we should wait until . . ."

Sakura ignored Sasuke and opened the door; not caring that she had broken the lock. She stormed towards the bedroom and opened her mouth to yell, but stopped.

No one was there.

The bed was nicely made and she could tell the sheets had just recently been changed. Her eyes skimmed across the room; a pile of clothes sitting in the corner and then she found herself starting at the bathroom door that was closed . . . but steam was seeping through. A dark blush spread across her cheeks as she realized where they were.

"I suggest we wait back outside for them,"

Before Sakura could say a word, the door to the bathroom opened. Naruto stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist, carrying Hinata in his arms. She too had a towel wrapped around her, but it barely covered her body.

"Do you feel better Hinata-Chan?" whispered Naruto, leaning down to lightly nip her ear.

The Hyuuga didn't answer his question, her eyes looking straight at the two unwelcome guests before she became as red as a tomato and buried her face in his shoulder. Confused Naruto looked up and froze at the sight of his two teammates in his room . . . his face becoming as red as Hinata's.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed Sakura.

"That's my line! What are you two doing in my bedroom!?" Naruto jumped back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut with his foot.

"Don't tell me you . . . doing that . . .that to Hinata while she's sick!? You Hentai!!!"

"Who are you calling a hentai? I'm not the one sneaking into someone's bedroom!" he called back; his voice muffled from behind the door.

Sakura opened her mouth to yell at him again, but was instantly silenced by Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha had his eyes closed and a light blush on his cheeks.

"We'll be waiting in the living room."

He walked backwards out of the room with Sakura in tow before closing the door. Opening his eyes, Sasuke glared down at Sakura and let go of her mouth, "I told you we should have waited outside,"

Stepping back from his intense glare, she watched as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Sakura frowned and walked over towards him, picking up the bag of groceries and depositing the contents into the fridge.

A few seconds later Naruto came storming in wearing only a black T-Shirt and orange boxers, "Don't you two know how to knock?"

"Where's Hinata?" asked Sakura, unable to look her teammate in the eye.

"She's in bed; I'm surprised she didn't die of embarrassment when . . . hey!"

Sakura walked passed Naruto and into his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Calm down dobe, she's just going to make sure Hinata's getting better. No one knows that she's been sick aside from her teammates,"

Naruto glared at the Uchiha before going to his fridge to grab a glass of milk.

"So I take it you had a nice shower this morning? You seemed to be enjoying yourself when you came out,"

Milk spurted out of the blonde ninja's mouth, "Oi none of your damn business! You're just as bad as Sakura!"

Sasuke could only grin at his friend's discomfort, and watched as he pulled out the contents in the fridge that Sakura had brought over. Naruto stared at them as if they were a foreign object.

"Uh . . ."

"You don't know how to cook at all do you?"

"Unless it involves heating water for instant ramen . . ."

Sasuke sighed, "How does Hinata put up with you?"

"Oi!"

Deciding it was too painful to try and explain to Naruto what to do; Sasuke stood up and started to show Naruto on how to make a normal breakfast.

"Since when the hell do you cook?"

"Since I've been on my own, you should be eating more than just Ramen and cereal you know,"

"Oh shut up . . ."

A soft knock at the door, distracted Naruto from being pissed off at Sasuke.

"Hello?"

Kiba opened the door and eyed the broken lock, "Do I even wan to know what happened?"

"Sakura got impatient," informed Naruto, coming to the entry way to greet Kiba and Shino.

"What did you do to piss her off this time?"

"Naruto, I take it Hinata is feeling a bit better?" asked Shino.

"A little yeah; Sakura's with her right now to see how she's doing,"

"Well it's a good thing you're back to take care of her. We've been busy and the Hyuuga elders have been pestering Hinata since her father isn't around. Which by the way, I don't now how you're going to explain this when he gets back,"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Uh . . . yeah I'm trying to figure something out. I have a feeling this is the first place he'll check once he realizes she's not at the Hyuuga estate,"

"Well it was nice knowing you,"

The blonde ninja frowned at Kiba's joke.

"We just stopped by to make sure Hinata was still okay, but since you're here we'll stop coming by,"

"Take care of Hinata,"

Naruto waved goodbye to his girlfriend's teammates, and was glad that their visit was brief. His apartment was already feeling crowded with just four people in it.

Making his way back into the kitchen, the smell of eggs hit his nostrils. It smelled so good that drool almost dripped out of his mouth; it reminded him of Hinata's cooking.

"You're quite the little house wife there," smirked Naruto.

"Give me one reason not to put a Chidori up your ass," grumbled Sasuke.

Naruto watched as Sasuke scraped the scrambled eggs onto a plate; an orange cut in four slices already was on there.

"This is a normal breakfast?"

"Want me to take a picture so you remember?"

Naruto opened his mouth for a snappy comeback, but stopped when Sakura stepped out of his bedroom.

"Is she doing okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Her fever isn't as high when you first have the symptoms,"

Grabbing the plate of breakfast off the counter and pouring a quick cup of water, Naruto brushed past Sasuke; whispering a quick 'Thank you' to his friend before disappearing into the next room.

"We should go,"

The pink haired Kunochi watched as her long time crush made his way towards the door; adjusting the sword he always carried on his back so he could fit through. She stayed still for a moment before turning around; quickly glancing back into the bedroom at Naruto and Hinata. The Hyuuga was wearing one of Naruto's shirts, which was completely huge on her. Sakura watched with a look of longing in her eyes as Naruto brought Hinata breakfast in bed. Naruto reminded her of a mother hen worried about her baby chick with the way he was fretting over her and it made her giggle. After a few more moments, Sakura turned and left.

**************

The afternoon sun streamed in through the closed blinds of his bedroom, giving Naruto just enough light to read the scroll in his hand. Hinata was fast asleep, but since he wasn't tired at all (and had nothing else to do for the day) he had brought in a chair from the kitchen and sat beside the bed. This way, he would be able to keep on eye on her just in case something happened.

For the first hour he had been content with just reading, but now he was starting to become bored. He really wanted to go outside and at least walk around, but the thought of leaving Hinata alone when she was sick like this . . .

Suddenly an idea came to him; a smirk spreading across his face. Standing up, he quickly did a hand seal that came so naturally to him he could do it in his sleep. In a puff a smoke a clone stood right beside him. Without a word he used hand signals on what he was doing, the clone had nodded and took a seat in the chair. Smiling with relief, Naruto left the bedroom, pulled on his sandals and was out the door.

Even though it was only spring, the weather had been absolutely wonderful the past few days. Naruto found himself walking towards the new Hokage monument that had just been redone not even a month ago. Due to him going into fox mode, his attack had completely blown away the memoirs of past Hokage's. However now they had been re-done and were once again over looking the village.

Sitting at the very top, he had a great view of the entire village and could even make out his apartment in the distance. Sighing with contentment, Naruto lay down and watched the clouds roll through the sky above him.

Tomorrow he hoped that Hinata would be a bit better since he would be leaving for a few days to do his sage training with Fukasaku. Whenever he wasn't on missions, he would visit the frog sage for a few days of training at Mount Myoboku. He couldn't help but smirk, remembering the last time he had seen his sage teacher . . .

_**He collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud, unable to move. His breathing came out in fast pants while his face was drenched with sweat. Eyes slowly faded back to their original blue instead of golden when he was in sage mode. **_

"_**Excellent Naruto-Boy, let's take a break. I'm sure you're hungry and Ma is already preparing dinner for us"**_

_**Naruto turned his head to the old frog and nodded; attempting to crawl to his feet, leaving the soft green grass. Fukasaku was also covered in sweat and out of breath; it caused Naruto to smile with pride knowing he had worn the old frog out.**_

"_**You've improved a lot and exceeded my expectations. I'm sure Jiraiya-Boy would be very proud of you,"**_

_**The thought of his fallen master made Naruto's heart clench, but he brushed it aside; knowing that Jiraiya wouldn't want him to think such thoughts. He reminded himself that even though his master was gone, somewhere he was still watching over him.**_

"_**So how's your girl doing these days?" teased Gamakichi, raising his pinky so Fukasaku would catch on what he meant.**_

_**Naruto laughed softly, "Fine. After I'm finished training here I get to see her again." A light blush spread across his cheeks.**_

"_**Oh ho? Got something special planned with her?"**_

_**The blonde ninja nudged the frog with his elbow, "If you must know White Day is coming up . . . and yeah I want to do something special for her,"**_

_**Gamakichi laughed, "You're not exactly the type to sit through a candle light dinner,"**_

_**Naruto grumbled and nudged the frog again. Truth be told, he just wanted to find somewhere where the two of them could be alone for a while. Yes there was his apartment, but usually if someone was looking for them that was the first place they checked. The Hyuuga estate always had someone there, so that place was out. Usually in the forest it was quiet, but again the probability of someone finding them was quite high as well. **_

_**With the help of girlfriend's sister Hanabi, he had managed to buy a present for her . . . but the place to give it to Hinata was becoming a problem.**_

'_If only I could find some place where no one would bother us, like . . . . like . . .' __**Suddenly his eyes widened as an idea instantly slammed into him, "That's it!"**_

_**Gamakichi and Fukasaku almost jumped from his sudden outburst.**_

"_**Old frog, is there anyway I can bring someone here with me who hasn't signed a contract with the frogs?"**_

_**Fukasaku gave him an odd look, a strange emotion flashing through his eyes as if remembering something from the past.**_

"_**Why do you ask, Naruto?"**_

_**The blonde ninja turned to Gamakichi, "I need a place to give Hinata-Chan her gift, but the village is always so crowded and there's no privacy so I thought . . ."**_

"_**Don't be ridiculous! The only way you can come here is if you've signed the contract with . . ."**_

_**Suddenly Fukasaku burst out laughing, causing both Naruto and Gamakichi to stare at the old frog. He was laughing so hard that a few tears leaked from under his eyes lids.**_

"_**Oi! Is it that funny?" growled Naruto**_

"_**N-No . . . no it's not that . . . bwa ha ha ha ha," **_

"_**I think Fukasaku-sama has just officially lost it,"**_

_**Finally the old frog wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up at Naruto, "Some things just never change,"**_

"_**Eh? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto, confused as hell from the frog's statement.**_

"_**Never mind, I'm sure Gamabunta will fill you in on the details. To answer your question though, yes there is a way to bring someone here,"**_

"_**What?" cried Gamakichi.**_

"_**Really? How?"**_

"_**Go talk to Gamabunta. He did it the last time and I'm sure he'll be willing to do it this time. But first let's have something to eat,"**_

_**********************_

_**Naruto waited on the outskirts of the village, lightly pacing back and forth which caused his red coat to flare up behind him. One he was a bit nervous if Hinata didn't end up actually liking his gift, and two . . . Gamabunta would not stop chuckling and it was annoying the hell out of him.**_

"_**Oi! Are you going to tell me what's got you and the old frog laughing so much? It's really starting to piss me off!"**_

_**The giant frog finally stopped laughing and lowered his head so he was level with Naruto, "Show some respect for your elders brat, or I'll squash you right here,"**_

_**Grumbling under his breath Naruto continued pacing.**_

"_**As the old saying goes, the apple sometimes doesn't fall far from the tree."**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

_**Gamabunta sighed, "You never heard that saying before?"**_

_**Naruto stopped pacing and tried to think.**_

"_**Never mind . . . but to make a long story short, the Fourth Hokage did the exact same thing you're trying to do right now."**_

"_**My dad? He was trying to . . ."**_

"_**Being the Hokage meant he couldn't find any place to be completely alone with your mother. So he asked Fukasaku the same question which is why he laughed when you asked him yesterday,"**_

_**Naruto's eyes widened, "So . . . then that means that he also trained with Fukasaku too?"**_

_**Gamabunta nodded, "And just like you he too got a grasp on the sage arts better than Jiraiya."**_

_**With no memories of his parents, Naruto instead grasped onto the stories that people now told him about them. Smiling softly, Naruto finally stopped pacing and leaned against the nearest tree as he waited for his girlfriend.**_

_**The last time he had really talked to Hinata was back when he was in the hospital. A light blush spread across his cheeks at the memory of what he had told her that night and now would seem like the perfect opportunity for that to happen. However he brushed the thought aside. Yes it was true that he wanted Hinata badly, even though he said he would want it to happen right away, the next day however Naruto had quickly changed his mind. **_

_**Just because he was ready for the next step did not mean that Hinata would be. However at the time it had narrowed down to two choices. Either tell her, or avoid any physical contact with her. Every time she touched or kissed him, the feeling would go straight south of the border for him. At first he had thought of just avoiding any contact with her, but then he had stepped back and tried to think how she would see it from her point of view. No doubt she would start to assume that he was avoiding her for other reasons, so that plan was shot out the window.**_

_**However if it did happen tonight . . .**_

"_**Naruto!"**_

_**He looked up to see Hinata running up the hill towards him.**_

"_**Ooh, got quite the cutie there," grinned Gamabunta.**_

"_**Oi!"**_

_**The frog laughed.**_

_**Naruto's scowl disappeared when Hinata had reached him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, "I missed you,"**_

"_**I missed you too," she whispered back.**_

_**After a moment they pulled apart.**_

"_**Hinata, this is Gamabunta,"**_

_**Hinata looked up at the big frog and bowed to him, "Pleased to make your acquaintance,"**_

_**The frog looked at Hinata for a moment before bowing to her as well; then turned to Naruto, "How does someone so polite and beautiful end up with a knucklehead like you?"**_

"_**Oi! What the hell is your problem you stupid frog?!"**_

_**A soft giggle left Hinata's lips as she watched Naruto and the frog argue.**_

"_**Alright enough of that, are you ready?"**_

"_**Yup! Hinata-Chan, I need you to close your eyes."**_

"_**How come?"**_

"_**It's a surprise where we're going!" **_

_**Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Actually the reason behind it was because he didn't want her to see how they actually got there; it might gross her out.**_

_**As soon as Hinata closed her eyes, Naruto picked her up and turned to Gamabunta. The frog nodded and opened his mouth. Jumping inside, Naruto watched as he was suddenly surrounded by darkness when the frog's mouth closed.**_

"_**Naruto . . . what's that smell?"**_

"_**Ah . . . just bear with it for a moment okay? We'll be there in a sec."**_

_**He had completely forgotten about the smell, but it was too late to think of an excuse now. In less than a minute, Gamabunta opened his mouth again and Naruto jumped out.**_

"_**Okay you can open your eyes."**_

_**Violet eyes slowly opened and a soft gasp escaped her lips. He watched as a big smile spread across her face as she took in her surroundings. Even at night Mount Myoboku was a sight to behold, "Naruto . . . where are we?" **_

"_**Mount Myoboku, also known as the Mazed Mountains since it's so hard to get to. This is where I come for my sage training,"**_

"_**Beautiful," she whispered softly.**_

_**Scratching the back of his head again, Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, "Shall we go for a walk?"**_

_**Hinata nodded and returned the embrace.**_

_**The couple started walking towards the towering trees, leaving behind Gamabunta who chuckled softly before disappearing into the forest.**_

_**Naruto carefully lead Hinata through the trees to a spot that he had set up earlier for them. It wasn't anything fancy, just a blanket for them to sit down on and her present lying nearby.**_

_**Hinata said nothing as she saw his little set up, but the blush on her cheeks darkened, "You did this all . . . for me?"**_

"_**I wasn't sure what to get or do for you on White Day . . . so I figured this would work. It's nothing fancy, but . . . I just really just wanted to get some alone time with you."**_

_**Smiling Hinata leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "You didn't need to do that."**_

"_**Are you kidding me? Those chocolates you made for me on Valentine's Day were so delicious! I had to return the favor."**_

_**When they reached the blanket laid out at the base of one of the huge trees, Naruto moved to sit down and pulled Hinata along with him. Grabbing the long box, he passed it to her, a nervous smile on his face.**_

"_**I hope you like it. I had to ask your sister for help on this one. Happy White Day, Hinata-Chan."**_

_**She gave him a curious look before slowly opening the box and pulling out the contents. Naruto stiffened as he waited for her reaction.**_

_**It was a dark blue dress.**_

_**Hinata stared at the garment with wide eyes, her cheeks becoming rosy red as she ran her hands over the silky material. White beads had been stitched into the thin straps and there was a bead like belt around the middle that would rest on the hips.**_

"_**Hanabi told me that you didn't have any dresses, and since summer was coming I thought . . ."**_

_**Naruto stopped talking when Hinata turned to look at him, unshed tears in her eyes. Before he could say another word she leaned forward and kissed him, her hands running through his blonde hair.**_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**Hearing her whispered approval Naruto finally relaxed and kissed her again.**_

"_**Um . . . I . . . was wondering . . . would you try it on for me? I want to make sure it fits." Naruto could have slammed his fist into the ground for that lame excuse. In all honesty he wanted to see how sexy she looked in it.**_

_**The blush on her cheek intensified from his whispered request, but she nodded and stood up. Spotting a group of bushes nearby, Hinata disappeared behind them to quickly change, "I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on this."**_

"_**Heh, don't worry about it."**_

_**After a moment Hinata stepped out from behind the bushes, and Naruto was knocked speechless. The dress clung to her natural curves so perfectly and then from the hips flared out down to her calves. Hinata giggled and blushed under his wide eye gaze before turning towards the pond nearby to see her reflection.**_

_**Seeing her creamy skin exposed to the moonlight like that, caused blood to rush up to his face and further down south between his legs; causing him to shift uncomfortably.**_

_**Returning back from the pond, Hinata sat back down beside him.**_

"_**I love it, thank you . . ." she whispered before kissing him again.**_

_**Naruto pulled her closer, his tongue slipping into her mouth as the kiss intensified. Hands slipped around her back before lightly pushing her towards the ground while he followed in pursuit. Soon he was on top of her, shivering as her hands caressed his scalp and neck as they kissed. Flexing his arms, Naruto lifted his upper body to stare down at her for a moment. Her face was flushed and there was a look in her eyes that just made him shiver with want.**_

"_**Hinata . . ."**_

_**Lowering himself back down he started to kiss her neck, finding her pulse point and nipping the flesh with his teeth. Feeling her hands on his back, running down his spine caused another shiver to run through his body. When he felt her leg wrap around his waist, he froze for a moment. His eyes clenching shut from the pleasurable feeling that swept over his body that caused a groan to slip through his lips; his hips moving against hers. Memory after memory played through his mind of all the other encounters they had shared together and a sudden urge was making itself known . . . the feeling of wanting to make her completely his..**_

_**Suddenly he pulled away from her and stood up. His hands clenching tightly as he rested his head on the nearest tree. Trying to control his breathing and calm his body down.**_

'_I can't do this . . .'_

"_**Naruto?"**_

_**He almost didn't hear his whispered name, his hands clenching even tighter. His body stiffened as he felt Hinata's arms wrap around him from behind.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**I . . .I . . ."**_

"_**Please tell me . . ."**_

"_**Hinata-Chan . . . I want you so badly right now . . ."**_

_**He could feel Hinata stiffen slightly at his whispered confession so he continued, "I know I told you that, when I was in the hospital . . . but I won't push your limits. I won't do something you're not comfortable with. I don't want us to do something irrecoverable that will make you regret it later on . . ."**_

_**If they took this step there was no going back. **_

_**Her hands started to move over his chest and the blush on his cheeks darkened as he felt her breasts being pressed against his back.**_

"_**I would never regret it . . . you're the only one I want . . ."**_

"_**Hinata-Chan . . ."**_

_**Slowly she turned him around, her eyes burning into his before leaning forward; planting kisses along his jaw line and neck.**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

_**Hinata pulled away and their gazes met again; the emotion behind her eyes clearly spoke volumes to him that she would have no regrets. Hands caressed his cheeks before moving up to untie his **__**hitai-ate. Nimble fingers worked out the knot that held it firmly in place; slowly slipping it off his forehead and dropping it on the ground. A soft whimper left Naruto's throat as she began caressing his scalp; she knew that he loved being touched there.**_

"_**We've been together for over a year . . . we know each other inside and out . . . I-I want to take this next step . . . regardless of how scary it might be. I've only ever wanted you Naruto . . . I've only ever thought of you . . . I want to be yours . . ."**_

_**Naruto shivered from her whispered words and could not help the tears that started to roll down his cheeks. To be wanted like this . . . if someone had told him this would be happening to him two years ago, he would have laughed. Even at the beginning of his relationship with Hinata, he thought that they would never get this far. That she would realize he wasn't worthy of her and leave. But here she was, touching him and telling him to make love to her. He was literally shaking now, not believing how lucky he was to have her. Everything else in life he had to work so hard for . . . his friendships . . . to be acknowledged that he was strong . . . but this . . . she loved him before anyone else had ever noticed him. Watched him from the distance; admiring him for his nindo even though he was labeled a loser. She really saw him and because of her his life had changed.**_

_**Arms that had remained at his side came flying up; crushing her against him while he buried his face into her neck. He leaned back against the tree since his legs were trembling so much he could barely continue to stand. Desperately he wanted to say something, tell her what she really meant to him but his throat felt like it was clenched shut. **_

_**However there was no need for words.**_

_**After a moment his grip loosened, pulling away just enough so he could stare into her eyes. She smiled up at him before leaning up to kiss him; a soft sweet kiss. Their kisses started out light and gentle, but slowly passion started to take over and the kiss deepened. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and the taste of her made him groan; pulling her closer. The taste of her always drove him insane, like a drug that he could never get enough of.**_

_**The world around them literally disappeared from their minds. No worries about the Hyuuga Clan, worries if they were too young or not for this and not caring where they were. **_

_**Slowly they pulled apart, their breaths coming out in short pants. With a soft smile, Naruto grasped Hinata's hand, gently guiding her back to the blanket they had been on. **_

_**They came to rest on their knees and Hinata took the initiative as her hands slipped under his red coat, pushing it off his shoulders. Naruto watched her, shivering from her touch even if it wasn't skin on skin contact.**_

_**Soon her hands found the zipper to his black and orange top, slowly pulling it down and to her surprise he wasn't wearing his mesh shirt underneath. However that thought immediately left her mind at what she did see. Her hands slightly trembled as she also pushed off the garment, leaving him bare from the waist up. Soft hands slowly moved over his skin, starting below at his waist; moving across his abdomen and tracing each muscle as if this was her first time touching him like this. Her caresses became more confident after a few moments, familiarizing herself with his body again and touching him in places that she knew made him shiver.**_

_**Naruto watched her the entire time with half closed eyes. Even though he had lost count of how many times she had touched him like this, the feeling it brought was always pleasurable and he could never get enough of it. When her hands passed over one of his nipples, his breath hitched and a soft groan left his lips. The groan became louder when her lips moved down to explore his chest; nibbling and kissing along his collar bone.**_

_**His own hands had remained on her shoulders for the entire time, but now they were moving over her back; feeling her soft skin under his callused hands. How she got her skin this soft was a complete mystery to him, but he wasn't about to start complaining about it. Moving down her shoulder blades, his fingers found the zipper on the dress and ever so slowly started to pull it down. With the zipper fully down, the thin straps slipped off her shoulders, giving his eyes a full view of her chest. **_

_**Feeling the dress slipping off Hinata moved back slightly to stare into his intense blue eyes. For a moment blue searched violet, as if silently asking permission before his hands grasped the straps of her dress and pulled them down her arms. More of her pale skin became visible to his gaze as he pulled the dress further down her body; stopping when he reached her hips.**_

_**Without hesitation he pulled Hinata closer, kissing her lips briefly before teasingly moving down to her chest.**_

"_**N-Naruto . . ." she whispered softly in anticipation.**_

_**Soon his lips latched onto her left nipple, gently sucking as his right hand paid attention to her other breast. Her back arched, pressing her chest closer to his face while her hands dove into his hair. Violet eyes fully opened to stare up at the night sky, feeling jolts of pleasure every time she felt his tongue swirl. He knew how sensitive her breasts were and always took his sweet time torturing her with his touch until she was literally shaking in his arms. She could hear his soft groans as he pleasured her with his mouth and hand; it caused the fire deep in her belly to flare. Usually she would just latch onto his shoulders or head and let him do as he pleased before paying him back later . . . however this time was different . . .**_

_**As she cried out her pleasure, her hand slyly started move down his neck, back and even further below. Naruto was too preoccupied with her breasts to notice her moving around his waist, slipping inside his pants and brushing against his hard member. He froze and groaned against her breasts, his finger and thumb pinching her nipple in return.**_

"_**Ah!"**_

_**She could feel him smirking from her reaction, but paid him back in full as her hand started to move; stroking him with her skilled fingers. A smirk of her own spread across Hinata's face from Naruto's reaction, but just as she was getting started, his hand was suddenly on top of hers; pulling it back out of his pants. Confused eyes fell on his while he looked at her with a smile.**_

"_**If you keep doing that, I'm not going to last for the rest of the night." Bringing her hand up to his face, he lightly kissed the palm and then each of her fingers, "I enjoy your touch too much and I don't want to come too early this time . . ."**_

_**Hinata's blush darkened immensely from his quiet confession.**_

"_**Hinata, can you stand for a moment?"**_

_**Feeling his hands gently tugging on the material of her dress clued her in on what he wanted to do. Slowly she stood and as she rose to her feet the dress slipped down her hips and over her legs before pooling below at her feet. Hinata could feel her heart thundering in her chest as she took a very bold step and slowly pulled down her panties to join the dress below.**_

_**Naruto felt like he was frozen in time, and could only stare up at the naked beautiful woman before him. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight; he wanted nothing more than to touch all of her with hands and kiss every inch with his lips. He watched as her chest heaved from nervousness, but he could only smirk as he stared at her breasts, the once pink nipples were now red from the attention he had given them. Continuing down he took in the sight of her flat, firm and yet soft stomach; her body was truly a sight to behold. The small tuft of hair between her legs was still a slight mystery to him though since he had only ever touched her once in their previous encounters. Finally his eyes came down to her shapely legs, and the thought of those legs wrapped around his waist made him shiver with want. **_

_**Deciding to play fair Naruto rose to his feet as well; eyes never leaving hers. Kicking off his ninja sandals first, he then began pulling off the rest of his clothes. Slowly he pulled off his orange pants and kicked them to the side, leaving him only in his black boxers. Seeing the look in Hinata's eyes, he couldn't help but tease her a little, "Like what you see?"**_

_**He didn't think the blush on her cheeks could get any redder, but her face became so dark that he was afraid she was going to pass out.**_

"_**I-I could say the same thing . . . you might want to rub the blood away from your nose."**_

_**Instantly his hand went up thinking that he really was bleeding, but smirked at her light joke. His smile faded a bit as he took the final step and pulled down his boxers so that she too could see him fully naked.**_

_**Hinata couldn't help but squirm slightly as she took in the sight of her soon to be lover before her. Naruto was lean and muscular; in all honesty she could spend all day running her hands over his skin and never get tired of it. It showed just how hard he worked to become strong and his will to never give up. Soon her eyes fell onto his hard erection that stood tall between his legs. Perhaps normally she would have been embarrassed or even looked away at the sight, but she didn't. It was because of her that he was like this.**_

_**Slowly she stepped forward, closing the gap between them as she slipped her arms under his to grasp his shoulders and pulled herself up for a kiss. Naruto moaned into her mouth as his own hands slipped over her lower back, pulling her closer. Their tongues danced together as they relished in the feeling of their naked bodies pressed so close together like this; her breasts up against his chest with his erection lightly poking her in the stomach. All they could feel was each other.**_

_**Pulling apart for air Naruto stared down at the girl in his arms and couldn't help but smile at how happy he was right now. Resting his forehead against hers he softly whispered, "I love you Hinata-Chan,"**_

"_**I love you too, Naruto."**_

_**Now came the part that he was most nervous about, and Naruto was very unsure of what to do. Oh he knew the basic concept of making love and what needed to be done. However he was still scared, knowing that for Hinata it would not be an enjoyable experience. He felt guilt start to sweep over him with the fact that he would be intentionally hurting her, but what else could he do? **_

"_**Hinata . . . can I . . . can I make love to you now?"**_

_**The nervousness that she had been feeling at the beginning suddenly came slamming back into her. Questions and even more questions started to pour into her mind about what they were about to do, but the moment she looked back into Naruto's eyes they all suddenly vanished. She nodded softly to him, and the smile that soon spread across his face made her heart melt.**_

"_**I just don't know what to do . . . I don't want to hurt you, so . . . would it be okay if I don't put my weight on you?"**_

"_**So – you mean . . ."**_

"_**You on top of me."**_

_**Hinata gripped his shoulders tightly as she tried not to pass out from his suggestion. It was a very logical solution that he had come up with and this way she would be in control. However the thought of her in the 'dominant' position somehow made her head spin.**_

"_**O-Okay," she whispered softly.**_

_**Slowly they returned down to the blanket; Naruto lying down on his back while Hinata crawled on top of him. The entire time her eyes never looked away from his, for she was afraid that if she did break the gaze, she would lose her nerve. Shivers ran up her body as she felt his hands slide along her legs before coming to rest on her hips. For a moment they both remained motionless and Naruto could see the hesitation in her eyes; her body also slightly trembling. She was scared . . .**_

"_**Hinata, are you okay?"**_

_**She nodded softly, "Y-Yes . . . I just . . . I . . ."**_

_**Sitting up Naruto cupped her cheek in his hand, "We can stop here if you want, we don't have to . . ."**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**His eyes widened from her sudden outburst and then her left hand clamped onto his shoulders; as if preventing him from running away. A groan left his mouth when he felt her right hand on his erection, holding him in place as she lowered her hips down. He couldn't help but tremble with the look she was giving him, so full of passion and want, "I want you . . . I want you . . ." she continuously whispered to him.**_

_**Figuring it was now or never, after placing the head of his erection at her moist entrance; Hinata let the weight of her body and gravity do the rest. A sharp cry of pain immediately left her lips, feeling her muscles stretch to this new intrusion. It hurt . . . it hurt more than she had expected it to in all honesty. Having something so foreign inside her was strange for the first time, but then she opened her eyes and what she saw . . . made her almost instantly forget the pain. Naruto's eyes were closed in bliss, his breath hitching every time she shifted in his lap. A fine sheen of perspiration had broken over his body, making his skin almost glow in the moonlight. But what really got her emotions going, was when her eyes moved down and seeing where they were joined together . . . now they were one. Slowly his eyes reopened as well, "Are you okay?"**_

"_**Y-Yes . . . it just feels weird, different and kind of hurts . . ."**_

_**Naruto couldn't help but laugh softly, "That's quite the opposite for me." He leaned forward until his lips were brushing against her ear, "It feels so wonderful . . . so hot and tight . . ."**_

_**Hinata shivered from his words. For a moment they stayed like that, arms wrapped around one another and listening to each others thundering heart beats. Slowly, ever so slowly the pain between her legs started to fade and she tried to take the next step. Using his shoulders for leverage, she pulled her hips up and then back down. The sound that Naruto made was unbelievable; as if wanting the whole world to know he was in pleasure right now. However the sound that left her lips was far from pleasurable when the pain between her legs returned, but not as bad as before. That didn't stop her though; upon seeing that Naruto was fully enjoying himself, she continued on. Her legs were gripped on either side of his waist to keep him in place as she slowly started to move up and down. Yes it hurt as she moved, however the noises Naruto was making into her ear, his hot breath on her neck and the feel of his blunt nails scraping along her back; it was enough to distract her mind.**_

_**Naruto was seriously sure he had just died and gone to heaven, the feeling of being inside her was beyond amazing . . . beyond incredible . . . he just couldn't seem to find the right word for it. When she had started moving her hips at a snail's pace, the pleasure that had been coursing through his body increased tenfold. At first his instincts were screaming at him that she should be moving faster, however upon feeling something wet drip on his shoulder, he was brought back to reality for a moment.**_

_**Suddenly his hands gripped her hips, stopping her completely. Immediately she was confused on what was going on and why he had stopped her since he had been enjoying it so much. But when he pulled his head away from her neck, his face was covered with a guilty look; as if he had just committed a crime. Before she could even ask what was wrong, his hand came up to brush against her cheek and wipe the tears that had been streaming down from her eyes.**_

"_**You're crying . . ."**_

_**She tried to look away from his eyes, but his hand on her chin brought her gaze back to his.**_

"_**Hinata-Chan . . . if it hurts that much . . . then don't do it . . ."**_

"_**But . . . but you were liking it so much and I thought . . ."**_

"_**You think I enjoy causing you pain?"**_

"_**N-No of course not!"**_

_**Smiling sadly, he leaned up and pecked her on the lips; then leaned his forehead against hers. "We don't have to go any farther tonight . . ."**_

"_**I want to though . . ."**_

"_**Hinata-Chan . . ."**_

"_**It doesn't hurt that much and I want to keep going. Please Naruto . . ."**_

_**Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but his words were replaced by a groan when she started moving again. Despite knowing that she was in pain, he couldn't help but enjoy it. Even though his brain and heart knew that he should stop and that she was in pain; however his body was telling him a different story. It was practically screaming for him to move his hips along with hers.**_

"_**I'll be okay . . . right now I just want you to . . ." she couldn't finish her sentence, but continued moving despite the stinging pain. His hands still remained on her hips but they did not stop her from moving.**_

_**The bliss he felt of being inside of her, the sounds of her whimpers regardless of the cause behind them was making all reasonable thinking leave his mind. His body literally felt like it was on fire . . . he wanted her to move faster . . . and harder . . .**_

_**Hinata gasped as she felt his hands starting to help her move faster and pulling her down harder. A soft whine left her throat from the suddenly quickened pace, however seeing the look on his face made Hinata determined to just bear through it. She let him set the pace now; letting his hands move her while she focused on helping him find that release. **_

_**A masculine groan echoed off the trees as he felt her lips on his neck; sucking and nipping at his pulse point which always drove him insane. Feeling her sweat covered body moving against his, feeling her lips on his neck and finally the feeling of being inside of her . . . it all became too much . . . **_

"_**Ah!"**_

_**His toes curled and body became absolutely rigid as his release broke through the dam and he was in a sea of complete pleasure. Arms tightened around his new lover, holding her close to him as the waves of his orgasm slowly died down; he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. Soon all reasonable thinking slowly started creeping back into his brain and immediately his attention was on Hinata.**_

"_**Hinata-Chan, are you alright?" **_

_**Hinata slowly pulled away from him, a few tears still present on her cheeks which she quickly wiped away, "I'm okay, Naruto."**_

"_**Are you sure? Cause when you started moving again there and kissing my neck . . . I just . . ."**_

_**He was silenced by her lips, "I'm really okay Naruto. I-I admit I'm still sore, but that was to be expected." Her whispered words sort of relaxed him, but the feeling of guilt would not leave his conscious. In a fantasy world he had wanted both of them to find that climatic release together, but as reality would have it that dream would not be realized tonight.**_

"_**I promise that the next time we do this I'll make it up to you okay?"**_

_**Hinata smiled, "Okay."**_

_**Sighing in contentment, Naruto was just about to suggest that they grab the spare blanket he brought and rest for the night . . . however a thought suddenly snuck into his brain. Eyes widened in sudden terror when he realized . . . that he hadn't used any protection at all.**_

_**Hinata watched with wide eyes as Naruto started hyperventilating, "What is it? What's wrong?"**_

_**After just making love, Hinata was feeling extremely vulnerable right now and could not help but think she was the cause behind his sudden panic attack.**_

"_**I . . . you . . . we didn't . . . we could . . . ."**_

_**Hinata finally grasped his cheeks to make him look at her, "Tell me!"**_

_**Naruto finally stopped babbling, "I . . . I didn't use any protection . . ."**_

_**At first she was stunned at what he said, but soon she smiled and pulled him in for a light kiss, "Don't worry about that."**_

"_**But Hinata . . ."**_

"_**I'm on birth control, Naruto."**_

"_**Y-You are? Since when?" he asked. He suddenly felt guilty that his confession a week ago had caused her to start taking the pill.**_

"_**All Kunochi start taking it when we turn 15, it's standard for us."**_

_**Naruto gazed at her with a confused look and so she continued her explanation.**_

"_**We are required to take it regardless if we have a partner or no, just in case if on a mission we are kidnapped and raped." The last part she finished off in a whisper at the sight of Naruto's face contorted into complete fear. She suddenly found herself engulfed in Naruto's arms again.**_

"_**I won't ever let that happen to you, I swear . . ."**_

_**Hinata smiled and returned the embrace, "I know . . . but sometimes things happen that you can't control . . . so we have to be prepared."**_

_**Naruto banished the thought from his mind and focused fully on the girl in his arms, "Lover . . ." he whispered softly before kissing her again, "That was amazing."**_

_**As their bodies shivered from the night air, Naruto slowly laid them back down on the blanket before quickly grabbing the spare he had originally just brought along for snuggling. They wrapped their arms around each other, limbs entwining as they found a comfortable position to sleep in, slowly fading to the land of dreams.**_

_*************************_

At the sound of rumbling in the distance, Naruto sat up. Towards the north he could see dark clouds in the distance; a sign that a thunder storm was coming this way. Stretching out his muscles from lying on the monument for over three hours, Naruto made his way back to his apartment.

He decided to take the long route home past the Hyuuga compound just in case Hanabi, Neji or Hiashi happened to be there . . . and sure enough Hiashi was just walking out of the front gate as he went by. Their eyes met and Naruto couldn't help but shiver with the glare the head Hyuuga was giving him.

"Hinata is at your place."

It was a statement rather than a question and Naruto nodded, "Yes, she's been sick the past week and has been staying at my apartment. She had a fight with the elders and wanted to be somewhere she felt safe since you were gone.

"I was away on a mission the past few weeks and didn't know she was at my place until yesterday, however she is recovering and should be completely better in a few days."

Hiashi's glare lightened into a scowl, "You left her alone?"

"No, one of my clones is with her right now to take care of her."

'_Damn it . . . how bad does it look now that I left her alone with just one of my clones, you're an idiot Naruto!'_

Silence fell over the two ninja's and finally Naruto got the courage to look Hiashi in the eye again.

"I see. Well I have already dealt with the elders for their ignorance at trying to persuade Hinata on certain matters. However now that I am home, she is to come back to the Hyuuga estate.

"I will give you one hour to bring her back here, if you don't meet my terms then the removal of certain body parts will follow."

The blood drained from his face and he nodded like an idiot to the Head Hyuuga.

"Good,"

And with that, Hiashi turned around and walked back in through the front gates. A moment later Hanabi appeared, carrying a small bag with her and handed it off to him.

"It's a change of clothes for my sister. I don't think father would appreciate if you brought her home wearing one of your shirts and boxers."

"Wait . . . how did you . . ."

Hanabi smiled before disappearing back into the Hyuuga estate, closing the door behind her.

Naruto sighed and hurriedly made his way back home, not liking the threat of having any part of his body chopped off.

Now that he and Hinata were officially closer, it was going to be very hard for them to find any alone time together. Naruto briefly wondered if there was anything he had in his possession to bribe Gamabunta with.

**Lynns**


	9. Realizations

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Narai Moroha

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Realizations**

Naruto glared at his current nemesis, his hands clenching and unclenching while gritting his teeth. He could feel a few drops of sweat running down his forehead when he attempted to take a step forward, but then immediately took ten steps back, distancing himself as far away as he could from . . . the pharmacy. Once his back hit the wall of the building across the street, he turned around and slammed his head forward for being such a coward. His task was quite simple and all he had to do was pick up something most adult men in the village purchased . . . however in his case it wouldn't be that simple. Practically everyone in the village knew that he and Hinata were in a relationship, but there were some aspects that were unknown. For example they were 'officially' together now and if he walked inside to purchase a box of condoms and somehow Hiashi found out about it . . .

_I don't even want to think about what he would do to me . . . but I can guarantee it would be a fate worse than death!_

Despite what Hinata had said about her being on birth control, he wanted to take the extra precaution to make sure they were safe and responsible in their new "encounters." It had been now three days since Hinata was completely better from her sickness, and he wanted to have as many "encounters" with her as possible before either of them were sent out on another mission. Naruto smirked at the thought of all the perverted plans he had in mind for his new lover, but before he could do even think of doing that again with her . . .

_I have to get up the courage to walk in the pharmacy first. I have no doubt the pharmacist won't tell anyone I was in there . . . but if someone saw me . . . and somehow the word got to Hiashi . . ._

Truth be told, there were a few people who did know of the new step they had taken. Kiba had been the first to know with his enhanced sense of smell, so then of course Shino knew as well. Sasuke knew and would always tease him, however he wasn't one hundred percent sure if Sakura was in the know yet. Somehow Neji and Tenten knew as well, but he trusted that the Hyuuga wouldn't say a word about it to Hiashi.

Taking a deep breath and gathering up all his courage, Naruto marched across the street, up the stairs and opened the pharmacy door. The small jingle from the bell made him jump slightly, but quickly pushing his nerves aside, walked down the main aisle towards the counter at the back. Taking a quick look around, he thanked his lucky stars that no one else was in there.

_Why can't they have this stuff on the shelves? It's so embarrassing to ask for it!_

A woman in her mid thirties stood on the other side of the counter going over a delivery document for the box sitting to her right.

"Ahem."

Looking up from her paper, a soft smile spread across her face, "Good afternoon."

"G-Good afternoon," Naruto stuttered back.

"What can I help you with today?"

"I-I need some . . . some . . ." A dark blush spread across his cheeks, and Naruto cursed for the way his palms were sweating.

"You need some?"

"C-c-c-co-con . . ." He just couldn't seem to get the word out.

However the way he was blushing and his stuttering somehow tipped the pharmacist off, "Oh, you just need condoms dear?"

If someone had dropped an egg on Naruto's face, it would be sizzling. "Y-Yes . . ."

The pharmacist giggled softly before disappearing into the next room. Naruto couldn't help but sigh in relief and relax a little. _That wasn't so bad, actually._ When the door jingled though, his luck seemed to have run out. Turning around, the blood drained from his face when he saw Sakura and Ino walk in.

"Ah, Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked the blonde kunoichi.

Before Naruto could say anything, the pharmacist had returned with his purchase in a small brown bag. He quickly pulled out the money she had asked for, "I-I'm j-just buying some . . . some . . . . s-some. . ." He couldn't figure out why the hell he was stuttering so much.

"Oh dear, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. They're just vitamin tablets!"

Ino chuckled softly, "Vitamin tablets huh? That's what you get for only eating ramen, you should try and eat more vegetables!"

Naruto laughed and quickly thought of something off the top of his head, "Yeah I know, Hinata's been pestering me about it and she suggested I take these."

"Well at least someone's looking after your health!" She turned to the pharmacist, "Excuse me, where I can find the Epsom salts?"

"The third aisle to your left, they're near the end."

"Thank you. Come on, Sakura! I want you to help me choose which one I should pick!" Ino grabbed her friend by the arm and literally dragged her along.

Naruto couldn't help but frown from the look his teammate was giving him, but turned and mouthed a quick _thank you_ to the pharmacist. She smiled and mouthed back _you're welcome_ before he bolted from the store, quickly stuffing his purchase into his pocket.

A loud sigh of relief left his lips as he walked down the street towards his place. _The sooner I get this stuff home and hidden in the night table drawer, the better – I've had enough heart attacks for one day!_

His mind briefly wandered to Sakura and the look she had given him in the pharmacy, almost as if she was hurt and stunned that he was in there. It confused him greatly. If she did know about his new relationship with Hinata, then she wouldn't have been surprised to see him there. However if she didn't know . . . then wouldn't she have thought he was buying vitamins like Ino did? Or did she know that he was lying about his purchase?

Deciding that it wasn't important right now, Naruto added on a burst of speed towards home so he wouldn't be late for his get-together with Hinata.

******************

Hyuuga Hiashi was usually a patient man, but the elders' constant pestering was getting to him. The next time one questioned him about the current relationship his oldest daughter was in, he would use them for practice with the Hyuuga family sword. When Hinata turned 18 at the end of the year, perhaps then he would get more involved and think ahead about her future. Taking a deep breath through his nose, calmness returned to him.

"You seemed troubled, Hiashi-sama," commented Neji at his side, "Is something wrong?"

The Head Hyuuga cracked one eye open to glance at his nephew who was meditating with him, "Just the elders, nothing to be concerned with for now,"

"I see."

Closing his eye, Hiashi concentrated on his surroundings as if trying to become one with nature – taking deep breaths in through his nose and out through the mouth. He found himself meditating more lately these days and he knew the elders were to blame for that. His attention was soon captured to the right which was the court yard for training. Grunts and the patter of feet on the ground indicated that two people were sparring. Listening carefully he could immediately make out the familiar battle cries of his daughter, but the other person he did not recognize. Activating his bloodline, he realized that it was Naruto who was sparring with his daughter and he wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Hinata-sama is getting stronger," commented Neji as the two listened to the commotion outside of the room.

"Yes . . . someday she will surpass even me."

Neji opened his mouth to comment, but a loud yell (at least as loud as Hinata could ever yell) cut him off.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyonsho!"

Hiashi could not help but smile as he heard his daughter use her original defense jutsu. For her to come up with something so powerful was . . . .

"Juuho Soushiken!"

"ARGH!"

Suddenly Naruto came bursting through the shoji (practically destroying it), flew across the room and crashed into the wall putting a hole through it. Both of the Hyuugas were on their feet staring at the damage. Through the man made hole in the shoji, Hinata came running in, "Naruto-kun! Are you . . . oh! Otou-sama! Neji-niisan!"

Neji stared at his cousin with his jaw dropped while Hiashi strolled over to Naruto who was in the next room flat on his back and obviously seeing stars. Again he couldn't help but smile on how battered Naruto looked – to think that one of the strongest ninja in Konoha was getting his ass handed to him by _his_ daughter!

"He didn't dodge did he?" asked Neji.

"No, he came at me with a kage bunshin and I just immediately put up my defense. Then I attacked but I thought he was going to dodge it. . ."

"Argh . . .I was trying out a new jutsu that Kakashi-sensei is helping me with . . . I still haven't gotten it down pat yet since neither of us know how it really works . . ."

"A new jutsu?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, Hiraishin no jutsu."

"Wasn't that the Fourth Hokage's? They gave him the nickname 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' for that one."

"I was trying to practice using it, but ended up wearing my ass for a hat . . ."

"Uzumaki Naruto . . ."

The blonde ninja froze as he heard Hiashi say his name, the blood draining from his face as he realized that Hinata's father was also present, "Y-Yes sir?"

"Make sure you clean this mess up by tonight," he said sternly before turning around and heading outside through the new doorway. _I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing the fear in his eyes whenever I say something to him._

His mind briefly drifted to the boy who was in a current relationship with his daughter. Unlike the elders he did not mind that the two were together and unlike them he didn't share their concerns about the Kyuubi. There was only one reason behind his rational thinking though . . .

_Namikaze Minato._

The resemblance between the Fourth Hokage and Naruto was uncanny – you would have to be blind not to notice it. However, the two did not act the same, and everyone agreed that his personality was more like Kushina's fiery spirit. Due to Naruto being the son of the fourth Hokage and also with a reputation as a powerful ninja, he was not bothered in the slightest on who has daughter had chosen. She certainly could have chosen a lot worse, but deep down his fatherly instinct had been making itself known recently. It was the feeling that no man would be 'good enough' for either of his daughters.

So even though Naruto was Minato's son, an excellent ninja who was no doubt kage level, had the favoritism of all the clan heirs in the village, was a good friend with the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, and was the best candidate for the next Hokage, the elders were still being stubborn on the matter. The main issue they were arguing was that if Hinata became head of the Hyuuga Clan and married Naruto, there would no doubt be drastic changes in the House of Hyuuga.

In order for there to be changes within a clan, the Head and Hokage would have to come to an agreement on the terms and then sign a contract. When Naruto became Hokage and Hinata becoming Head of the Clan, undoubtedly things would take a complete turn around. What would those changes be? He had no doubt that the Caged Bird seal would be removed and the separation between the main house and the branch house may even be dissolved. At first Hiashi would have agreed with the elders that things were fine the way they were – Hyuuga customs had remained the same since their clan had first been started, so why change anything now?

However, the start of a new era was approaching, and the time for change was now – the younger generation was slowly taking over and stomping the old into the ground. Change could be scary, but perhaps for everyone it would be for the better.

There was just one thing that the elders were forgetting, and it would end up being their downfall. Even if Hinata did not marry Naruto, the chance of things changing anyway was still a very high probability. Hinata longed for change in the clan, not wanting anyone else to suffer the same fate she and her cousin had endured. Plus Naruto had promised Neji that he would change the way of the Hyuuga during the Chuunin exam. The only other option left would be for Hinata to step down as heir, which would leave the role to his younger daughter, Hanabi. Even so, Hanabi was one that wanted change as well.

No mistake – change was coming. Whether his daughter married Naruto or if she stepped down and Hanabi became head – it was a storm waiting to be stirred, and there was only a matter of time before the lightning struck.

As for Hiashi, he was becoming accustomed to the idea of believing in the younger generation and that it was nearing the time for the old to step aside. Thanks to Naruto, there was peace between Konoha and Amegakure . . . and with his leadership, no doubt more peace would follow.

_Peace . . ._

No more bickering between the branch and main house . . . no more Caged Bird seal . . . _Yes_, Hiashi had to admit, it was a nice thought . . .

**************

At half past six, the streets of Konoha were always busy. Either people were trying to make their way home after a long days work or trying to get to one of the many restaurants for dinner. Most of the places were either full at this time, or line ups that extended out the door and into the street while people waited for a free table.

Naruto and Hinata's hands were clasped tightly together, walking shoulder to shoulder as they made their way through the crowd. They passed by all the five star restaurants towards Naruto's favorite place to eat. Some people questioned the blonde ninja on why he always liked to eat there. His answer was simple: Ichiraku's had the best tasting ramen and ramen was his favorite dish in the world. Then they would question Hinata on why she always let Naruto take her there, instead of a more elegant place where they could have a full three course meal (appetizer, main course and desert).

And every time, Hinata would just smiled and say that it didn't matter where they ate, as long as it was the two of them together. Her idea of a romantic dinner was sharing a ramen bowl at Ichiraku's.

The couple finally reached the well known ramen stand and took a seat in their usual spots, their hands still clasped.

Teuchi smiled when they came in, "Konbanwa! I take it you two will be having the usual?"

"You bet!" Naruto said with a grin.

The owner nodded and was about to start on their order, but he stopped for a moment to stare at the blonde. "What happened, Naruto? You look like someone threw you down and beat you with a stick!"

Naruto looked down at his clothes. He was still covered in dust and there were a few torn spots on his pants and jacket. Smirking, he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "I got my ass kicked by Hinata here. Was trying out a new move and I wasn't fast enough – she ended up knocking me through a wall."

Teuchi laughed and clutched his sides, "Oh, that's rich! The mighty savior of Konoha, who destroyed all six paths of pain, gets his ass kicked by his own girlfriend! I don't think I would tell many people that if I were you, Naruto!"

Naruto grumbled under his breath, so Hinata tried to cheer him up, "If it makes you feel better, at least you dodged one of my hands instead of getting the full Juuho Soushiken Had you gotten hit by both my hands you wouldn't be able to use any chakra until tomorrow. So you see, you are getting better at the Hiraishin no jutsu."

"Oh? Kakashi-san is teaching you that one now, huh?"

"Well not exactly. I finally convinced Tsunade-baachan to let me look at the scroll that teaches the technique, however its way too hard for me to understand so Kakashi-sensei is helping me learn it."

Teuchi smiled, "Keep it up Naruto, and you'll definitely end up surpassing the fourth Hokage."

"Thanks, I definitely won't give up!"

Smiling, Teuchi went back to prepare their meal.

"S-So um . .. Hinata-chan, did you have any other plans tonight?" Naruto asked with a soft whisper in her ear.

Hinata shook her head.

"After this, would you like to come to my place?"

A soft blush soon covered her cheeks, but she nodded again to his invitation.

"W-Would you like . . . to spend the night?" A blush now covering Naruto's face too, "I promised that . . . I would make it up to you from the time we were at Mount Myoboku."

Hinata gasped softly as his teeth lightly nipped her ear, the blush on her face intensifying in color. A quivering breath passed through her lips as she felt his free hand reach over to lightly caress her thigh.

"Stay with me tonight . . ."

Violet eyes closed for a moment, feeling his hot breath along her ear and neck. Smiling softly she gently pushed him away so she could look him in the eye, giving him a slight scolding look for touching her so intimately in public. Naruto frowned slightly, but soon smiled when she replied, "Okay."

Naruto could have cared less that he was smirking like an idiot and literally could have done a victory lap around Konoha. Leaning down he intended to kiss Hinata, but was unfortunately interrupted . . .

"Hey, Hinata!"

Ino, Sakura and TenTen suddenly swept in, surrounding Hinata and knocking Naruto off of his stool. Naruto grumbled as he stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants and backside. The girls were bombarding Hinata with questions on when her next mission was and how glad they were that she was better from her sickness.

"Excuse me . . ."

No one was even listening to him. Sakura took his seat and Ino sat on Hinata's other side while TenTen stood behind, the girls lost in gossip. His fists clenched in irritation.

"Hey!"

Finally, he caught their attention. The annoyed look that they gave him almost made him regret interrupting them, but he stood his ground.

"I was just about to have a nice quiet dinner with Hinata-chan, so if you don't mind–"

"Actually, we do mind, Naruto! Hinata is coming to eat dinner with us girls and have some real food for a change!" snapped Ino. "Not all of us need to take vitamin tablets like you!"

TenTen giggled softly, "I can't believe you somehow managed to convince Naruto to take those, Hinata."

Hinata smiled, "It took a lot of effort,"

Naruto mentally sighed with relief and was now very glad he had told Hinata about his run in with her two friends at the pharmacy.

"Come on Hinata, we've made reservations at Shiso's," said Sakura, "Plus it's time for some good ol' girl talk."

"But . . ."

"Oh don't worry, you can spend time with Naruto later," smiled TentTen, pulling Hinata to her feet and whispering into her ear, "You can spend all night with him . . ."

Hinata's face lit up instantly from TenTen's teasing.

"Enjoy your ramen, Naruto! We'll see you later!" called Ino as the four girls left him there alone. Naruto could only stand there for a moment with his mouth hanging wide open in shock, not believing that in a matter of seconds they had literally stolen Hinata from him.

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto sat back down and stared at his first bowl of miso ramen, and then looked over at Hinata's empty chair, a bowl of steaming pork ramen sitting in front of it. Sighing in defeat, he slowly started eating his meal.

"Hey, Naruto," called a familiar voice. Swallowing his mouthful of noodles, he turned around to see Iruka-sensei walking towards him, "Don't you usually have dinner with Hinata?"

Sighing softly, Naruto let Iruka take a seat before explaining, "Yeah . . . her friends dragged her away to get some real food."

Iruka chuckled and eyed the untouched bowl, "May I?"

"Go ahead, I already paid for it."

******************

Hinata poked at her food, not having the appetite to eat anything except sipping on her tea every few minutes. She was half listening on the latest gossip that was happening around Konoha and it was something that had never really caught her interest.

"So now getting onto more important matters, Hinata how's your relationship with Naruto? Getting any further then the last time?" smirked Ino mischievously.

The Hyuuga Heiress almost spit out her tea from the bold question. Covering her mouth, Hinata tried to swallow her drink without choking, unable to hide the blush on her cheeks. She tried to not make eye contact with any of the other three girls.

"Well?" Ino urged on, "Have you guys, you know?"

TenTen was smiling since she already knew the answer, but decided to keep quiet. Sakura on the other hand was just as curious as Ino. Had Naruto really been in the pharmacy to purchase vitamin tablets . . . or had he really been there to buy . . .

"T-That's, none of your business . . ." mumbled Hinata, fidgeting with the sleeves of her coat.

"Oh come on! I bet you guys have gone all the way by now! Come on, tell us!"

"Why don't you start on what's happening between you and Chouji?" smirked TenTen in an attempt to get the attention off of Hinata, "I'm sure you two haven't even made it to second base yet."

Ino didn't even blush, "As a matter of fact, we have!"

"Do you have to be so loud, Ino-Pig?" hissed Sakura, noticing that a few people were staring at them.

"Oh shut up forehead girl, at least I have a man to brag about!"

Sakura flinched, eyes down casting to stare at the floor and Hinata could have sworn she saw her lip trembling. Ino on the other hand didn't seem to care that her friend was hurt by her words and instead decided to say a few more to her.

"You keep chasing after Sasuke and I keep telling you that it isn't going to happen."

"That's because you want him for yourself . . ."

"I _what?!_ Listen here; I already have someone – why would I want that emo kid?! Chouji actually has a heart, and he cares about me!"

TenTen sighed and leaned over to whisper into Hinata's ear, "This is going to get messy . . ."

"And another thing, I got over Sasuke years ago when he left the village! I realized that I was just infatuated with the fact that he was cool, handsome, the last Uchiha, and could do everything perfectly. Nothing but a dream guy – he fails when it comes to emotions, if he even has any!"

"Watch your mouth . . ."

"Get a grip Sakura! First you fall head over heels in love with him as a kid, although I'm not one to talk there, then you finally realize that you actually had feelings for Naruto! Which I have to say I can't believe you never realized before since he was constantly asking you out! Then you take Lee up on his offer to go out on a date with him, but end up ditching him the moment Sasuke shows back up in town!"

"And he's not taking it well . . ." mumbled TenTen more to herself.

"You've got to stop living in a fantasy world and get a real grip on reality! Sasuke isn't the one for you! I know you're not very happy right now, so it's time you got out of this rut and moved forward!"

Absolute silence followed after Ino's rant, which confused her since they were in the middle of a busy restaurant. Taking a look around, she finally realized that she had been speaking very loudly and had the attention of everyone in the room.

"_Ino . . . you sit down, or I'll chain you to that chair myself!"_ hissed TenTen.

As soon as Ino sat down, the room started to fill with conversation again from the different tables and they were no longer drawing in a crowd.

"Even though Ino could have said those words a little more quietly, she is right, Sakura. I've never seen you this down before. You acted weird the first few few months Naruto and Hinata were together, but then you got over that. Then you were back to being normal and looked so happy after you went on your date with Lee. Then when Sasuke returned you went right back to being down in the dumps. You look at other couples with such longing in your eyes; I know you're wishing you could be like them.

"I understand where you're coming from after all – I too thought Sasuke was pretty cool for a while. But . . . you soon realize that that's not what matters when it comes to finding the right guy. Most people think Neji is cold hearted and he can be quite scary looking at times to approach . . . but . . ." TenTen didn't finish, her eyes glazed over and was in a sort of trance as she remembered the first time she and Neji went on a date.

"I'm sure you remember how shallow I could be. Back when I was younger I wouldn't have given Chouji a second glance or a chance at all for that matter. However after that time he saved me on a mission we had . . . I just could never look at him the same again. He's got the kindest heart of anyone I know, and I was blind and stupid not to see it before!"

Sakura remained silent the whole time, her hands clenched while her body shook – from anger or sadness, no one could tell. The only one who hadn't spoken was Hinata, but there was no reason for her to say anything. She had always seen Naruto for who he truly was. Back then everyone had called him a failure, a nuisance and an annoyance. A wry smile spread on her lips as she remembered how blind she had been, ignoring the one person who probably understood her the most.

"I think out of everyone here Hinata is the only one who isn't blind," commented Ino, "She's liked Naruto for who he is since before our Academy days."

"It's just a pity she couldn't look him straight in the eye and always stuttered when she talked to him."

Hinata however wasn't paying attention to TenTen and Ino's light teasing. She was too focused on Sakura who hadn't looked up from her lap.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't look up, but she _hmm-_ed softly to let Hinata know that she was listening.

"Do you love Sasuke?"

That certainly got the pink haired kunoichi's attention. Slowly she lifted her head and wide hazel eyes stared at the Hyuuga heiress, her face full of questions and confusion. No one had ever asked her that before, since it had seemed so obvious.

"What do you love about him?"

Sakura opened her mouth to pour out all the reasons she loved Sasuke, but nothing came out. She tried to remember back when they were kids and why she had liked him in the first place, but what Ino and TenTen had just said were true. It was really just a dream . . .

Hinata spoke again, "I love Naruto-kun because he's kind, clumsy and not afraid to make a fool of himself. He's always bursting with confidence, and tries his hardest at everything!" Hinata smiled, "I could go on, but you get my point – there are so many things that I do like about him and of course there are some that I don't like, but what matters is . . . when I'm with him, he just makes me so happy that I forget about any and all troubles I have.

"Does Sasuke make you happy Sakura? Right now, whenever you're with him, are you completely happy?"

Sakura's eyes widened and once again she couldn't answer her friend.

_Have I ever been truly happy around Sasuke?_ Sakura asked herself. _I used to think of him as prince charming, that he could do no wrong and that he was the most perfect guy in the world. Have I really been that blind? Nobody is perfect . . ._

"I think you really do like Lee-san. You seemed so happy after your date with him, but I think your past is holding you back. You need to let go Sakura-chan – Sasuke has moved on. It's okay for you to do the same."

Tears started to stream down Sakura's cheeks and quickly she tried to wipe them away, but feeling Ino's arms wrap around her, she let her tears fall . . . and let out her sobs.

"There there, just be thankful you have friends like us to point you in the right direction," teased Ino softly, "It took Shikamaru and Temari to knock some sense into me about Chouji."

Sakura could only laugh softly. _I can't believe I've been such an idiot this entire time. Brushing aside Lee so casually and not realizing that . . . when I'm with him I feel so . . . _

"It's not too late, you know. Lee has always been the forgiving and understanding type. I think he's at Training Ground 44 working on his . . ."

Before TenTen could finish, Sakura was already heading out the door.

******************

Naruto, Chouji and Neji waited patiently on a bench just outside of Shiso's, all of them constantly glancing at the clock.

"It looks like TenTen and the girls finally talked some sense into her," whispered Neji, watching as Sakura bolted from the restaurant and towards the training grounds where he knew Lee was training, "It's about time . . ."

"What are you muttering about?" mumbled Naruto, who was too busy watching the mosquito buzzing around his head.

"Never mind."

"Ah, there they are." Chouji pointed across the street at the three girls exited the restaurant. The three girls were giggling to one another as they approached the men waiting for them.

"Waiting long?" teased Tenten.

Neji rolled his eyes and stood with Naruto and Chouji immediately followed, each grasping the hand of their significant other. Silently they started to move in separate directions.

"Ah yes, Hinata-sama?" called Neji to his cousin. Hinata turned around and gave her cousin a questioning look; on the other hand Naruto looked beyond annoyed, "Hiashi-sama would like you home early tonight. He wishes to speak with you on some important matters, so after you walk Naruto to his place you should head back to the estate immediately."

Hinata frowned. Naruto looked like he'd been kicked.

*******************

The couple walked silently up the stairs, both of them disappointed that they wouldn't be spending the night together after all. It had been a full month since they had last been together and the frustration from it was starting to get the best of both of them.

Hinata desperately wanted to have that connection with him again, the feeling of them joined together with no pain on her part. To feel his hands and mouth on her body again . . . that burning and aching sensation . . . what she would have given to experience that again. A sad sigh could be heard from Naruto as they finally came to stop at his apartment door. His hand was still tightly wrapped around her smaller one, not wanting to let her go.

Blue eyes could not meet pale violet as he stared at his feet. It took all of his will power not to unlock the door and pull her inside. His shoulders sagged in disappointment – another night alone, without Hinata. What had seemed like a dream come true over a month ago, was now a fleeting distant memory. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember that night . . . the sounds she made, the feel of her flesh against his and being inside her. Naruto tried to swallow the lump in his throat and looked his girlfriend in the eye, "You better get home, I'm sure your dad will be angry if you're late."

She nodded softly, "Kiss goodnight?"

Naruto smirked, "You never need to ask for a kiss . . ."

Placing his free hand on her shoulders, he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

However brief the contact was, it was enough to cause a spark. The two of them shivered. Just a peck on the lips wasn't going to be enough . . .

"One more . . ." whispered Hinata.

Without hesitation Naruto leaned down again, the contact lasted longer than before, their lips lingering against each other before they pulled away again. His heart beat quickened and his cheeks flushed. That familiar tingling and shivering sensation swept over him, his body becoming sensitive to her touches.

"One more . . ."

This time Hinata met Naruto half way, his hand cupping her cheek to deepen the kiss as their lips moved against one another. She could feel her knees slightly buckle, hands trembling as they found the support of his waist. Lips so soft and warm against her own . . . she didn't want the feeling to end when he pulled away again.

They stared at each other through half closed eyes, each thinking the same thing. Hinata voiced those thoughts with a whisper, _"One more . . ."_

Hinata this time she was the one to pull Naruto in, their lips connecting before his tongue slipped into her mouth. She whimpered softly in approval, her own tongue shyly at first tapping against his before they danced together. Her hands clenched the material of his jacket, not wanting to let him go. The fire was already burning in her body and Naruto was the only one who could put out the flames. As if he needed her more than air, Naruto pulled her closer, his hands tangled in her hair.

Their heads were spinning . . . their hearts beating uncontrollably, their bodies burning with need and want, hunger, passion, desire, pleasure, bliss . . . all of these feelings into one kiss and they both wanted more, so much more.

"Don't go . . ." he croaked against her lips. Naruto backed slowly towards the door and pushed it open, pulling her along with him.

"I won't . . ." she whimpered, "I need you . . ."

Silently the two walked inside, the door closing behind them.

**A/N: **

The most difficult part to write was the last scene. I had a hard time trying to figure out what to do, but after seeing the kissing scene from Toradora . . . I was very much inspired.

Anyways please review!


	10. Thinking of the Future

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Narai Moroha

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Thinking of the Future**

The soft ticking from the old grandfather clock and the odd cough from one of the elders were the only sounds that could be heard in the small, packed room. Hyuuga Hiashi glanced up from his paper work to check the time and scowled when the hands read quarter to midnight. An impatient sigh passed through his lips before turning his attention to the six elders and the young man sitting around the table before stating the obvious, "It would seem that Hinata will not be making an appearance here tonight. Perhaps we should hold off this meeting till tomorrow?"

Almost immediately the elders started bickering amongst themselves, "We should have someone go out and look for her!"

"Who do you think is responsible for this? No doubt that Jinchuuriki! Hinata has never disobeyed her father! He's becoming a bad influence!"

"We should have dealt with this over a year ago when they were first seeing each other! Now look what's happening!"

Hiashi mentally rolled his eyes and returned to his paperwork. Outwardly he was frowning and scowling like the rest of the clan, but inwardly he was smiling from his daughter's bold move. Yes she had disobeyed his orders, yes under normal circumstances he would be very angry and would be contemplating on the punishment for her actions, but this time was very different. The only non Hyuuga member in the room was sitting at the end of the table. His face was full of confusion and hurt, but at that moment Hiashi could have cared less what the young man was feeling. His name was Takahata Ryuuji, the son of from one of the wealthiest clans in the capitol city. Over the years they had sent numerous arranged-marriage proposals, each of them more generous then the offer before. However, since Hinata would be turning eighteen at the end of the year, they were now more serious about the proposal. They were offering a more generous offer and had sent Ryuuji personally to meet with his daughter. Hiashi had to admit that the offer was very tempting and would be a great benefit for the clan, but for him . . . his daughter's happiness out weighed the offer by a landslide.

Voices were being raised to be heard and the constant bickering was giving the head Hyuuga a headache. Finally hitting his breaking point, hands released the pen he had been writing with as they came flying down onto the table, "_Enough_!"

The room became silent once again. Hiashi eyes made contact with each of the elders, his gaze burning into theirs as if to say _if you dare interrupt me you won't see the light of the next day! _Once his gaze reached Ryuuji's did he finally begin to speak, "Yes, it is true that Hinata has disobeyed my orders and not come home tonight. Yes I will deal with her tomorrow and set a punishment for her actions. However, there will also be punishment for the ones in this room!

"I have told you all countless times, that Hinata is currently in a relationship with someone! She is not eighteen yet, so no one aside from myself can have any say on whom she marries! My daughter is still free to choose someone of her own free will as long as they have my blessing! When she does turn of age and is not married, then yes you may accept an arranged-marriage proposal like this one, but until that time comes . . . you will just be wasting everyone's time, this young man included!"

His bloodline was active, his voice colder than winter, his body shaking with contained anger, and his fingertips brushed the hilt of the Hyuuga family sword. No one dared to speak or even breathe as they stared up at the furious Hiashi. Even though Ryuuji looked scared out of his mind, he was the first to speak, "W-Wait . . . you mean Hinata-san is already _seeing_ someone?"

"Yes that is correct. I take it the elders did not inform you of that?"

Ryuuji sat there for a moment, but then suddenly stood and stormed out of the room. "You were right Hiashi-sama, this was a waste of both our time!"

One of the elders made a move to stop the young man, but immediately halted when Hiashi grabbed his sword and muttered, "_Sit. Down!"_

What seemed like hours to them, were only a few minutes to the Head Hyuuga as he calmed himself down, returned to his seat and started organizing the papers in front of him, "If this happens again . . . which I would wisely suggest it doesn't . . . I will be forced to replace some members of the council. Now do I make myself clear!?"

The elders immediately nodded their answer.

"Good. Everyone is dismissed, I am heading for bed."

No one argued with him as he left the room.

*************************

Pale violet eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze around the darkened room. At first she was confused at what had woken her up, but upon feeling a pair of warm lips on the back of her neck revealed the answer to her own question. Callused hands moved over her back and across her hips, which caused a tingling sensation to spread across her naked body. A soft gasp escaped her lips as her lovers hands touched her intimately between her legs and gently grasped her left breast.

"_Hmmm_ . . . N-Naruto-kun . . ." Hinata gasped softly.

"Yes?"

She couldn't see it, but she could feel him grinning against her neck, "H-Haven't you . . . I-I mean . . . w-we've already . . ."

Naruto couldn't help but grin as she stuttered and couldn't even speak in full sentences while he touched her. His ego was practically bursting at the seams as he continued his relentless teasing to her body, "We've already what? I'm too distracted right now Hinata-chan," he whispered against her ear before lightly kissing it, "Do you mean to say that we've already made love three times and that we should stop for tonight?"

"Oh . . ."

Slowly he pulled her closer and moved so that he was on top, his hands still teasing her, "It's also true . . . that I've made it up to you from the time we were at mount Myoboku . . . I especially enjoyed the part where I had you moaning on my table . . ."

"Ah . . . N-Naruto-kun . . ."

"You tasted so good and the sounds you were making . . . I was quite enjoying myself there . . ."

"Oohh . . ."

Naruto lowered his head, lips latching onto the closest nipple as his tongue moved in time with his fingers which were still buried in the wet heat between her legs, "However . . . you are forgetting one important thing . . . I'm insatiable when it comes to you . . . I – will – al – ways – want – you . . ."

With each syllable he spoke, his lips moved up from her breast until he came into contact with her own lips. Naruto _hmm_-ed approvingly as he felt Hinata kiss him back with just as much or perhaps even more passion and he couldn't seem to think straight with the way she was sucking on his bottom lip. He groaned when he felt her fingers dive into his blonde spike, massaging his scalp. A second groan soon followed afterwards at the feeling of her left leg wrapping around his hip, pulling his body closer to hers.

Hinata whimpered softly against his lips, her hands moving down from his scalp to her lovers back. A jolt of pleasure shot up through her body as she felt his hips slowly grinding into hers, a fine sheen of perspiration broke out over her skin. Her head was spinning, the aching and throbbing feeling between her legs was almost becoming too much for her to handle. She needed more . . .

"N-Naruto-kun, please . . ." she whispered against his lips, her right leg wrapping around his hip, "Please . . ."

"P-Please what?" stuttered Naruto, he was so lost in pleasure that he was finding it hard to think. The way her shapely legs were wrapped around his waist and pulling his hips into hers, any trace of reasonable thinking was quickly leaving his mind. This was going to be his fourth time making love to her, and he knew that even after this he would not be completely satisfied . . . he had spoken the complete truth moments ago . . . he simply could not get enough. Her moans, the feel of her body against his own, being inside of her . . . never would he be completely satisfied . . . he would always want Hinata and only Hinata.

A low groan passed through his lips, the sound echoing off the walls when he felt her lips on his neck, nipping and sucking at the salty skin. She always knew that this was his weak point and he simply melted under her touch, "Oh God, Hinata-chan . . . what are you doing to me?"

Droplets of sweat rolling down his muscular back onto her fingers and the feeling of his flushed skin against her own, Hinata had finally reached her breaking point – she needed him. Hands moved from his back, one wrapping around his neck while the other slipped in between them. She groaned with satisfaction with his reaction to her sly, soft touch when her small hand wrapped around his hard and hot erection. The way he threw his head back and moaned to the ceiling, it caused the coiled spring in her stomach to tighten even more. Her lips continued to torture his neck, biting the pulse point with her teeth. Naruto returned the favor, his fingers between her legs moving faster. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, his hand leaving her hot and wet flesh to grab the small packet on top of the night table. Hinata whimpered softly from the lost contact, but that disappointed was replaced by a throaty hum as she felt the small packet being pressed against her hands.

The first time she did this, her face had been so red and hot it was a miracle that she hadn't fainted. However, now she saw it as a way of touching him intimately down there. Sliding the condom on his erection, Hinata guided him to her opening. Lips released his neck as her head fell against the pillow, staring up into his deep blue eyes. Momentarily her eyes closed in bliss, a soft moan escaping her lips as she felt him slowly push into her. The feeling of him filling that emptiness inside her . . . yes it had been painful the very first time . . . but now it was always blissful.

Naruto slowly started to move as he relished in the feeling of being inside her again, however the overwhelming need for release soon took over. He moved up from his elbows onto his hands, his gaze burning into hers as his hips started increase in tempo.

Hinata gripped his forearms, using them as leverage so she could move along with him. Her hips moving in the opposite direction as his. Naruto shook, his teeth gritting together as he tried to hold on to some sense of control. He desperately moved inside her, sweat dripping off of his nose and chin onto Hinata's body below. However she didn't notice, nor did she care. The sight of him above her, the feeling of his burning body against her own, along with the complete bliss of him being inside her . . . Hinata was so lost in pleasure that she never wanted to find her way out. It felt wondrous . . . it felt amazing . . . it felt mind blowing . . . and yet it wasn't quite enough to bring her over the edge. Releasing her right hand on Naruto's forearm, she moved it down her body until she reached the sensitive nub between her legs. Her moans echoed off the wall as she added onto the pleasure coursing through her body. Earlier on in the evening, Hinata had learned that intercourse alone was not enough for her to reach an orgasm, and so she had to add external if she wanted to find that release with him inside her.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt her inner muscles tighten around him, his hands clenching the bed sheets. He was finding it hard to get enough air into his lungs and was practically gasping for breath. His eyes moved away from his lovers face, skimming down her body. They stopped at her breasts for a moment, watching as they lightly bounced from their movements and the mere sight was making even more aroused. Continuing downward his eyes fell onto where they were joined together as one, but what made his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets was seeing Hinata touching herself. He forgot how to breathe; he forgot how to think . . .

"H-Hinata-chan . . . I – I can't . . ."

He couldn't finish his sentence when he felt it, the rippling sensation of Hinata's orgasm. It surrounded him, tightened around him like a vice grip . . . the feeling was so overwhelming and adding on the long whimpered moan that escaped her mouth . . . he joined her in the height of bliss . . .

Naruto collapsed onto his lover. _Oh god I'm in heaven . . ._

Hinata wrapped her arms around him, whimpering softly into his ear as she rode out the waves of her climax. It had felt so good that she couldn't find the exact word to describe how it felt . . . was there a word that could explain so much? Contentment, pleasure, bliss, ecstasy, fulfillment, complete, want . . . could all of these feelings be described in one word?

A blush soon covered her cheeks on her already flushed skin. It finally hit her that this was the fourth time they had made love in one night. She was a little embarrassed at first from being with him so many times . . . _however we haven't been together like this for over a month, and I am with the apprentice of the two biggest perverts in the village_ . . . was this something she should complain about? The first time they had made love tonight, Naruto had been hesitant and nervous. He didn't want to hurt her again and had moved so slowly inside her, regardless on how many times she told him that she was fine. Their second time had been much better, and so had the third time. This time she was still seeing stars and doubted she could go for another round. If there was one thing Naruto was famous for was his unlimited energy, he was sometimes known as a 'stamina freak'. Hinata briefly wondered if this energy would carry on into the bedroom, because if it did she would be worn out all the time!

Naruto slowly shifted off of her, his back falling onto the mattress which caused it to creak under his weight. Both of them laid there for a moment, trying to catch their breath and calm their thundering heartbeats. His eyes slowly opened to stare at the ceiling, a shiver running up his body as he felt a gust of wind caress his sweaty skin. Groaning softly Naruto rolled onto his side so he could reach the blanket that had fallen onto the floor. Pulling the blanket over top of them, he pulled Hinata close to him so that her head was resting on his chest.

The two lovers were in complete bliss and their eyes were starting to close as their bodies tried to find rest from the nights activities. Hinata's soft breathing slowly lulled him into a deep sleep with his arm tightly wrapped around her waist. Her own arm was wrapped around his waist as well and soon she joined him in the land of dreams.

********************

Naruto could not remember the last time he was this scared. After facing many foes and being in many battles, you would think there would have been a time he was terrified for his life. Sure than had been times when he was afraid for his friend's lives, but never really for his own. Right now his whole body was shaking, palms clammy and sweat was rolling down his forehead. Blue eyes looked up from his lap to the shoji in front of him, where Hiashi currently was talking with Hinata. At eight o'clock sharp, Neji had come banging on his door. The Hyuuga said they had only an hour to get cleaned, dressed and be at the Hyuuga estate by 0900 sharp, or he would suffer the consequences. However, Naruto could tell by the bags under Neji's eyes that he had had a rough awakening in the morning as well after not getting much sleep.

So now here he was, sitting in a small room all by himself. It was also not comforting that he happened to be sitting in a room where swords and many other weapons were hanging off the wall. It was like he was about to be executed and was currently been given the time to reflect on why he was being punished.

_I hope this has to do with her not coming home last night . . . and I pray to god that he hasn't found out that we're 'sleeping' together_

Suddenly the shoji slid open to reveal the Head of the Hyuuga clan, his pale white eyes glaring down at him, "You may come in now."

Naruto immediately stood and followed after Hiashi. After entering the room he closed the shoji behind him, his eyes scanning for any sign of Hinata but she was gone.

"Hinata has been sent to her room. Because she disobeyed my orders she will be grounded for three days, which means in that time you will be forbidden to see her unless it regards missions or absolute emergencies. Do I make myself clear?"

The blond ninja nodded his head, thanking anyone that was listening for his luck that Hiashi was still in the unknown of how far their relationship really was progressing.

"Now, there is something else I must discuss with you and it regards your current relationship with my eldest daughter."

_Crap in a bucket! I spoke too soon . . . I'm dead . . . I'm soooooo dead . . ._

"Last night the reason I wanted Hinata home early was because we had a visitor here. Someone who was interested in having an arranged-marriage with Hinata, the elders are growing impatient since she is almost eighteen and not married."

Naruto's teeth gritted together and hands clenched the material of his pants. _Those old bastards are still trying interfere? What the hell is their problem?_

"However, I informed the suitor that Hinata is already in a relationship and also threaten the elders. If they pull a stunt like this again I will be taking some serious action so that this never happens again, it is starting to become a real annoyance.

"When Hinata turns eighteen, I will be unable to stop them from accepting an arranged-marriage proposal. The rule stands that the Heiress can pick someone of her own choosing until she is eighteen. If she is not married or engaged by her eighteenth birthday, then the council will pick someone for her.

"I am not blind. I know how far you and my daughter have gone in your relationship and I have to say the urge to use my sword on you is rather strong right now. However I am willing to turn a blind eye to it . . . that is if you answer a few simple questions I have."

Naruto could feel the killing intent radiating off the Head Hyuuga and he could feel the sweat pouring down his face, "O-Okay . . ."

"First, do you love my daughter?"

"Y-Yes . . ."

"Are you two using protection? By the way," Hiashi released his bloodline, "I may need to remind you that am a master of the Juuken and Byakugan, and I can see the very pulse that beats through your body. I will know the moment you lie."

"Y-Yes, we are . . ."

"Good. Now do you plan on marrying my daughter?"

"M-Marry? I-I have to be honest with you sir . . ." Naruto prayed that Hiashi wouldn't kill him with his answer, "I-I haven't really thought about it . . . we are only seventeen after all."

"I see. However have you had any thoughts of it? Perhaps thinking that further in the future you would take her as your wife?"

Naruto became silent and looked down at the tatami mat. _Hinata-chan as my wife? Having her by my side officially . . . living together . . . do I really need to think about that?_

"Yes."

Hiashi inwardly smirked from the boy's firm response, "Excellent. Just so you know, you will have my blessing when you do ask Hinata for her hand in marriage, however you are on a time limit. You have until her birthday to pop the question; otherwise the elders will be taking over in that department."

"B-But Hiashi-sama . . ."

"I do understand that you feel being married at eighteen is too young. In my situation I was not married until I reached the age of nineteen, so I'm willing to compromise for you two to be engaged for a year. If you ask Hinata on her eighteenth birthday and stay engaged for a year, both of you will then be nineteen. Does this sound fair?"

Naruto was silent, his eyes going back to stare down at the floor. _Married at nineteen? That still sounds a bit young for Hinata-chan and me. Not that I don't want to marry her! That's not the point at all . . . I just feel like I'm . . . I'm . . ._

"It doesn't sound fair . . ."

Hiashi's eyes widened, "What?"

"I-I mean . . . I feel like I'm being, almost forced to marry Hinata-chan," murmured Naruto, "I've thought about marrying her sometime in the future, but this . . . this way I feel like I have no choice in the matter.

"I know that there really is no other way because of the elders, but . . . it just doesn't feel completely right."

_God this is such a mess . . . I want to marry Hinata-chan eventually . . . but the way I'm blabbering like an idiot makes it sound like I don't want to get married. What if Hinata-chan thinks I'm being forced to marry her? Or worse . . . what if she thinks that I don't ever want to marry her? Why? Why has it come down to this?_

"Well Naruto, you still have time to decide on what you want to do. I suggest talking it over with my daughter as soon as possible so you can both decide on where you want to go with this. However . . . if you dare make her cry, you will find yourself wishing you had never been born! You are dismissed."

Naruto nodded and stood; not at all scared by his threat since the thought of losing Hinata was weighing on him even more.

****************

_Three Days Later . . ._

Teuchi and Ayame watched their favorite customer with concerned eyes, wondering why the blond ninja looked as if someone told him he couldn't be Hokage. He wasn't even touching his first bowl of miso ramen and was just simply stirring the noodles around with his chop sticks. Their faces frowned as they heard Naruto sigh heavily; his eyes were unfocused as if lost in a trance.

"Should we say something? He looks so down that he's making me depressed."

"I'm sure he's just having some girl troubles, Ayame. He'll be back to his old self soon enough." Teuchi whispered, giving Naruto one last glance before getting back to making ramen for their other customers, "Here you are Kurenai-san,"

The young jounin/mother nodded her thanks and grabbed the bowl from Teuchi, setting it down in front of her. She eyed Naruto suspiciously as he sat there and played with his food. Obviously there was something wrong with the boy, he was so out of it that he hadn't even said hello to her. _Yup, he's definitely worried about something. Hinata hasn't mentioned anything being wrong in their relationship . . . so my only guess is that it has to do with something Hiashi said to him. _Kurenai looked down at her watch. _I'm not due to meet up with Hinata at least for another hour to pick up Hitori . . . so perhaps I can help her boyfriend out here . . ._

"Something wrong, Naruto? You look as if ramen disgusts you now."

Naruto finally looked up from his bowl, "Oh . . . Kurenai-san," he scratched the back of his head and put on a fake smile, "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. You seemed quite busy staring off into La-La land."

He continued grinning, "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I don't suppose it has something to do with my student?"

Naruto froze, his eyes widening slightly.

_Bingo._

"Or perhaps does it have something to do with her father? I heard from Hinata that Hiashi talked to you, but the details are unknown to her since she's been grounded the past few days. Did he threaten you with the family sword?"

A soft nervous chuckle left his lips, "No, not exactly, but . . . you're right. It does have something to do with Hiashi and the conversation we had . . ."

Kurenai frowned. _Damn that old man. What the hell did he say to the poor boy now? I know the elders are being a pain in the ass with this whole arranged-marriage thing and not wanting Naruto to be anywhere near Hinata. You would think he would be happier that someone as strong as Naruto would be with his daughter. _"You can tell me what's on your mind. I might be able to help."

Naruto looked up hesitantly, debating with himself if this was something he could talk to someone about . . . or if he would have to deal with it on his own. Finally, he decided to go with the first, "Do all girls want to get married?"

Whatever Kurenai was expecting for him to say, this was the last thing she would have guessed. She was so caught off guard that her mouth dropped, "Marriage? Wait a minute, Naruto – back up! Hiashi talked to you about marrying Hinata?"

Sighing softly, Naruto broke into the story on why he had been called to the Hyuuga mansion and that he had a time limit to ask Hinata to marry him, "I don't want her to think I'm being forced to, even though I kind of am . . . but I also don't want her to think that I don't want to marry her at all! But then again what if she doesn't want to marry me? I would be perfectly fine with that, just as long as she remained in my life and we were together, we wouldn't have to get married. That's okay isn't it? Even though I have to admit I have thought about it and . . ."

Kurenai suddenly leaned forward and placed her hand over the boy's mouth, "Okay, stop talking or you're going to give yourself a stroke. Now listen to me for a minute, you need to calm down." She removed her hand, "Come with me."

After paying their tabs, Kurenai lead Naruto to the outskirts of the village and stopped under one of the biggest trees in the forest. Taking a seat in the shade, she patted the spot beside her, "Have a seat."

Naruto did as he was told.

"Now close your eyes, and take a deep breath in."

He gave her a questioning look at first, but once again followed her instructions.

"Good, and again. Now, I know you're a master of the sage arts so take a moment and just relax. Become one with nature, clear your mind."

Deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth, Naruto focused on his surroundings and literally became one with nature. He cleared his mind of all the worries and concerns he had, he could even feel the tension leaving his body.

"I have known Hinata ever since he became my apprentice at the age of 12, and even then I could tell she had a horrible crush on you. It became painfully obvious when she offered you her medical cream. You two were so cute back then.

"Hinata does want to marry you, she's dreamed about it ever since she was a little girl. So, you don't have to worry about that part. Take another deep breath in . . . and out. I know you love Hinata and she loves you. You've been together for over a year, you know each other inside and out. Taking care of her when she was sick was a big step as well, along with becoming lovers. You two have taken the right steps throughout this relationship.

"You want to marry her, but feel it is too soon, and Naruto, you have every right to feel that way. At the age of seventeen, marriage is probably the last thing on your mind. However, the Hyuuga elders feel that the earlier the marriage, the better. They're just a bunch of ignorant bastards."

Kurenai turned towards Naruto and place a hand on his shoulder, causing his now golden eyes to open.

"However, that is the rule of the Hyuuga Clan. Would you like to hear my advice on the situation?"

Naruto nodded.

"I know you want to marry Hinata, so if the time feels right before or on her eighteenth birthday, then ask her. You two will only be engaged, and since Hiashi is giving you a year you can still back out if you want to. In that year, I suggest Hinata move in with you. That way you can see what a married life would be like with her. And if it feels right, then you should get married. The only thing that will change is Hinata will be taking on your surname and you'll be part of the Hyuuga family . . . which I have to say can be a scary thought.

"I've seen the way you look at Hinata when she plays with Hitori. It's a look of longing and envy, so that tells me that eventually you would want to start a family with her. That, I suggest you hold off on. Just because you're married does not mean you need to start having children. Enjoy the time you have with each other, there will be plenty of time for kids afterwards. And I'm sure Hiashi will give you the same threat . . . if you do get her pregnant accidentally, there will be the removal of certain body parts."

Naruto paled slightly, but couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips, "Yeah I've definitely heard that threat before."

"Feeling better though?"

"A lot better actually. I've been so tense and stressed the past few days, wondering what the heck I was going to say to Hinata-chan."

Kurenai smiled, "Well now you know what you can do. Just talk it over with Hinata, and I'm sure everything will be fine. In fact, why don't you stop by my place for supper? I'm treating Hinata for watching Hitori today, so you're welcome to join us. This way you'll have a private moment to talk to her, and I will be there if you two have any questions."

"Sure, that sounds great."

********************

"And so, that's what happened." Naruto finished, his eyes glancing over at the clock. He had almost been talking for thirty minutes straight.

Hinata sat beside him on Kurenai-sensei's couch, their hands intertwined as she listened to what had occurred between her father and Naruto. She was downright shocked that her father was giving him a time limit to propose to her, but then of course what choice was there? The council certainly wouldn't bend the rules for her, so really there was no other way. However, she was thankful to her teacher for giving Naruto and her excellent advice on where they could take this. Living together would definitely help the situation, but the real problem would be if her father didn't agree to it. _I'm sure if we get engaged he wouldn't complain too much._

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You . . . haven't said anything."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know. You should have seen me over the past three days – I was a mess trying to figure out a solution! I'm just really lucky that you have such a practical and smart sensei, she was a really big help."

Hinata smiled, "Yes . . . she is."

"Do you think your father will be okay with it? Us living together I mean? If we do, then everyone will know that we are . . . well you know."

A small blush tinted her cheeks, "Yes, that's true. But then, everyone would have found out eventually, it was just a matter of time."

"I'm just surprised your father knew about us being together like that. I thought for sure he was going to kill me." Naruto had played out many scenarios in his mind on how Hiashi would use the family sword on him.

"I think when he found out about Neji and TenTen sleeping together he got it out of his system then. He wasn't in a very good mood for a few days and kept mumbling about how 'the younger generation doesn't have any respect these days' or, something like that."

Naruto laughed softly, "Well it's getting late. Shall I walk you home?"

The blush on Hinata's cheeks darkened, "Actually, I was thinking I could . . . spend the night at your place again . . ."

A huge grin spread across his face, "Really now? Well you know I would have to be crazy to say no to that."

"I'll just say good-bye to Kurenai-sensei."

Naruto waited patiently outside, gazing up at the stars and moon above. It had been a long and stressful day, however now that Hinata would be coming home with him . . . _The day may have been stressful, but tonight is going to be bliss._

The front door slowly creaked open as Hinata stepped outside and closed it behind her. Wordlessly, the blonde ninja offered her his arm and with a small smile Hinata took it. They walked down the streets without saying a word to each other, enjoying the comfortable silence while staring up at the stars. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts, but they were basically thinking the same thing.

"You sure about this, Hinata-chan? Being with me . . . forever?"

Hinata smiled, "Do you remember what I told you when I jumped in to save you from Pain? _I always chased after you . . . wanting to catch up . . .wanting to walk together with you forever . . . I want to be at your side always. _I'll always want to be with you Naruto."

Naruto stared at the young woman before him in pure amazement. _Hinata-chan . . . how is it she always knows just the right thing to say, to make me feel so . . ._

"I love you, Hinata-chan . . . I love you so much . . .!" He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying is face into her neck. She never ceased to amaze him. Whenever he had doubts about something, she was always there to help him see the brighter, more happier side again, "Let's go home."

A/N: Please review!


	11. Misunderstandings

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Narai Moroha

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Misunderstanding**

Sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead as he bustled around his apartment, trying to get it organized before Hinata arrived. His place was almost completely dark, aside from the odd ray of sunlight creeping in through the black window shades. The soft buzzing of the two fans in his living room and bedroom were the only source of 'air conditioning' in his apartment, and they did little to help him deal with the heat. Summers were always hot in Konoha, sometimes it was so scorching outside it was better to just stay inside your home. Even though Naruto was only wearing a pair of shorts – and nothing else – his place still felt like an oven.

A soft frustrated sigh escaped his lips while he put the last of his dishes away before moving into his bedroom. Standing there for a moment, he looked briefly around before striding over to his closet. Sliding the door open, his eyes scanned the contents inside before nodding his head approvingly. _Yup, there's enough room in here, but what about the dresser?_ In two steps he knelt beside the brown dresser that was located across from the end of his bed. In a few seconds he examined the contents in each of the four drawers, paused to think for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders. Pulling out all the stuff in the bottom drawer and combining it with the third. With the bottom drawer completely empty, Naruto closed it with his foot before moving onto the bathroom. He checked the shower first before moving over to the small bathroom cabinet that had a mirror on the front. _I don't have much in here in the first place, so there will be plenty of room in here too._

Feeling satisfied with his work, Naruto walked over to his bed and flopped on top, sighing softly as he felt the air from the fan blow across his hot body. The soft buzzing from the fan almost made the blonde ninja fall asleep, but a quick reminder that he was expecting company kept him half awake. It was simply to hot to really do anything today, and since it was one of the rare days he had off from missions, he decided he could be as lazy as possible. Or at least he could be lazy until the festival started later in the evening, and he hoped that once the sun set, the temperature outside would cool as well.

_Knock Knock_

Naruto smirked and leaped out of bed. Quickly he scanned his apartment one more time to make sure it was neat before he opened the door to reveal his beautiful and . . ._hot _girlfriend. Hinata was wearing a pair of shorts and a dark blue tank top, her hands clutching a back pack and her hair had been pulled into a lose bun. _Hot damn, I've never seen her wearing clothes like this before!_

Seeing Naruto's wide grin and hungry gaze made Hinata blush, but it also didn't help that he was standing in front her half naked! "Hi Naruto-kun."

"Afternoon Hinata-chan. Come on in." Naruto moved aside and opened the door wider. "Is it hot at the Hyuuga estate?"

"No it's actually really cool, but that's because we have air conditioning."

Naruto almost didn't catch what Hinata had said, he could not keep staring at her, "So, um . . . there's plenty of room in the closet and bathroom for your stuff, and I emptied out the bottom drawer in my dresser."

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course it is! You're over here at my place all the time, so it makes sense for you to keep some of your stuff here, unless you don't want to . . ." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I do! I mean, I do want to keep some of my stuff here. I just don't want to be a bother . . ." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence. Naruto had grabbed her arm and enveloped her in a tender, sweet kiss.

"You're never a bother Hinata-chan, don't ever think that okay? I don't mind at all if some of your stuff is here. Plus, it's a bonus for me if you keep some of your underwear here so I can . . ."

Hinata playfully smacked his arm, "Hentai," she whispered softly before heading towards his bedroom, "I also brought you a yukata for tonight's festival."

Naruto frowned, "A yukata? Aw, come on Hinata-chan, do I have to wear one?"

Whining got the blonde ninja nowhere – Hinata turned around and gave him a rather stern look that dared him to argue with her again. The two of them very rarely fought about anything, hell he wouldn't even call it fighting; perhaps light bickering would be the correct definition. However usually Hinata won their small fights and it was obvious she would win this one too. "Yes. It's traditional to wear one, plus it will be a lot cooler then your orange jump suit."

"I like my orange jump suit . . ." mumbled Naruto, crossing his arms. He was about to start complaining again, but stopped as he watched Hinata pull the yukata out of her bag. It was almost completely black except for orange flames that covered the bottom and the hem of the sleeves. The _obi_ was orange as well and when Hinata turned it around it had an orange swirl on the back. His jaw dropped, never before had he seen a yukata like this before! Usually the ones he saw were just so bland it wasn't worth buying or wearing one. "Where . . . did you find one like this?"

Hinata blushed, "I made it myself. It was a bit difficult trying to find the right material and I had to ask Gamakichi for a little help, he's the one that got most of it for me."

Taking the yukata from the heiress, Naruto slipped it over his shoulders and made a poor attempt to tie the _obi_. It was a losing battle for the blond ninja and he was very thankful when Hinata stepped forward, her skillful fingers tying the knot, "I take it you've done this before?"

"I help Neji-niisan and father with their _obi_s for special occasions. There we go, all done."

Naruto stepped away from Hinata and examined himself in the full length mirror on the back of his bedroom door. _Hot damn I look good!_ The garment reminded him of his red sage coat that was hanging in the closet. "Thanks Hinata-chan. What's yours look like?"

Her hands slipped back into the back pack and she pulled out a dark blue yukata covered in purple butterflies, "I found this the other day in my mother's collection." Hinata whispered more to herself as her hands ran over the material.

"Beautiful," muttered Naruto, taking the few steps forward so he could caress her cheek with his hand before kissing the tip of her nose, "And the yukata is pretty too . . ."

Hinata giggled softly and sighed contently as Naruto captured her lips in another kiss.

_Knock Knock_

Naruto growled softly at the interruption, but chose to ignore it. Instead he lightly pushed Hinata backwards until the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed. They fell together and Hinata giggled softly when he started kissing her collarbone.

"Y-You're not going to get the door?"

"Not important . . ." mumbled Naruto against her skin, sliding down her body and pushing the material of her tank top up so he could kiss her stomach.

"B-But we . . . this morning, we . . . and it's only afternoon . . ."

"In-sati-able . . ." Naruto sang softly against her belly button, "Plus these are the consequences you get . . ." kissing her lower abdomen, " . . . for being with the apprentice . . ." his hands sliding up to caress her breasts, " . . .of Konoha's biggest pervert . . ."

Hinata whimpered softly.

"Besides I want to see how fast your nimble fingers can untie this obi for . . ."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Another growl escaped his throat as he eyed the door in frustration, but chose to ignore it once again.

"Damn it Naruto, I know you're in there! And I know Hinata's in there too! Put some clothes on and answer the damn door!"

Naruto cringed and sighed in defeat at the sound of Sakura's voice. Pulling down Hinata's tank top so she was decent, he quickly kissed her one more time, "Don't think you're out of the woods yet my princess, I'll capture you again later . . ."

Hinata giggled and lightly pushed him off of her, "You better answer the door or Sakura-chan will break it down."

"Good point and I don't want to replace the lock again," he mumbled before jumping off the bed and scurrying towards the door. He quickly opened it before Sakura could pound on it again, "Can I help you Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired kunoichi stood there with her arms crossed and a rather annoyed look her face from being forced to wait, but it quickly became a look of curiosity when she eyed the yukata, "Where did you get that?"

Naruto smirked, "Hinata-chan made it for me! Isn't it awesome?"

Sakura nodded, "It is. Can I talk to Hinata for a while?"

"Um, sure I'll just get her for you – whoa!" Naruto stumbled over his own feet as Sakura pulled him forward, forcing him outside while she stepped inside. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

The door slammed shut and Naruto ran face first into it, his nose cracking from the force. Stumbling back the blonde ninja clutched his face and tried to deal with the pain from his throbbing nose, head and also the boiling heat, "Damn it Sakura-chan open the door now!"

"I just want to talk to Hinata alone for a while. Can you please just give us some space?"

Sakura's muffled reply made his blood boil, and it wasn't because of the heat, "You expect to walk around in this heat wearing a yukata!? I'll cook to death!"

Silence followed his angry outburst and for a moment he thought he was being ignored, but finally the door opened and Hinata stepped outside with one of his T-shirts draped over her arm, a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry Naruto, but Sakura needs to talk to someone, do you think you could give us a few minutes?"

Naruto sighed in defeat and grumbled under his breath while Hinata untied the obi and slipped the yukata off his shoulders, "I guess I can . . ."

Passing the shirt over to him, Hinata pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks. Why don't you go pick up a few groceries? I noticed you are low on milk."

Nodding softly, Naruto turned and walked down the stairs, his head hung in defeat.

Hinata watched Naruto for a moment before turning around and heading back inside, walking through the kitchen and back into the bedroom where Sakura sat waiting. "Is he angry?"

"A little, but I'm sure he'll be fine later on."

Sakura nodded, but didn't say anything else after that. Hinata waited for a moment, but when Sakura still remained silent she started working on the task she had first set out to do when coming here. Folding hers and Naruto's yukata she placed them on the dresser since they would be wearing them later on. Picking the back pack up off the floor, she began pulling out her stuff and that seemed to catch Sakura's attention. She watched as Hinata pulled out a tooth brush, a hair brush, shampoo and conditioner, some clothes for sleeping in, a set of her ninja outfit and a few under garments.

"Are you moving in with Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly.

Hinata shook her head. "No, but I do spend a lot of time here and some . . . nights as well. So Naruto-kun and I thought it would be best if I have a few of my things here."

Silence followed again, so Hinata started to put her stuff away and wait patiently for Sakura to open up on what she wanted to talk about. When she reached the bathroom and placed her tooth brush in the same holder as Naruto's, a sort of warm feeling felt over and for a moment she wondered if this is what it would feel like if she actually did move in with him. However her thoughts were interrupted when Sakura finally spoke.

"Lee-kun, hasn't asked me to the Tanabata festival."

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hinata noticed that Sakura's eyes were brimmed with tears. Fingers clutching the sheets below her until her knuckles turned white, "He hasn't?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. I think he's still mad at me from when I . . . when Sasuke-kun . . ." Tears started to roll down her cheeks and her words weren't coming out in full sentences, "What have I done?"

Seating herself next to her friend, Hinata enveloped Sakura in a hug, "Shhh. It's alright, don't cry Sakura-chan. Why don't you start over? I haven't really talked to you since that time we were at Shiso's."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "After I talked with you guys, I immediately headed to where Lee-kun was training. He was so worn out I couldn't figure out how he was still standing, but at the very least he was shocked to see me there. At first he couldn't look me in the eye and asked why I was there. I finally told him that I had been a fool for thinking I still had feelings for Sasuke-kun and that it was really him that I wanted to be with.

"He didn't believe me at first, but after I told him I had talked to all of you he finally looked me in the eye and he . . . he . . . he told me how much I had hurt him. How after I was going out of my way to avoid him how crushed and heart broken he felt. He honestly thought I had just used him since Sasuke-kun wasn't around and then he asked me if I was sure of my feelings. He heard from TenTen that I once had feelings for Naruto too and . . ."

Sakura lifted her head and turned to Hinata, "I have to tell you something Hinata . . . something that I should have a long time ago. When I first found out I had feelings for Naruto . . . I confessed to him."

Hinata nodded, "Naruto-kun told me."

"Did he tell you I tried to kiss him?" Seeing Hinata's pale violet eyes widen slightly, Sakura continued on, "I did. I know you two were dating, but I . . . I just wanted to show Naruto that I actually meant what I was saying. But before I could he pushed me away and told me that it would never happen between us, because – he was with you."

The Hyuuga heiress remained silent.

"Do you hate me?"

"No. I don't hate you Sakura-chan. You were just trying to be honest with your feelings. I'm a bit surprised that you tried to kiss him and I'm a bit curious why Naruto-kun didn't tell me, but I'm sure he had his reasons. He's never kept secrets from me, so maybe he thought it wasn't important to tell me." _And it's not like they actually kissed, _Hinata reminded herself. "Besides, it happened over a year ago, so it's all in the past."

Sakura nodded. "Anyways I told him that I was one hundred percent sure that it was him I wanted to be with. I went on how much fun I had on our date and that I wanted to continue seeing him. He was hesitant at first, but finally agreed that we could try going out again. However he wanted to go slow and not just jump back to where we were.

"That was three months ago. Everything was starting to go smoothly for us, and even a couple weeks ago he started holding my hand again. Then a few days ago when he got back from a mission, I was so sure he was going to ask me to the festival . . . but . . ."

Tears once again started to roll down her cheeks and Hinata patted her back comfortingly.

"He saw Sasuke-kun and me together, but it was all just a misunderstanding! Sasuke-kun was at my place to get some medical treatment and he hates going to the hospital so he sought me out. He took off his shirt so I could heal his shoulder, but when I went to get the medical cream I tripped and Sasuke-kun caught me, and then Lee-kun walked in! I tried to tell him what was going on but before I could he left. I've been trying to find him but I don't know where he's gone, I can't find him!"

"Did Sasuke-kun say anything about the situation?"

"No. I don't even know what happened to him, I immediately took off after Lee. What am I going to do Hinata? I want to explain to Lee-kun what happened but do you think he'll believe me? I know I was horrible to him the first time, but this time . . . I like him, I really do! I have so much fun with him, I trust him, he's always honest with me and . . I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him!"

*******************

Naruto grumbled under his breath and continued his attempt to eat his Popsicle before it could completely melt in the heat. He had almost done a complete lap around Konoha in an attempt to keep himself occupied and he hoped by the time he made a full lap, stopped at the convenient store to pick up some milk and cereal (he figured he'd pick up Hinata's favorite kind) and made his way back to his apartment that Sakura would be gone and he could spend a few hours of alone time with Hinata before the festival started.

For as long as he had been in Konoha, the Tanabata festival had never interested him before. Since it was based on a heavenly couple, he figured it was a festival for couples only, or at least that's how he saw it from his point of view. However, now that he was with Hinata, he couldn't help but feel a little excited to go with her. They could play some games, watch the fireworks, check out the decorations and then head back to his place for some more alone time. He snickered softly to himself and wondered if Hinata would like to play 'Heavenly Lovers' when they got back from the festival. Naruto was so distracted that he almost walked right into Sasuke.

"Ooi, dobe! Watch where you're going!"

Naruto skidded to a stop, "Ooi, you watch it! Who stands in the middle of the street?"

Sasuke sighed, "Look I need your help."

Blue eyes widened? "Eh? What did you say? Uchiha Sasuke needs my help? Holy shit! Alert the media!"

The Uchiha thwacked Naruto upside the head, "Stop being such an idiot. Do you know where Lee is?"

"Lee? Um I haven't seen him since I left for a mission a few weeks ago. Have you tried asking Sakura? She usually knows where he's . . ."

"This is about Sakura, so I know he's not with her."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean . . ."

"Just shut up and help me look for him okay?!" grumbled Sasuke, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and dragged him along.

The two teammates looked through out the village, but there was no sign of the taijutsu master. Even Tenten and Neji didn't know where he was at.

"He wears a fricken green jump suit, damn it! How hard can it be to find this guy?!" cursed Sasuke as they made their way to the training grounds.

"I know I've probably asked this over a dozen times, but I'm going to ask again. What the hell is going on? Why do you need to talk to Lee?"

"Naruto, shut up already. When I talk to Lee you'll get the full story there, I don't feel like repeating myself."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright, but let's do this my way this time around. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was surround by more than a thousand Naruto clones, it never ceased to amaze him how Naruto could produce so many. He watched as the blonde ninja relayed instructions to the clones to find Lee before they all scattered to check every training field.

"Instead of us checking them one by one, those guys will find him in no time!" Naruto said matter-of-factly, a huge grin on his face.

"Why didn't you just do that earlier? We could have found him by now, dobe."

"I didn't exactly hear you come up with any . . ." Naruto froze, his eyes widening, "Found him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Training ground 50, but . . ."

"But what?

"He's practicing his drunken fist."

Both of them were silent.

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke hoped that Naruto was just joking.

"Nope, and Training Ground 50 looks like a war zone so it's obvious that he's mad about something. What did you do?"

"What are you talking about? What makes you think I did something?"

"Two reasons! One, you never talk to Lee, so obviously you're seeking him out for some reason other than to just have a light chat with him. Two, Lee only drinks when he's really upset and trust me, I saw a few sake bottles so you really did something bad to him!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde ninja for a moment, his eye brow arched. "Since when did you get so smart?"

Naruto growled, "Ooi . . ."

"Alright fine, let's go to Training Ground 50. How long does it take for the Sake to wear off?"

"As long as Lee is fighting, it burns through his system pretty quickly so usually about fifteen minutes. But since he's down about two bottles, my guess is an hour."

Sasuke froze. He didn't want to admit it, but he had heard some pretty ghastly stories on what happened when Lee used his drunken fist. He would have much rather faced Madara and his brother again with one hand tied behind his back. "Perhaps we should come back later."

"Yeah, I don't want to fight him either. That guys crazy when he's using the drunken fist." Sasuke sent a death glare to Naruto. "However, there's a full sake bottle sitting in the pile and if he drinks that too you won't be able to talk to him until tomorrow, and he's probably going to have one major hang over."

"Which means . . ."

"You have to fight him."

"Me? You're not going to help your teammate?"

"I'm not the one who's ticked him off! Besides I would like to be in one piece for the festival and be able to function normally tonight when Hinata-chan and I . . ."

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." Growled Sasuke, his finger tips brushing against the hilt of his sword.

"Oh you're just jealous because I'm getting some action. You probably haven't gotten it on . . ."

"I swear Naruto, one more word and I will tie you up and toss you into ground 50. I'm sure Lee will gladly use you as a punching bag."

Naruto chuckled under his breath.

The two ninja cautiously made their way to where Lee was, and sure enough the taijutsu master was just about to start downing his third bottle of sake.

"Oh shit . . ." Sasuke drew his sword and in the blink of an eye disappeared from Naruto's side. Just before the bottle touched Lee's lips, Sasuke cut through the glass. Sake spilled onto the ground and before Sasuke had a chance to turn around Lee was right in front him. The Uchiha raised his arms in defense, but was saved by one of Naruto's clones who took the blow. "Guess there's no helping it; I'll have to fight him."

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto groaned loudly and tried to walk in straight line, but with the way his head was spinning from being thrown through two threes he wouldn't be surprised if he was still seeing stars tomorrow. _Damn it . . . I am never fighting Lee's drunken fist again . . . or at least I'm not without my ninja gear and forehead protector . . . I can't believe I went through two fucking trees before the third one stopped me. This is what Sasuke and I get for deciding to take turns fighting Lee one on one and underestimating how tough he can be. I can't believe I had to use sage mode and Saskue had to use his Sharingan on him . . . fuck that guy is tough. _Slowly he released sage mode and turned to Sasuke who looked just as banged up as he did.

"Don't say a word Naruto. I don't need you flaunting this in my face . . ."

"Actually I was just going to say you might want to get your hand looked at, I don't think your fingers are supposed to bend that way."

Sasuke cursed under his breath and made an attempt to sit up, but heard a crack on his left side and sharp stab of pain. _Fuck. Did he crack my ribs too?_

"So both of us are scraped up with lots of bruises, looks like two of your fingers are dislocated and sounds like you have a few cracked ribs. Meanwhile I have a dislocated shoulder and I'm missing a tooth . . . this is the last time I help you with anything, Sasuke"

"Oh, quit your eternal bitching and help me up," grumbled Sasuke, making another attempt to sit up.

Sighing, Naruto helped his teammate to his feet before they both stumbled to where Lee was laid out flat on his back. He was back to normal, but hadn't said a word.

"Ooi, are you just going to lie there all day?" asked Sasuke, trying really hard not use this opportunity to give Lee a swift kick in the ribs.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be with Sakura-chan?" mumbled Lee, making an attempt to sit up, but failed. Despite how Naruto and Sasuke looked, he looked even worse than the two of them combined together. It was a miracle that Lee was still conscious.

Sasuke didn't say a word at first; instead he dropped down beside Lee and looked him in the eye. "There's nothing going on between Sakura and me. The one she wants is you."

Lee's eyes widened even more if that was physically possible. "That's . . . but I . . ."

"What you saw was nothing more than a misunderstanding. She was simply going to heal my shoulder and tripped, I caught her and then you walked in. That's all that happened." Sasuke looked down at Lee with such intensity in his eyes, that it was very clear he was telling the truth. "I don't like hospitals, and Sakura is the only one I trust to heal my injuries so that's why I was at her place."

Naruto eyed his teammate suspiciously. _Since when does Sasuke go out of his way to help others? _It seemed that Lee was thinking the exact same thing. "Why are you doing this? I thought you liked Sakura-chan too."

There was a flicker of emotion that passed through the Uchiha's black eyes that made them soften a little bit. "Perhaps I do like her, perhaps I don't. I have no idea what it is I feel for Sakura. However what I do know is that at one point she loved me with all her heart, but now her heart belongs to you. I treated Sakura horribly when we were genin, so I at least owe her this much to clear up a stupid misunderstanding with her idiot boyfriend."

Lee glared at him for being called an idiot.

"So now you know the truth. I suggest you clean yourself up and go find Sakura; she's pretty upset and thinks you're mad at her. I know for a fact she doesn't want to lose you."

Lee said nothing, but Sasuke felt he had said all there needed to be said and stood up without too much trouble. "You coming dobe?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I'm coming. Are you coming to the festival tonight bushy eyebrows?"

He received no verbal response, but Lee did nod his head.

"Good, I'll see you there!"

*************

Sakura couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks, but unlike earlier in the day these were tears of happiness. "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun! You too Naruto."

The blonde ninja nodded, but still winced when Hinata tied the obi around his waist. "Ah! Not so tight Hinata-chan, I think Lee bruised a few of my ribs too."

Sasuke on the other hand didn't say anything or nod his head while Sakura healed his hand. He was too embarrassed since he had almost cried out in pain when she had unexpectedly snapped his fingers back into place. _On three my ass, she snapped them back on two and I wasn't ready for it._

"Naruto are you sure you don't want me to heal your ribs too?" asked Sakura as she stepped away from his table. "I'm all done Sasuke-kun."

"Nah, I'll be healed up by the end of the night, besides you better get home and get ready. The festival starts in an hour, plus you better make sure Lee put his yukata on right, I don't think I've ever seen him wear one before."

"I'm completely amazed you even know what a yukata is dobe." Mumbled Sasuke.

"You want me to dislocate that hand for you again?"

"Just try it and I'll knock you into next week."

Naruto growled.

"Will you two give it a rest? If you keep it up, Hinata and I will be forced to give both of you a smack down. Which hurts more boys? Cracked bones from my fists or pasted internal organs from Hinata's gentle fist?" threatened Sakura.

Both of them shut up immediately.

"Good, that's the correct answer. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready. I'll see you later Hinata!" Sakura waved goodbye to her friend before running out the door.

Sasuke stood up from the kitchen chair and adjusted his robes, "I have to be going as well, I'll be acting as security tonight for the festival."

"Security? Aren't the ANBU supposed to be in charge of that?" asked Naruto.

"Most of them are away on missions and there is only a handful here in the village. Hokage-sama just wants to make sure nothing happens while everyone is having fun."

"What could possibly happen? It's not like the Akatsuki are around anymore."

"You obviously have forgotten about Kabuto. He's still around and no one knows what he's up to. It's possible that he could attack Konoha to get revenge for Orochimaru."

"I thought Anko had some leads on where the bastard was hiding."

Sasuke shook his head. "Every time she gets a lead, he somehow slips through her fingers. So until we know what the scum is planning, Hokage-sama is making sure someone is on watch at all times. Well I'm off; I'll see you two later."

************

His brow furrowed in concentration as he stared down at the blank slip of paper before him, twiddling the pen in between his fingers. No matter how hard he stared at the paper, nothing seemed to be clicking in his mind.

"Ryo for your thoughts?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and smiled, "I just can't think of anything that rhymes with Hokage."

Smiling back Hinata placed another slip of paper on the bamboo and stared up at the clear night sky. "No rain. Looks like Orihime and Hikoboshi will be able to see each other tonight,"

A lustful smile spread across Naruto's lips as he pulled Hinata close to him on the bench, "Perhaps later on at my place you and I can act out their encounter together?"

Hinata blushed, "M-Maybe . . ."

"Ooi, get a room," grumbled Shikamaru, watching with a lazy expression as Temari placed her wish on their bamboo. "You should keep those ideas _in_ the bedroom, Naruto."

The blonde ninja paid no attention to his friend, "Hey Temari, does Shikamaru even stay awake for anything after you two make it to the bedroom?"

Shikamaru almost choked on his roasted corn and Temari sighed, she didn't seem to be bothered at all by the comment. However she did shoot Naruto a glare that guaranteed intense pain if he said anything else of the sort.

Ino giggled as she watched her teammate try to catch his breath, "Lighten up Shika, it's the festival for the heavenly lovers, everyone here is allowed to be lovey dovey." She leaned her back against Chouji's chest to look up at the stars, "So romantic . . ."

"Troublesome . . ." grumbled the shadow user.

"You're such a stick in the mud Shikamaru. Lighten up and enjoy the romance in the air!"

Both Shikamaru and Neji rolled their eyes from TenTen's outburst and continued trying to think of wishes to hang on each of their bamboo.

"Well while the boys try to figure out their wishes, what did everyone here get for prizes from the stands? Chouji won me this cute bunny!" squealed Ino, lifting it up for everyone to see.

"That's nothing, Neji got me three goldfish." TenTen smiled.

"How come you didn't get me anything?" Temari asked Shikamaru, almost tempted to push his head off her lap.

"You want something useless like that?"

Temari frowned and looked away, "Baka . . ."

Shikamaru sighed and reached up to brush his hand against her cheek, "I'll get you something you'll really like later okay?"

A blush dusted Temari's cheeks as she stared into Shikamaru's hooded gaze and smiled.

"Get a room you two!" Naruto mocked, but immediately shut up from the stern look Hinata was giving him.

"What about you Hinata? Did Naruto get you anything?" asked Ino.

Hinata nodded, reached behind their bench and pulled up a two stuffed animals, a fox and a frog, "Naruto-kun got me two actually, he was surprisingly good at throwing darts." She smiled softly at Naruto, silently thanking him again for the gift.

"When do the fireworks start?" asked Neji, trying to change the subject.

After everyone had written their wishes, they brought their bamboo stalks over to the Hokage tower and at midnight they would be burned on top of the Hokage monument. Everyone went their separate ways to watch the fireworks privately with their significant other. Naruto and Hinata made their way towards the outskirts of the village so they could sit on the outer wall, close to the north gate. Luckily no one else had the same idea as them, and they were completely alone. Hinata sat down first, her feet dangling over the edge of the wall and Naruto lay down beside her so he could rest his head in her lap. The couple remained silent as they watched the stars, their hands interlocked as they enjoyed each others company.

"Sakura-chan told me something interesting today," Hinata whispered softly, but it still caught Naruto's attention, "She said that the night she confessed to you, she also tried to kiss you as well."

Naruto paled slightly and averted his gaze from hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Silence was his answer for the moment, but as she watched him Hinata could tell that he was trying to find the right words to explain himself. "I was afraid . . ."

"Afraid?" Hinata tilted her head to the side.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto gripped her hand tighter and continued his explanation, "I was afraid that, you would think I wanted to be with Sakura-chan instead of you. I know maybe that sounds a bit silly, but today is a good example of how misunderstandings can escalate." His eyes finally met hers again, "If she had kissed me, would you have been angry?"

Hinata smiled down at him, her free hand moving up to run through his blond spikes and trace light patterns across his face, "No. I would not be angry with you."

"How? How could you not be angry? Wouldn't you be jealous? Or, does it not matter to you if other girls look at me?" Naruto sighed and looked down at their interlocked hands, "I get jealous if other guys look at you . . ."

The smile still remained on her face, her fingers now tracing over his lips, "I remember something my mother once told me when I was a little girl. I asked her once what love was after hearing her say that word to my father. She said, Love is always patient and kind, it is never jealous; love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end.

"I know you're the apprentice of the biggest pervert in Konoha and I don't know if you've noticed but you do flirt with other girls from time to time. However, I know that it's harmless. I know that you love me and that you would never consider cheating on me or look at another girl the same way as you do with me. You are always true to your word, so I know that when you tell me that you're happy being with me, you mean it from the bottom of your heart.

"You're all I want, you're all I need . . . you are everything . . ." Hinata finished off in a whisper before bringing their intertwined hands up to her lips, kissing the back of his like he would do so many times to hers.

Naruto could not help but simply stare up at her in awe, "I sometimes wonder how you can love an idiot like me. You're so wonderful to me and I can't keep track of how many bone headed mistakes I've made, but yet you forgive me each time. Have I told you you're beautiful lately?"

"I think the last time you told me was before you left for your mission . . ." Hinata reminisced back to that day in her mind.

"You're so beautiful . . ." his free hand reaching up to gently caress her cheek before running through her dark midnight hair. "Some days I just can't believe that you've been in love with me since we were kids. It just shakes my whole world to think that . . . when I thought I was alone, there was actually someone who cared for me."

Slowly Naruto sat up and pulled Hinata closer to him, "I know I can be really dense at times, especially when it comes to stuff like this . . . but I know what it is that I feel for you. You make me feel happy, needed, wanted and loved. I was a fool to think I was ever in 'love' with Sakura-chan, because this feeling for you is so much more. I'll always want you in my life and to copy your words . . . you're all I want in life, you're all I'll ever need and you are everything to me. Sometimes I feel like I need you more than air. I know we're only seventeen – well, I'll be eighteen in a few months – and I know some people think we are too young to know what true love is, but I know that's what I feel for you. I love you, Hinata."

The sky erupted in bright lights as the fireworks began, marking that the festival was coming to an end. After a moment of watching the light show, Naruto turned to Hinata and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"Is it just me or does this kind of feel like a corny romance novel? We tell each other how much we love one another and then the fire works go off?"

Hinata giggled "Good point, it does feel like a romance novel."

Naruto was now smirking, "So . . . are we at the part in the novel where the main characters, admit how much they want each other and head to the bedroom?"

She slapped his shoulder, "You are so insatiable . . ."

"I am, and it's all _your_ fault. After I started seeing you my sexual frustration went through the roof. I can't help it if you're so hot and sexy and beautiful."

"You're just trying to make me forget how much of a pervert you can be?"

"What? No I'm not! Unless it was working then maybe . . ."

Hinata sighed softly, her fingers brushing through his blonde spikes before slipping around his neck, grasping his hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss. "I'll let you in on a little secret Naruto. I know I sometimes tease you about being insatiable in the bed room, but I am grateful that you do know what you're doing."

"Should I feel flattered?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, but suddenly shrieked with laughed when Naruto started tickling her sides. She fell onto her back as her lover continued his merciless assault on her sides. "Admit it! You like it that I'm a pervert!" whispered Naruto against her neck. After tears started to leak from Hinata's eyes and both of them were panting from laughing so hard, Naruto pulled his hands from her sides and kissed her tenderly.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have a surprise for you!" cried Naruto, jumping off of her and then leaping over the ledge of the wall.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, wait here for a moment and I'll be right back!" Naruto disappeared in a flash, the grin on his face widening when he reached his apartment in a matter of seconds. After completing a successful 'S' class mission, the pay from it was more than he had expected. However, he was unsure of what to do with his hard earned money but after seeing an advertisement for a new hot spring resort that had opened up in the Land of Fire had sparked an idea. It was a two day journey from Konoha and after being on so many missions for the last six months, a vacation was something he desperately needed. After getting permission from Tsunade-baachan, he was able to take time off the week of his birthday and had even managed to sweet talk her into giving Hinata time off too. Grabbing the brochure from his nightstand table, Naruto immediately headed back to where Hinata was.

Literally in a flash he was back . . . but Hinata was not there.

The two stuff animals that he had won for her were lying on the wall, there was a few torn pieces of Hinata's blue yukata nearby, but what shook him to the very core was the small puddle of blood . . .

"Hinata-chan?" croaked Naruto, his eyes frantically searching for her. "Hinata-chan?"

The brochure dropped from his shaking hand, his mind reeling as he tried to figure out what happened to her. Immediately he took off into the trees, focusing on his energy as he shifted into sage mode and desperately tried to sense her chakra, but felt nothing. As another set of fireworks went off in the distance, a movement in the trees caught his attention. Leaping to his right, he immediately recognized the garment caught on the tree branch, it was the sleeve of Hinata's yukata. His blood boiled, teeth grinding together and hands clenching at the thought of the kidnapper stripping his beloved . . .

However, he soon realized that there was piece of paper attached to the yukata sleeve. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he unfolded the letter.

_Do not let anyone know what has happened. Do not ask anyone for help. Come alone to Orochimaru's old hideout. Follow these instructions and no harm will come to Hyuuga Hinata._

_-K_

Naruto read the letter once more before crunching it in his hand, his blood boiled in anger. _Kabuto did this? But that doesn't make sense why would he take a hostage?_ Deciding he would ask questions later, Naruto was about to head back to his place to change however he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like Kabuto is finally making a move."

Sasuke emerged from the trees, but what caught Naruto's attention was the man slung over the Uchiha's shoulder. "It's unlike him to take a hostage, but I suppose under the circumstances he wanted to be one hundred percent sure you came alone and weren't followed."

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"I was simply making my rounds and checking the perimeter. But more to the point, I saw some of what transpired here." Sasuke grunted as he tossed the man on his shoulder to the ground.

"What?!"

"I'll explain more on the way, but right now go home and change. We don't want to keep Kabuto waiting. I know you are worried about Hinata, but really you shouldn't be. She took down this guy . . ." Sasuke nudged the man on the ground with his foot, "All by herself, but unfortunately for her when she started fighting him in the trees she didn't notice Kabuto in time."

"T-Then the blood . . ."

"From him. I don't think this guy realized who he was dealing with exactly, but one blow from your girl and he already started coughing up blood." Sasuke was about to remind Naruto that he should head home and change so they could leave, but the way he was staring at the torn yukata sleeve, he decided one more explanation wouldn't hurt. "No they weren't stripping her. The idiot here kept trying to grab her and in the process her clothing was a bit torn."

Naruto looked down at the man Sasuke was standing over, and he had to admit the guy had probably seen better days. "Wait a minute . . . how do you know all this?"

Sasuke kicked the man on the ground again, "I used my sharingan to make him talk. So do you want me to stand here talking all night, or shall we head out and face Kabuto?"

Determination spread across Naruto's face and his trademark grin appeared, "Let's do it!"

To Be Continued . . .

**A/N: **

**Edited ending**:

At first the ending was different and I had a worried Naruto running after Hinata . . . but then my beta pointed out that Naruto wouldn't act like that. Which I must thank Narai Moroha for; because after I re-read the ending I must say I did have Naruto a bit OOC. I was trying to go for a little drama, but I reconsidered.

**Shiso:**

I completely forgot to mention this last time, but in this chapter and 'Realizations' I use a restaurant called Shiso and that is a real place. It's a Japanese restaurant in the city I live in and they have the best BBQ, which I'm sure Chouji would really enjoy.

**Tanabata Festival: **

At one of the Anime conventions I go to, ever year the event falls on the week of August 7 and so we celebrate Tanabata. Usually we just play games and then a skit is put on about the heavenly lovers. Now what I wrote here was from a bit of my own experience and I did some research (Thank you Wikipedia!).

**Beta:**

I want to thank Narai Moroha so much for editing this chapter for me. He stayed up I'm guessing maybe half the night to look it over. I must say I wasn't expecting that at all, but I am extremely grateful to him for getting it done so quickly and to point out I had Naruto acting OOC like I mentioned before.

Thanks for reading! Comments, suggestions and critiques are welcome!


	12. Fighting for Revenge

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Blueangel236

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Fight for Revenge**

Pale white eyes followed the fireworks from a fair distance at the Hyuuga estate. There were many gardens with beautiful and exotic flowers, but there was only one that Hyuuga Hiashi chose to sit in whenever he meditated or enjoyed a cup of tea outside. No one besides him, and sometimes his daughters, would occupy this garden because of the type of flowers that surrounded the single stone bench and koi pond. Perhaps they weren't the most beautiful, but, for Hiashi, they always reminded him of her. His finger tips skimmed along the stone bench, reaching up just to his eye level to feel the yellow petals against his skin. As a child, sunflowers had never been his favorite. In fact he hadn't liked flowers at all as a child – until he met Haruka.

For most of Hiashi's life, he had worked hard to prove his title as heir and deal with the hatred from his twin brother who had been put into the Cadet Branch. He could never remember smiling nor having any fun in his youth; always with that serious expression pasted on his face. When Haruka had come into his life, though, practically everything had changed.

A soft smile tugged at the Head Hyuuga's lips, remembering the first moment he had laid eyes on her as she practiced her Jyuuken in the garden of sunflowers. At first, he had found her odd. Just watching her practice he could tell she wasn't the best, however, the way she moved across the grass . . . it almost seemed like she was dancing. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. When she finally noticed him, he half expected her to stutter or run away like most girls did around him, but she didn't.

Initially, he had tried to forget about her. He had tried to concentrate more on his training and studies of Hyuuga history for when he would take over as clan head. Nevertheless, the more he saw her, the more he wanted to get to know her. It had been hard for a while since she was always with her best friend Uzumaki Kushina, the red-headed, loud-mouthed tomboy. Even around the Hyuuga estate, it was frustrating since he didn't want anyone else to know he had an interest in her. It wasn't until three years later did he finally muster the courage to speak to her in full sentences and ask her out. Hiashi had felt ashamed at first for being such a coward around women, but when had they ever covered that topic in his Jyuuken training? Or in any training for that matter? He could easily take on twenty enemies at once and not even flinch, but for some reason he could not stop stuttering when asking Haruka to join him for a walk around Konoha.

Flashes of light from the fireworks continued to erupt through the sky. Hiashi could feel the lump in his throat as he remembered the last time he watched the fireworks for the Tanabata Festival. It had been seventeen years ago when Haruka was almost four months pregnant with Hinata. They sat on top of the Hokage tower with Minato and Kushina, who had invited them over after playing a few games at the festival. The two girls had been giggling and whispering to each other about how their children would play together or even get married when they got older. He and Minato had simply rolled their eyes.

After the incident with the Kyuubi, the couple had lost their best friends. It had been especially hard for Haruka since she had been at the hospital where Kushina had been crushed to death when it had collapsed. It was a miracle that she had even escaped.

A soft, shaky sigh escaped the Hyuuga's lips and he closed his eyes. His chest tightened, as if a weight was pressing up against him. More painful memories passed through his mind, and finally he had to lock them away again.

It had been so hard at first for him to even look at his oldest daughter after Haruka had passed away on her mission. Hinata resembled her mother so much that it scared him. Hanabi, on the other hand, had taken after him, so it was much easier to be in the same room as her. Along with the loss of his younger brother and the hatred his nephew held for him, Hiashi had turned back into the same person he had been before meeting Haruka.

He could put winter to shame on how cold he could be towards his children. Hiashi could remember a time when he didn't care if Hinata survived on her missions as a genin. Even when the Chuunin Exam took place, he hadn't cared that she may not make it through the preliminaries.

Now things were different. Even though he was ashamed for the way he had treated his daughters, slowly, but surely, he was determined to make things right again. The elders had been particularly shocked when he hadn't done anything after Naruto and Hinata started seeing each other. It had taken a while for his eldest to finally confess to him that she was seeing somebody, but at the very least she had told him. Unlike Neji, who had kept quiet about his relationship with his teammate.

Despite what the elders kept saying about Naruto not being good enough for the clan, he had simply brushed them aside and let Hinata choose who she wanted to be with. After all he had been free to make that choice when he was young, so his daughter should have that same freedom.

There had been only one time where he had come close to murdering Naruto, and that was a few days after White day. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened between the two when Hinata had not come home that night, and his first reaction was to find the family sword. Just as he had been about to storm out of the Hyuuga estate, one of the older servants had stopped him.

"_Hiashi-sama where are you going?"_

"_Out. I have to have a word with the Jinchuuriki . . ." growled Hiashi._

_Most of the servants would have cowered with his tone of voice; however, Misa had known him since he was a child, "Ah I see. Before you go, Hiashi, there's something I wanted to talk to you about._

"_I couldn't help but remember one time when a certain young man came home early in the morning and tried to explain to his father where he had been all night. He tried to convince his father he had been out all night training, but there were certain marks on his neck that made the father suspicious of what he had really been up to."_

_Hiashi stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Ninja certainly do live short lives. I recall the boy telling his best friend later in the garden that he didn't want to have any regrets later on in life if something ever happened to him or the one he loved."_

_The sword fell with a loud clang against the stone path._

After the incident with Ryuuji, he summoned Naruto to the estate to have a little chat with the boy. With the reminder that he had done the same thing at his age with Haruka, and after already blowing off some steam with Neji on the topic, he had been reasonably calm with the Jinchuuriki.

The only matter now that had him worried was that by the end of the year either Naruto had to propose to Hinata or the elders would be jumping in to find the heiress a husband. Hiashi had never been one to tamper with the rules of the Hyuuga; however, the current one about marriage for the next head was certainly something he would rather see gone.

**If the next clan head is male, they may choose whomever they wish to wed as long as the council and current head agree. If the next clan head is female, they will have until their eighteenth year to choose someone. If someone has not been chosen or does not meet the approval of the council or clan head, then a suitor will be chosen for them.**

Perhaps the rule was ludicrous in his opinion (not to mention most of the clan aside from the elders thought so too), however he had found a loop hole with his daughter and she could be engaged to the Jinchuuriki for a year. Hiashi couldn't help but smile about how he had outsmarted the elders.

Another sigh left him as he pulled his hand away from the sunflower towards his cup of tea sitting beside him. _I know Hinata will be happy with Naruto and he will treat her right. I wonder when they get married if he'll keep Kushina's surname or if he'll switch to his father's. Now I just have to make sure that Konohomaru is good enough for Hanabi. Although the elders already approve, I must make sure the boy is worthy enough despite being the third's grandson. _As his fingers brushed against his steaming cup of tea, a crack suddenly appeared along the side, which caused the Hyuuga's eyes to narrow.

_An ominous sign . . . has something happened?_

***********************

Uchihas never lost their temper. Yes, they could become angry or even annoyed from time to time, but to completely snap was simply rude. However . . .

_God. Fucking. Damn it! If I lose sight of Naruto one more time I swear to god I'll show him the true power behind the Mangekyou Sharingan again! Does he really think he can find Orochimaru's old hideout on his own?!_

Sasuke was not one to admit when he was beat, especially when it came to speed. For years, he had been the fastest and had even caught Tobi – not knowing it was Madara at the time – by surprise with his sword. Now, however, Naruto was certainly living up to his father's name, and Sasuke was just having one hell of a time trying to keep his friend in sight.

_The Fourth Hokage._

It was just a little over two weeks ago that Tsunade had finally announced to everyone who Naruto's father and mother really were to the entire village. Only a handful of people already knew the truth, and, needless to say, those who didn't know were literally shocked speechless. Sasuke himself had begun to suspect a connection between the fourth Hokage and Naruto with the way both of them looked. Multiple times he had been in the Hokage's office and had seen the picture that hung on the west wall.

Of course, with the truth told, some of the villagers were absolutely appalled that Minato would seal the Kyuubi inside his own son. However, Naruto calmed their rage when he explained to them what his father had told him. That Minato knew his son would be able to handle it and because of the threat Madara posed at the time.

Afterwards, on the other hand, most of the villagers couldn't even look Naruto in the eye for almost a week. Perhaps it was because they all felt guilty for the way they had treated him as a child. All they originally saw him as was the container for the Kyuubi, something more monster than human. Usually the children and grandchildren of the Hokage were well respected – Asuma and Konohamaru as two good examples – but for Naruto he had practically lived in hell for most of his life. Naruto did feel a little irritated for the way he was treated compared to the way he could have been treated, but instead he had merely brushed it aside and told everyone not to worry.

Sasuke was soon brought out of his thoughts by almost running into a tree and quickly switched his focus onto the task at hand. _With the pace we're going, Kabuto won't make it to Orochimaru's hideout; in fact, I wouldn't doubt that we'd catch him within an hour. _Suddenly, Naruto came into his field of vision, but he could tell that he was slowing down.

"What's wrong?"

Golden eyes of Sage Mode met his darker ones. "Kabuto's slowing down."

_Well I'll be damned . . ._

"Seems Kabuto's thinking the exact same thing I was. He knows he won't make it to Orochimaru's hideout, so he's probably going to try and play out his plan now."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed the Jinchuuriki by the shoulder, forcing both of them to stop. "Listen. I know you'll just want to go . . ."

"Charging in head first and ask questions later? Heh, you should know me better than that, Sasuke. I have matured and grown some patience, you know." Naruto smirked as he started to hop from tree to tree again. "But I do get what you were going to say. Even with Hinata being taken hostage, I shouldn't lose my cool."

A soft smile tugged at his lips before Sasuke took off after his friend. "Good, just as long as we're on the same page."

Half an hour later, both Naruto and Sasuke came to a sudden stop.

"He's just beyond these trees - I can feel his and Hinata's chakra."

Sasuke nodded and activated his Sharingan. "You know the plan, right?"

"Don't have to tell me twice . . ." mumbled Naruto. Walking in unison the two leaf ninja took the few steps that would lead them out of the forest and into a large open field. It was clear enough that night that neither Naruto nor Sasuke had any trouble seeing the cloaked figure standing in the middle of the field. As they walked closer and closer to their target, Naruto kept eyeing the trees to his right where he could feel Hinata's chakra. _Why is he keeping her off to the side?_

"I must say that I'm quite impressed with you two. Despite my head start you managed to catch up with me rather quickly; for that, I applaud you both," Kabuto commented, scaly white hands slipped out of the long sleeves and clapped twice before slipping back in. "It certainly has been a long time since I last saw you, Sasuke-kun."

Both of them stopped, Sasuke reaching up to grasp his sword while Naruto ran his fingers along the giant scroll tied to his back. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it has been a long time, Kabuto. I heard that you absorbed part of Orochimaru into yourself and that his power was slowly taking you over. So who stands before us? Orochimaru or Kabuto?"

Kabuto was silent, and, for a moment, no one moved or even breathed. Then, Kabuto's white hands slipped out of the robe once again to remove the hood over his head. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke flinched as they witnessed what stood before them. It was Kabuto but with skin as scaly white as his hands, golden slit-like eyes and long grey hair that cascaded down his back.

_This guy is just fucking nuts. _"Tell me what you've done to Hinata-chan."

"Aren't you even going to say hello, Naruto-kun? It has been so long since I last saw you too. You always were someone who didn't show proper etiquette, weren't you? However, to answer your question, she's perfectly fine, and I've simply put her off to the side to make sure you don't interfere."

"Interfere?"

Kabuto smirked. "Fighting two against one just seems so unfair, doesn't it? Especially since I have only just learned how to fully control this new power of mine, but under these circumstances, I had no other choice but to lure both of you here. I didn't want to cause a disturbance in Konoha, and I wanted to make sure both of you followed me quietly, which was easily done for you, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun, on the other hand, I had to take certain steps to make sure you kept your mouth shut and simply followed orders.

"After two and a half years, I have finally mastered the control of Orochimaru-sama's power, and trust me, Sasuke-kun, I won't go down as easily as my old master did. He was weak at the time, but I am at full power . . . I am at the level Orochimaru-sama was in his prime when he was first named one of the Sannin. And now I can finally have my revenge!" Kabuto started laughing.

Naruto suddenly bolted forward, removed the scroll off his back and rolled it out on the ground. With such speed, Kabuto couldn't even finish his hand signs before a giant puff of smoke completely covered the blond ninja. As the smoke dissipated, Naruto had summoned a giant shuriken. Without a second thought, Naruto chucked it towards Kabuto.

A smirk spread across his white lips as he easily dodged it, watching the weapon fly away from him and land somewhere in the trees. "Impatient as ever, Naruto, but yes, I do agree we should get this fight underway."

"Dobe! I told you not to lose your cool! Keep your act together, or I'll shove that shuriken up your ass!" growled Sasuke, taking a few steps forward and removing his dark cloak. "So, Kabuto, how do you plan on not fighting us simultaneously?"

"It's quite simple, my dear Sasuke-kun. I will first finish you off so I can finally redeem revenge for Orochimaru-sama. However, you, Naruto-kun, will be too busy in the trees to even make an attempt to help your friend. If you head toward the trees, you should easily be able to track your lover in there, and trust me when I say you'll be preoccupied for a while."

With a quick glance at each other, Naruto took off towards the trees without looking back. Sasuke slowly pulled his sword out of its sheath and started to walk closer to Kabuto. "Prepare yourself."

Kabuto smirked. "It is you who should be prepared, Sasuke-kun . . . LET'S END THIS!"

******************

Naruto stood frozen in the small clearing, his breath coming in short pants as he tried to control his body from shaking. His hands clenched into fists, nails digging into the flesh and almost breaking skin. Hinata was sitting on one of the branches and seemed perfectly unharmed with only a few rips and tears in her mother's kimono; however, what had both ninjas wide-eyed and scared was the large, white serpent coiled tightly around the Hyuuga. The serpent's head was easily the size of Naruto's own skull and was, without a doubt, at least twenty feet long. As it slithered around Hinata's body, something else caught his attention that made Naruto tremble with anger. His eyes fell to the ground where long dark tendrils still littered the grass and were slowly being blown away in the wind. Looking back up as a soft breeze blew by, Naruto could finally get a full view of the hack job Kabuto had done to Hinata's hair.

The snake's eyes shimmered in the moonlight. "I see you don't like the interesting haircut my master gave your girl here. She put up quite the fight in order to escape and even almost caught him off guard with the kunai hidden beneath her obi."

Hinata whimpered softly, and Naruto could even see tears glistening in her eyes, but she didn't dare make another sound or move as the snake moved so that its mouth was inches away from her neck. "Now that you are here, Uzumaki Naruto, I cannot let you leave. The moment you disappear from my sight I will strike this girl down, either crushed by my body or poisoned by my fangs. So just be a good little boy and stay there while my master has his fight with the Uchiha."

Naruto frowned. His eyes skimmed the tall branches until he caught sight of the shuriken he had thrown earlier. It was a mere few feet above the snake, and soon a smile formed on his lips, however the serpent caught on to his line of thinking.

"Do not even think of attempting to get your shuriken back. Perhaps luck was almost on your side since it nearly hit me when it missed my master; however, that weapon will do you no good now." The snake coiled a little more tightly around the girl and smirked with glee when he heard her whimper.

"Oi, snake, since I can't move, can I at least have a decent conversation with my girlfriend while I wait?" asked Naruto rather calmly, his arms crossing in front of him.

The snake nodded. "You may. However, if you try anything funny, consider her as good as dead."

Naruto nodded and fully turned his gaze to Hinata. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun."

"Your father's not going to be too mad about your hair, is he?"

"H-He will probably be quite furious with Kabuto since he did it to me."

"Yeah, I don't blame him. You didn't like having a short hair, did you?"

"No, I didn't . . . not to mention that when a main branch Hyuuga has short hair, it's a symbol that you are weaker than the rest . . . it's why I was forced to cut my hair when I was younger - they thought me a disgrace."

The serpent's eyes narrowed. _What is he playing at?_

Naruto was silent for a moment as he listened in on the fight happening near by. He could hear Sasuke's battle cries along with Kabuto's continuous declarations on how he would finally take revenge for his master.

_Revenge . . ._

Had they been facing a whole different enemy, Naruto would have probably taken the time to convince their adversary that revenge would solve nothing and just lead to more hatred. However, after all the crap Kabuto had pulled for the past few years (i.e. betraying Konoha, almost killing him, working for Orochimaru, and kidnapping Hinata), Naruto decided he would just let Sasuke kick the crap out of him. _If all goes according to plan then we can . . ._

"Don't you worry, Hinata-chan, once Sasuke beats Kabuto, we'll get you home, and I'll take the full blame for what happened. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind beating me half to death."

Despite the situation, Hinata giggled softly. "Don't say that! Father actually likes you . . . then again if he was given the opportunity . . ."

Naruto laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he's come close to wanting to kill me a few times. So when we get home, would you mind if I took you out for dinner? I'll take you some place fancy instead of Ichiraku's."

Hinata smiled. "That'd be nice. Where did you want to take me?"

"I was thinking of that place near the south side of the village, you know, the one Chouji's always talking about how they have the best BBQ steak."

"That sounds good, but you know steak is not my favorite."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you prefer chicken, don't you?"

Giggling again, Hinata shook her head. "No, but you are close to what my favorite is."

"Now hang on and give me a second . . ."

Naruto scratched his head, and his eye brows furrowed to show that he was in deep concentration. The snake glared down at the ninja below and tried to figure out what the hell he was up to. _Either this guy really is an idiot and just wants to have a normal conversation with his girl . . . or he's planning something, but then again Kabuto-sama did say he was more of an idiot if anything . . ._

The blond clapped his hands together. "Oh, that's right! I remember now: it was turkey, isn't it?!"

Hinata frowned.

"Okay, maybe not turkey. Oh wait! It's coming to me . . . it was a type of bird, I know that . . ."

"Naruto, do you want me to just tell you?"

"No, no, I don't want you to do that. Just give me a minute."

The serpent slightly tightened its coils around the girl, its eyes shifting back and forth to make sure there wasn't going to be a surprise attack from the darkness. _If this brat thinks he can get the jump on me, then he is sorely mistaken. I'll just make sure that . . ._

"I got it! I know what your favorite type of meat is! It's DUCK!"

Suddenly, the girl in the serpent's coils ducked her head forward, and he didn't even have a second to react. The taste of metal and blood was in his mouth and he could feel his body going numb, everything around him was growing darker and darker. Blood started to roll down into its eyes, and soon its hold on the girl loosened so much she jumped out of his clutches. No longer having any feeling left in its body the serpent's head fell back as it slowly started to slip off the branch. However for just a moment before its world went completely black, he saw the cause for his demise. The large shuriken was gone and in its place was another Naruto, and, by the looks of it, he had been struck in the head with a kunai or two. _A Kage Bunshin, huh? I must admit . . . even that was very clever . . ._

Naruto watched from his spot on the tree as the serpent fell from its perch and was dead before it hit the ground. Sighing with relief, he released the chakra in his feet holding him up, leapt off the tree to land beside Hinata, and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" whispered Naruto, kissing her temple.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches here and there from trying to escape Kabuto."

The blond ninja smiled for a moment, feeling proud that his girl had put up a fight against her kidnapper. Releasing her, Naruto glanced over at the Kage Bunshin and nodded. With a puff of smoke, the copy Naruto was gone. After a quick inspection to make sure that Hinata was really alright, he removed his red coat and placed it on her shoulders. "I hate to say it, Hinata, but we might need your help with fighting Kabuto. Sasuke and I have a plan, and what we would like you to do is . . ."

*******************

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

Sasuke leapt to the side and quickly used his Shunshin no Jutsu to distance himself from Kabuto as far as he could.

_Why isn't the Sharingan working against him?! That's twice now he's broken out of my genjutsu! There isn't anyone around to disrupt his chakra and snap him out of it! And there's no way in hell it takes him less than five seconds to stop his own chakra flow - you at least need thirty seconds to do that!_

"You seem surprised, Sasuke-kun. Is something wrong?" hissed Kabuto, more snakes slithering out from under his cloak.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. _Alright calm down, Uchiha. Just think about it: obviously something is knocking him out of my genjutsu, and I'm willing to bet my sword it has to do with Orochimaru being inside him. Perhaps there's another consciousness inside Kabuto that's able to help him with that. So using my genjutsu would just be pointless at this point, but using the Amaterasu will kill him . . . that is unless I can put the flames out with the Mangekyou. Then again the last time I did that my head wouldn't stop hurting, and Tsunade-sama did warn me that if I did it too much I would end up going blind. Maybe I could use the Tsukuyomi, but, argh, that could make me go blind too. Fuck! If we didn't have to take this guy in alive, it would be so much easier to defeat him! It also doesn't help that the fucker experimented on his body making those scales almost as hard as diamonds, but the only downside for him is that he's slower than I am . . . which will give me an advantage. Damn it, Naruto, you had better get your ass in gear and give me a hand, or I'll just end up killing him._

"Perhaps you finally understand that I'm simply too much for you to handle?"

A laugh escaped Sasuke's lips. "Don't give yourself too much credit. The Hokage simply wants you taken in alive so you can rot in Konoha's prison, and unfortunately killing you is out of the question."

It was now Kabuto's turn to laugh, "Oh, is that right? You think you can defeat me and take me in alive back to Konoha? Don't be ridiculous!"

Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if more than a thousand snakes were now charging at him, but there was a simple way to dispose of them . . .

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The open field lit up almost as if it was afternoon with the enormous fireball Sasuke sent flying towards the snakes, easily burning them all to a crisp. As the smoke settled and the darkness returned, Kabuto still remained unharmed, however something caught Sasuke's attention from the trees. _About time . . ._

Sasuke gripped his sword tighter and closed his eyes for a moment as he formed a Chidori and let its electricity flow through his hand to the sword. Immediately he took off using his Shunshin, his sword posed to take off Kabuto's arm. Kabuto simply smiled and let Sasuke attempt to slice through his arm, "You think that will work? I told you that these scales on me are harder than diamond you won't be able to cut through . . ."

At the very last moment, Sasuke twisted his wrist so that only the tip of his sword was imbedded in Kabuto's left shoulder. "Chidori!"

Kabuto cried out as a full Chidori shot through him, throwing him back at least twenty feet. Sasuke landed on his feet and slightly cursed as he felt a painful ache in his ribs. _Damn it, I haven't fully recovered from fighting Lee earlier. _Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as Kabuto stood up again, a light trail of blood flowing from out of his mouth.

"As much fun as I've had fighting you, Sasuke-kun, it's time that I ended this . . . Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke covered the field, but after a moment it cleared, and Sasuke could not help but feel a shiver run up his spine as he stared at the large snake before him. _It's not Manda, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of his offspring . . . okay time to initiate the rest of the plan . . ._

"Eat him!" cried Kabuto.

The serpent hissed and lunged towards its prey. Sasuke easily dodged the snake's attacks and was very careful to keep clear of its venomous fangs. At one point, Sasuke back-flipped midair towards Kabuto and, just as the snake lunged at him again, the Uchiha made his move. Leaping into the air, Sasuke grasped his sword and plunged it into the snake's mouth, pinning it to the ground. The snake's body crashed down, and dust rose up, surrounding it. The earth shook below, and, with Kabuto trying to recover his footing, Sasuke charged forward with a Chidori in his hand, preparing to hopefully knock Kabuto down for good. However, he was caught by surprise. The Kabuto before him disappeared, and, without enough time to react, the ground below him crumbled, dirt and rocks flying everywhere as the real Kabuto emerged from underneath.

_Damn it!_

Kabuto's fist connected with Sasuke's jaw and he flew across the field, crashing into the ground and creating a crater. It felt like the world around him was spinning. Sasuke made an attempt to stand to his feet but failed.

"Is that it, Sasuke-kun? Is this all the power you can muster?" taunted Kabuto, slowly walking towards him. "This was much easier than I thought . . ."

_Yeah that's what you think you idiot . . ._

Shaking off the dizziness, Sasuke jumped out of his crater and threw a kunai at Kabuto. With a smile, the serpent ninja dodged it easily and watched as it landed near his summoned serpent. "Nice try, Sasuke-kun, but that won't help you to . . ."

A shiver coursed through Kabuto's body as a flash of orange caught his attention from behind. Without even blinking, Naruto was somehow behind him! With wide eyes, Kabuto watched as Naruto grasped the hilt of Sasuke's sword and with a mighty cry dragged it through the snake's body, slicing it in half. The smell of blood fell heavily in the air, but none of them were bothered by it.

Kabuto made an attempt to jump back but stopped as Sasuke threw another kunai at him, just missing his feet. Snake-like eyes widened as he realized it wasn't a normal kunai, and, before he could even take another breath of air, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him. Golden sage eyes met golden snake eyes, and Kabuto didn't even have time to raise a defense.

"Rasengan!"

Knocked off his feet, Kabuto flew across the field towards the trees. His body bounced off the ground three times before he came skidding to a stop. More blood dribbled out of Kabuto's mouth, his body shaking as he tried to force himself to stand. Being hit with a full Chidori and Rasengan was certainly taking its toll on him; in fact it was a surprise that he was able to stand. Kabuto was completely stumped on what had just transpired in the past two minutes, he couldn't figure out how Naruto was able to join in the first place. _How the hell is he moving so fast? I can't even keep up with him!_

Naruto leaned down and helped Sasuke to his feet. "You okay?"

"Shut up, dobe. I could have finished him on my own and you know it."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you could have. However, we're still suffering from that fight with Lee, and I'm sure your bruised ribs are just feeling wonderful, aren't they?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The two friends slowly started walking towards Kabuto.

"Now are you going to come along quietly? You've been hit by both my Chidori and his Rasengan, and I doubt you have much chakra left to do anything else," taunted Sasuke. "Give up."

Kabuto chuckled softly under his breath which then erupted into a full laugh that echoed off the trees. "Give up!? Ha! You're one to talk, Sasuke-kun! Look at you! I've certainly done a number on you! Do you honestly think I'd give up to someone who can barely stand up?"

An annoyed sigh escaped Sasuke's lips. "Don't underestimate me. Like I said beforehand, I'm not allowed to give you the killing blow, so I had to hold back. It also doesn't help that I was in a fight earlier today where I underestimated how tough my opponent would be . . . but enough of that. I never understood how you liked that slithering poor excuse of a ninja, Orochimaru. He may have been considered a genius at one point, but as far as I'm concerned his method of finding power was twisted."

Another laugh escaped Kabuto's throat. "You'll never understand what Orochimaru-sama and I shared . . ."

"You're right, I probably wouldn't, and I don't want to even know, nor do I care. However there is one thing that the three of us here do understand . . . and that is we all know what revenge is. But it's an endless cycle that has no end and the hatred just keeps on growing. Really, Kabuto, would killing me bring Orochimaru back?"

Silence.

"Enough is enough, Kabuto," whispered Naruto. "Let's end this meaningless fighting. After all, you can barely stand."

Kabuto's teeth ground together as he tried to think of anything that would help him in this situation, but nothing was coming to mind. _No! No I can't lose here! I must destroy these two! But how . . . how can I?_

Taking a chance, Naruto glanced towards Sasuke who gave him a quick nod. Then his eyes moved towards the trees. "Well Kabuto, what do you say?" _Just have to keep him distracted. The moment it looks like he's going to make a move my two kage bunshin disguised as trees will jump out and hold him down while Hinata performs her Jyuuken Rokujyuu Yonshou on him. That way we'll know for sure he can't use his chakra anymore._

"Kill me . . ."

Sasuke and Naruto froze as they heard Kabuto's whispered words. For a split second they were almost sure they misheard him . . .

"Kill me . . ." Kabuto repeated. "I would rather die then be brought back to Konoha."

"Hmph, not like you got a choice in the matter. I'd much rather see you rot in jail then kill you right here."

"Fools. Both of you . . . what do you think will happen to me if I'm brought to Konoha? I'll simply just rot in jail? Please . . . I know a few people in Konoha who can't wait to get their hands on me."

Naruto had just about had enough of Kabuto's gibberish, but Sasuke raised a hand to quiet the Jinchuuriki down. "Who's after you?"

Kabuto started laughing again. "Who? It should be obvious, I think . . . Danzou. He certainly would find a use for me since I hold all the knowledge to Orochimaru's experiments. I know for sure he would want to use me."

"Sorry to get your hopes up Kabuto, but Danzou is currently locked away and is serving out the rest of his days in the capitol. Tsunade and the Fire Lord had him arrested for the stunt he pulled with annihilation of the Uchiha clan. Not to mention the other two advisors were locked up as well, but they're in Konoha since they don't pose any threat."

"Really now? And how long do you think that will last? Danzou has a special ability that I assure you will release him from jail and . . ."

"Already taken care of I'm afraid. You really need to get up-to-date with the latest news in Konoha before you start blabbering off like that," Sasuke interrupted. "Were you going to say that he also posses the Sharingan?"

Kabuto froze, and Naruto decided to inform him of what had transpired.

"After Pain attacked the village, there was an emergency meeting at the capitol with the Fire Lord and Danzou escorted Tsunade-baachan there. At the meeting, for some reason the topic of the sixth Hokage came up and for another strange reason Danzou was elected the position despite Tsunade-baachan's protest. No one could figure out why the lord would already elect the Rokudaime when the Gondaime was clearly in good health. However, the election was kept secret and would be made known after the Kage meeting, which is why no one knew about it in the village, aside from a few of us that is.

"When the Kage meeting was called, Tsunade-baachan was already aware of Danzou being involved in the Uchiha incident, however since she had the elders arrested he was unaware of what she already knew about him. Tsunade-baachan had to play her cards right in order to catch Danzou off guard, and that moment unexpectedly happened at the Kage meeting. A ninja from the Village of the Mist, who happened to be the Mizukage's bodyguard, possessed the Byakugan after a fight he had with a Hyuuga years ago. He was able to see that Danzou possessed the Sharingan of someone he had fought before."

"Uchiha Shisui's. It was thought that my brother killed him, but it seems he was killed by Danzou and had his eye replaced with the Sharingan. Shisui had the ability to get into other people's minds and control them. Which explained why the Fire Lord all of sudden suggested that Danzou be the Sixth Hokage." Sasuke grinded his teeth together at the mere thought of Danzou and let Naruto explain the rest of the story.

"So not only was Danzou arrested for the Uchiha incident, but for also manipulating the Fire Lord so he could name himself Sixth Hokage. Not to mention, the Sharingan was removed from him, so right now he's just a regular ninja locked away in a cell." Naruto took a deep breath from the long explanation. The story was still fresh in his mind considering it had only been recently that Tsunade had explained the whole ordeal to him and a few other ninjas that she completely trusted; including Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Hinata and a few other Jounin. All of it had been kept secret from him and the rest of the villagers so it wouldn't cause a ruckus and not to mention they still had to reach a negation with the remaining Foundation Members. However, thanks to Sai they were able to come up with an agreement.

"Well . . . I must say that I'm quite impressed, Naruto-kun, seems that Konoha is on top of everything happening in the village aren't they? However . . . I still refuse to return to that village . . ." Black smoke suddenly appeared from under Kabuto's robes.

_Poison?_

Sasuke and Naruto leapt back as far away as they could as the smoke started to swirl around Kabuto. Within a few seconds Hinata appeared beside them since it was obviously useless for her to hide anymore. Sasuke couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks as he glanced over at the woman standing beside Naruto. She had removed her kimono and only wore Naruto's red jacket with the obi tied around the middle to keep it closed. However it did nothing to hide her large chest and long legs.

The black smoke swirled faster around Kabuto until he was completely covered. "I'll see you two again . . ." Suddenly, the smoke disappeared along with Kabuto . . . he was gone.

*************

Tsunade tried to stifle the yawn that slipped past her lips and rub the sleep from her eyes before anyone else noticed. "So, he escaped again did he? Perhaps (yawn), catching him will be harder than I thought."

Naruto stood in front of her desk with Sasuke right beside him. Sakura and Sai were near the back of the room along with Kakashi, Hiashi and Hinata. After being rudely awakened at 4am, usually Tsunade would have been in a more foul mood, however due to the circumstances her fury had been subdued . . . for now that is.

"For the most part I'm glad that you boys are okay and that you managed to rescue Hinata without too much trouble, however . . ."

Both Naruto and Sasuke gulped, they could just feel the killing intent radiating off the Hokage.

"To go after him alone when he has Orochimaru's full power under his belt was completely reckless! Not to mention you were dealing with a hostage situation, so no matter what the kidnapper says, you inform somebody about it! Not run off on your own and play hero!"

Tsunade's fury was truly a sight to behold, even if you were the one facing her full rage. The two friends cowered before the Hokage and simply replied 'yes ma'am'. After taking a deep breath to calm herself down, the Hokage returned to her seat.

"Well, I've said my bit and would like you two to hand in a report first thing in the morning. Now, Hiashi did you want to say anything since it was your daughter that was kidnapped?"

Naruto literally froze and was afraid to turn around. He couldn't decide if he was more afraid of Tsunade when she was angry, or Hiashi. However from what he could tell, there was no killing intent radiating off the Hyuuga, so maybe he wasn't mad at him . . . or at least he wasn't mad yet. _Oh god if he wants to talk to me in private I am sooo dead . . ._

"No, that's quite alright, Hokage-sama. However, I would like a word with Naruto privately though."

The Jinchuuriki tried to swallow the lump in his throat as his eyes met with Hiashi's cold ones. If looks could kill, Naruto had no doubt he would already be dead before his body hit the floor. "Y-Yes sir . . ."

"Very well. Alright everyone, show's over, let's all head back to bed since some of us have work to do tomorrow." At Tsunade's dismissal, everyone vacated her office.

***************

He was expecting for Hiashi to say many hurtful words to him. _You're a loser – You obviously can't seem to be able to protect Hinata properly, I forbid you from seeing her ever again - She would be much safer if she was with someone else_. However what Hinata's father had said to him practically left him speechless . . .

"I want to thank you for bringing my daughter back safe and sound. She does have a few minor injuries; however, all in all, she is perfectly fine. Even though in this situation she was kidnapped for reasons that involved you personally, in my opinion, you handled it very well. I was mostly impressed with the plan you and Sasuke had come up with when you fought Kabuto. Your use of Kage no Bunshin and the Hiraishin no Jutsu are very impressive.

"Do not let what happened discourage you, Naruto. With you containing the Kyuubi and possibly being the future Hokage someday there will be situations that will involve the ones you love. Hinata is no stranger to this kind of threat. We, who possess the Byakugan, are always constantly watching our backs in case there are those who wish to steal our bloodline.

"Now, even though it is late, I'm sure you would like to stay with Hinata; especially from the trauma that just transpired tonight. However I would like her to stay here tonight, but . . . I am willing to let you stay here as well and even share the same room as her . . . and get that smile off your face - I'm not done speaking yet! You will not be sharing the same bed! I will be ordering one of the servants to bring in an extra futon and do not try to pull any funny business in my home. If I so much as suspect something wrong, I will come charging into that room and show you why I'm the strongest Hyuuga in this clan, are we clear?"

A soft smile spread across Naruto's lips before he turned his head to the side where Hinata was sleeping. She was curled up on her side, eyes already closed as she was lost in the land of dreams. Even in the darkened room, Naruto could see and feel their hands clasped together. He could already feel the wear and tear from his fight with Lee and Kabuto taking its toll on him. _I'm glad your okay, Hinata-chan, and I promise I'll protect you with all my power . . ._

With that final thought, Naruto drifted off to sleep

***************

**A/N: **

**Fighting Kabuto**: Okay I'm going to quickly explain the plan Naruto and Sasuke used when fighting Kabuto in case any of you were confused. When Naruto pulled out the scroll it was simply a diversion and trick to make it seem like he was summoning something, but actually he was just performing a Kage no Bunshin. The real Naruto disguised himself as the Shuriken and the copy threw him towards Kabuto. It was meant to miss Kabuto and head off into the trees where Hinata was being held. Of course Naruto was unaware that Hinata was being held captive by the snake, but he knew something was wrong and planned ahead to get the jump on the enemy.

Next, in the Kakashi chronicles it is said that Minato would us kunai with a jutsu on it, so he was aware of when it would fly and use it as a pin point. I figured that Naruto by now would be able to use that technique, which is why Sasuke was throwing the Kunai around and Naruto was suddenly appearing out of no where using the Hiraishin no jutsu.

The ending part of the fight was where I simply could not figure out how to end it, which is one reason I was struggling so much with this chapter. I wasn't sure if I should have Kabuto taken into custody by them, or perhaps have him commit suicide since he doesn't want to return to Konoha, but in the end I chose this way. Also with the way the manga is going and Danzou being named Sixth Hokage I had to try and add it in there somewhere. In my story Tsunade is not in a coma, but on the other hand I had to try and play it in there where Danzou would be named sixth Hokage so I decided this was the way to slip it in.

Will there be more Kabuto fights later? Yes perhaps I might bring him in again, but for now I'll be returning to Naru/Hina fluffiness since this chapter was mostly fighting.

**Editor**: Onihikage has returned to college and he will be studying very hard, and unfortunately won't have the extra time to beta for me. So Blueangel236 has graciously volunteered to take over for me!

**Previous chapters**: If you haven't noticed, Blueangel and I are slowly editing the first eight chapters of closer to clear up all the spelling and grammar errors, plus adding in a few things that I didn't think of till afterwards. Also, I know I took out the 'kun' when Hinata says Naruto's name, however I'm putting it back in because it sounds better to me.

**Hiraishin no jutsu**: Just one more quick point to make out. Someone commented that they found it highly unlikely for Kakashi to know about the Fourth Hokage's jutsu and be able to teach it to Naruto. In all honesty I agree, but I really wanted Naruto to learn the technique so that he would be able to follow in his father's footsteps and surpass him. So I figured that maybe Naruto found the technique in a scroll and was getting Kakashi to help him with the parts he didn't understand.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. Four Little Words

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Blueangel236

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Four Little Words**

It was a terrible night. Kurenai sighed softly as she watched the rain outside her window and wrapped the black fuzzy blanket around her even tighter. Tonight was one of those nights when Hitori refused to sleep for more than a few hours. She had put him to bed at 8pm, and he seemed to wake up almost every hour. Not that she blamed her child for waking up every time a loud clap of lightening and thunder erupted in the sky. Even she was having a hard time trying to find sleep with the treacherous weather roaring outside.

The soft glow from the kitchen stove indicated that is was close to one in the morning, and she hadn't even got a bit of sleep yet. However, being a kunoichi, she was used to sleepless nights. _Perhaps I can persuade Hinata or Kiba to watch Hitori tomorrow while I get some well deserved rest._

A sudden knock at the door made Kurenai turn her gaze away from the window. Slowly, she stood up and made her way over to the front door, a worried expression on her face. Usually late night visits meant that there was an emergency or something terrible happened. Pulling the old door open, Kurenai couldn't help but gasp as she stared at her late night visitor.

"Hinata? What on earth are you doing out so late?! And only wearing that!?" Kurenai asked, completely appalled. Her old student was soaked to the bone! She was only wearing a dark blue dress and what appeared to be a black suit jacket.

Before Hinata could even say a word, she was pulled into Kurenai's home, the door slamming shut behind her. Wordlessly, the older kunoichi moved about her apartment, grabbing towels and tossing them to Hinata before trying to start up a kettle to make some tea. "Dry yourself off and then strip down. I'll grab some dry clothes for you to wear."

Hinata nodded but still remained silent as she slowly slipped off the black jacket and unzipped the dress. The mother kunoichi disappeared for a moment before returning with a pair of fuzzy pajamas and slippers.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurenai was back on her couch with Hinata sitting across from her. The Hyuuga hadn't said even one word upon why she was out and about in the freezing weather so late in the night. Kurenai eyed her favorite student carefully and tried to figure out what was wrong. She could tell that Hinata was worried about something with the way her fingers twiddled together, and biting her lip was a sign that she was nervous. Worried and nervous.

Next, she eyed the black jacket that was currently draped across the back of her kitchen chair. It obviously was too big to be Hinata's, which meant that it probably belonged to a man – which meant it most likely belonged to Naruto. Without having to think even further, the story of what probably happened tonight slowly started to fall into place. However, there were still some bits and pieces that were currently a mystery.

"Did Naruto take you out to Sagami?" Kurenai asked softly.

Out of all the restaurants in Konoha, Sagami was the most exquisite, tasteful and high class. The service was superb, and the food was to die for; other restaurants paled in comparison. Personally, Kurenai had never stepped foot inside, but from what she had heard from her friends, it was a place that required formal attire.

"Yes. Naruto-kun took me there tonight for dinner, "Hinata whispered, pulling her legs towards her so her chin could rest on top of her knees. "I was really surprised when he told me where he wanted to take me for dinner. He usually just takes me to Ichiraku's or Shiso's because it's much more casual compared to the elegant atmosphere of Sagami's where you have to wear formal clothing."

"Did you have a nice time?"

Hinata nodded, but didn't say anything afterwards.

"How did you end up with his jacket?"

Pale violet eyes stared at the said jacket. "When we left the restaurant it started to rain, so Naruto-kun gave me his jacket. He offered to walk me home, but I declined since it would have been a longer walk for him back to his apartment."

_So they have a nice time at Sagami's, but Hinata declines Naruto's offer to walk her home? Wait . . . why would she want to go home to the Hyuuga estate in the first place? Usually, on their dates she spends the night at his place . . . which means . . . _

"Hinata . . . did something happen?" Kurenai gently pressed on.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly and for a moment the Hyuuga had to look away from her former sensei. What felt like hours to Kurenai were actually only a few minutes to the outside world before Hinata looked her in the eyes again. "Yes."

Tears slowly started to swell up, body visibly shaking, and Hinata's breathing quickened to sharp gasping pants, almost as if she were hyperventilating. Kurenai quickly went to Hinata's side and wrapped her arms around the quivering girl.

"Take it easy, Hinata, "she coached softly, rubbing Hinata's back in an effort to calm her down. "Nice deep breaths okay? There you go, just like that, deep breaths. Now – tell me what happened. Did Naruto say something to you?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, but he . . . he seems so distant lately. This past week he wouldn't really talk to me, and I can tell he's worried about something, but he won't tell me what's wrong. Sometimes he just stares off into space, acting really weird. He's been bringing me presents lately like flowers and cinnamon rolls, but there's no special occasion. And after he gives them to me, I know he wants to say something, but in the end he doesn't. A few times he's even taken off, giving some excuse on why he has to leave. Tonight he finally told me that he's been wanting to talk about our relationship for the past week, but during dinner . . ."

"You didn't talk about anything," finished Kurenai. Looking away from the sniffling girl, she glanced over at the calendar hanging on the near by wall. A knowing smile slowly spread across her lips. "You say this had been going on for the past week?"

Hinata nodded, and Kurenai's smile widened. "When he tries to talk to you, does it seem that he's fidgeting with something in his pocket and can't seem to look you in the eye?"

"Yeah. Kurenai-sensei, do you know what's wrong with him? I really wish he would talk to me about it, but . . ." Hinata stopped as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "But he tells me that nothing is wrong when obviously something is!

"I can't help but think that maybe he wants to break up with me. Maybe he doesn't . . . love me anymore . . .

Silence fell over the room and the only sound that could be heard was the harsh rain beating against the glass window. _Oh, Hinata, sometimes I think you can be as clueless as Naruto, but then again the months have been flowing by so quickly maybe you didn't realize it. _Still smiling, Kurenai placed her hand under Hinata's chin so she could look at her properly. "Hinata, I know that Naruto loves you very much and that he would never want to break up with you. However, you are right, he is nervous about something and is having a hard time talking to you about it. That is understandable, of course. I mean, after all who does he have to guide him on what happens in relationships? No one. Luckily, I'm there for you whenever you have questions or concerns.

"Has he ever talked to you about your future together? I know you guys touched on the subject after Hiashi had a talk with him, but have you really sat down together and really discussed what could happen?"

"Not really . . ."

Kurenai sighed, "I see. Now, Hinata, don't take this the wrong way, but you are completely missing the obvious reason why he's been so nervous lately, and it's _painfully_ obvious. Just from hearing your story I know what the exact problem is."

"You do?"

"Yes. First off, what's the date today?"

"December 20th."

"And what happens exactly a week from now?"

"It's my birthday."

"And if I recall correctly, your father gave Naruto something specific to do before your birthday. Do you remember what that is?"

It was as if somebody switched on a light and almost immediately a dark crimson blush spread across Hinata's cheeks. Kurenai had to use all of her will power not to laugh at the blushing kunoichi. "I-I just . . . I almost forgot about that . . ."

"I take it the elders haven't been bothering you lately about it? Perhaps their theory is if they don't say anything Naruto will forget to ask you, and when you turn 18 they can intervene and force a husband on you.

"Does it make sense to you why he's been acting the way he has been? I'm sure for the past week he's probably wanted to ask you. Bringing you gifts and then taking you out to a nice restaurant, he was definitely trying to be romantic, but it seems like he's still having doubts." Kurenai pulled Hinata closer into a tighter embrace. "If he asked you, would you say yes?"

Hinata nodded, the blush remaining on her cheeks.

"Marriage is a big step. You two have taken things slow in your relationship and by doing that you never felt rushed or pressured into doing anything. Taking one baby step at a time. This step, however, you were given a time limit and like you've heard me say before, I wish the Hyuuga elders would take that rule and shove it up their ass. Eighteen is just too young. Luckily your father managed to find a loop hole.

"Now, I want you to get up and go see your young man right now. I'm sure he's probably feeling horrible, and he's surely still up sulking about not getting up the courage to ask you. However, before he gets a chance to pop the question, there are some things you two should talk about . . ."

**********************

Naruto had lost count of how many idiotic stunts he had pulled over the course of his life. Countless times, he had charged into a battle without taking a moment to think of the situation: coming up with the Ninja Centerfold, challenging Tsunade to a fight, the drinking contest he had had with Jiraiya. There were so many other stunts, but his head hurt too much to think of anymore.

For the past hour he had been banging his head against his fridge, and for the hundredth time that night he wondered why it was so difficult to say four simple words to the love of his life. _Will you marry me?_

Sighing heavily, Naruto took a seat on his couch and buried his face into his hands. For a week, he had been trying to propose to Hinata, but every time he tried, something went wrong, and it always seemed to happen at the same moment. At first he had tried asking her while they were on a regular date.

His first attempt had almost been successful. After giving her a rose, he had tried to ask her, but out of no where her teammates suddenly appeared. Shino seemed to be the only one that clued in on what was happening, and he tried to convince Kiba that they should leave the couple alone, but Kiba had other plans. In the end, he and Kiba had gotten into a scuffle. Needless to say, though, the moment had been ruined.

Round two occurred two days later. After buying Hinata a box of cinnamon rolls, he planned to meet her on top of the Hokage monument and ask her there. _Perhaps it wasn't the most romantic setting, but at least we were alone! Or so I thought . . . _While waiting for Hinata to arrive, Konohamaru found him first and challenged him to a ninja centerfold duel. For the very first time, he declined Konohamaru's challenge and in the middle of their small bicker, he had dropped the ring box down the side of the Hokage monument. As if the fates were really trying to screw with him, at that exact moment Hinata had arrived. Quickly giving her the box of Cinnamon Rolls, he some how managed to come up with an excuse to leave and dragged Konohamaru along with him. ("It's your fault I dropped it; you're going to help me find it!" Naruto had yelled at his arch rival.) Thankfully, by nightfall they found the lost ring, but again the special moment had been completely screwed over.

As the old saying goes, _the third time is a charm,_ but in Naruto's case, _the third time is a disaster. _Yesterday afternoon, he met up with Hinata at Ichiraku's. He had tipped off the old man and Ayame the day before about his plans to ask Hinata the big question. They were more than willing to lend him a hand. The plan had been simple: Arrive at Ichiraku's, slip Ayame the ring secretly and drop it into Hinata's drink, and then when she discovers the ring at the bottom of her cup, ask her! _And it was so perfect too! I gave Ayame the ring and everything had started out smoothly! _Unfortunately, when Teuchi had served them their ramen and drinks, he had accidentally switched the cups around. When Hinata had finished her glass and there was no ring – for a full minute he had completely lost his mind thinking Hinata had swallowed her engagement ring. Thankfully, however, he soon discovered that the ring had been placed in his drink.

_I thought finally tonight I could finally ask her! We were at a nice restaurant and none of our friends were around! But then that goddamn waiter just had to make that comment on how messy my hair was! _("Excuse me, sir, I didn't want to say anything in front of your lady friend, but next time you come here could you please make sure your hair is a bit more tidy? People around the restaurant are staring.")_ Geez! And I'm not surprised Hinata hasn't come over here lately; she must really think there's something wrong with me! God, could I screw this up anymore? With the way I've been stuttering and staring off into space, lost in my old world . . . damn it! I'll be surprised if she even says yes now!_

The weather outside sure wasn't helping his mood either. After bidding his girlfriend a goodnight, he had taken his time getting home. He had hoped that getting drench would maybe clear his head, but instead it only made him angry. The more he thought about the past week, the more he wanted to go back to banging his head against the fridge. Hinata would always ask countless times what was wrong, and each time she did he was about ready to spill his guts to her. And usually he did! There were never any secrets between them! This, in his opinion, was different, and for some reason he was having a difficult time finding the words to express his feelings.

_Kurenai-sensei already pushed all the doubts out of my mind with our talk, so why can't I just ask her like a normal human being? Is it really supposed to be this hard?_

Blue eyes slowly opened to stare at the small, black velvet box sitting on his kitchen table. Hands slid down his face onto the couch cushions as he pushed himself up. Hesitantly, he approached the small object, as if making a sudden move would cause it to disappear. Biting his lip, Naruto's quivering hand picked up the box and flipped it open to reveal its contents. Inside was a 14K white-gold diamond ring. Even in the dim light, it seemed to sparkle.

Two weeks ago, he had asked Iruka to help him find a ring for Hinata, and his sensei had been more than willing to help him. As they wandered from store to store, Naruto was beginning to wonder if he would ever find the right ring. There were so many different types, and most of them were really expensive and out of his price range! The ones that did fall under his budget just didn't seem right for his girl, but he also didn't want to look like a cheapskate. After a whole day of looking, Naruto was about ready to give up. But he counted his blessings when Iruka had suggested they check out a small jewelry store near the edge of the village. There, he had found the perfect ring. It wasn't too expensive, it looked elegant, and it would be perfect for his Hinata.

A shaky sigh left his lips. Closing the lid on the box he placed it back on its original spot. Leaning over, Naruto placed his cold hands on the wooden surface of his table, his head dipping down and eyes clenching shut.

_Who are you kidding, Uzumaki? The reason you're so scared to ask her is because you're afraid she'll say no. That's the worse that can happen, right? Right?!_

Fear and doubt. It was still something that lingered in his heart when it came to his relationship with Hinata. Why she had chosen him over anyone else was still an absolute mystery to him. He was a loud- mouthed, talentless knucklehead! Countless times she would reassure him why she chose him.

_You inspire me, Naruto-kun. Whenever I'm around you, I get this intense feeling in my chest. I admire that you have the strength to get back up and the courage to face any opponent. You're kind, smart, funny, and very considerate of the people around you. I love you so much._

**Knock Knock**

Naruto jumped. Pulling himself together, he strode over to the front door and pulled on the handle. Standing before him was the last person he expected to see again tonight. "H-Hinata-chan?"

At first, he thought he was dreaming – this couldn't be real! The way he had behaved tonight, there was no way in hell that Hinata could be here!

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Can I come in?"

"Of c-course! Come on in!" stuttered Naruto, stepping aside so his girlfriend could enter. Closing the door behind her, he watched her with fearful eyes.

Hinata was completely silent. Naruto was about to ask her what was wrong but quickly shut his mouth. _Oh yeah, like she's going to tell me! I've been keeping quiet the past week about what's been bothering me!_

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, and all Naruto could do was stare at the woman before him. It took all of his will power not to just take a single step forward and close the gap between them. His arms _ached _to hold her. Because he was being such an idiot the past week – not that that was anything new – Hinata had been very reluctant to have any physical contact with him. The closest they got was holding hands and small kisses. He longed for her to look at him, but for some reason she was staring at his kitchen table.

_Oh shit!_

Naruto bolted forward and snatched the ring off the table before hiding it in his pocket. "I, uh . . . I-I-I, um . . . damn it . . ." he cursed under his breath. _The surprise sure is ruined now!_

"Naruto-kun?"

Accepting his fate, Naruto turned around, pulled the black box out of his pocket and fumbled with the lid before opening it for her to see. He wasn't surprised at all when he heard her gasp or as her cheeks lit up and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," he whispered quietly. "This past week has been a complete mess. I was trying to be romantic . . . and, well – you know how unromantic I can be most of the time – I just wanted to make it special. With all the interruptions, I just felt like the moment was ruined and that you . . . I wanted it to be perfect for you and really romantic . . . or at least that's the way I hoped it would go, but every time I asked you, well . . . Kiba interrupted us the first time. I dropped the ring down the Hokage monument the second. The third time was really screwed up because I was going to put the ring in your drink, but somehow it ended up in mine. Then tonight I was going to ask you, but when you went to the washroom the waiter made a rude comment on how I looked . . . it's just been one mishap after another. I'm sorry . . ."

His words were cut off by the sudden invasion into his personal space. Hinata was now embracing him, and Naruto couldn't stop the small shiver that ran up his spine. She felt so warm against him – he had yet to change out of his wet clothes – and it took every ounce of his will power not to lean down and kiss her.

"Please don't be sorry, Naruto-kun. You were really trying your hardest to make it special, but you didn't need to go through all that trouble. To me, just as long as you told me you loved me, that would have been special enough," Hinata said softly against his neck.

Naruto sighed and finally wrapped his own arms around her. "I know, but . . . I just really wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and I really tried to make it a moment you would remember . . ."

Hinata giggled softly. "I think with the way things turned out, it will be a week I'll never forget. Now that I know the whole story, it was a rather amusing week."

"The whole story?" Naruto pulled away from his lover and cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. "Hinata, what did you think I was trying to do?"

Immediately, she felt guilty and turned her eyes away from his. "I . . . I honestly thought that you were trying to be really nice because you were going to tell me some bad news."

"Bad news? Wait! Were you thinking I was going to break up with you?!"

"I really didn't know what you were trying to do, but, yes, I did start to think that. Everything was going so smoothly in our relationship, I couldn't figure out why you were giving me so many gifts, and obviously I guessed wrong." Hinata looked away again, unable to meet his blue eyes. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, Naruto-kun."

Another sigh left his lips. "Maybe we're both to blame for what happened this week. I didn't want to spoil the surprise and tell you what was really going on -"

"And I jumped to conclusions on what you were trying to do and pulled away from you," finished Hinata.

Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him and rested his chin on her shoulder. _Well, I guess now since she knows about the ring and what I've been trying to do, I can finally . . ._

"Ne, Naruto-kun? Can we sit down and talk? I want to ask you a few things before you . . . well, you know . . ." The blush on her cheeks darkened even more. "I-I went to see Kurenai-sensei tonight, and she gave me ten questions that we should ask each other before we should consider getting married."

They walked towards the couch and Naruto was the first to sit down on the soft comfy cushions. At first he was expecting for Hinata to sit right beside him, but then she crawled into his lap with her legs straddling his hips, and the _look _she gave him made his own cheeks darken with a blush. With their current position and the fact he hadn't "been with her" for a week, he tried to keep a level head and not think about the uncomfortable bulging in his pants.

After a few more minutes of silence and reconnecting with each other physically, Hinata finally spoke, "I know that we are on a time limit because of the Hyuuga clan rules for this whole marriage thing. However, my sensei pointed out some questions that we should ask each other in case we make a huge mistake by getting married because someone is forcing us to."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Hinata pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and softly read, "The first question is _Are we really in love with each other?_"

A huge grin spread across Naruto's face. "Well, this is just from my point of view, but I know we are. You love me for all my faults, you haven't tried to change me in anyway, and you're with me even though I've got an evil demon sealed inside my gut. And I love that, even though you can be really shy at times, you share the same nindo as I and have the kindest heart in Konoha. We make each other feel special from time to time – that is unless I screw it up somehow – and we are always happy being together. So I'm going to go with yes for that one."

Tears once again welled up in Hinata's eyes but for a completely different reason. She pulled Naruto closer to her, his head resting against her breasts. "Me too. Me too, Naruto-kun."

The smile he wore never left his face as he returned Hinata's embrace. "So what's question two? I hope none of these are trick questions."

Hinata giggled softly. "No, they're not, but the next one is _Why are we getting married?_"

Naruto froze, and so did Hinata.

They both knew the real reason why, and it was for reasons they couldn't control.

"Now that is a trick question," mumbled Naruto, "but to answer it honestly . . . Hinata-chan, can you look at me please?"

When she leaned back, Hinata was almost stunned at the determined look Naruto was giving her. "I do feel that we are kind of being forced to get married, but this is something that I planned to happen. I've thought about getting married; however, I wanted us to be a bit older when we did. Usually, when you get married, you have kids right away, but when I talked to Kurenai, she told me that we didn't have to and that we could wait. Basically, I want to marry you because I love you, Hinata, and I don't want to lose you . . . but could we wait on having kids?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course. I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I've always dreamed of becoming your wife, Naruto-kun, and even though, like you said, we are being pushed to make this step, I still want to take it. I want you to be my husband, my partner for life. And not to mention, we can take a full year before we actually do get married, so if we have any doubts, then we can resolve them before tying the knot."

Naruto kissed her soundly on the lips. "That sounds good to me. Well, we are two for two, so what's the third question?"

"_What are your expectations of marriage?_" Hinata took a moment to gather her thoughts and tried not to giggle at the cute expression Naruto had while he too was thinking. "Well, I expect you to love me and our future children. I expect you to always tell me what's bothering you and not to keep anything a secret. I don't expect us to have a perfect marriage, rather a happy one. I don't expect that we do everything together because we do need breaks from each other. Your hanging with the guys is not a huge problem – that is unless you do it every night – and I will have my outings with the girls. I expect you to try your hardest and give it your all because I will be giving it mine."

Again, Naruto was smirking like an idiot, but in all honesty he didn't care, "Wow . . . kind of hard to beat that, can I just say ditto and agree with you completely? Haha! I'm just kidding. I expect you to try and keep me in line, especially if I'm about to make a boneheaded mistake. I want us to communicate all the time so we don't end up with any big messes like this week and that one time I attempted to break up with in the beginning. I want you to always let me know if I do something that bothers you. We don't fight a lot, and that kind of bothers me since sometimes I think you're just trying please me and you have no idea how relieved I feel when we do have a small bicker."

Hinata giggled softly, "Fight more often? Isn't that a _bad_ thing?"

Naruto shrugged. "Perhaps, but I don't want you to think you have to try and please me all the time. If we disagree on something, then we'll work it out. Sounds fair?"

"Yes. The next question is _How do you get along with each other's family and friends?_" Hinata froze again and regretted asking the question; however, Naruto wasn't fazed by it at all.

"Well, for me, Iruka is really the only family I have, he's like a father to me, and he really likes you! As for friends, well, I don't really think that needs to be discussed. And as for your family . . . well, I know your sister, father, and Neji like me, but what about the rest of your clan? I'm sure the elders could care less about me."

Dainty hands slipped over his rough big ones before they intertwined. "Most of my clan does like you. As for the elders, I really don't care what they think anyways. I'm sure they wouldn't make such a big deal out of this if I stepped down as heir . . ."

"Is that something you want? Do you want to be Head of the Hyuuga Clan?" asked Naruto. "If you did step down, then we wouldn't be on a time limit."

Hinata shook her head. "I do want it. I want to lead my clan out of this dark hole we've dug ourselves into. I'm sorry. I know it would make things much easier but . . ."

Firm lips crashed against hers, silencing anymore words she had prepared to say, but Hinata was fine with that. She had missed kissing him, and now that their lips were locked together, she didn't want to stop. She wanted it to last longer and kiss him until it made her head spin, but all too soon Naruto pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Since when have we ever been the type to take the easy way out? If you tried to do things the easy way, do you think you'd still be the same amazing person you are today? Don't worry about it, Hinata. We'll just grit our teeth and bear with whatever the elders throw at us, just as long as I can throw a Shuriken Rasengan back at them!"

"I think that's fair. Wow, so far we're doing really well with these questions. Number five is _Are you a saver or a spender when it comes to money?_"

Naruto arched his eyebrow, "Money, huh? Not really sure what to say on that one, but when we do get married, I nominate you to handle the finances. I've lost track how many times my landlord used to disconnect my electricity because I forgot to pay the bill – I have such a horrible memory when it comes to that. Ever since we've been together, you've always reminded me."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, it's really not that hard."

"For me it is. Plus you've at least had your father teach you how to deal with money and finances in the Hyuuga Clan, so in my mind you're perfect for the job . . . just don't spend all our money on designer bags," Naruto lightly joked.

Hinata gave him a small nudge with her forehead. "Well I think we can check that one off since none of us are big spenders. Although, I think we should save up for a bigger place to live in later on in life."

Naruto's smile suddenly disappeared, and he averted his gaze from hers. Before she could ask what was wrong, he softly whispered, "Actually, Hinata, there's something I have to tell you. And I'm telling you this because I trust you completely and I know you won't just suddenly think because I have a lot of money you'll want to spend it all in one go."

"Naruto-kun?"

"The truth is I have quite a lot of money in my savings, but it's not in my personal account. After Ero-sennin passed away, Tsunade-baachan and I went over his will – and he left everything to me. I've got to tell you, Hinata, the number of zeroes that in that inheritance . . . well, some days it still makes me dizzy. And I really . . ."

Naruto was silenced by Hinata's finger on his lips, "Thank you for telling me that, Naruto-kun, but you don't have to use that money if you don't want to. It's something you inherited from Jiraiya-sama, so you should use it how you see fit. And don't worry, we have plenty of time to save up for a place, I don't mind at all staying in your apartment."

"Really? You don't mind staying here?"

"Of course I don't. I think it's rather cozy here, and I see this place as my true home."

Naruto smiled. "That's good to know."

"Besides, I'm sure we'll be fine financially - you and I are quite good at saving. I'm sure we can trust each other enough when it comes to money. Just don't suddenly become a drinker and gambler like Jiraiya-sama." It was her turn to tease him a little.

A deep chuckle left Naruto's throat. "That won't be a problem. Wow, is it just me, Hinata-chan, or does it feel like we're real adults talking like this? About money and where our life is going?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, it does feel like that, but that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, definitely a good thing. I think we've got that one covered; what's number six?"

"_Are you two able to fight fair? _Didn't we already talk about that?"

"Yeah, and we do fight fair. We don't yell at each other or get violent – unlike Sakura, who beats the hell out of anybody who really ticks her off. And, besides, one stern glare from you, and I'm completely good for the whole day!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless sometimes, but that's what I love about you. Seventh question is _Do you want children? If so how many?_ Well, I think that – Naruto-kun?"

The blond ninja suddenly pulled his girlfriend closer and buried his face in her neck, his arms pulling her tightly against him. "Heh, I think you might not like me if I tell you how many kids I want . . ."

A tiny frown formed on Hinata's lips. "Naruto-kun, I could never hate you."

"So me wanting ten kids wouldn't bother you?"

_Ten kids?_

Her breath hitched, and pale violet eyes widened.

_Ten?_

"N-Naruto-kun . . . you really want that many?" whispered Hinata, blood rushing to her face so much she resembled a tomato.

"I do. I want lots of kids, but, like I said earlier, not right away! I know that sounds like a lot, but, Hinata-chan, I promise I just won't abandon you or anything like that with them. I want to raise our children together, and I know that means doing some dirty work, waking up in the middle of the night, and trying to discipline them . . . but I will do it because I want that in life. And if I'm not pulling my weight, you can go ahead and Jyuuken my ass."

"Um . . . okay, Naruto-kun, but you also have to realize that I'm the one who goes through the pregnancy and that some of the symptoms I go through-"

"I'm well aware of that, actually. Kurenai-sensei pulled me aside one day and gave me the down low on some of the emotions and cravings she went through. And if it means I have to treat you like a princess for nine months every time, I'll do it. She even wrote me up a list of signs and symptoms that occur when women get pregnant."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she told me if you showed any of the symptoms before we get married, at least I would have a small head start to write my will before she and your father kill me."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly, the thought of Naruto waiting on her hand and foot was rather amusing. "Okay. Even if I'm craving ice cream and pickles at three in the morning?"

"Just wake me up, and I'll head down to the nearest 24-hour convenience store to get you some."

The blush on her cheeks lessened. "I'll hold you to that, and you better not complain once."

"I won't. So what's the next question?"

Glancing over at the piece of paper, Hinata opened her mouth to read it aloud, but she immediately stopped, the blood rushing back to her face so quickly that Naruto was scared she was going to faint.

"Hinata-chan? What is it? What's wrong?"

Naruto didn't even wait for an answer. With quick ninja skills, he grabbed the paper from her hand and scrolled down to question eight which said _Do you like or enjoy having sex?_ A sly grin spread across his face. The uncomfortable bulge in his pants returned as Naruto shifted so he could whisper into Hinata's ear, "Well, I don't even think we need to talk about that because right now I can't stop thinking about all the passionate nights we've shared."

Hinata squirmed. "Naruto-kun . . ."

"Although . . . I have to say, Hinata-chan, I do wish you would be a bit more vocal in the bedroom. I wish you would tell me what you want and how to please you more . . ."

"But, Naruto-kun . . ."

"No buts, Hinata-chan! You know I always tell you what I want, but sometimes it's hard for me to tell what you want. I'm not a mind reader, and I know right now our sex life is amazing, but I know it can be even hotter. Promise me that you'll try to talk to me more about it, okay?"

"I'll t-try, Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered softly.

His grin widened. "Good. I don't expect it to happen over night, but slowly would be nice. And I want to let you know that since I'm a pervert – I still say you like it that I am – I've got some pretty kinky ideas that I'd like to try. Would you be willing to hear them?"

Hinata closed her eyes, too embarrassed to look Naruto in the eye as he whispered some of his fantasies to her. She had to start taking long, deep breaths to prevent herself from passing out, but as Naruto continued his list of passionate mornings, afternoons and nights of how he wanted to ravish her, his last confession almost did her in. "A k-ka-kage bunshin?!"

A deep, husky chuckle answered her, followed by, "Oh, I'm sure you'd like it, Hinata-chan. After all, you would be the one receiving most of the attention there, and you know how much I love to please you in any – (kiss to her right cheek) – way – (kiss to her left cheek) – possible – (lips fully on hers)."

Hinata squeaked, and Naruto chuckled again. _As much fun as it is to tease Hinata-chan about this, I'd better stop before she passes out on me. _Masculine hands slowly started to roam across his lover's body. Even though she was just wearing fuzzy PJs, in Naruto's eyes she was still sexy and hot, no matter what she wore. _Although, I must say, the less clothing she has on, the better . . ._

Violet eyes finally snapped open when Hinata felt Naruto's lips on her neck, his tongue making swirling patterns and his teeth lightly nipping at her flesh. "W-wait! Naruto-kun, we haven't discussed the other two questions yet . . ."

"I already looked at them. The last two are _Do you share the same beliefs? _and _Do you communicate well? _The answers to those are quite obvious I think. We share the same nindo and we've both communicated really well – aside from the two times we screwed up. So now that we've agreed to all of the questions, I think it's time I showed you how much I love you, Hinata-chan . . ."

"N-Naruto-kun . . ."

Leaning back until his body was propped up by the couch, Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him. His body already felt like it was on fire, and with the way things were going it was only going to get hotter.

Their hips were now grinding together, and it made Naruto smirk inwardly that Hinata was craving it just as much as him. However, a thought slowly brought him back to reality and it took every ounce of self-control left to pull his lips away from hers.

Wordlessly, they stared at each other, and Hinata gave her lover a questioning look on why they had stopped. Everything soon became clear when Naruto pulled the ring box out of his pocket and flipped the lid open with ease as if he had practiced for this moment.

"Hyuuga Hinata, would you marry me? Please?"

Hinata almost didn't hear him with how fast and loud her heart was beating. For a moment, she just stared at Naruto as her vision started blur. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her body started to shake. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity – much to Naruto's worry when she didn't answer him right away – she softly answered, "I will. Of course I will!"

Naruto jumped off the couch. "YES!"

A surprised cry left the Hyuuga's lips from Naruto's sudden movement, but she wasn't surprised at all that he managed to jump up off the couch easily with her still in his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist firmly as he spun her around and while continuously whispering 'yes' in the crook of her neck.

Finally he stopped spinning and set Hinata down. He just couldn't seem to stop smiling! Pulling the ring out, Naruto slipped it on her finger and could not help but inwardly sigh when it fit her perfectly. _Thank god Iruka-sensei has a sharp eye for this kind of thing - I almost got the ring size wrong!_

The sight of her wearing hisring and the reality that she was going to be hiswife made Naruto shiver with want and the need to make love to her slammed into him harder than ever before.

Hinata was literally swept off her feet as Naruto picked her up and enveloped her in another kiss. Without saying another word, he carried Hinata off to _their _bedroom. It was a raw passion that he had never felt before. The new desire that coursed through his body was something new and exciting at the same time.

Familiar feminine hands explored his upper body and pulled off his wet clothes with ease, tossing them onto the floor. Their lips were locked in a searing kiss that just made both of their bodies completely burn for the other. With the cold weather outside and the temperature quickly rising in the bedroom, the windows were already starting to fog over.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto panted against her lips, shivering as he felt her naked body against his own, "would you mind if I –Oh, god yes, just like that– if I asked you what one of your fantasies is?"

Hinata pulled her hand away from his erection and shyly shrank away from her lover. Her eyes refused to meet his blue ones, and Naruto almost felt guilty for asking her; however, he pushed on, knowing this was one step they needed to take.

"You can tell me. I want to know what you desire, Hinata-chan," whispered Naruto against her neck, feeling her quickened pulse against his lips. He couldn't tell if it was because she was excited or extremely nervous . . . or perhaps it was both. However, she still remained silent, and Naruto concluded that she wasn't just going to outright say what she wanted; he would have to slowly coax it out of her. His hands slowly moved up her sides, feather-light fingertips brushing against her soft skin. Feeling her shiver in his embrace caused him to smirk. "Do you like that? When I touch you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Tell me . . . tell me you like it. I want to hear that sexy voice of yours."

He could hear her take a deep breath before she whispered, "I do . . ."

_That's it . . ._

"Just tell me when you like something, Hinata-chan . . . usually I can tell by your reactions, but I want you hear you say it to me. Please?"

Never had she denied Naruto anything, so why was this so hard? He was her lover and now her fiancé! She knew how Naruto loved to be touched, what positions he loved, and even that his favorite time to make love to her was early in the morning. And how did she know that? _Because he told me . . . Naruto-kun has never been afraid to say what's on his mind or what he's feeling. He's always been so open with me, and here I thought I was too . . . but I haven't been open in the bedroom. _Feeling Naruto's hands on her breasts caused Hinata to whimper softly and lean more into his touch. How she loved it when he touched her there. Yes, she was self-conscious about the size of her breasts since they were much larger than most girls', but dear _god _did it feel good when he touched her there. Feeling that familiar shiver run up her body, Hinata decided that it was time she took that small step to being more open in the bedroom. "That feels so good . . ."

Naruto stopped caressing her for a brief moment, a full blown grin spreading across his face before he leaned down and started kissing the swell of her left breast. "Do you like it better when I use my hands or my lips?"

Hinata moaned softly, hearing Naruto's muffled question, the vibration against her chest made her shiver more with want. "B-both."

Still smiling, Naruto went back to kissing his favorite part of her body. _Good job, Hinata-chan, you've taken a really big step, you don't have to say anymore tonight. This is something we can slowly work on. _Closing his eyes, Naruto now fully concentrated on pleasuring the woman sitting in his lap. Kissing and sucking on her soft skin, the sounds she made were absolute music to his ears. The pulsing pleasure that was coursing through his body was almost too much to handle, and he desperately wanted to make love to her _now_.

Hinata silently congratulated herself for actually saying something more than 'Naruto-kun' and 'please' while they were in the bedroom. Usually, she was just quiet and tried to show Naruto what she wanted, but obviously it was important for him to _hear_ her say what she wanted. Now that she had taken this step, was she ready for the next? Confess her fantasies to him? _I can do this. Naruto-kun already told me most of his fantasies, and he didn't even blush! _

"N-Naruto-kun . . ."

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mumbled against her left breast.

Feeling his hips grinding harder into hers, Hinata was finding it hard to speak any coherent words. "I-I want to tell you . . . my fan-fantasies . . ."

Naruto completely stopped what he was doing, his head snapping up to look her straight in the eyes. "Really? You want to tell me?"

Hinata nodded, and he smiled gently at her. The way his blue eyes bore into hers some how gave her the courage to tell him her deepest, darkest desires. It was a fantasy that she had been considering for sometime, and most surprisingly it was something that Naruto had suggested to her earlier on. Yes, it was extremely embarrassing . . . but this was her Naruto. He was her lover, her soul mate and her fiancé - she could tell him anything.

"K-ka-kage bunshin . . ."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Did she just say what I think she did?_

"I-I . . . I've always been curious what it would be like if . . . if one of your . . ."

What felt like an awkward silence to Hinata was actually a moment to Naruto as he subtlety jumped for joy that she was willing to do this with him. _Now that we're going to be even closer than before, I can't wait to try and discover all these new things with my Hina-chan!_

"Really, now? I never knew I had such a naughty Hyuuga in my bed, but I must say it is a pleasant surprise. Just remember that you requested this, Hinata-chan, so don't blame me if you don't get any sleep tonight . . ."

When Naruto first summoned a clone, she had been extremely hesitant to actually go through with it. However, after some gentle coaxing from Naruto and reminding hersefl that she asked for this, Hinata was able to go forward. It was strange to begin with two Naruto's touching and kissing her, but, as the night carried on, Hinata soon found it hard to think straight.

Any embarrassing or hesitant thought in her mind had completely left; the only thing she could think of was if she would be able to handle the immense pleasure pulsating though her body. And with the way Naruto was touching her, it was surprising she was able to think anything at all. Her back was against the real Naruto's hard chest, his left arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand was splayed across her lower abdomen and was slowly moving down to the most sensitive part of her body. A high pitched moan left her lips when she felt her lover slide into her moist center from behind. Hot lips kissed and sucked on her smooth, sweat covered skin. Hinata cried out again before reaching behind her and grasping a fistful of Naruto's blond hair as she felt another set of hands start to caress her breasts.

Through half closed eyes, she watched as the kage bunshin smiled down at her before kissing her deeply, its tongue slipping into her mouth while its hands continued their merciless assault on her breasts. The coiling spring in the pit of her stomach was winding tighter and tighter. The sweat rolling down her body, the sound of their skin slapping together, the soft grunts both of her Naruto's were making, and the extra build of pleasure sweeping over her . . . it was so amazing . . . it was all too much to handle!

Hinata didn't care if she sounded ridiculous as she cried out in pleasure. She didn't care if perhaps to some this fantasy would seem wrong or disgusting. Right now, all that mattered was the intense release that shook her body from the very core, "Hmm-ah! AH! Oh god! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto completely loved hearing Hinata's sighs and ecstasy-filled groans as he pleasured her, but when she started moaning louder, he honestly didn't think he would be able to last any longer. Then he felt it, and he heard her cry out her pleasure to him in words he had never heard her utter before. He too cried out his release and pounded out the rest of his orgasm.

With a small pop, the clone disappeared, and the only sound that could be heard in the bedroom was the sound of their harsh breathing; it was as if they had just finished running a hundred laps around Konoha. Both of the lovers shivered as Naruto pulled Hinata's sweat covered body tightly against his own before leaning back. With a loud creak from the bed they landed on their sides, the cool sheets feeling wonderful against their burning bodies.

After finally catching his breath did Naruto breathlessly whisper, "Wow . . . that was – was so amazing!"

Hinata hmm'd in agreement and whispered back, "It really was . . ."

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto propped himself up and kissed Hinata soundly on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Why are you saying thank you? I'm the one who . . ."

Naruto silenced her with another kiss. "You don't understand, Hina-chan. I'm so happy that you opened up more to me and took a step out of your comfort zone to try something new. It sure was worth it, wasn't it?"

Her first reaction was to turn her eyes away from his cheeky and knowing gaze, but she held her ground and smiled back at him, "It was."

For a few more minutes, they cuddled on their bed, kissing and lightly caressing one another, relishing in the moment they had just shared and reconnecting after a long week of mishaps and misunderstandings. As blue eyes took in the sparkling ring that was on Hinata's left hand, the desire to show her how much he loved her hit him strongly, and he could already feel his body becoming aroused again.

Feeling his body already recovering from the mind blowing release, he slowly rolled on top of Hinata and gave her a chaste kiss. "It's still dark out, and I plan on physically showing you how much I love you for the rest of the morning and all the way into the afternoon. I don't plan on stopping until all the strength has left my body . . ."

Soft hands slipped around his neck and tangled into his hair. "Me too. I want to show you how much you mean to me."

Neither of the two lovers found sleep in the early hours of the morning and would not find rest until later in the afternoon.

*************

**Two Days Later**

The storm had moved on after a couple of days, but the cold weather still remained. Hyuuga Hanabi shivered as she made her way home and wrapped the scarf around her neck tighter. A light blush dusted her cheeks as her hand came up and lightly brushed her lips, remembering where Konohamaru had just kissed her moments ago. Giggling softly, she picked up the pace so her father wouldn't be too angry at her for coming home an hour late.

Pushing open the front gate and closing it behind her, Hanabi made her way towards the front door of the Hyuuga estate.

"Tadaima," she called softly and was not surprised at all when no one responded. However, what did surprise her was the sight of two pairs of sandals on the floor that she had not seen in a while. _Nee-chan is finally home, but what is Naruto doing here?_

Curiosity getting the better of her, the young Hyuuga tiptoed her way to her father's study, and sure enough she could hear voices on the other side of the shoji.

"Very well, Naruto. I'll go along with the terms you've set. Hinata will be allowed to live with you now that you're engaged; however, I too have some terms I'd like to discuss with you."

_Engaged? Oh my god! Nee-chan is going to get married!_ Hanabi smiled and silently did a happy dance in her head.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. First of all, I expect you to become more familiar with our clan and how it is run. This will give you an insight of your future family, not to mention I believe it will be useful for when you are named Hokage. I wish for you to attend our meetings, learn our history along with the history of Konoha, and how to be more diplomatic. And before you protest just take a moment and actually think about. Have you seen the way the Hokage's desk is always covered in paperwork? Would you even have the slightest idea what to do with it? Do you even know how to write a business letter to someone? I didn't think so. Now, do you think perhaps it's a good idea to take me up on my offer? Good response.

"Second. Perhaps you may not agree with me on this, but in the long run I think it will make things much easier between you and the elders. They have agreed not to override me with the choice of Hinata being the next Head of the Hyuuga clan, so long as you change your last name from Uzumaki to Namikaze. Close those lips of yours before I cut them off, let me finish! I know what you're going to say, so zip it! You've always been known as Uzumaki Naruto, and, in all honesty, I don't think you should have to change your last name. However the elders and some other members of the clan think it will be more beneficial if you do change it. That way everyone will know that the son of the Yondaime is married to the next Hyuuga Heiress. Now you may speak."

"Sir. I understand what you're saying and really I have no desire whatsoever to change my surname. However, I am willing do it if it will make things easier for Hinata."

"But Naruto-kun . . ."

"It's okay. Hinata-chan. I was kind of expecting this when we came here to talk to your father. Really, it's okay. I'm still the same Naruto everyone knows and loves, but I'll just have a different last name. Now, if you were going to make me change my last name to Hyuuga, I'd be putting up more of a fight."

"Really now? What's so wrong with the name Hyuuga?"

"N-nothing really, sir! It just doesn't sound right with my name, Hyuuga Naruto, just not the right ring to it!"

"I see. Well. in any case, please be sure to have your name changed soon, and I will make the announcement to the rest of our clan and the Land of Fire soon."

"Wait, you're going to tell everybody in the Land of Fire?"

"Oh, not just everyone here. I will also be alerting the Kazekage of your engagement – the Hidden Sand Village is one of our greatest allies after all."

"Oh god . . . does this mean we're going to have a huge wedding?"

"Of course. Like I said, the matrimony between the Yondaime's son and the Hyuuga Heiress will be a huge celebration. And don't worry about costs for this whole ceremony - I'll be covering it all."

"B-but sir . . ."

"You want me to change my mind and let you pay for it?"

Silence.

"Again, good answer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to have a chat with my other daughter who is currently eavesdropping on us and teach her lesson about what happens when you come home an hour late."

Hanabi froze.

**********

**Author Notes**:

**Ring**: I searched all over the internet to try and find a nice, simple ring that Naruto could give Hinata, but most of them were too flashy and too expensive. Then I stumbled across this one and thought it was really nice.

h t t p : / / w w w . k a y . c o m / w e b a p p / w c s / s t o r e s / s e r v l e t / p r o d u c t 1 % 7 C 1 0 1 0 1 % 7 C 1 0 0 0 1 % 7 C – 1 % 7 C 9 4 0 1 7 9 6 2 5 % 7 C 1 5 0 5 1 % 7 C 1 5 0 5 1 . 1 5 0 5 7 . 1 5 1 0 7

**Week of Hell**: Yes, Naruto sure had a rough week trying to pop Hinata the question. The idea for the mishaps came from two places. One, the same thing happened to my uncle when he was trying to ask my aunt to marry him. He would try to set up the perfect moment, but every time something would always go wrong. Two, the scenario of Hinata thinking that Naruto was going to break up with her came from someone else. For the life of me, I just could not figure out what Hinata would think of the strange way Naruto had been acting. At first, I tried to imagine what I would think if my boyfriend was acting strange, and, in my case I would probably beat it out of him, and as we all know Hinata is not like that. Then while skimming through deviantArt, I stumbled across Mattwilson's online comic, 'NaruHina Chronicles'. After reading the proposal chapter, it finally hit me what I could do with the beginning of the chapter! So all credit goes to Matt for that one.

**Ten Questions**: Found these questions online h t t p : / / w w w . t e l l i n i t l i k e i t i s . n e t / 2 0 0 8 / 0 9 / q u e s t i o n s – b e f o r e – m a r r i a g e – q u e s t i o n s – t o – a s k – b e f o r e – g e t t I n g – m a r r i e d . h t m l

Before anyone gets married, they should really ask themselves and their partner these!

**Previous Chapters**: The first four chapters have now been edited and now should be grammer and spelling error free!

*Edit* September 14, 2009

**Kage Bunshin scene**:

I got a small complaint the other day about the Kage Bunshin scene. Basically I was being told that I was copying Perpetual159 and her plot for Kage Bunshin in Clones. Despite the complaint and after talking to Perpetual about it . . . I feel that I was not copying her again by all means. I learned my lesson the first time and so when ever I write now I do not read anyone elses work so the same mistake does not happen again. Kage Bunshin sex scene's have been used in so many Naruto fanfics and artwork. I wanted to use something a bit kinky and what better way to do it then add a kage bunshin. I do realize some of you may feel that I am still 'copying' Perpetual, but in all honesty I am not. I do not want to remove or redo the sex scene, however if it does become too much of a problem, then I will. For now though, I will keep it up and stand my ground that I am not copying anyone.

Anyways that is it for now! As you can see the story is slowly starting to come to an end. Right now. I have two more chapters planned out for the rest of 'Closer' and maybe an epilogue.

Lynns


	14. Reaching Towards the Future

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-Sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Blueangel326

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Reaching Towards the Future**

Beads of sweat rolled down her face, arms, back, and legs. Her clothes were torn and dirty from being struck and thrown to the ground. Hinata was almost at her breaking point and, with the way her head was spinning, close to collapsing. Her chest heaved with every breath she took, trying to pump enough air into her lungs, and her legs were trembling as she tried to remain standing. Despite all this, she held her ground and charged one more time at her opponent knowing this would be her final strike. Her feet pounded against the ground as she sprinted forward, gathering chakra into the palms of her hands. The chakra swirled around her entire hand and soon took on the form of a lion head. Thrusting her hands forward, she cried out, "Juuho Soshiken!"

Her opponent narrowly dodged the attack. As if time had slowed down, she watched with wide eyes where her challenger was now aiming for. Her juuken had left her right side vulnerable, and if she was struck now, the fight would come to an end. _No . . . no it can't end like this! I've trained too hard for it to end now . . . I won't give up . . . I can't give up!_

Hiashi struck her right side, and she could immediately feel the damage to her internal organs. She could taste the blood in her mouth, and her body begged for this fight to be over for it would not be able to survive another attack. However, her fighting spirit and desire to win prevailed. Digging her feet into the ground and smiling inwardly at the surprise look on her father's face when she did not collapse, Hinata used her original jutsu and hoped it would be enough to take him down.

"Shugohakke Rokujuuyonsho!"

With Hinata being so close to her adversary, Hiashi was hit with the full force of her defense. She watched as her father was thrown back and skidded to a stop on the ground. However, her victory was short lived when she felt her body finally succumb to the battle. Her knees buckled and dropped down. As another wave of dizziness hit her, she felt her upper body falling towards the ground as well.

"HINATA-SAMA!"

Stern hands caught her before she hit the earth, but as her head spun from exhaustion, she could not see who was beside her. Blood slowly trickled from her mouth, and her world was quickly becoming black.

"HINATA-SAMA! Please hang on! Sakura! She needs medical assistance now!"

"Hinata!

"Hinata!"

"Nee-chan!"

She could hear voices around her, calling out her name, but as she slowly slipped into oblivion the voices were becoming distant and muffled, as if her ears were plugged with cotton or if she were underwater. Hands were touching her chest and forehead, and she could just barely make out someone asking her a question. However, she could not understand the question, nor could she respond. Her throat felt blocked, and now she was finding it hard to breathe. She slipped into nothingness . . .

****************

_Many miles away . . ._

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. He immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to the direction of Konoha. A lump slowly formed in his throat, and he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. _What was that just now? I just got a chill like something bad has just happened. Is Hinata-chan okay? I wonder if . . ._

"Naruto-san? Are you alright?"

The blond ninja jumped and turned to his ANBU instructor. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got the feeling that something bad has happened in Konoha."

With his face hidden under the cat mask, Naruto could not see what expression his new teacher was giving him. "Do not worry, Naruto-san. I'm sure everything is fine in Konoha. If there was something wrong, we would have received word by now."

"I know, but still I . . ."

"I understand that you are worried for your friends and fiancée, but like I said, I'm sure everything is fine. Now, shall we continue with your training?"

Naruto frowned slightly, his eyes turning back to the west. After a moment he turned around and placed the fox mask back over his face, "I've been training hard for the past two months with the ANBU force - I'm not going to quit now. So let's continue!"

**************

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was in the hospital right now, she probably would have been screaming as well. "Look, I know you are all concerned for Hinata's well being . . . but this is ridiculous!"

Shino, Kiba and Neji had set up chairs all over Hinata's hospital room so they would have a place to sleep for the night. But in spite of their sincere efforts to keep the Hyuuga Heiress company while she was in the hospital, it was past visiting hours, and Sakura was having a fit.

"Bitch all you want Sakura, none of us are leaving. Even if the Hokage were to come in here and tell us to leave, we are staying."

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed in frustration, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. If Tsunade found out she was bending the rules like this and let them stay, no doubt she would suffer a fate worse than death.

"Hinata-sama made a great achievement today, and for her to wake up alone would certainly be unforgivable. Especially since her father can't be by her side since he too is in the hospital with Hanabi by his bed. So I, as her cousin, along with her teammates, will be here when she awakens."

Sakura was silent for a moment. "You really expect me to drop this argument just because . . ."

"Of course we are here for another reason," interrupted Shino, who had been quiet until now. "We are here to support and encourage Hinata when she wakes up. Why is that? Because Naruto is not here and is away for ANBU training, we are simply filling in his shoes to be there for her. No doubt Hinata will be slightly disappointed that her fiancé could not witness first hand that she almost defeated the Head Hyuuga. Why is that? Naruto is the one who has given Hinata courage and her fighting spirit, so for him not to witness . . ."

" Okay, okay! I get it! Fine! You guys can stay here! But if you cause any trouble I'll show you how hard my fists are and break your bones!" hissed Sakura, turning around and quietly closing the door behind her.

"Man, she needs to get laid big time . . ."

"Kiba! That's enough!"

"Whoa, easy there, Neji! I'm just saying that she's so rigid and crabby! Lee needs to get his ass in gear and do the deed. I'm sure that will make her . . ."

"I swear, Kiba, any more nonsense out of you, and I'll give a demonstration of what Hinata-sama went through today!"

Shino was silent as he watched Kiba and Neji softly bicker at one another. His attention was on his teammate who was still unconscious from her battle in the early afternoon. It certainly had been a spectacular fight and one he would not forget. Hinata had gotten up the courage to challenge her father to a duel, to see if she was finally ready to defeat him. However, taking down the Head Hyuuga was not going to be an easy task. Even Neji had had a hard time facing off against Hiashi and had just barely won by the skin of his teeth. Hinata also had been close to victory, but she had overexerted her body and drained her chakra to dangerous levels. Even though her father had been hit with her original jutsu, the Shugohakke Rokujuuyonsho, victory had not been hers. But Hiashi had also lost the fight. With Hinata unconscious and the Head Hyuuga unable to stand back up, Tsunade had called the fight a stalemate.

Immediately, both Hyuugas had received treatment, but Hinata's injuries were much worse than her father's. A small smile tugged at the Aburame's lips, remembering how worried Hiashi had been for his daughter. It was certainly a nice change to how the Head Hyuuga used to act when he first became teammates with Hinata.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the object that Hinata had requested he look after while she fought her father and slipped it back onto her left hand. At that moment, both Kiba and Neji were silent as they watched Shino put Hinata's engagement ring on her finger.

"That knucklehead had better hurry back. I know he's gone with his ANBU training, but the sooner he gets back, the sooner it will make Hinata happy again. She's been so lonely since he's been gone," grumbled Kiba. "I mean, good for him and all actually training with the ANBU, but doesn't he understand that now that he's engaged to someone he can't do selfish shit like this anymore?"

Neji sighed and leaned back in his chair, attempting to get comfortable. "Easy there, Kiba, why do you think Naruto is doing this training now? For that exact reason before he is fully committed to Hinata-sama. Besides, he already talked it over with her, and she was fine with it. They are ninja of Konoha after all; being separated for a few months is not a huge issue."

"Yeah, you say that . . . but every time TenTen goes out on a mission without you, the entire time she's gone, your mood swings get worse than a girl's."

"Just because it isn't a huge issue doesn't mean I enjoy being separated from her . . ."

Kiba started laughing but was soon silenced when he noticed Shino frowning at him. _Aw crap, Shino is getting really annoyed now. _"Just as long as he doesn't make her cry, I'll be fine with anything he does."

Neji nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. "Let's get some sleep. If Sakura comes back and we're still talking, I'm sure we'll be in for it, and I certainly don't want to find out the true strength of Tsunade-sama's apprentice when she's angry."

Silently agreeing, both Shino and Kiba closed their eyes as well with a watchful Akamaru on the floor.

The night slowly passed with the three occupants sleeping in their chairs, or at least trying to sleep. Konoha hospital didn't exactly have the most comfortable chairs, and countless times one of the three ninja would wake up, shift into a different position and try to find sleep again. On Kiba's fourth attempt, a soft whine from Akamaru caught his attention.

"What is it, boy?" asked Kiba, sitting up and wincing on how stiff his neck was. When Akamaru whined again, the Inuzuka whipped his head around and his eyes locked onto his now awakened teammate. Her eyes were partly open, continuously blinking as she tried to get them to focus on her surroundings. Kiba slowly stood up from his chair and walked over to her, gently placing his hand on hers. "Hinata? Are you okay?"

Pale violet eyes shifted onto him, and for a moment Hinata just stared, as if trying to remember who he was. After blinking a few more times she softly whispered, "Kiba-kun . . . is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?"

"I think so. My head kind of hurts and so does my chest,"

"That's not surprising, after that fight I'm surprised you're even awake right now. You should go back to sleep. You're going to need all the rest you can get."

"I know . . ." Her eyes slowly closed, and Kiba was about to make his way back to his chair when soft voice stopped him. "I lost, didn't I?"

"Actually, it was a stalemate. You passed out, and Hiashi was unable to get up off the ground, so it was a tie. Excellent fight, by the way. You have no idea how much all of us our proud of you."

"All of us?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah. Me, Shino, Neji, Kurenai-sensei, your sister, and even your father . . . and I'm sure Naruto would be really proud of you too if he was here."

A soft smile spread across her lips. "I know he will be . . . I can't wait to tell him when he gets back."

Kiba also smiled, "Yeah. Hey . . . Can I ask you something? Just promise you'll be one hundred percent honest with me."

"What is it, Kiba-kun?"

The Inuzuka bit his lip and quickly glanced around the room to make sure none of the other occupants were awake, "You're happy now, right? Living together with Naruto? He's not taking advantage of you is he? Because if he is . . ."

"Kiba-kun . . . you should know better than that," Hinata scolded softly, her tired eyes giving him a stern look. "He would never take advantage of me."

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck, "I know that, but . . . I worry about you. You and Shino are like my siblings and I can't help but be concerned for your well being. I just want to make sure you're completely happy being with Naruto before you get married. Maybe it's silly for me to worry since you two have been going out for two years, been engaged for a year and are now living together . . . but I . . . I just don't want the same thing to happen to you like it did to my sister. She was completely in love with this guy, they got engaged, but when she moved in with him all they did was constantly fight. Not to mention she found out some stuff about him that she didn't like and they broke off the engagement. I just don't want to see you get hurt like Hana did . . .although the guy ended up worse when sis almost beat him half to death . . ."

Hinata's soft hand intertwined with Kiba's and she gave him a tired smile. "Thank you for being concerned, Kiba-kun, but really you have nothing to worry about. I'm very happy with Naruto-kun, and, yes, it was a little strange at first when I moved in, but I soon got used to it. Believe it or not, but one time we had a small argument and I actually gave him the silent treatment for a day."

Kiba tried to quiet down his chuckle, "Really? You actually didn't speak to him for a full twenty four hours? Oh man, that must have drove Naruto insane, but good for you! You don't always have to focus on pleasing him, y'know."

"I know."

"And even now he's left you all alone to do his ANBU training. I know it's a great honor and achievement to be asked to join that force, but the dangerous missions you go on and the risks you have to take… Are you really okay with him doing this?"

Hinata was silent for a moment. "I am very worried for Naruto-kun. ANBU live such dangerous lives, and they leave for missions without a moment's notice with no chance to say anything but a quick 'goodbye'. However, Naruto-kun was so excited when he got the offer. His eyes just lit up at the chance to train and be on the team. How could I tell him no?

"And yet, he did come to me first and asked if it was alright for him to go. Even though I'm not exactly happy with him being gone for two and a half months to train or that when he is called out on a mission it will be very short notice . . . but this is something he really wants to do, and I will support him. Besides, Naruto-kun made me a promise, and I know he will keep it."

"Promise?"

"Naruto-kun also talked to Kakashi-sensei since he used to be an ANBU as well. Kakashi-sensei told him that the level of training is extreme and highly useful. However, he said that after a year or two the missions and being constantly in danger can really get to you. He warned Naruto-kun that even though it was a great opportunity to join, he shouldn't stay with them for too long. They talked a bit more about it, but I was asked to leave the room. Afterward though, Naruto promised me that as long as I was okay with it he would be on the force for at the very most two years."

"Two years, huh? You sure you're going to be okay with him being gone sometimes months at a time?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes."

"I don't know, Hinata. I just feel like he's being selfish right now. I mean that would be fine if you guys were still dating and stuff . . . but you're going to be married next month."

"I know what you're thinking, Kiba-kun. Maybe it is a bit selfish, but Naruto-kun thinks that doing this will be another step for him to become Hokage someday. And Naruto-kun said he would make it up to me anyway he could. Plus, he also promised me a few more things for the future."

"Oh? Like what?"

Hinata did not answer, but with the way her cheeks instantly reddened he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Despite the blush on Hinata's cheeks, she was also smiling. "Just some future plans and goals that we have. Really, Kiba-kun, everything is going to be okay; you don't have to worry about me so much."

"The day I stop worry about you is the day I sleep with cats. But I'll try to not worry as much. I'm just a bit concerned since you're with Konoha's biggest knucklehead."

The Hyuuga Heiress giggled softly, but Kiba noticed that her eyes were starting to droop again.

"You should really get some sleep, and don't worry - we'll be here when you wake up."

As Hinata's eyes closed and Kiba took his spot back in the chair, even with his enhanced hearing he just barely heard her whisper, "You'll understand someday, Kiba-kun . . . I know you'll find someone to love like I have . . ."

A small smile tugged at the Inuzuka's lips, and he whispered a soft thank you to his teammate before closing his eyes.

**************

_Fifteen days later..._

The sun hung high in the clear blue sky, and there wasn't a cloud in sight, making the heat even more excruciating. Sweat rolled down the blond ninja's temple, and he cursed for the hundredth time that day for not bringing enough water for the trip. _The moment I get to Suna, I'm finding a convenient store and buying all their water. God! How could I be so stupid as to think I'd reach Suna in one day? Am I really that retarded? _

Yesterday, Naruto had received a letter from the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, inviting him to come to Suna after his training with the ANBU. At first, he had been very hesitant to go. Being away from his fiancée for over two months was taking its toll on him, and he missed her terribly. However, it had been years since Naruto had talked to Gaara face-to-face. Even though his friend was invited to the wedding next month, he doubted the two of them would be able to have a decent conversation with all of the guests and events that were to happen that week. So convincing himself that a few more days without Hinata wouldn't be all that bad, he accepted the invitation.

After leaving the ANBU headquarters, Naruto figured he would make the day's journey to Suna, and he probably would have easily done it too . . . however, he forgot one minor detail: he was completely exhausted. Training non-stop for two and a half months had taken its toll on the Jinchuuriki. What would have been a normal day trip, was now taking him two. _Even though it's November, it's still hot as hell out here! How the hell does Suna deal with this constant heat and the sand storms? It would drive me insane! _Despite how tired he was, Naruto continued to march through the sand and was determined to reach Suna as quickly as possible.

Hours later, Naruto finally caught sight of the Hidden Sand Village and prayed to anyone who was listening that it wasn't a mirage. His tired legs broke into a sprint and after gathering enough chakra, he literally cleared the next five hundred yards in a flash. Skidding to a stop at the front gate, he was thankful to see the familiar faces of Temari and Kankuro waiting for him.

"You're late," Temari said, stating the obvious. "We almost thought you got lost in the desert."

Naruto laughed softly. "I'm just a bit tired from my training. Don't suppose I could trouble you guys for some water? I feel like my throat has turned into sandpaper."

Kankuro tossed the blond ninja his canteen of water, and Naruto guzzled the cool liquid as if his life depended on it. "Didn't bring enough water with you? And here I thought you couldn't be any stupider. Some things just never change."

"Oi . . ." growled Naruto.

Temari gave both of them a stern look. "Quit acting like kids, you two, we don't have time to fool around. Gaara was expecting you here yesterday, and you're a day late, so let's get moving."

The three comrades moved through the village at a slow pace. With the streets packed, it was going to take them a while before they reached the Kazekage tower. They ran into a few familiar faces, but with Temari's persistence that they were in a hurry, Naruto was unable to have a full conversation with anyone. As they got closer to their destination, the Jinchuuriki decided it was time to collect some information on why Gaara wanted to speak to him in the first place.

"So how has Gaara been doing? Still liking his roll as Kazekage?"

"Gaara's been doing fine, but I have to say he's been acting a little strange lately," answered Kankuro. "No one has really noticed the change, but he's been a bit more quiet and withdrawn over the past few weeks."

Naruto glanced over at Temari who nodded in agreement. "Has he talked to you guys about what's wrong?"

"We've tried a few times and Matsuri's even made a few attempts as well, but he hasn't said anything. The last time we took a crack at it, he asked if we knew what you were doing and requested we send out a letter for you to come see him. Like I said - really weird. Temari, Gaara, and I are siblings, so we never keep anything from each other, so whatever is bothering him . . ."

"Is probably something that we wouldn't understand. You and Gaara had a very similar childhood, so I'm pretty sure it's a topic that we wouldn't even be able to grasp," interrupted Temari, "So once we heard you were training with the ANBU, Gaara figured it was as good as time as any to ask you to come."

Naruto grunted in surprise when Kankuro suddenly slapped him on the back. "Congratulations, by the way! We heard you're getting married next month! And is it true you changed your surname?"

Catching his breath Naruto nodded, "Just a few months ago actually. The Hyuuga clan wanted it done sooner, but Tsunade-baachan told them to hold back just to make sure none of my father's old enemies would come after me. I have enough trouble as it is having the kyuubi in me."

After finally making their way through the crowded streets, they arrived at the Kazekage's office. Temari knocked on the door before poking her head inside. "Gaara. Namikaze Naruto is here, as you requested."

Naruto couldn't hear Gaara's response, but he watched as Temari nodded, stepped back, and closed the door. His eyebrow arched in confusion, and he glanced over at Kankuro to see him wearing the same expression.

"He's really busy right now assigning the new genin teams." Temari answered their unspoken question. "Naruto, why don't you kick back and relax for a bit? I'm sure you're really tired from training, and this way you get a chance to wash up as well."

****************

Steam slowly came seeping out when Naruto stepped out of the humid bathroom. Taking a deep relaxing sigh, he sat on the edge of the bed and flopped backwards, the mattress creaking under his weight. It felt so good to lie down and relax. During his training, relaxation was a luxury that the ANBU did not believe was necessary, and so the only time Naruto ever got to have some time to himself was when he was sleeping. Even then, he would never get the minimum number hours of rest since there was always something missing when he attempted to close his eyes.

_Hinata_.

Blue eyes closed, and lips formed a frown. Being away from Hinata for so long and not being able to hold her in his arms . . . he was starting to forget what it felt like to embrace her. Not having her by his side almost felt as if one of his limbs was missing, and he could not wait till tomorrow when he could finally make his way back home . . . back to Konoha, back to his apartment, but most importantly back to her.

Before he could dwell on that thought any longer, there was a soft knock at his door and immediately snapped him out of his daze.

"One minute!" called Naruto. Jumping off the bed and grabbing a pair of clothes to change in. Checking himself in the mirror to make sure he was decent, Naruto made his way to the hotel room door and opened it. Standing in front of him was none other the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara. "Wha? Gaara!? I thought Temari was coming to get me when you were free to talk!"

"I decided it was more appropriate for me to come to you. You've been training so hard with the ANBU and after accepting my invitation to come to Suna on such short notice I didn't want you to over exert yourself. May I come in?"

"Of course, come on in." Naruto stepped to the side and opened the door wide, allowing Gaara to enter. Taking a few steps into the room, the Kazekage took a seat on a chair in the corner of the room. Closing the door, Naruto watched Gaara for a moment. His pale green eyes were downcast, and it did seem like the former Jinchuuriki was solemn about something. Sitting down on the bed, Naruto at first waited for Gaara to say something, but as the minutes ticked by neither of them said a word. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"So are things going okay, pal? You look kind of gloomy."

Gaara's expression did not change, and he didn't move either. Naruto was starting to think that maybe his red-headed buddy didn't hear him, and he opened his mouth to ask the question again.

"I received an invitation from the head of the Hyuuga clan that you are to be married to his daughter. Congratulations."

"Oh . . . well thanks, Gaara."

The room became silent again for a few minutes, and Naruto was trying to restrain himself from just walking over to Gaara and shake it out of him what was wrong. However, after mentally kicking himself, Naruto figured that whenever Gaara was ready to talk, he would.

"Do you love her?"

Naruto's head snapped up. "What?"

"Do you love her? Hyuuga Hinata."

"Do I – well yeah, I love her. I wouldn't marry her if I wasn't in love with her."

Gaara finally lifted his eyes from off the floor. "I had heard rumors that you two were being forced to marry."

An annoyed sigh left Naruto's lips. "Well, it's kind of true. Since Hinata is the next heir she had to be promised to someone by her eighteenth birthday and I didn't want to lose her." Seeing Gaara's bewildered face, the blond ninja continued, "Yeah, I know that kind of sounds bad, but I don't regret it at all. I love Hinata very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I would have preferred to wait another year, but the Hyuuga elders are real persistent bastards."

Gaara's eyes shifted from him over to the bedside table. "May I see that?"

Whipping his head around, Naruto looked at the crumpled picture that had a few rips in the corner. "Yeah sure."

The Kazekage stared at the picture for a long time and if Naruto didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw Gaara's eyes flicker with envy.

"You two look very happy," commented Gaara, passing the picture back.

Naruto took the photo back and glanced down at it. After a year of it being shoved into his pocket, the picture had certainly seen better days. Nevertheless the smiling faces of him and Hinata on their trip to the hot springs was a memory that always brought a smile to his face, "We are . . . and I am very happy to have her in my life."

Again the room fell silent for a few moments.

"Naruto. I called you here today because . . . I need your advice about something."

He leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. "About what, Gaara?"

"You and I, we didn't have a very good childhood. Being alone and shunned by the entire village was certainly not a very enjoyable experience. Even though things are different now, I still find it hard to completely trust someone. Kankuro and Temari were the only ones that tolerated my dreadful behavior when all I wanted to do was kill people. I know that I can truly trust and talk to them about anything, however this . . . this is something that I know they would never be able to help me on."

It was very rare that Naruto was able to read in between the lines. Being Konoha's biggest knucklehead, most of the time he had to be told something directly to understand what as going on, but this time he was right on the mark. "What's her name?"

Gaara's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"What's the name of the woman you like?"

Pale green eyes moved back to the floor. "It's Matsuri."

"Oh, you like Matsuri? Do you know if she likes you back?"

Gaara nodded, "She kissed me."

"She what!? When did that happen?"

"About two weeks ago. I was signing off on some reports, and it was really late. Matsuri came to visit and brought me something to eat. We talked for a little bit, and suddenly she leaned in and kissed me."

Naruto smiled. "Did you kiss her back?"

"No. I didn't know what to do. I've never been kissed before, so I didn't know how to respond. Then she pulled away and told me that for years she's loved me and didn't want to hold back anymore. When I didn't say or do anything, she suddenly left. I've wanted to talk to her about it, but . . ."

"You don't understand what exactly it is that you feel for her since you've never heard those words said to you before?"

Gaara's head snapped up from looking at the floor. Their eyes met, and a soft smile spread across the Kazekage's face. "Yes."

Naruto grinned, "Well then, you're talking to the right person, pal! I know exactly what you're going through. When Hinata first confessed to me, I was completely shocked that I didn't know what to say or think. It took two weeks for me to finally talk to her about what happened."

Gaara closed his eyes and spoke as if from deep within his heart, "I do . . . like Matsuri. I trust her, and I like talking with her. She's very precious to me, like Temari and Kankuro, but there's just something different. It's a feeling I'm not familiar with at all when I'm around her and after she kissed me, I was even more confused. What did you do, Naruto? After Hinata confessed to you, what did you do?"

A soft sigh escaped Naruto's lips. "I was really confused too, and I didn't know what love was. However, after I thought about it – hearing Hinata say those words to me made me feel all warm inside, and this feeling of acceptance swept over me. Even though it wasn't exactly the best time for her to confess to me . . . but I'm glad that she did. When I talked to Hinata, she understood completely that I didn't love her back the way she loved me, but I did feel something for her. So we agreed to take things slow.

"That's the big key right there – you take things slow. Over time, I learned what love is and that I was starting to really fall for Hinata. It was really scary at first, and I almost did the most idiotic thing in the whole world by letting her go. But I got some sense knocked back into me – literally. It's been scary, but wonderful at the same time. You get so used to that person being by your side that the thought of them leaving you is so terrifying... sometimes it felt like my heart would stop.

"Even though like I said it can be scary . . . for me, though, it's completely worth it. She's the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and the last when I go to bed at night. Every time I'm around her I feel like I can do anything that I want. When we moved in together, it was really strange . . . but strange in a good way! After always coming back to an empty house and having no one there, it was a really nice change having Hinata there to welcome me home."

Naruto watched Gaara for a moment as his friend took the time to think about what he just said. For five minutes, the Kazekage did not move and if Naruto didn't know any better he would have thought that his friend had turned to stone. Eventually, his fingers twitched and his eyes moved up off the floor. "So . . . I should just try and take things slow with Matsuri?"

"Exactly. You have to remember, it's not the same as before when we were kids, and we're not alone anymore. Take it one step at a time and eventually you'll know if it feels right having her by your side."

"One step at a time . . ." Gaara repeated. His eyes closed for a moment but then reopened. "I will certainly try and talk to Matsuri tomorrow about this."

"Good."

Gaara slowly stood up and extended his hand, "Good night, Naruto, and thank you for the advice."

"No problem, pal," smiled Naruto. He too extended his hand and grasped Gaara's in a firm shake. With one final glance, Gaara turned and walked out of the room. A soft sigh escaped his lips before he flopped back down on the bed. Both body and mind were exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep. Sliding more up on the bed, he rested his head on the soft, fluffy pillows and slipped under the covers. Blue eyes slowly drifted closed, and he started to feel like he was floating, slowly drifting to sleep. His last passing thought was about Hinata and if she too missed him as much as he missed her.

**************

_Two days later_

The full moon illuminated the darkened sky, so bright that the street lamps were unnecessary. Even though the night sky was clear, the cold wind and low temperatures were more than enough to keep everyone inside. Only a few brave souls were out in the freezing weather to at least enjoy the view, and Hinata had to admit that the moon was indeed beautiful.

A small shiver ran up her spine when a gust of wind passed by, her arms slightly tightening around the brown paper bag of groceries she carried. Late night shopping wasn't exactly her favorite time to get groceries, but after spending all afternoon with her sister trying to find a wedding dress, she simply didn't have time! Sandaled feet moved slowly across the cold, hard ground, making no attempts to quicken her stride in an effort to return home faster. She silently hoped, though, that perhaps if she took her time getting back to the apartment, maybe Naruto would be there waiting for her.

After receiving news from Suna that Naruto would be paying a visit to the Kazekage, Hinata had been both happy and sad at the same time. She was happy that Naruto would be able to see his old friend after such a long time but also sad that he would not be coming home right away. She missed him so much. The first few weeks he had been gone were fine, but as the days passed Hinata started to miss him more and more.

_He will be home soon, and when he returns, I'll give him a big hug and a kiss before making his favorite homemade ramen._

Hinata smiled softly and continued on her small journey home. Aside from Kiba, a few of her friends had been worried about Naruto joining up with the ANBU and the probability of him being gone a lot, especially with their wedding so close. She had to admit that she too had been worried about Naruto being gone so much and the fear that they might slowly grow apart. However, her fiancé had calmed her nerves . . .

**She watched silently as he started to pack, only taking what was absolutely necessary for his training session. Even though he would be leaving early in the morning and would be gone for over two months, she couldn't help but smile when he grabbed the picture of them at the hot springs.**

"**I'm really sorry about the short notice, Hinata-chan, but this is a chance I've been waiting for! I can't pass it up! If I say no now, who says I'll have another chance like this again?" Naruto asked softly, glancing at her over his shoulder.**

**Hinata nodded but could not bring her eyes up to meet his. "I know, Naruto-kun. I just can't help it, I'm going to miss you while you're gone. And I know that it's just training but . . . once you do join the ANBU force, then you're going to be going on more dangerous and longer missions."**

**Pale eyes continued to look at the floor, even when she heard Naruto sigh and walk towards her. Strong, warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I know, Hinata-chan. You have no idea how thankful I am for you supporting me in this, even though it's dangerous."**

**Slim arms came up to wrap around his back, pulling him closer to her. "I know this is something you really want to do."**

**His cheek rubbed against hers. "I'll make you a promise, Hinata-chan. I just want to be on the team for a little bit, at the very most two years. After the talk I had with Kakashi-sensei, I don't think I could handle being on for longer than that. Would you be okay with that?"**

"**Two years . . ." Hinata whispered softly, "I think I would be okay with that, Naruto-kun."**

**His lips parted into a smile before kissing the smooth skin just below her ear, "Thank you, Hinata-chan. I promise I'll make it up to you every time I get back, and . . ." he pulled away from her a bit so that his forehead could rest against hers, "When I'm done with the ANBU, I've already talked to Tsunade-baachan about what I want to do next and the good news is I'll be in the village more."**

"**You will be?"**

"**Yeah. Tsunade-baachan thinks I'll be ready to take on a genin team by then, and usually in the first year, the team stays in the village to work on teamwork and survival skills. Even if I do get sent out on missions, they will be small ones where I'll be gone for two weeks at the most."**

**Hinata smiled as well. "I would be really happy with that, Naruto-kun. Father has been talking about teaching me more about the clan and the roles I'll be taking as the next head and that he wants to start in the next couple of years."**

"**That's really good to hear, Hinata-chan. See? It all works out perfectly," Naruto whispered, and she could feel his breath on her lips. "You know Hina-chan . . . it's going to be a while before I see you again . . ."**

**Her eyes widened slightly at the huskiness that had overtaken his voice, and she shivered with need. "I know . . ."**

"**I'm really going to miss you . . ."  
**

"**I'm going to miss you too . . ."**

**Their hands almost moved in unison as they discarded each other's clothing, tossing them to the side and out of the way. Naruto gently laid his lover onto their bed, kissing her tenderly before his lips started to worship the rest of her body. When he had reached the tip of her toes, Naruto was rather surprised when he found their positions switched and it was Hinata's lips moving across his own body.**

**They made love slowly and tenderly time after time, relishing in the feeling of being together. Her soft moans drove him close to insanity, while his whispered words of love made tears well in her eyes. Throughout the night, they continued their intimate dance until their bodies were spent and exhausted before falling asleep in each other's arms.**

**In the morning he woke her with a soft kiss. She had watched him climb out of bed, get dressed, check his pack one more time, and then he had come to her. Pulling her out of bed, he kissed her tenderly; his hands running across her naked body one final time. She escorted him to the door while their hands were still clasped together, knowing that soon they would be apart for a while. **

**As Naruto turned the knob and opened the door, he pulled Hinata to him once more for a kiss goodbye.**

"**Take care of yourself okay? I love you."**

"**I love you too, Hinata-chan. Good-bye."**

Hinata didn't even blush from the intimate memory, but simply smiled and wondered how she would react when she saw him again.

Slowly, she walked up the steps one at a time, taking a moment to admire the moon's beauty before she went inside for the night. Her cold hands fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door and stepping inside. Immediately, she was hit with a blast of warmth from the heater, but after closing the door behind her, she froze.

_I turned the heater off after I left this afternoon . . . so who turned it back on?_

Her heart pounded with anticipation as she walked quickly into the kitchen. The bag of groceries fell from her arms and landed with a thud on the floor. She didn't care if perhaps the eggs were cracked or if the milk would spoil . . . her full attention was focused on the man sitting on the couch.

Both of them didn't move for a whole minute, but almost in a flash Naruto was up off the couch and Hinata found her back being pressed up against the wall. Dry, warm lips met soft ones in a feverish kiss. Shapely legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer to her, while her lips moved hungrily against his. Callused hands were already moving under her shirt, feeling the soft, smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

His tongue slipped into her mouth while her dainty hands pulled at his shirt. They parted for a moment when Hinata pulled the material over his head and tossed it to the side. Blue met violet for a brief moment before they indulged into another flurry of kisses, both of them groaning in delight as they tasted one another. Naruto's arms clutched her closer to him, almost crushing her against his chest. He was holding onto her so tightly, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he dared to let go, even a little bit.

Without a word, he carried Hinata to their bedroom, but they never made it to the bed. As soon as the door was shut, she found herself being pressed up against the wall again while his hands were trying to loosen her legs around his waist. With her feet solidly on the floor, Hinata found herself whipped around with her hands planted on the wall in front of her. She shivered and moaned softly when she felt his hands pull and tug her pants down to her knees. She could hear the sound of Naruto's soft grunts as he fumbled with his own pants and soon felt his erection and bare hips rubbing and grinding her from behind.

Being separated from him for so long, Hinata whimpered softly as she moved her hips along with his, wanting to feel him inside her and see those mesmerizing stars when he drove her over the edge. His arms wrapped around her, molding her into him while his lips nibbled the back of her neck. She was about to whine and tell him to stop teasing her like this when suddenly he stopped.

Pleasure-filled eyes narrowed slightly as Hinata turned her head to the side, trying to look at her fiancé's face and see why he had stopped. Naruto's eyes were clenched shut, his chest heaving against her back and confident hands were now trembling against her skin. Slowly his eyes opened and he stared at her with a quiet, questioning gaze. Hinata could tell he was nervous and hesitant about something, but since her head was spinning with pleasure, she couldn't understand what he was asking her. His hands moved across her waist slightly, lightly tugging on her clothes to get her attention. She looked down at their intimate position, their bodies pressed so closely together with Naruto holding her so possessively was making her even more light-headed, but it finally clicked in her mind why Naruto was hesitant. For the first time she was about to make love with Naruto with all of her clothes still on . . . a 'quickie,' as Ino had worded it once.

In their previous love making sessions, most of their clothes would be off or they would be completely naked. It never occurred to Hinata to have a 'quickie' with Naruto since he took his time with her and always acted like taking off her clothes was some kind of ritual. For most of the time, Naruto was always tender and sometimes possessive with her as well, however there were other times he could be rough with her; deep down she loved it. And right now was one of those times.

She had wondered from time to time if Naruto would ever want to do a 'quickie' with her, but she had concluded that he didn't – since he had never initiated one before. It then occurred to Hinata that perhaps he didn't think she would be comfortable with one, especially since 'quickies' mainly took place outside of the bedroom. Somewhere public, out of eyesight from onlookers, but the thought of being caught drove the passion on. Ino had once stated that it was also used when there simply wasn't enough time to go through the whole removing of clothes and the foreplay. It was when you wanted your partner _at that moment _and couldn't wait another second.

Hinata smiled and nudged her hips against his, moaning softly when she felt his burning skin against her own. A soft grunt left Naruto's throat, his arms tightening around her when she did it again. Her eyes bore into his, wordlessly letting him know that this was okay and that she too wanted him _now. _Perhaps being away from each other for such a long time ignited this new fire burning inside her entire being. For she didn't think she could wait another second to have him.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly with the dark look his lover was giving him and no longer could he hold back that resisting temptation to slip into her scorching heat. Another second didn't even pass before Naruto slipped inside her, and finally he was now home.

Their encounter was quick and rough. Naruto would thrust forward while Hinata would push back, both of their moans echoing off the bedroom walls. It wasn't too long until both of them tumbled over the edge for the first time that night. The blond ninja slumped forward slightly, his head resting on Hinata's shoulder, trying to catch his breath as he relished in the afterglow of their quick love making. Blue eyes slowly opened to stare at hers, and he first thought about how to apologize to his still shy lover. Even though Hinata had made such great progress with being more open to him, doing a 'quickie' was something he had placed near the end of his list. He wanted her to be completely comfortable in the bedroom and even making love in different areas of the apartment before thinking of doing a 'quickie' with her out in the public area.

However, when her eyes met his, she was looking at him with that _dark _lookagain. Her bedroom eyes always drove him wild, but whenever she gave him that dark-hooded look he would almost completely lose his mind. And her eyes were now telling him that she had enjoyed it just as much as he did.

Hinata spoke the first words since her arrival, "Okaeri, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled softly and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Tadaima, Hinata-chan. Can you tell I missed you?"

Her soft giggle was music to his ears, and he was even more amazed when she didn't blush as she gazed down at their still intimate position. "You must have really missed me. You didn't even give us time to take our clothes off."

"What can I say? I really _needed _you."

"I _needed _you too. I'm so glad you came home safe and sound."

"I promised you I would," Naruto whispered softly. "And you know I always keep my promises."

Hinata smiled, but then whimpered softly when she felt Naruto slowly pull out of her. She didn't even bother to adjust her clothing and neither did her lover, for both of them knew that this was only just the beginning.

"Seventy-eight."

The Hyuuga tilted her head to the side. "Seventy-eight?"

"That's how many days I've been gone, and each of those lonely nights I longed to have you in my arms . . . I've got a lot of making up to do – I figured if we make love eleven times a night for a week that would suffice and make up the lost time . . ."

***************

Naruto sighed blissfully as the hot water from the shower beat down on his body. His homesickness was completely gone now – he was home. Turning the knob on the shower off, he stepped out and dried himself off with one of the new orange towels that decorated his bathroom. Opening the bathroom door, he walked into the bedroom and smiled at the pleasant yet sexy sight before him. Hinata was still fast asleep, her dark hair tangled and splayed against the pillow, and the dark blue sheets were teasingly giving him a view of some parts of her body.

His first instinct was to crawl back into bed with his Hinata, but a soft growl from his stomach indicated that he needed food to recharge his battery. Keeping the towel wrapped around his waist, he tiptoed into the kitchen in an effort not to wake his lover.

While making his cereal, Naruto eyed the new decorations in his living room. At first he had been a bit hesitant when Hinata had requested to redecorate his place while he was gone. The thought of her turning it into a girly house like Sakura had done to Lee's apartment when they moved in together - never before had he seen that much pink before. Shaking his head, Naruto berated himself for ever thinking Hinata would do the same things. The bare couch now had a black blanket draped over the back for snuggling and the once empty table had a small green frog centerpiece with a patch of pansies growing in the small opening on the back. The walls were still white but were now covered with picture frames. They ranged from pictures of him and Hinata, their friends, her family, a picture of him and Iruka at Ichiraku's . . . but the last picture by the window caught his attention. Setting his bowl of cereal on the table, Naruto strolled closer to get a better look and completely stopped dead in his tracks. The smiling face the fourth Hokage, whose arm was wrapped around a beautiful red-headed woman, met his shocked eyes. His parents. Naruto's jaw dropped, and suddenly he was finding it hard to breathe. His knees shook slightly and body trembled, feeling extremely overwhelmed.

_Where did Hinata find this?_

A soft yawn caught his attention which caused him to whip around. Hinata slowly walked out of their bedroom with only a sheet wrapped around her. If he wasn't still in shock from the picture, he would have been tempted to pull her towards the couch and see what she was hiding under those sheets.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," She whispered softly before yawning again. "Do you like how our place looks now?"

"Hinata-chan . . . where did you find this?"

Naruto's soft, quivering voice caught Hinata's full attention and her eyes turned to the picture hanging off the wall. Smiling softly, Hinata stepped forward and grasped her fiancé's hand. "Tsunade-sama found this one. It was my favorite out of all of them, because really it's the only family picture."

"What?" Naruto turned his gaze back to the photo. His eyes widened as he saw the swelling stomach of his mother and realization soon dawned on him. Minato's hand was gently resting on his mother's hand, caressing her round stomach. His eyes swelled with tears, but before he could thank Hinata for putting up the picture, something she had said suddenly hit him, "Your favorite? What do you mean? There were others to choose from?"

Hinata guided him back towards the table and motioned for him to sit. "Give me a moment, and I'll show you. I was planning on giving it to you as soon as you got home, but well . . . we kind of got distracted."

He watched as Hinata disappeared back in the bedroom but emerged shortly with a wooden box in her hands. She sat down across from him at the table and set it down. "I spent all of September and most of October putting this together for you. I knew you wouldn't be home for your birthday, so I tried to find as many as I could before you returned home. Happy belated birthday, Naruto-kun."

Slowly opening the box, Naruto realized that it was a photo album inside. His eyes widened as he understood how Hinata had busied herself while he was away for the past few months. Trembling fingers pulled back the cover where there was a blank page filled with Hinata's beautiful writing.

_**To my darling Naruto,**_

_**Happy 19**__**th**__** birthday, and even though you have no memories of your parents, I wanted you to have a keepsake of them. **_

_**Hinata**_

Turning the next page, Naruto was suddenly swept with unfamiliar emotions that almost had him in tears. There were pages and pages of his parents that had been divided up into four sections. The first section was of his father ranging from him as a child, to adult and then to Hokage. The second was of his mother. The third section was small, but Naruto didn't seem to care as he flipped through the few pictures of his parents' wedding. The very last section had Naruto so emotional that he couldn't see properly with the tears welling up in his eyes. It was pictures taken during the course of Kushina's pregnancy. The pictures ranged from his parents' decorating a baby room, to one that had Jiraiya kneeling on the ground with his head pressed up against his mother's belly.

He was unable to say anything, and for a moment he had forgotten that Hinata was in the room with him until he felt her slender arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. "Otou-sama and Tsunade-sama had quite a sum of the pictures locked away in the Hokage monument. Kakashi-sensei had a couple and so did a few of the other clan leaders like Shikamaru-kun's and Chouji-kun's dad. When I had heard that your mother was from the Wave country, I managed to convince Tsunade-sama to give me a few weeks off from missions so I could go there and try to find some pictures of your mom. Unfortunately none of your mother's family is alive, but there were quite a few of her friends that had old childhood pictures of her."

Naruto couldn't tell which was more overwhelming. Seeing the smiling faces of his parents or the fact that Hinata had gone to such great lengths to put the whole album together for him. His hands found hers, intertwining them before his eyes fell on the ring that she wore on her left hand. _Wife. Hinata's going to be my wife soon. To spend the rest of my life with her . . ._

Slowly standing up, Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be bride. "Thank you so much, Hinata-chan. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Smiling softly, Hinata kissed his whiskered cheek. "You're very welcome Naruto-kun."

His hands caressed her back, gliding over the material of the sheet that was still wrapped around her body. Burying his face in the crook of Hinata's neck, he inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of his lover. He shivered softly when he felt Hinata's soft hands slowly glide across his bare back, tracing across his shoulders and down his spine. Naruto didn't want the intimate moment to end, and his eyes drifted over to the couch nearby, a soft smile spreading across his face.

His lips lightly kissed her the side of her neck while masculine hands moved across her hips to slip inside the sheet. He smirked against her soft skin and was prepared for Hinata's soft lecture about him being insatiable, but as his hand drifted across her left side he felt something unfamiliar.

Naruto pulled away slightly and gave Hinata a questioning look. Before she could ask what was wrong, the jinchuuriki kneeled down and pulled the material of the sheet to the side. His eyes widened at the small gash-like scar that now splayed on Hinata's side, "How did you get this?"

Hinata was surprised at first that he had noticed, but simply smiled, "A couple weeks ago I challenged Father to a duel."

"What!?" Naruto shot up like a bullet.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'm fine. I had a few serious injuries, but as you can see I made a full recovery."

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a moment and it suddenly dawned on him what exactly that chill was he had felt a couple of weeks ago. _I knew it! Something did happen while I was gone, but at least Hinata-chan is okay_. "I wish I could have been there . . ."

"It's okay. Besides it wasn't exactly a victory for my part."

The blond ninja frowned. "You lost to Hiashi?"

"No. It was actually a stalemate. I passed out from draining my chakra too much and from exhaustion, but father was unable to stand after my last attack. So, Tsunade-sama declared the fight a tie. She even gave me a small lecture for being so reckless and thinks you're starting to be a bad influence on me."

Naruto laughed softly, "The guts to never give up is a bad thing?"

"No, being reckless with your own body and health."

"Ah, okay. Yeah, I highly recommend you not do that again, unless you have a tailed beast that helps you recover fast like I do." Naruto knelt back down and tried to expose her soft stomach. "Is there a seal on here?"

Hinata giggled and lightly batted his prodding hands. "Stop! That tickles!"

Naruto's merciless fingers moved across her skin, tickling Hinata to tears as she squealed and giggled for him to stop. Her knees buckled and Naruto caught her, the couple now rolling around on the ground laughing. They finally came to stop, both of them lying on their sides and wrapped in the sheet. Naruto's towel lay forgotten near the kitchen table, but neither of them noticed as they simply stared at each.

"So . . . how are the plans coming for the wedding?" Naruto asked softly, brushing a strand of hair behind Hinata's ear.

"They're coming along. I picked out my dress yesterday."

"Oooh, I can't wait to see it. It's kind of hard to believe that in a few more weeks we're going to be married . . . but I'm really glad that we are."

"Me too." Hinata whispered.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to just lie there on the floor with Hinata, however that thought was soon cut short.

"We have a few things to do today to prepare for the wedding."

A soft groan left Naruto's lips. "I just got back . . ."

Hinata giggled softly, "its okay, Naruto-kun. Otou-sama and Hanabi-chan are doing most of the planning, so we just have to take care of a few minor details."

"Like what? I'm really not in the mood to pick out my suit today," grumbled Naruto. If there was one thing he wasn't a fan of, it was shopping for clothes, especially for himself.

"No. We just have to pick out our wedding bands, pick out a cake and find a guest book."

Naruto smiled, "That actually doesn't sound so bad, at least I get to spend the day with you."

"Well at least that's for today. Once Otou-sama finds out you're back, he's going to take you out to find your suit. I believe his exact words were, 'There is no way in hell that my future son-in-law is going to show up at the wedding in an orange suit'."

Naruto groaned. "Let's just keep it a secret that I'm home for just a little while. I'm not quite ready to do anymore wedding stuff with your father . . . or attend another Hyuuga meeting. The last time I went to one I almost fell asleep."

"I know they can be a bit boring, but you are making great progress. Even father was impressed that you're starting to get a great understanding about how our clan is run."

"That's only because you explain it to me in simpler terms. I don't want to talk about meetings right now, Hina-chan, I just want to . . ."

Grrroooooowwwwlllll.

Hinata giggled at the sound of Naruto's rumbling stomach, "Finish your forgotten cereal?"

"Forget the cereal, how about ramen for breakfast?"

*************

Author Notes-

Yes, I know the update for this chapter took over a month, but I had a really bad writer's block, and I've been very busy.

So please review! The more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write!

Lynns

Edit 10/14/2009: Whoops, saw a few spelling errors that got passed by me and Blueangle, but they have been fixed! Also just to let everyone know, chapters five and six I have edited and added a bit more steaminess to them, however they aren't completely edited yet. So if you still see a few spelling errors, my bad. Blueangel is just really busy with school and hasn't had a lot of time to go over chapters 5-8.

Also, I've had a few questions asked on how many more chapters of 'Closer' there will be. This fic will have one more chapter and then an epilogue. I'm hoping that it won't take me a whole month to update again, but we'll see how busy I get over the next few weeks. I already have the next chapter planned out, jut trying to work out a few minor details before I actually start writing.

Edit 10/15/2009: Whoops again! Another mistake I saw that a reviewer and my beta pointed out to me. I was under the assumption that Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were only close teammates, but actually they siblings. I had no idea that they were, but I have fixed the wording in this chapter so it's all good now!


	15. Closer

Series: Naruto, belongs to Kishimoto-sama

Pairing: NaruHina

Beta: Blueangel326, Onihikage (formerly Narai Moroha)

Author: Lynns (Inu-Hugger and Mysteriousgirl)

**Closer**

One week before Naruto's return to Konoha after his three year training . . .

**The** **blond** **ninja grumbled under his breath as he walked through the capitol's busy streets, hands shoved into his pockets with a sour expression that practically screamed how pissed off he was. He had been walking around for almost two hours, and even though this was the first time in a long time he got a break from his rigorous training, he was still in a foul mood. Jiraiya had literally kicked him out of their hotel room so he could get some `quality' time with a woman he had met that evening. Of course, this was nothing new for Naruto, and the said scenario had been played out many times on his three year journey with the Toad Sage. However, it was starting to get really old. Naruto would never admit it, but it bothered him quite a bit that his master was such a perverted womanizer. **

_Of course, if Ero-Sennin was just a pervert that wouldn't bother me as much . . . I mean hell, who am I to lecture? I've peeked at girls in the bath before and had perverted thoughts - I'm a guy after all - but why does he have to be such a womanizer? Sleeping with different women every night . . . okay, maybe not every night . . . when the opportunity presents itself maybe? It just doesn't seem right! I know he's been after Tsunade-baachan ever since they were kids, but why the hell doesn't he just stick with one girl?_

**Naruto, of course, would never voice his irritation to his master. After all, Jiraiya was well into his fifties and could freely choose how to live his life. He was one of the three great Sannin, a powerful ninja, a great teacher, and someone Naruto cared deeply for . . . however, there were times that he** **really wanted** **to shove a Rasengan up his ass.**

**Sighing softly, he finally came to stop in front of the hotel that he was staying at. Blue eyes drifted along the top floor windows to the one that was the room he and Jiraiya were sharing. The lights were out which meant that his master was alone and that it was okay for him to come back in. However, Naruto simply wasn't in the mood to see the Toad Sage yet.**

_Heh, even if I did walk in right now I'd probably strike the old pervy sage while he was sleeping . . . oh god, that would feel so good to hit him . . . but then I'd probably get my ass kicked later on._

**Bending his knees, Naruto leaped into the air and landed somewhat gracefully on the roof of the hotel. Blue eyes stared up at the starry sky above him and for some reason just looking up at the stars calmed him down a little. Lying down on his back, Naruto gazed at the night sky, losing himself to his thoughts. A shaky sigh left his lips as a realization seeped into his brain about something he had been denying for the longest time. He and Jiraiya were very much alike. They had been the screw-ups on their teams; both of them had failed in returning their best friends to the village. Even their love interests were the same, going after a girl that always beat the crap out of them and never gave them a chance in the romance department. They were always loud when entering a battle, announcing their arrival, had a knack from being perverts - especially in the bath house - and having the guts to get back up to face their foe.**

**So with everything they had in common, Naruto knew that if he ever needed to talk to someone Jiraiya was the very first person on his list. At first, he had been very happy that there was someone he could relate to in some situations, but that idea was soon followed by another one that made the blood drain from his face. **

_If Ero-Sennin and I are so much alike . . . does that mean I'm going to end up like him when I get older? Will I just be a lonely Hokage that will forever be chasing the back of a girl who will never give me a second chance? Maybe if I told Sakura-chan how I really feel about her,_ _then . . . no I can't do that! Hell, I can't even keep a simple promise to her, so what right do I have to tell her my true feelings! There's no other girl that puts up with me like Sakura does, so that has to mean something right? I know she loves Sasuke . . . maybe now that he's gone she'll look my way, but . . ._

**Blinking back tears, Naruto sat up; somehow staring up at the stars had made him feel worse. Running his hand over his face, he decided that perhaps meditating would help him calm down, but he didn't want to be alone anymore. Biting his finger and doing a quick seal, he slammed his hand into the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

**In a puff of smoke, Gamakichi was standing before him; his eyes giving the** **blond** **ninja a questioning look, "Hey Naruto, what's wrong?"**

**Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Nothing really . . . I just need to relax and calm down. Mind if I meditate?"**

"**I don't really mind, but where's Jiraiya?" asked the toad, tilting his head slightly so Naruto could sit on top comfortably.**

"**Oh, I'm sure he's sound asleep after the `fun' he had tonight," Naruto grumbled softly. "He's the main reason I'm a bit irritated right now."**

**Gamakichi chuckled, "That Jiraiya, he'll never change."**

**Naruto snorted, "Yeah? Well maybe some change would be good for the ol' pervert." Blue eyes slowly closed, and he took a deep breath in. "I mean, what kind of example is he trying to set for me - or for anyone for that matter - if he's got a different woman in his bed almost every night? I know Tsunade-baachan is the one he wants, but . . . geez, why does he have to be like that? It's no wonder he's alone."**

**Silence fell over them, which surprised Naruto. He had been half expecting the young toad to agree with him or at least say something, but when Gamakichi said nothing he cracked one of his eyes open. "Ooi, don't you think so too? Or is he so strung up on Tsunade-baachan that he doesn't want anyone else? If that's the case then . . . maybe my life's going to end up the same way . . ."**

**Gamakichi sighed, "You shouldn't rant about stuff you know nothing about, Naruto. Jiraiya has been through a lot,** **so cut** **him** **some slack. He's taken you under his wing to train you, and . . ."**

"**I know, alright? You have no idea how grateful I am to that pervy sage for all he's done for me, so I don't need the reminder. Like I said, some of the stuff he does just bothers me and makes me wonder if some adults really are that dim-witted."**

**The toad chuckled again, "Well, if there is one thing Jiraiya is known for aside from his strength as a ninja, it's that he's a gambling, womanizing, perverted writer. If he's not in the bar drinking, he's with a girl and if he's not doing that, then he's spying on some innocent ladies at the hot spring for inspiration to write."**

"**You got that right - he's so predictable!" Naruto laughed, but soon it died down as the thought he had a few minutes ago crept back into his mind. ". . . which makes me wonder if I'll just end up like him when I'm older."**

**Shaking his head, Naruto tried to sit up straighter and attempted to meditate again, but his efforts were in vain when he heard the toad softly say, "Does it really bother you that much that you might live the same life he did?**

"**Well before you dwell on that idea any longer,** **you should stop. It's true that you and Jiraiya have a lot in common, but you're also very different in many** **ways. Like** **I said, since you don't know everything about him you shouldn't judge him for some of his actions."**

**Giving up on meditating, Naruto jumped down so he could look at Gamakichi in the eye and asked him in a serious tone, "So there's a reason that he's with** **different girls all the time?"**

"**It's not my place to tell you, Naruto. Besides, I only heard about it one time when Oyaji had a little too much sake. Well, if you're done trying to meditate, I should-"**

"**Wait, don't go!" hissed Naruto. "Come on, you** _**gotta**_ **tell me now!"**

"**Just drop it Naruto, I don't think you would understand what he went through anyways, so . . ."**

"**Please? I want to know so I don't make the same mistake!"**

**The toad** **struggled** **on whether or not it was a good idea to tell the story. After a few minutes of having an internal debate with himself, the toad finally caved, "Alright. The only reason I'm going to tell you this is because maybe you'll understand a little** **of** **what he's gone through, but you have to promise me that after I tell you this, you won't ever complain about his habits again."**

"**Deal."**

**The toad leaned down closer to the boy so he could whisper it into his ear; somehow speaking in a hushed voice made him feel better. "Has Jiraiya ever mentioned a woman called Fujishima Arisa?"**

**Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment, trying to remember if the name rang a bell. After a moment a few lights clicked on in his head, "Twice. I think Ero-Sennin whispered her name in his sleep once, and I think I saw that name on the memorial stone back in Konoha ."**

"**To make a long story short, basically she was a good friend of Jiraiya's. During the third Ninja war, Arisa and Jiraiya were sent on a infiltration and information mission. She was a sensory type ninja,** **and with Jiraiya's strength they were an unstoppable team. They were the ones that discovered the information about the Kannabi Bridge , which if you remember Kakashi's** **team destroyed.**

"**Sometime during the mission, Arisa confessed her love to Jiraiya. Apparently she always had a crush on him since they were kids, but was too scared to tell him since he was always chasing after Tsunade. However with how the war was going and more ninja's were dying everyday, she didn't want to pass away without any regrets.**

"**Now, you have to understand that Jiraiya never had a love confession before -always kept chasing after Tsunade and didn't even consider looking at another girl. It was really overwhelming, and he didn't know how to respond. In the end, he never did give her an answer because the next day she died protecting him in battle when they were ambushed. I think then it really hit him hard on how much this woman cared for him.**

"**Perhaps he feels guilty for never noticing her, or maybe he regrets not being able to save her, or it could be he dwells on what could have happened between him and Arisa if she hadn't been killed. Whichever it is, it still haunts him** **even now, and one of the ways he copes with it is . . . well,** **you know. I know it's** **probably** **not the right way** **he should** **cope with what's happened - never being able to have Tsunade and losing the only person who ever loved him for who he was."**

**Naruto was completely silent, his hands clenched at his sides.**

"**It's the same with you,** **right? Both you and Jiraiya deal with pain that shakes you to the core. You were lonely, so you pulled pranks to get attention. He was devastated from losing someone who loved him, so he has one night stands. All in all, both of you are trying to hide your pain and deal with it in your own way.**

"**So just cut the poor guy some slack, okay? ****The stuff he does isn't really harming anyone, so don't let it bother you that much. And maybe you could learn a thing or two from what** **happened to him -** **chasing after Sakura** **might not be** **in your best interest."**

**A soft, dark chuckle escaped the** **blond's** **lips, "Yeah, well . . . I highly doubt anyone would ever have a crush on me, because unlike Ero-Sennin I have a demon sealed in my gut . . ."**

**After bidding Gamakichi a good** **night, Naruto slowly made his way back to the room, lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't hard for him to believe that something that happened years ago was still bothering his master. He tried putting himself in Jiraiya's shoes, imagining what it would be like if someone whom he had never really noticed suddenly stepped up to him and confessed she loved him . . . only to lose that person right in front of** **his eyes. ****Just the thought was** **overwhelming, and Naruto had to brush away** **unshed tears in his eyes.**

**He would be devastated,** **and probably** **would have** **reacted in a similar way** **to his master. If he couldn't have the one he had chased after for so long and lost the only person who had ever said those three words to him . . .**

**Naruto slapped his hand against his forehead in an attempt to beat those thoughts out of his mind. **_Perhaps it happened to Ero-Sennin, but I know for sure it will never happen to me. Aside from the people who are precious to me, I know for a fact that none of the girls my age `like' me that way. _

**Opening the door to the inn room, he could see Jiraiya was already sprawled out like a star fish, snoring loudly. ****He no longer** **held** **any anger towards his master,** **only greater** **understanding.**

His hands trembled as they moved across the smooth surface of the memorial stone, tracing the engraved name of his fallen master. A single tear slipped down Naruto's cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

A memory that he had completely forgotten about Jiraiya, was now fresh in his mind and the taste of irony was in his mouth. A situation he never in a million years would have thought could happen to him ended up giving him first-hand experience of what his master could have had. Luck had been on his side that day, and instead of dying in his arms, Hinata would be his wife in less than twelve hours.

His eyes drifted over the memorial stone one more time before he finally stood for the first time in two hours. Kiba had tried to throw him a bachelor party - despite telling the Inuzuka that he didn't want one - and the whole thing had ended in disaster when someone had slipped Lee a drink. Deciding that he wanted to be alone for a bit, his feet had unconsciously carried him towards the memorial grounds. Originally, he had gone just to visit his parents, but afterwards he had suddenly found the need to visit Jiraiya as well.

_I wish you were still here you perverted sage._ _You should see how much I've improved. I've almost surpassed my father, I'm on the ANBU force and there's a good chance I'll make captain, which means I'm well on my way to reaching my_ _goal to become Hokage . . . but_ _best of all, I've found the love of my life. I know I really should have_ _paid more attention_ _to what Gamakichi told me that night, but . . . well if you are watching me from somewhere . . . you can see that I almost screwed it up too. I tried to put myself in your shoes . . . tried to imagine what it would be like to go through what you did. I thought I_ _understood, but after what happened to me when Pain attacked the village . . . I really had no clue._

_Through pain, you start to understand people better. When you told me that once, I had no clue what you were talking about . . . hell, I don't think I was even paying attention, but after I heard you had died in battle, I finally understood what revenge was, and after_ _thinking_ _Hinata_ _had been_ _killed_ _right in front of me, I understood some of the pain that you carried._

Sighing softly, Naruto turned and headed back towards the village where his friends were probably sprawled all over his apartment in a drunken hibernation.

* * *

Matsuri shivered as another gust of wind brushed past her, and tightened the cloak around her even more. She had known that Konoha wasn't as warm as Suna during the winter, but she didn't expect it to be this cold. She could count on one hand the number of times she had traveled to the allied village, and it had always been in the spring, during the Chuunin exams. As another breeze blew by, it tickled her already red nose, bringing forth a sneeze from the kunoichi. Wiping her nose, she looked up and was glad to see that they would be arriving in Konoha soon - the last thing she wanted was to catch a cold.

Pale green eyes glanced over at the girl beside him, a worried expression on his face as he watched another shiver pass over her small form. He wanted to do something to help warm Matsuri up, but Gaara could not think of any solution that would provide warmth. Turning his head around, he looked straight at Kankurou. His older brother gave him a confused expression at first, but when his eyes darted to Matsuri and then back to his, the puppet master finally understood what he was asking. Smiling, Kankurou took a step over towards Temari and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, motioning that he should do the same thing. Nodding his thanks, Gaara turned his head back around.

SMACK!

"OW! What was that for?"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, putting your arm around my shoulder?" growled Temari, waving her fan threateningly at her older brother.

Matsuri was just about to turn around to see what Gaara's siblings were fighting about, but almost froze when she felt the Kazekage's arm wrap around her shoulders. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she took this opportunity to lean her body more against the red headed ninja.

"Are you still cold, Matsuri?" Gaara asked softly.

She shook her head softly, turning so her eyes could look into his, "No, I feel much warmer now."

Smiling, Gaara turned his attention towards the Konoha North Gate where he spotted Shikamaru standing. The shadow using ninja looked bored out of his mind, but as soon as he saw the Suna group a grin broke out across his face. Not even a second later, his older sister ran past him and embraced Shikamaru tightly before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I still don't see why she likes that lazy bum . . ." grumbled Kankurou under his breath.

Gaara shrugged, "Who knows."

Shikamaru had said a quick hello to the other sand siblings before asking them for their wedding invitation, "This is quite troublesome, I can't believe the Hokage put me in charge of this. Anyways, the wedding is being held on the outskirts of the village so if you just keep walking along the outer wall here you'll see a huge wooden building and that's where the wedding is being held."

"It's not being held in the village?" asked Kankurou.

"Since the head Hyuuga invited so many people, there wasn't a building big enough to fit everyone. So Yamato-sensei had to create a building that would be able to hold lots of guests. Troublesome if you ask me. Anyways, when you get there you'll be greeted by Sakura and Tenten who are seating everyone."

Nodding his thanks to the shadow user, Gaara tugged on Matsuri's shoulder slightly so they could start walking in the direction that Shikamaru had told them to go. It certainly didn't take them long to find the building where the wedding was being held - it was huge! People were lined up outside waiting to get in, not exactly thrilled they had to linger out in the cold.

Slowly the line started to move and as they neared the front door they got a glimpse of the inside. White chairs had been set up on either side of the room with an aisle in the middle for the bride and groom to walk down at the end of the ceremony, and if Gaara's eyes and calculations were correct, there were over six hundred chairs. Near the back were a few of Naruto's toad comrades, and if Gaara remembered their names correctly, their names were Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"Ah! Kazekage-sama, welcome! Was your journey okay?"

Gaara turned to the pink haired kunoichi who was wearing a dark blue, strapless dress with her hair drawn up into a bun, "Yes, the journey was fine Sakura-san. I didn't realize that there would be this many people here."

Sakura frowned, "Well Hiashi-sama certainly knows how to throw a celebration. A majority of the village is here, the Land of Fire Daimyo and his wife, you and your siblings and a few other lords from all over the place that do business with the Hyuuga clan. I'm sure there's more but I couldn't tell you where they are from."

Gaara frowned softly. _If I ever decide to marry Matsuri,_ _I think it would be best if we . . . hmm . . . what was that word Naruto used . . . where you don't have a big celebration?_

The pink haired kunoichi escorted them to their seats near the front row where they were sitting beside Kiba and Sai. The two ninja nodded to the sand siblings and started a light conversation with them.

Slowly the room started to fill with more guests. All of them had been chatting amongst themselves when a loud voice suddenly cried, "THERE ARE OVER SEVEN HUNDRED GUESTS!"

All eyes turned to the front, left side of the room. The groom was sneaking a peak at the guests out of a smaller room, a shocked look on his face. Naruto was wearing a black suit and it was hard not to notice the orange vest he wore underneath.

"GET BACK IN HERE, DOBE!" Suddenly Uchiha Sasuke appeared behind the blond ninja and dragged him back in before slamming the door shut. A soft laughter spread across the room before everyone went back to their conversations.

* * *

Hinata giggled softly as she heard her fiancé's panicked voice in the next room, but Neji and Hiashi were not amused by the outburst.

"I thought I told him to stay in that room and not make a sound," grumbled the Head Hyuuga, "I knew I should have brought the family sword with us."

"Well you're the one who told him that we would only be having `a few' guests at the wedding, but then again it's his fault for not looking at the guest list."

Hiashi turned to his youngest daughter who was adding the final touches to Hinata's hair. At first he had been about ready to lecture her for being lippy around him (a trait that unfortunately she had inherited from her mother), but the tender sight before him caused the old Hyuuga to hold his tongue.

If one were to look very closely, they would notice that Hiashi's lips had slightly turned upward into a small smile. His eyes also seemed to soften from their usual stern look as he continued to watch the interaction between his two daughters. He remembered a time when the two would be in the same room and neither of them would acknowledge one another. Hinata wouldn't know what to say to a sister that she barely knew, while Hanabi didn't bother to say anything to a sister she saw as weaker than her.

The smile disappeared from his lips and was replaced by the usual frown he always wore. Once again he criticized himself for the way he had first raised his daughters and how fortunate he had been to have a second chance. Now his daughters would be seen on a regular basis together, instead of apart in different areas of the Hyuuga compound. They would spar together, talk or sometimes just sit in complete silence while drinking tea and enjoying each others' company. Hiashi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his oldest speak.

"Please don't cry, Hanabi-chan," whispered Hinata, her pale hand coming up to wipe the few tears that had leaked from her sisters eyes.

"I'm not crying! I just have something in my eye, that's all!" grumbled Hanabi, "And why would I cry? It's not because you're getting married, or because I'm really happy for you, or because maybe in a few years you guys will start to have kids and I'll be an auntie, or . . ."

Hanabi's lip quivered slightly as more tears rolled down her cheeks, but quickly she wiped them away with her hand and moved directly behind her sister to add the last white rose to her hair. "I'm glad your hair is back to being long again. I don't like you with short hair."

Hiashi closed his eyes and every memory of his eldest daughter started to run through his mind like a biography film . . .

_He paced back and forth in the hallway, restraining himself from tearing down the shoji and screaming at the doctors that were currently assisting his wife in delivering their child. Her cries and whimpers of pain tore at his soul, but before he could consider maybe doing anything, a soft infant's cry snapped him out of his anger. _

_Even though the elders had told him to wait outside until the delivery was over, for once Hiashi chose to ignore their instructions and slid the shoji open so fast the wood almost snapped. He didn't care if the elders were giving him a disapproving look, or that he couldn't hear the Third Hokage's congratulations to him . . . all of his attention was on his beautiful and exhausted wife who was holding a pink bundled blanket in her arms. Immediately he was by her side and clasped her hand in his. Wordlessly she smiled at him and motioned him to hold out his arms. For once the head Hyuuga seemed afraid as he held a being so precious and delicate in his strong arms. Small eyes slowly opened and Hiashi could not hold back the gasp that escaped his lips as his white all seeing eyes met violet._

"_Beautiful . . ." he whispered softly before kissing her forehead, "The Hyuuga will have a beautiful heir that will someday take my place."_

_Haruka smiled up at her husband, before turning to_ _the Third Hokage, "Hokage-sama, is it possible that . . ."_

"_I'm afraid not Haruka. I know how much you and Hiashi would like to take in Naruto since you were the closest to Minato and Kushina . . . however I can not let the possibility of the fox's secret leak out to the boy. So he will remain with me and my family for now . . . I'm sorry Haruka."_

_Haruka's face fell and she turned her gaze over to her newborn daughter. As if knowing what she wanted, Hiashi handed their child back to her. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead and softly whispered into the infant's ear. He whispered words_ _meant_ _for his_ _daughter_ _alone,_ _"I_ _want you to be his friend. Many here_ _believe_ _that boy is a curse and should be destroyed . . . but he is_ _really_ _a hero. You'll look past that and like him for who he is . . . I know you will."_

* * *

_She didn't cry._

_He had heard stories from most of the clan leaders on how they were always awakened in the middle of the night by their crying children and that he could say farewell to long nights of sleep._

_After the first night she had been born, Hiashi had first thought that he had_ _simply slept through her crying. But_ _as night after night passed, neither he_ _nor his wife_ _was_ _awakened by crying in the middle of the night. He didn't blame Haruka for worrying and immediately taking his two week old daughter to the doctor to see if there was something wrong with her._

_It turned out that there was nothing wrong and his child was simply_ _one of the rare_ _infants_ _that slept_ _peacefully through_ _the night. Hiashi beamed with pride when he heard that and knew that his daughter was going to be a bright and strong_ _Hyuuga. __Somehow,_ _he just_ _knew she would be special._

* * *

_Even though he was the Head of the Hyuuga clan and had many duties that needed to be performed, there were times when Hiashi needed to get out and have a break from it all. Usually he would accept the odd mission from the Hokage if they were short on ninja._ _However,_ _when the Third Hokage had requested his presence in a mission that would take two months to complete, he had been extremely hesitant. The thought of leaving his two month old daughter behind was heart wrenching,_ _but_ _to keep up appearances with the elders,_ _he accepted the Hokage's request._

_The day he had arrived back home, he was surprised to see his wife running towards him. She was extremely happy and_ _repeatedly told him to `hurry' and `come see' something in the garden. Immediately he followed after her, running through the many halls in the Hyuuga estate until he finally reached the garden. White eyes widened as he took in the tender scene before him. His year and a half old nephew was standing and gently holding onto his cousins small hands from behind, helping her to walk on her feet as they circled around the garden._

_Hizashi was sitting on the edge of the wooden walkway, watching with a warm smile and motioned for him to join him. The two brothers sat side by side, but didn't say anything to each other as they watched the tender moment before them._

* * *

_His heart was beating frantically, sweat rolled down his forehead and_ _he didn't remember ever_ _moving this fast before. There was an intruder on the Hyuuga premises, and the moment he had sensed the unwelcome visitor, his first and immediate reaction was to check on his daughter . . . but she was gone. He had activated his Byakugan and like a flash followed after the kidnapper._

_Within minutes he found the perpetrator and without a second thought, he charged forward and struck down his opponent. Hinata was safely in his arms and the kidnapper was dead before he hit the ground. His first and foremost_ _priority_ _was to make sure his daughter was okay, and after a quick inspection he was relieved to find that she was okay. However his relief was short lived when the village elders appeared and pulled back the mask of the criminal._

_The demands that Kumo was insisting that the Hyuuga make were outrageous. Hiashi watched silently as the Hokage explained that Kumo would not start a war with Konoha if they handed over his body to them. At first he had been angered at the thought, but since he was the one that killed the Kumo leader and if it meant saving Konoha, saving his wife, saving his family, saving his daughter . . . it was a sacrifice he was willing to make._

_He had fully intended to die . . . but then his younger brother, who he rarely spoke to had stepped forward and said he would take his place. Disbelief was the first emotion to hit him and then anger that his brother would do such a thing as welcome death so easily. The second thing to literally hit him had been Hizashi's fist in his stomach, and he listened to his brothers words. The younger brother he barely knew was willing to sacrifice himself for his family . . . but also it was a choice that he himself was making instead of the Hyuuga clan choosing for him._

_After Hizashi's death, the tension in the Hyuuga house was_ _thick enough to cut_ _with a knife._

_Five days_ _later, he had been training his daughter again and_ _was feeling especially frustrated. He was frustrated that his only brother was gone, he was frustrated with himself for not considering that consequences of killing the so called intruder and he was frustrated that no matter how many times he told her, his daughter could not move her feet faster. Without even thinking, as Hinata came at him in an attempt to hit him, she missed and he struck her left side which had been left open._

_He would never forget the sickening thud as she hit the floor, or the sound of her small coughs or the sight of blood that slipped past her lips. Realization soon dawned upon the Hyuuga and his frustration quickly disappeared and he was at her side in an instant. Cradling her in his arms and apologizing for striking her so hard, silently promising he would never hit him again . . . unbeknownst to him, he would break that promise in the future._

* * *

_All good things do come to an end . . . but Hiashi was starting to wonder if there was someone of a higher power that was deciding he should be the one to suffer more. Not only within three years did he lose his brother, was hated by his nephew and almost every other member in the branch_ _house, but he had now lost his wife. Killed in action._

_The news had come to him on a cold and rainy night. He had been summoned to the Hokage tower after the sun had set hours ago, and even then he knew that something was wrong. Upon seeing a female body under a bloody blanket, his whole world had done a completely turn around. She was gone. The love of his life . . . gone forever . . . the mother of his children . . . gone . . ._

_A few hours later he had returned home and waiting at the gates was his eldest. She was crying and asking him where her mother was. He just stared at her. Hinata's hair had grown longer and almost reached the bottom of her back. Violet eyes, long indigo hair, soft but sweet voice . . ._ _**Haruka**_ _. . . he had thought. It wasn't until then that it completely dawned on him, on how much Hinata resembled her mother. He continued to stare at her, unable to pull his gaze away from her, but at the same time he couldn't stand the sight of her anymore. He didn't ever want to look at her again . . . this weak Hyuuga who would now be a constant reminder of someone precious he had just lost . . ._ _**Disappear!**_

W_alking right past her he ran into one of the servants and gave a very clear order, "Cut her hair . . ."_

* * *

_She was weak. He was finally able to admit it that the elders were right. Hinata lay at his feet, bruised and tr__embling as she attempted to stand, but soon gave up. He frowned and turned to his youngest who had been watching from the sidelines. Hanabi was stronger than Hinata, and it was now clear that she would be more suited for clan head._

"_You are a disgrace. I am done training you since it is a waste of my time. I will be sending you to the Konoha Academy, perhaps they will be able to turn a failure like you into at least a decent ninja."_

_And without another word he walked away from her, motioning for Hanabi to follow him. She had asked why they were just leaving Hinata behind, and he had replied, "We do not help trash like that._

* * *

_The day of the Chuunin exam, Hiashi was hit with the cold harsh reality of who had become. After hearing Neji tell Naruto the story of their clan, he had finally come to realize of the hatred that was continuously hovering above him . . . hatred that he had refused to let go._

_What had he done? He had been so consumed by hatred, vengeance and pride that he had been unreasonably harsh with his youngest daughter, cold to his nephew and completely brushed aside his eldest daughter as if she was yesterday's trash. Suddenly the need to see his daughter hit him like a ton of bricks, however he quickly brushed that fatherly feeling aside. Not that he didn't want to see his daughter, but more important matters had to be taken care of first. He needed to talk with his nephew on the truth of what had happened that horrible night. Once he had done that, his next task would be finding Hinata._

_The battle with Suna was over and there had been quite few casualties on Konoha's side, however right now Hiashi was more concerned about the two small girls standing before him in his study. Both of their feminine faces were blank and emotionless, trying not to show their weaknesses in front of their father._

_No longer able to stand the father instinct that he long ago had pushed aside, he stood up from his desk and within two steps he was in front of them. Before either of them could say a word, he wrapped an arm around each girl and pulled them into a hug._

"_I am so sorry my daughters. For the way I have treated both of you is unforgivable and I am ashamed to call myself your father. Today I finally realized how I have been acting around you two is completely disgraceful, but I will promise you two this . . . that my dishonorable actions will end now."_

* * *

_It was rare that Hiashi found himself awake late at night unable to sleep. He wasn't sure if it was because of the rumbling weather outside, or that it was the anniversary date of his wife's passing. Whatever the reason might be, he found himself walking up and down the halls of the Hyuuga estate, hoping that the slow stroll would relax his mind. _

_Passing_ _by the Dojo, he was surprised to hear voices coming from inside. Silently he tip toed over to the shoji and peeked inside. He wasn't shocked to see Neji inside, however he was to see that the one his nephew was sparring with was Hinata. Both were covered in sweat, but Hinata looked as if she was close to her breaking point._

_Hinata charged forward, dodged Neji's attack, whirled around and hit her cousin's right shoulder. His Nephew stumbled backwards a few steps, but then regained his footing before moving in for his final attack. She hit the floor with a loud thud and for a few seconds remained motionless._

_His first fatherly instinct was to rush in and see if she was okay, however he held himself back. _

_Hinata grunted softly as she rolled onto her stomach and tried to stand, but she had reached her limit. Panting softly she tried again, but stopped when she felt Neji place a hand on her shoulder._

"_That's enough for tonight, Hinata-sama. __You've improved greatly over the past few weeks but it's time that we head to bed and get some rest. If you like, we can spar tomorrow night."_

_Neji helped Hinata to her feet and walked her over to the side where their water canteens were. The two drank their water in silence, staring out the window where the rain was beating down anything and everything outside. Hiashi inwardly smiled and turned to head back to bed._

"_He's the one that changed and inspired you. Right?"_

_The Head Hyuuga back peddled until he could look back into the dojo. Neji was smiling knowingly at his daughter, who was currently wearing a lobster red blush on her face. Her fingers were twiddling together and she wouldn't looker her cousin in the eye as she softly replied, "Yes."_

_Neji laughed softly, "Uzumaki Naruto . . . he certainly has a mysterious power to change people. He helped me out of the darkness that he continued to surround myself in and with you he's helped become a stronger person."_

_Hinata continued to stay silent, but nodded in agreement with her cousin._

"_You still have a crush on him, don't you?"_

_Hiashi didn't think his_ _daughter's_ _face could get any redder, but he was shocked when her face was so red he thought all the blood in her body was in her cheeks._

_Again Hinata simply nodded._

_A fatherly instinct was soon making itself present to Hiashi, the instinct that `No boy is allowed anywhere near my daughter'._

* * *

_Hiashi frowned as he stared at his daughter. The clothes that she had chosen were obviously too big for her and he had been about to tell the store clerk to bring out a different size. However the pleading look that Hinata was giving him made him reconsider and instead, he put the asked amount of ryo on the desk._

_Both father and daughter walked out into the busy streets of Konoha in silence, neither of them speaking a word until they reached home._

"_Hinata, I wish to speak to you in my office please."_

_The Hyuuga Heiress remained silent as she followed after her father, a confused look on her face on why he asked to speak with her in private. As the door closed behind them, Hiashi sat down in his desk and turned stern white eyes to his daughter, "Why do you wear such large clothing? It is an unnecessary and I can maybe see you wanting a long sleeved sweatshirt for the winter months, but this outfit you will be wearing year round. I never questioned it when you were younger because . . . well . . . ahem, anyways, my point is that I don't think it's very appealing for you to wear that kind of clothing."_

_Hinata's eyes were downcast for a moment, but finally she met her fathers gaze, "I . . . I just don't . . . want people to stare at me, Otou-sama."_

"_Stare at you? What do you mean by that Hinata?" asked Hiashi. She didn't answer anymore of his questions and continued to say she didn't want to talk about it._

_The answer to this riddle came a three hours later when Kurenai requested to see him in private, "I see that Hinata got some new clothes today."_

"_If by clothes, you mean the huge garments that she's wearing then I suppose you're right," grumbled Hiashi and didn't even flinch with the stern look his daughters sensei as giving him, "I don't suppose you know why she wears such unappealing clothing."_

"_You know Hiashi-sama, at first when I took your daughter under my wing to help train her to be a ninja . . . I hated you."_

_Hiashi's eyes widened._

"_However, you have changed you attitude to both my student and everyone else around you, so you certainly have earned my respect. Unfortunately right now you are being extremely insensitive to your daughter by telling her how unattractive she looks in her outfit that you bought for her."_

_The Hyuuga opened his mouth to protest by was interrupted._

"_I do understand though, that due to you're lack of presence in Hinata's life you are unaware of some things that she has had a few difficulties with. One of them, is that she is very body conscious and is ashamed for the way she looks."_

_Hiashi's eyebrow arched and now he was even more confused, "Ashamed for the way she looks? I somehow find that hard to believe Kurenai-san. She looks perfectly fine to me."_

_The young jounin sighed, "Well Hiashi-sama, allow me to give you a quick lesson about your daughter. In all honestly I completely agree with you that I think Hinata looks perfectly fine and that she has a figure that most_ _kunoichi_ _in the village would die for. Unfortunately that is also part of the problem. Hinata has developed much more earlier than her fellow_ _kunoichi_ _teammates, and not to mention since her figure is such attractive most of the young men in the village have started to notice as well. Not to mention I'm sure she doesn't want her own teammates to look at her like that."_

_The head Hyuuga slowly stood up, "Is that so . . ."_

"_And not to add insult to injury, but with the many years of negative comments from you and your clan it's no wonder that she wants to hide herself from the world," Kurenai finished in a soft voice, hoping that she had effectively given her point across, "I know you and your clan are big on upholding your pride, but in this situation try to think about your daughters feelings before the clan."_

_Without another word the_ _kunoichi_ _turned around and let herself out of the head Hyuuga's office. Even though he was a bit frustrated at the young_ _jounin, he couldn't help but feel grateful to her for filling him on his daughter's current predicament when it came to her body and appearance. Perhaps it was time he had the family sword close at his side in case any `suitors' came wandering in._

* * *

_Hiashi looked up from his paperwork as he watched his daughter walk across the campsite that they had currently set up as their living quarters. A light blush was dusting across her cheeks. Since he was a master of the Byakugan, the all seeing eye and not to mention he was aware of the rumors spreading around the village. His daughter and the village hero had been recently seen together regularly and you would have to be a complete idiot not to realize what that meant._

_He didn't particularly mind the suitor that his daughter was seeing, however the fact that she hadn't told him about it disappointed him greatly. Hiashi had hoped that Hinata would approach and inform him that she was in a relationship with the_ _blond_ _haired boy, but so far she had remained silent. He would never admit it, but it hurt the Head Hyuuga that his daughter would keep it a secret from him. Over the past few years the two of them had grown closer together and she was no longer nervous to confide in him._

_Before he could dwell on the thought any longer, Hiashi noticed that his daughter was slowly walking towards him with a nervous expression on her face. Her fingers were twiddling together and the blush on her cheeks was quickly growing redder and redder._

"_Um, Otou-sama . . . do you have a moment? There's something that I need to tell you."_

_Hiashi smiled knowingly, "Of course, Hinata. Have a seat and tell me what's on your mind."_

"Otou-sama? Otou-sama?"

White eyes snapped open to look at the soon-to-be-bride standing before him. Her pale violet eyes staring down at him with concern, "Are you alright? You were just sitting there with your eyes closed."

Hiashi softly smiled and grasped his daughters pale smooth hands into his wrinkled ones, "I'm fine, Hinata." Then it dawned on the Hyuuga that they were the only ones in the room, "Where are Hanabi and Neji?"

"Hokage-sama came to get them. The ceremony is about to start," whispered Hinata, "I'm a bit nervous."

"You shouldn't be nervous, you look beautiful my daughter," Hiashi whispered back before standing up and kissing her forehead, "I was just remembering the very first time you came into the world and most of your child hood. I know it is nothing but a painful memory for either of us, but I want you to know this now, Hinata - I am very proud of you. I'm also very happy that you have found a man that will treat you right and loves you very much."

Tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks, she had never heard so many encouraging words from her father before. "Thank you, Otou-sama."

The music outside became much louder than before, giving them the cue it was time to start the ceremony. Hiashi held his arm out and Hinata immediately took it as they walked towards the door.

"And just for the record, if at any time you get tired of your soon-to-be-husband, you're welcome to come home and I'll give the boy a good lecture with my sword."

* * *

Naruto shifted nervously from foot to foot, trying to not look at the large crowd that had come to see the matrimony between him and Hinata. He was nervous enough as it was, and the thought of screwing up in front of this many people was so nerve racking, he was afraid he was going to faint. The blond groom was snapped out of his stupor when a firm hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"You doing alright, Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to meet his father figures gaze, "I think so . . ." he whispered in a tiny voice.

Iruka chuckled softly, "Just relax and take a few deep breaths in. Everything is going to be fine, and soon you'll be a married man."

"Just remember not to screw anything up, _dobe_," chided in Sasuke who was also standing behind him. "If one thing goes wrong today, you'll have the wedding planners Hanabi and Hiashi to answer to!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, _teme!_" hissed Naruto, turning back around. His gaze locked onto Neji who was standing across from him. The Hyuuga gave him an encouraging smile before glancing down at his younger cousin who was standing beside him. Taking a deep breath in, Naruto tried to calm his rapid heart beat and the nervous shivers that had started to run up and down his spine.

The once loud audience had died down to complete silence as the music from the piano became louder, letting everyone know that the ceremony was about to begin.

"Ready, Naruto?"

Blue eyes turned to the Tsunade who was standing in the middle between all of them and would be performing the ceremony. She was dressed in her Hokage robes and Naruto had to wonder why she didn't wear them more often since they fitted her very well. He nodded to the Hokage before looking back at the closed door on the right side of the room where his soon to be bride was still.

As the door to the room slowly opened, Naruto felt his palms become clammy and sweat started to roll down his forehead. Hiashi was the first to step out, immediately followed by Naruto's lover . . . and at that moment his whole world froze. He no longer heard anything around him, and all he saw was her.

Hinata was wearing a satin white halter dress that hugged her upper body _perfectly_ and then flared down from her hips. Her hair was decorated with white roses, and to his relief she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup like her sister. She looked absolutely stunning! He felt his breath hitch as she started to walk closer and closer to him. Even though all eyes in the room seemed to be on the bride, her pale violet eyes were only looking at him. Tears were already running down her cheeks, and soon Naruto felt a few run down his as well, but quickly he wiped them away.

Finally Hinata was right in front of him and he deeply inhaled her lavender scent that made all his nervousness just melt away. He reached for her hand, but hesitated with the stern and threatening look his father-in-law was giving him. White Hyuuga eyes were clearly threatening him that he had better treat her well and protect her with all his might. Naruto returned the stern gaze with his own, showing the Hyuuga that he intended to do just that. Without further hesitation, Hiashi released his daughters hand and gave it over to him.

Hinata glanced over at her father and quickly pecked him on the cheek before he took a seat in the front row. Tsunade soon began speaking, but she couldn't hear a word the Hokage was saying. Her full attention was on the man standing before her, his hands tightly clasping hers. It was hard to believe that in a few more minutes, they would be husband and wife. Hinata had dreamed of becoming Naruto's wife ever since she realized she was in love with the blond ninja. Now that dream would soon become reality.

His thumbs had been rubbing the back of her hand while her eyes bore into his. Both of them were so lost into each other that Tsunade had to tap both of them on the shoulder to get their attention. Naruto simply grinned and asked for her to repeat the question while Hinata ducked her head down to hide the embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"I said _it's time for you to say your vows_. Naruto, go ahead."

The blond ninja took a deep breath, his gaze locked with Hinata, "I remember the first time I met you. It was during our academy days, and I could never figure out why you always stuttered around me. You never looked me in the eye, and always had a red face . . . I used to think you were just sick all the time. I think everyone in this room is well aware of how big a knucklehead I can be."

Soft laughter could be heard from all of their friends in the audience, and even Iruka was trying to cover up his light chuckle.

"Unfortunately since I was so clueless I never really noticed you until our first Chuunin exam when you faced Neji. I remember being so impressed that you kept getting up to fight again, even though the odds of you winning were so slim. I don't think I ever told you this, but after the paramedics took you away I . . . I knelt down to the ground and took some of your blood in my hands, and I swore on it to Neji that I would defeat him.

"I was finally starting to see you for who you were, but before the Chuunin finals when I saw you at the training grounds . . ." Naruto coughed and tried to hold his emotions in check, for he wasn't even half way through his speech, "The moment I really considered you one of my precious people, was when you told me how you saw me as a proud failure. That I wasn't weak, but someone who was strong to have the guts back up and try again. No one had _ever_ said anything like that to me before - they just told me I was annoying, or a loser . . . but not you. Somehow, deep down I knew you were special, and I kind of felt bad for always thinking you were dark, weird, and shy . . . but I still remember telling you that people like you I really like.

"Whenever I was around you, I felt like I could let my guard down and be myself, and I didn't have to try and act all cool or tough when you were by my side. Then Pain attacked the village and that's when everything became so clear to me - when you jumped down to save me. When you confessed . . . it was like a light finally came on in my head, on why you acted the way you did around me. Even though that day was so terrible, with the village destroyed and watching you get stabbed by Pain . . . deep down, I was a little happy. You were the first person to ever say those three words to me. After that you and I started seeing each other more, and the more time went by the closer we became, and eventually we made it here. I used to be kind of afraid to fall in love, because that meant telling someone everything there is to know about me and giving myself fully over to them. But even though the road was scary at times, and I came close to losing you more than once . . . I realized that even though love can be terrifying, it's definitely worth taking the plunge.

"Hinata, you are the love of my life. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finally notice you, but today is the start of our new life together. I look forward to growing old with you, falling a little more in love with you every day, and being by your side for eternity. I love you, Hyuuga Hinata."

The room was silent for a moment, but suddenly the room erupted with applause. Naruto smirked and rubbed the back of his neck, but his smile quickly disappeared when he heard Tsunade say, "That was lovely Naruto, but I think it's quite obvious that Iruka and Sasuke help you come up with the end part there."

"Ooi!"

The guests laughed softly before their attention was now turned to the bride.

"Hinata, you may say your vows now, "said Tsunade, "And I think we'll all agree you didn't need any help with them."

"Ooi . . ." grumbled Naruto again.

The Hyuuga Heiress giggled softly before turning her full attention to her soon-to-be-husband, "The very first time I saw you, I was so inspired that you didn't care what others thought of you and that you always had the guts to get back up and try again. You were always so determined and had the will of fire burned into your soul. Every time I looked at you I always had this intense feeling in my heart that made me want to be like you.

"I know you feel bad at times for never noticing me, but I am also to blame since I could be so insufferably shy around you. I was unable to look you in the face and I couldn't control my stuttering whenever I spoke to you.

"When you came to talk to me before the finals, and said people like me you could really like . . . that was the moment I actually realized that I just didn't admire you, I _really_ liked you. I know it wasn't exactly a declaration from you, but it meant more to me than you could possibly imagine. After you returned from your three years of training, I really wanted to tell you my feelings . . . but you kind of caught me by surprise and I ended up just fainting in front of you again.

"When Pain almost took you away . . . I remember feeling so panicked, and the thought of you disappearing from my life was so strong, my feet were moving before I could even think about what was happening. I've never regretted jumping down there to protect you and finally admitting how I felt about you . . . I could have confessed to you in better circumstances.

"Naruto, you are the love of my life. You are my best friend, you are the person I love the most and I can't wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together. I will be walking by your side, rooting for you all the way - please don't ever be afraid to confide in me. You are always welcome in my innermost world, and I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together in our marriage, there will be no limit to the possibilities of our relationship. I believe in you, Naruto-kun, and I will be there for you always."

Again, silence fell over the room before the guests applauded again.

"Do you have the rings, Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

Smiling, Naruto nodded and pulled the wedding bands out of his pocket - it was the first thing he put in his jacket pocket before leaving the house this morning. He gave his ring to Hinata took it into her hand and repeated the words that Tsunade had gone over with them during the rehearsal, "Two flames, one light. Naruto-kun, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your wife. Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light."

Hinata smiled as a few tears ran down Naruto's cheeks before she slipped the wedding band on his ring finger.

Naruto wiped the tears away and said, "Two flames, one light. Hinata-chan, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband. Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light."

The blond ninja was so happy and overwhelmed with so many emotions, that he didn't pay too much attention when he slipped Hinata's wedding band onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife . . . but before I tell you to kiss the bride, Naruto - you might want to put the ring on her _other_ hand."

* * *

"Goodnight Naruto! Goodnight Hinata! I'll see you guys tomorrow before you go on your honeymoon!" called Sakura, waving goodbye to her friends before making her way home with Lee's arm wrapped around her waist.

Hinata waved goodbye and turned towards her husband, but was suddenly whipped off her feet and carried up the stairs to their apartment, "Naruto-kun! What are you doing!"

Naruto grinned, "Doing something proper for tonight. I swear I thought your father was going to kill me when I was under your dress looking for that garter and couldn't find it. I don't think you were supposed to put it all the way up your thigh! Although I'm sure he was very amused when you stuffed the cake in my face."

As they reached the top of the stairs, Hinata giggled softly as Naruto tried to open the door while she was still in his arms, "Can I lend you a hand?"

With some quick maneuvering Naruto had the door opened and they walked into their dark apartment. As the door closed behind them, Naruto turned and stared at his wife. Even though the flowers had fallen out of her hair through the night, and her make up had been washed off after he had taken his revenge on her for stuffing cake in his face . . . she was still absolutely beautiful. Taking a few steps forwards, he pulled Hinata close before they started slow dancing in their kitchen.

They swayed side to side to the silent music that was playing only in their heads. Naruto leaned down and kissed his bride tenderly on the lips, which caused Hinata to giggle softly. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just surprised - I thought the second we got into the apartment, you'd be trying to see how fast you could get this dress off of me!"

It was Naruto's turn to laugh, "Really? You didn't think I would want to take a moment and enjoy the silent company of my new wife without the interruption of any guests or family members?"

"Hmm, that sounds romantic . . ."

"Besides, I'm saving all that for the honeymoon tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to . . . hold you and think how lucky I am to finally have you as my wife . . . forever . . ."

"Where is my perverted Naruto-kun and what have you done with him?" teased Hinata, pulling him down for another kiss.

They continued slowly dancing on the tiled floor, relishing in the feeling of being close to each other and fully taking in the reality that they were now married. Their life together was just starting and both of them looked forward to the days they would share together as husband and wife. Naruto _hmm_ed softly when he felt Hinata's fingers glided up into his hair, gently cradling his head before standing up on her tip toes to kiss the whiskered marks on either side of his cheeks. Hinata rubbed her nose against his, eyes opening a little to look into his blue ones before she softly said _I love you_ and he returned her words kindly along with a soft kiss.

Naruto took more control of their slow dance moving them across the kitchen, and towards their bedroom, a sly grin slowly slipping across his lips. As they entered their room, he closed the door behind them and he kissed his wife with all the passion that was burning inside him.

When air became necessary, they pulled apart for a moment but their foreheads remained touching, "I thought you said you were saving all of that for the honey moon?" Hinata teased softly.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh I am. Tomorrow we'll be at Mount Myoboku, all alone in a secluded area that Fukasakuhas prepared for us, and over the next few days it's just going to be you and me . . . on our own little romantic get away. However Hinata-chan, you _are_ forgetting one important detail that I always need to remind you of . . . I'm an insatiable horny beast! Now that you're my wife, I'll want you more and more . . . I'll always be hungry for _you_ . . ."

Hinata giggled softly when he started to kiss her neck, "Oh what have I gotten myself into?"

"Too late to back out now Hinata-chan . . ." mumbled Naruto, his lips slowly working down her neck and towards her shoulder, while his hands slowly made it up to her back in an attempt to undo her dress.

"_Anata_ . . ." Hinata whispered softly.

Naruto froze for a moment as he heard her whisper that term of endearment; he pulled away and looked into her eyes, once again trying to hold back tears that threatened to pool in his eyes.

"Is it okay if I call you that?"

The blond ninja nodded, "Of course it is . . ." he whispered back just as softly, "Just as long as I can call you _Tsume_ . . ."

Tears did fall from Hinata's eyes as she nodded her head, "Of course . . ."

"Good . . . now I'm afraid you're going to have to help me get you out of this dress . . . because I really don't want to have to call over Sakura or Hanabi to come over and lend me a hand so I can make love to my wife."

* * *

Hinata was always amazed and awed at the constant beauty of this place, whether it was during the day when the sun was shinning, or at night when the moon illuminated the sky. However she had to admit that just when the sun was setting over the mountains was her favorite time to drink in the scenery and simply sit and stare at its beauty. _It's the small things like this that I love the most . . ._

The arms loosely wrapped around her waist tightened, and she shivered upon feeling a pair of warm lips on the back of her neck. Shifting slightly on the large tree branch they were sitting on, Hinata glanced over her shoulder to look at her husband who had been currently sleeping behind her. Sleepy blue eyes bore into hers before they closed, and he buried his nose into her indigo locks, inhaling deeply.

"I've always loved the way you smell," whispered Naruto, "Makes me feel so relaxed . . ."

Hinata giggled softly, reaching behind her so she could run her fingers through his golden spikes. She smiled when she heard him hum in approval, tilting his head into her gentle fingers.

"I don't want to leave here . . . it's so peaceful and I get to spend everyday with you . . . can't we stay here for a bit longer?" Naruto pouted softly.

The Hyuuga heiress giggled again, "I know Anata, but we do have to return to reality eventually, otherwise the Hokage will be hunting us down so he can get his best ANBU guard back."

Naruto was silent and Hinata almost regretted speaking those words. She tugged on his hair lightly to get his attention, his eyes finding hers again, "Does it bother you that much?"

"Does it bother me that my sensei was announced as the new Hokage yesterday? No . . . not really. It's just kind of weird . . . I always thought that maybe I would be Baa-chan's successor, but then again I'm not even twenty yet and I've still got so much to learn in life. Kakashi's-sensei is in his thirties and he's been a ninja all his life, so she definitely picked the best candidate."

Hinata's fingers moved down from his golden locks and started tracing his whiskered birthmarks, "Yes, and I know that someday you will become Hokage."

Naruto chuckled, "Oh there's no doubt about that! Besides . . . I'm not in any rush to become Hokage yet, I've only just joined the ANBU squad."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Hmm, no. I've also just married the most beautiful girl in the world and want to spend as much time with her as possible. I think I'd like to enjoy that kind of freedom before I'm trapped in the Hokage tower signing paperwork all day."

Hinata _hmm_ed in agreement before she turned her gaze back to the setting sun, "We'll just take this journey of ours one step at a time and see where it leads us."

Naruto smirked and held his wife tighter, "It's a journey I'm looking forward to . . ."

It was the start of something new for both of them. The perilous adventures one takes through life are always hard - with so many forks in the road, deciding which is the correct path to take is difficult, but they had always done it alone. Both of them knew, that to get anywhere in life, there are no short cuts, that only the rough and rocky paths lead to the goal. But this time was different, because this time they would always have someone right behind them. Someone who would be there to back them up, to support them in times of weakness, or just to remind them they didn't have to struggle alone anymore.

It was a journey that they would be making together, towards a future that to them was still unknown . . . and perhaps would be filled with terrifying experiences. However, both of them were Shinobi of Konoha . . . so they would be prepared for anything that would come their way.

As the sun finally set in the horizon, they wordlessly stood up and slowly made their way back to the `lovers nest' where they had been spending their pleasurable nights. They walked side by side together, hand in hand, knowing that the person beside them would be there forever.

**The End**

**Author Notes**:

Finished! Well not quite, I still have the epilogue to write, but it's going to be nice, short and sweet. At the very max it will be ten to fifteen pages. (E/N: That's a love-hate statement for me. I want it to be longer, but that'd take more work)

I do apologize for the long update, I could go on about the sore tooth I had, writers block for a few scenes, and the research I had to do for the wedding vows and wedding dress, but I don't want to bore you all.

**Beta Notes:**

Hi, Onihikage here - just adding in the definitions of a couple of words. _Anata_ is a term of endearment used by women towards their husbands, similar to "dear" in English. _Tsume_'s usage here is technically archaic, but it was the closest equivalent to _Anata_, and since Naruto takes place in a semi-feudal era, I just went with it. The word also means wife, but its archaic use is a term romantically linked men and women refer to one another with. Just know that it's what a man would call his wife.

And I gotta say, that was _so beautiful!_ I'm tearing up here! *sigh* I love NaruHina…

**Wedding Dress**:

Link:

h t t p : / / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l . c o m / w e b a p p / w c s / s t o r e s / s e r v l e t / P r o d u c t D i s p l a y V i e w ? s t o r e I d = 1 0 0 5 2 & c a t a l o g I d = 1 0 0 5 1 & c a t e g o r y I d = - 4 9 9 9 5 4 9 8 & c u r r e n t I d x = 5 8 & s u b C a t e g o r y = - 4 9 9 9 9 4 8 6 % 7 c - 4 9 9 9 5 4 9 8 & c a t e n t r y I d = 6 0 9 6 7 9 9 & s o r t =

**Satin** **A-line** **halter** with split front, beaded lace, removable modesty panel, and lace-up back. **Chapel train**. Available in White or Ivory with a variety of color trims. Also available in Woman's sizes 14W-26W as Style 9T9218. Petite sizes 0P-16P as Style 7T9218 (Special Order Only). Note: For Champagne trim, sash/lace are both champagne.

I chose this dress for Hinata for two reasons. One it's really pretty, you have to admit that. Two, I picked a halter style dress instead of the usual strapless kind, because I am quite big breasted like Hinata and strapless dresses are just simple uncomfortable. I don't actually own a strapless dress, but two of my cosplay outfits are strapless and I am always constantly pulling them up. So I picked a dress that would be comfortable and you wouldn't need to be adjusting it all night during your wedding.

**Vows**: Most of the words in the vows I wrote myself, however the last few lines and some of Hinata's I had to pluck from over vows I found over the internet. Also the words they spoke while putting the rings on, I stumbled across that one online and thought it was just perfect for a Konoha wedding with the will of fire.

**Beta's**: Blueangel and Onihikage (formerly Narai Moroha) I want to thank you guys so much for helping me with this fic and correcting my horrible spelling and grammar errors. I really appreciate you taking the time from your busy lives to help me out! Thanks a bunch!

So please review and look forward to the epilogue which I'm hoping to have out sometime early December. I wish I could have it out earlier, but I am extremely busy with family stuff, life in general and getting my Christmas shopping done before the rush. Also, tomorrow I'm getting my wisdom teeth yanked out, so I'll be out of commission for four days to recover.

Lynns


	16. Epilogue

_Five Years Later . . ._

The windows rattled against the raging winds, the rain pounded loudly against the tin roof, and add the loud rumbling thunder outside – it was simply impossible to find any shut eye tonight! Usually thunder storms didn't bother Kyou, but as the gennin turned over onto his other side and attempted to close his eyes again, he was starting to wonder if it was only just the storm that was keeping him up.

Green eyes slowly opened to stare about the darken room, and finally he caught sight of his travel pack and hitai-ate near the door. Tomorrow morning he and his team would be heading out on their very first B-ranked mission. At first Kyou had been so excited to go on a mission outside the village with his sensei and other teammates (Chojiro and Saya) . . . but now he wasn't so sure how to feel. The mission itself was easy enough, just to escort a merchant back to Suna. Their customer was quite elderly and just wanted some protection in case any bandits decided to take advantage of him. According to his sensei, the mission would be easy enough, but it would also be good experience for them all.

However, Kyou had heard stories . . . and the first time his sensei had been sent out on a 'simple' escort mission, it had turned into a 'bodyguard against assassins' mission where his sensei's team had almost been killed. He had been assured that the same thing would not happen, but Kyou could not help but think of the worse possible scenario.

Thunder rumbled in the sky again and before Kyou could think of any more problems that may happen on their mission . . . his eyes fell onto the bell sitting on the night table. A smile slowly started to spread across his face and he reached forward to pick up the small object. _I'm thinking about this mission way too much . . ._ he sighed inwardly, fiddling with the bell in his hand, its small jingle sound relaxing him. _Whatever happens happens. I'm a ninja of Konoha after all! A mission like this shouldn't scare me! Compared to the missions Naruto-sensei has been on, I'll take this escort one any day . . . for the time being at least, until I get more experience._

Feeling much better, he rolled over onto his back and with his mind clear, he tried to fall asleep again – but a certain part of his body was rather hungry as his stomach growled loudly. Laughing softly to himself, Kyou realized he hadn't exactly eaten a lot during supper (his mind being to preoccupied with the mission, thus the loss in appetite at the time).

It was moments like this, that he was really glad his family owned one of the 24hr convenient stores. If at any time he was feeling hungry, he could simply go downstairs and pick out something quick to eat. The only downside for the family business was the doubt people had placed on him of for ever becoming a ninja. After telling his parents what he wanted to do in life, they were behind him one hundred percent and encouraged him to do his best. Even his sister had been there to back him up, which was very surprising since the two of them mostly teased each other and argued half the time. It had been others around him that had been skeptic, thinking that he could ever be a ninja. No one in is family had been one before. However, Kyou had blown their doubts out of the water when he had passed the Academy exam with flying colors. He had to admit, that his knowledge and skill with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu were pretty impressive – it was just his Taijutsu that needed work on and his sensei had said that would be an easy fix if he trained with Lee-sensei. Kyou shivered at the thought of his weekly lessons with the Taijutsu master.

Silently he tip toed down the wooden stairs into the storage room and then out the next door which lead into the store itself.. He was quite thankful to see his sister was working the late night shift instead of his mother – Kyou was really not in the mood for a lecture about staying up so late.

"Can't sleep brat? Did you wet the bed and need someone to change the sheets for you?"

Kyou decided to ignore her wisecrack remark and simply went over to where they kept the ramen - trying to decide which flavor he wanted, "Been busy tonight, Tomoyo-neechan?"

His sister shook her head, "Nope. I doubt anyone will come with the way it's raining outside. Are you guys really supposed to go out on a mission tomorrow in this weather?"

"Yup. Doesn't matter what the climate is like, if we get a mission we do it in any condition - but I am hoping that it does clear up a bit . . ."

Tomoyo nodded and went back to reading her romance novel. The two of them were six years apart in age and usually didn't get along, but now that he was out of the house more, the two of them seemed to be getting along better – probably because they were no longer around each other all day.

"Oh by the way, mom packed a lunch for you and some snacks for your teammates. She figures you guys could use something better to eat then those ninja ration bars on the mission."

Kyou smiled brightly as he poured the boiling water into his instant miso ramen, "Really? That's awesome!" Using the chopsticks to stir the noodles around, he inhaled the warm ramen scent that always made him drool. Turning around to bid his sister a good night, Kyou was interrupted by the bell on the store door.

"Irashaima – sen . . ." Tomoyo welcomed at first in a cheery voice, but paused as she stared at the drenched customer who had certainly seen better nights.

Wordless the blond shopper slowly walked through the store, taking one step at a time so sluggish it looked like he was a walking zombie. Kyou tried not to laugh. He silently watched his idol move about the store at a snails pace, picking up weird combinations of food that someone would not normally eat all together. When his sensei picked up a package of cinnamon rolls, it finally clicked in Kyou's mind who he was buying most of the food for.

"Hinata-san still having her nightly cravings, Naruto-sensei?"

The blonde ninja stopped mid step and turned to the owner of the voice who had called him, "Why are you up so late Kyou? You should be in (yawn) bed . . ."

"I could say the same thing for you, sensei."

Naruto's eyebrow arched in slight annoyance before going back at his task, "Yeah well, (yawn) I, at least have a good excuse for being up so late."

Kyou laughed softly.

After picking up a few more items, Naruto made his way over to the cash register and paid for his purchases. For a moment the blond ninja just stood at the door and eyed the rain outside, not looking forward to the journey back home.

"Do you want to borrow an umbrella?" asked Tomoyo, "At least you would be a little more dry this time."

Naruto shook his head, "Nah that's (yawn) alright. I'm more awake now so I'll just use my Hiraishin no jutsu to get home faster. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyou."

"Night, Naruto-sensei. At least you won't have to keep doing this for much longer! Hinata-san is due in a few weeks right?"

His sleepy, frowned face soon turned into a magnificent grin that Kyou was always used to seeing him wear, "Yeah. I can't wait to meet my son . . ." And with that, Naruto stepped back out into the raging weather and disappeared in a flash.

Smiling, Kyou made his way back towards his room, "Goodnight nee-chan, I'll say goodbye to you tomorrow before I go on my mission."

************

Hinata happily ate her cinnamon roles and for the life of her she could not care that she had almost consumed all in the box – there had only been four after all. When her cravings had first started, she would feel ashamed and awful when she ate more than she used to, however Sakura and Naruto had reminded her that she was eating for two now.

She had also felt bad at times when sending Naruto on his midnight errands to get her whatever particular food she would be craving at the time. However, that guilt no longer lingered in her conscience since, after all it was his fault in the first place she was having these cravings . . . and it also had to do with the way her hormones were out of whack while she was pregnant.

Hinata giggled softly, remembering the day when she had told Naruto they were expecting.

_He was quiet . . . too quiet for her liking. He simply just stood there with a blank look on his face and if Hinata didn't know better it looked like he was about ready to throw up. Her heart started to pound faster in fear; however it was short lived when he opened his mouth and softly asked, "I'm going to be a father?"_

_Tears welled up in her pale violet eyes before she nodded softly. Finally his face broke out into a huge grin before he whooped loudly and embraced her tightly. Then after releasing her, he kissed her soundly on the lips before leaping out the door and yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"_

Pale violet eyes moved down to the figure that was kneeled in front of her, his hands lightly caressing her round stomach and whispering words she could not hear to the child inside her. Smiling down at her husband, Hinata ran her hand through his hair – massaging his scalp with the pads of fingers.

"I can't wait till he's born . . ." whispered Nartuo, his blue eyes meeting hers, "I can't wait to meet him."

Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement. For the past month it was all Naruto talked about, wanting to meet and hold their son. It made her heart swell with happiness that Naruto was so excited, but frankly so was she. Both of them could spend hours talking about what they couldn't wait to do with their child.

Thankfully her pregnancy had gone completely normal (so far at least) and if continued down that road, she had no doubt in her mind that this wouldn't be the first. Naruto did after all want lots of children, and so did she . . . but maybe she would be able to talk him out of having ten . . .

Both of them were oblivious to the raging storm outside and the only thing they were focused on was each other. After seeing that his wife was done eating her midnight snack, Naruto helped Hinata to her feet before they slowly walked back to their bedroom.

"Kakashi-sensei kind of feels bad for sending me out on a mission tomorrow with my team, but he promises I'll be back in time. Are you sure I shouldn't call Hanabi or Kiba to come stay with you? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, I'm only gone a week."

Hinata lightly slapped her husbands shoulder as he helped her into the bed, "Naruto-kun I'll be fine. Besides, Otou-sama has offered that I stay over at the Hyuuga estate while you're gone – just in case something happens."

Naruto nodded and sighed with relief that his wife would not be alone while he was gone. Turning out the light, he rolled over onto his side and held his wife from behind, burrowing his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. Hinata's sweet scent made his body relax instantly and under different circumstances he would have made a more seductive move instead of just placing his hand on her stomach. Slowly, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms with one final thought . . . wondering what the next step in life would be like – when they took on the role as parents.

Fin.

Author Note:

Well everyone that is it for **Closer**. I have you have enjoyed my first Naruto fanfic, I know I had quite a time writing it. Many thanks to all the reviewers and my two betas. Both of them are very very busy with exams this week, so I looked over this part quite carefully, but if you still see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix it!

So Happy Holidays to everyone and please please review! Even if you never have before I would like just one to know how you liked this story as a whole.

Lynns


End file.
